


Canis Canem Edit: Redux

by GigaCat



Category: Bully: Scholarship Edition
Genre: And violence, Kind of a convoluted love net, M/M, how the fuck do I tag this?, it's honestly been that long since I wrote it, lots of other characters here, no threesomes, not sure how else to tag this, old fic, problematic language, smut in later chapters, tropey as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 93,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigaCat/pseuds/GigaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since the uproar at Bullworth caused by Gary Smith.  Things have gradually gone back to normal.  </p><p>But of course nothing easy ever happens for Pete.  Gary returns to Bullworth and chaos erupts.  It's like fucking Melrose Place again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I did years ago, back before AO3 existed (*gasp*). I recently purged my ff.net account and decided that I spent way too much of my life writing this goddamn thing to let it just die, so I dusted it off and decided to try and fix it up some.
> 
> My grammar sucked back then. It still kind of does, but not as badly as it _did_. That said, I was too lazy to fix the tense this fic is written in (it was a problem of mine), but I did clean up the punctuation some and got rid of a lot of the repeated/extra words I seemed to throw around. So, sorry if it still kind of really sucks. 
> 
> I have no idea if this fic has triggers. I don't _think_ it does, but it's been so long and I've learned so much since then, so it might actually have a bit. Proceed with caution. There will be violence in later chapters as well as some smut (no rape). Also I'm pretty sure I bullshitted my way through some of the situations presented here that would otherwise not happen IRL. 
> 
> So yeah. Just sayin'.
> 
> (sorry if the spacing is weird -- C&P apparently fucks with it).

It was a rather chilly day for the spring season in the town of Bullworth. Many were already in sweatshirts or thick jackets and others with scarves.  Many donned all three. Usually it was warmer by now, so everyone found the extended winter weather entirely unwelcome.  James Hopkins was particularly displeased with the weather as he trudged out from the warm Boys Dormitory.

 

It had been two years since his row with Gary.  Each one spent settling back into Bullworth Academy as top dog. He had gained a good amount of height to his strong frame which left him looking a bit more balanced, nearing five eleven now. His bright ginger hair remained buzzed short. His eyes still had a perpetual squint and his boxer's nose was ever the same, as was his very slight underbite.  It made him look constantly challenging with the way it jutted his jaw line out.  It was probably why he got into so many fights; his face pissed people off.

 

Probably.

 

Jimmy was disgruntled mainly because he hadn’t yet gotten around to updating his wardrobe after his most recent growth spurt; his options had been limited to a blue vale sweater vest and white undershirt, both far too small, and some old black sweats -- Screw the prefects’ rants about dress code; he was not going to walk around freezing his balls off because his flimsy dress slacks were too damn tight.

 

Not far behind Jimmy trailed his only real friend, Pete Kowalski.

 

Pete was quite cozy in his navy blue long sleeved Bullworth sweatshirt and winter slacks. Of all the other senior students, he was still the smallest, though he had grown about a foot and a half. His curly chocolate hair was kept buzzed short, since the thought of the unruly curls growing longer made him antsy -- the less ammo for taunting, the better.

 

Pete had rather hoped he would have more of a spine as Head Boy; the hype of Gary’s departure to Happy Volts lasted maybe half a year before things went back to normal. He got a lot of the same treatment as when he had first arrived at the academy and if it weren’t for Jimmy, he’d probably be stuffed in a trash can every other hour.

 

He rushed down the stairs and ran to catch up to Jimmy’s side, even though he always managed to trail a little behind. Pete kept his hands in his pockets where they would stay warm and offered a small smile to his friend. “Fell a little behind on sizin' up your wardrobe again, I see,” he teased.

 

Jimmy snorted flippantly and muttered something inaudible.

 

Pete laughed as they passed by a group of jocks watching them, all of whom concluded they would have to wait until Jimmy was gone to try anything on him. Although Pete still had no really close friends, Jimmy was still the only one that let him tag along at heels his, like some stray pup. The protection that came with his friendship was merely a bonus.  At first, there had been many groups approaching Pete, wanting to rub elbows until the hype died off after freshman year. Then it was back to normal for the most part.

 

While Pete did what he could to not think of that year,  many times he just couldn’t keep the thoughts suppressed.

 

He had only visited Gary Smith once at Happy Volts Asylum, maybe a year after the hubbub. Needless to say, it hadn’t gone well at all and since then, Pete hadn’t seen Gary. 

 

It was for the best.

 

There was a panic that festered inside of him, a panic that bordered on fear, that he might not ever see Gary again. And that worry grew with time; yes, Gary had tormented the ever living crap out of him, but at least he acknowledged his existence to a degree.

 

Pete’s heart twisted oddly at the thought of those manic, dark chocolate eyes focused on him...

 

“Let’s hit the clothes shop before class. I'm fuckin’ freezin’ my ass off,” Jimmy grumbled, promptly bringing Pete away from reflecting on things he’d rather not at the moment.

 

Pete nodded and followed along to get their bikes in the parking lot.

 

While Jimmy had the fastest one around, Pete had to settle for what he could afford.  His canary yellow BMX did its job though in getting him where he needed, just slightly slower than Hopkins’ slick blue racer.

 

Glancing to his watch to check their time before setting off, Pete figured they'd have forty minutes to get to the clothes store in town, get said clothes, and get back in time for English.

 

 

 

 

It took all of maybe seven minutes to get to the main shopping district, and two to figure out which clothes store to give business to.

 

Jimmy led the way inside of Worn In and wasted no time grabbing things off the racks to change into. Before disappearing to the dressing room, he handed off his wallet to Pete.  “Hold this. Don’t wanna lose it while I change.”

 

Pete smiled briefly with a nod.  As he turned to browse around and stick the item in his pocket, he collided right into a much larger man. Knocked back, he caught himself before he fell and scrambled to compose himself.  “Sorry, Sir!”

 

The large man was dressed mostly in black and seemed rather shady, but he flashed a quick grin and shook his head.  “No worries, kid.  My fault.”  

 

Smiling politely, Pete watched the man head out of the shop swiftly. Pete smoothed out his sweatshirt and was about to see if there were any jeans on sale, when Jimmy emerged from the changing room. He was now comfortably dressed in a black sweatshirt, dark jeans and a new pair of skate sneakers. His old clothes were nowhere to be seen, so Pete guessed that Jimmy was just going to leave them behind.

 

He smiled as Jimmy walked over to him, blinked at the expectant hand Jimmy held out. Pete rushed to give Jimmy's wallet back, but realized just how empty his pockets were. His stomach hit his toes with realization. “Oh _shit_!”

 

James blinked in confusion at the outburst before he noted Pete scrabbling at empty pockets. He scowled. “Where’s my wallet, Petey?”

 

“I just had it Jimmy, I swear!” Pete nearly danced in place before he realized the man from before must have stolen.  Right after that run-in, which he also realized was on purpose.

 

Pete shrank when Jimmy seemed to be growing larger and he could almost see his temper rising like a meter.

 

“Where is my wallet?” Jimmy ground out again.

 

“I--! The guy that ran into me--! He must have stolen it when he did. Oh God, I’m sorry Jimmy, I—“ Pete's stammered, rushed words were cut short by a vehement growl.

 

 “Stolen?!” Jimmy’s fingers flexed some as he kept himself from throttling his friend. “Go get it back!  I can’t leave wearin’ shit I haven’t paid for, an' I'm not gonna change back an' freeze my ass off lookin' for it!” he hissed lowly. The shop clerk peered at them curiously from the register up front.

 

Pete’s throat went dry. “Me?”

 

“Yes, you,” James reiterated sharply and started shoving him for the door. “Take my bike, and you’d better not lose that too or I _swear_ , Pete…” His threat broke off with a low grunt.

 

Attempting to get a word of argument in, some sort of denial, Pete’s jumbled words failed and went unheard as he was shoved outside. He rounded right away on his heels to go back in but stopped dead at the look Jimmy gave him.

 

Pete swallowed thickly.

 

Hesitating for a moment before trudging to the blue racer, which seemed ridiculously intimidating now, Pete climbed on. He looked everywhere when he set out, trying to find the guy from before while wondering why the hell he hadn’t gotten a better look at his face. ‘Rotten luck,’ he thought miserably, wind whipping around him while he peddled for all he was worth. The man couldn’t have gotten very far unless there was a car involved… and if that was the case, Pete was fucked.

 

Very nearly mowing down an elderly woman when he chanced a look at his watch, his heart sped faster in panic -- twenty minutes till class.

 

 

 

 

Pete had come to the conclusion that he might very well die by the end of today. 

 

Aside from having five minutes left to find the thief and get back to Jimmy in one piece, there was going to be a scolding when they got back to school, having already missed first class.

 

Pete had pretty much gone in a loop and was just passing out of Blue Skies Industrial Park before Lady Luck smiled.

 

A black figure passed the corners of his eyes and he whirled around on the bike, breath catching in his throat, face numbed from the cold wind. There was the thief.  Just creeping along the long road for Happy Volts.

 

Pete ignored the minor ache in his chest and focused on the lurching of his stomach; he had a pretty slim chance of mowing the guy down and nabbing the wallet.

 

With few options left, however, Pete prayed to any god that would listen that he not vomit on the stranger when he got close enough. 

 

Even though it might come in handy as an evasive maneuver…

 

Pushing off with determination, shaky though it may be, Pete took aim of the man's back and started a new prayer that gravity would be kind to him today.

 

The wind whipped by over his ears, his heart pounded.  Almost there…

 

Popping the bike back at last minute, the front wheel slammed right into the hulking man’s frame with force to knock him down, and then some. Pete’s luck with gravity lasted for that moment only before he lost his grip on the handles and the wheels started wobbling on impact. Seconds later he tumbled off onto the asphalt, leaving the blue bike to jet ahead until crashing down on its side.

 

Although the fall took the wind out of him, he was quick to his feet and was over to the burly man in a flash. Pete's amber eyes searched desperately and he was almost afraid he’d have to somehow frisk the guy, whom had to be pissed off, when he realized the guy was out cold. He must have hit his head on the asphalt. Pete felt a little guilty about that…

 

Moving cautiously, he shoved the man onto his side with a foot and found the old worn wallet tucked in the inside of his coat pocket. Pete’s was snugly packed in underneath Jimmy’s.

 

Pete snatched them both and checked to make sure everything was still there, and a wave of relief crashed down on his nerves when nothing appeared to have been removed from either one.

 

With one last glance to make sure there was no blood coming from the man, Pete turned and trotted to the racer, feeling a new sense of dread; he hoped the bike didn’t sustain any damage. Jimmy might be his friend, but he'd skin him if the expensive racer was wrecked.

 

Lifting it back on its tires a weight lifted from his shoulders when everything appeared to be fine -- Still shiny too.

 

He climbed on and kicked off, feeling a smile stretch his lips. He wasn’t going to die. Jimmy would get his wallet back with nothing stolen from it. He could handle a stupid lecture from Crabblesnitch for missing class. All that mattered is that he would not die a very bloody death at the hands of his friend.

 

Having not really paid attention to where he was going, Pete blinked when he realized he was almost to the gates of Happy Volts Asylum. The ache from before suddenly doubled and he slowed to a stop realizing he must have been on some twisted form of auto-pilot. He slowed down, not wanting to draw attention to himself as there was a rather expensive car parked by the entrance and an elderly man was conversing with a guard.

 

Pete knew he should really be high tailing it back to the clothes shop, but he felt almost compelled to stay. Snooping was a major pastime here in Bullworth.  Dropping a foot, he coasted to a stop and lingered behind. 

 

 

His heart raced with fresh adrenaline, a strange fear he didn’t understand…

 

 

Eyes shifting from the two at the gates to scan the patients out on free roam, something churned and dropped in the pit of his stomach when there was no sight of _him_.

 

Joy finally fully slipping away from his previous triumph on the wallets, Pete felt almost somber.

 

He shifted to go continue on his way like he should, but an outraged sort of noise came from the elder visitor at the gate.

 

“Take him _back_?!” the old man sputtered, his face gone a reddish tint. “You’re just as mad as the shitheads in the cells! He’ll be eighteen in a week; I’ll stick him back in some ruddy school.  He won't be _our_ concern, if I have anything to say about it!”

 

Something about the man’s words made the hairs rise on the back of Pete’s neck. A tickle of some emotion coiled inside him, one he couldn’t quite decipher. He wasn’t sure he _wanted_ to, for fear it would be _hope_.

 

Besides, they couldn’t possibly be talking about-… No. No, that wasn't possible.  Pete shook his head some. His muscles tensed to kick off and head on his way back to school, yet he remained frozen in place; this is surely going to eat at him later.

 

He _had_ to know who they were talking about.

 

The conversation went too low for his hearing range, so Pete waited until the flustered old man got in the car and tore away. A moment after, he found his legs acting before he told them to, the bike coasting and bringing him over to the guard by the gate. Stomach twisting nervously and an anxious smile spread across his face, Pete waved awkwardly. “Hey.”

 

The guard looked to him with a slight curl of the lip, probably still frustrated from the irate old man.

 

Pete swallowed thickly and mustered what courage he could to make sure his speech was as casual as possible. “Fun with family, huh?”  He hoped the guy would be in a sharing mood.

 

The heavy guard huffed and rolled his eyes. “Hardly. Old coot is making a stink about his grandson.”

 

Struggling not to show a reaction, Pete had to replay those words in his head; Gary never spoke of family. _Ever_. So maybe is wasn’t him they were talking about.

 

“Ah…” Pete nodded awkwardly. “Doesn’t want him back?”

 

The guard shifted to a hip and seemed to relax, gauging that the smaller teen was no threat to his current headache. “Something like that. You know about that nutcase kid, the one a years ago? Came from Bullworth Academy…”

 

Pete couldn’t conjure any words because his breath had caught in his throat.  So he settled for a stiff nod.

 

“Well he’s gonna be out in a week. S’been on good behavior for a while, ‘least that’s what the quack inside said. He needs t’be monitored to make sure he takes his meds, but his immediate family is off in Peru or somewhere on extended vacation and th’ old man sure a shit doesn’t want him.”

 

The guard frowned curiously as he watched Pete’s expression drop for a moment. Pete just nodded mutely while he somehow unglued his tongue from the roof of his mouth. “Oh.”   A rather awkward pause stretched between them before Pete was able to form coherent thought.  “So… What’s gonna happen to him?”

 

The guard shrugged lightly. “Well the old man said he’s gonna stick him back in some school again. A caretaker can be assigned through the system to check in on him, I guess… But I doubt any place’ll want him after the stunt he pulled.”

 

Pete nodded and gripped the handlebars of the bike so tightly his knuckles were almost stark white. His smile was forced this time. “Well.  Good luck with that mess...”

 

The guard nodded and laughed humorlessly. “It's no skin off _my_ back.”

 

This time there was no hesitance in taking off, and the cold wind bit at Pete's face.  It hardly registered though, not with how fast his mind was whirling. The scenery blurred as he sped back for the clothing shop, running on autopilot while he digested what he’d just learned.

 

Gary Smith.  Gary _fucking_ Smith would be getting out in a week.

 

Did that mean he was cured?  Or were the doctors just half-assing it like they usually did, calling him fit enough for society again so that they didn’t have to deal with him anymore? The old man mentioned sticking him in a school. No other academic facility in their right _mind_ would take him in, not with the track record he carried and certainly not after that incident he pulled at Bullworth.

 

Pete paled as he clambered off the bike, parking it somewhere along the line but not really noticing it. He walked slowly for the door with something cold and heavy sinking in the pit of his stomach.

 

Bullworth Academy was known for taking in the students no one else wanted.

 

Even ones that had almost destroyed their system once before.


	2. Fear Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I promised a fan like a year ago that I'd post the rest of this fic, but I was so determined to rework and polish it, it just... didn't happen. Because I'm a worm.
> 
> SO. FROM THIS POINT ON, THIS FIC IS UNPOLISHED - I HAVE NOT REWORKED IT AT ALL. I'm straight up posting this all from my old ff.net account (since purged - chapters are from the original .docs, hopefully the beta'd ones). So. Yeah... It's... It's what you'd find on ff.net. One day I'll rework everything and give it all a good polishing. Until then, y'all get this. In all its epithets, all caps shouting, poor punctuation/grammar, problematic theme/language glory...
> 
> I'm sure the editing will be weird too, but I just don't have the patience to fix the weird spacing that for some reason translates over to AO3. Some chapters end up looking different than others and I have no idea why. I'll try to fix it someday.

 

   When Jimmy got his wallet back there were no questions as to why Peter was so pale and his face so vacant. It was chalked up to having to go and track down the asshole who stole said item, and Petey’s apparent weak constitution to conflict.

 

   Nothing was really said on their way back to school; James was still pissed and as expected Crabblesnitch called them in after class was through to lecture them on the importance of good attendance and all that bullshit. It would be a few hours before James would be in a pleasant mood.

 

   Petey however felt as though he were going through the day in a daze. He ended up tuning out Crabblesnitch’s lecture, forgot to take notes in Chemistry and Art, and almost ate Edna’s lunch special. Algernon happened to point that out kindly.

 

   The sun was starting to set and the temperature was dropping further, as was evident by the way white puffs formed with every exhale Pete took. Sitting out on the pier and watching the waves, he felt almost a little more relaxed. A little more organized. His thoughts had been near obsessive over what had been learned earlier, and somewhat disbelieving.

 

   What if Gary came back to Bullworth Academy?

 

 Would he find a way around taking his meds under the sudden lack of supervision, and revert back to his sociopathic ways?

 

   Would he still be a complete asshole?

 

   What if nothing had truly changed?

 

   _That_ was the question that daunted Peter the most. The fact that he had no one to openly talk to on this matter made things slightly worse, as if a weight had been put onto his chest and was slowly getting heavier. He sighed and looked up to the sky painted so beautifully in orange and red shades. There was an ache in his chest, one that had been there for a very long time. It used to be fairly easy to ignore, but for some reason now it was rather difficult.

 

   “What’m I gonna do?” the question was more or less for himself. Slightly wistful, and wrought with anxiety.

 

   “I dunno, what?”

 

   Startling slightly, Petey’s head whipped around and he was relieved that it was Jimmy; the last thing he needed was a beating. He relaxed back down onto the bench and folded his arms against his body to keep warm while Jimmy dropped down next to him. He had a chocolate bar in the process of being unwrapped, “Well?”

 

   “Huh?” Petey looked to him inquisitively. “Well you’re th’ one asking yourself questions,” Jimmy replied smoothly and broke a piece off “Spill. What’s on your mind?”

 

   “Oh” Petey nodded and sighed again, looking back off to the sky. Something made his jaw stiff, tentative almost. Jimmy meanwhile munched on the delicious chunk and reclined some, simply waiting. A minute went by before he found the courage to start, though he was going to approach the subject matter carefully; James still had a sore spot on anything regarding Gary.

 

   “Jimmy?...” he looked over to the redhead to gauge his reactions, “What would you do if Gary came back to Bullworth?”

 

 James paused in chewing momentarily and his nose scrunched some “Why’re you worryin’ about that rat bastard?”

 

 “I just wanna know,” Peter reiterated.

 

 “Well, for one, I’d make sure he knew his fuckin’ place,” Jimmy half-growled, popping another piece of chocolate in his mouth. “I’d have people watchin’ everything he does.. Wouldn’t even be able t’take a shit without me knowing.”

 

    Petey made a face but was quick to move on, “Ah…”   

 

   “Why?” Jimmy finally tilted his head, dark gold depths boring a hole into his head. Pete squirmed under the intense gaze and looked away quickly, finding the waves suddenly very interesting. An elbow jabbed his side “Don’t hide things from me Petey,” the words came as a minor warning.

 

   Peter squirmed again, knowing that it wasn’t wise to deceive Jimmy. Another deep breath. “Well… I overheard that Gary’s gonna be getting out of Volts in a week,” technically it was true, so there was no guilt in that.

 

   “What?” James asked sharply, brows lowering in a slight scowl “Who said that? Where’d you hear it?”

 

   It took a bit more deep breathing for Petey to muster more nerve to spill what had happened when he got the wallet back, not editing anything out.

   Although it was difficult at first, by the time he had finished the weight on his chest felt lighter and more bearable. Even if Jimmy’s expression had grown darker.

 

   “I think there’s a low chance Crabblesnitch’d refuse the chance to let the media know he’s taken in the ‘reformed’ Gary Smith,” Jimmy irritably broke off another piece of the bar and shoved it in his mouth, glaring off at nothing particular. “Probably say it was part of his plan all along or some crap.”

 

   Peter sighed and slumped forward, leaning both elbows on his knees. His gaze was cast to the ground now, tracing over the swirled lines of the old wood. He had gotten the weight off his chest, but he was now feeling rather depressed. James seemed to take note of it and, despite his own frustration, leaned forward and offered a chunk of the chocolate.

 

   Brows rising briefly in slight surprise, Petey took it with quiet thanks and popped it in his mouth. He let it slowly melt, the flavor almost seeming to warm him some.

 

   “I won’t let him near you, Petey. Don’t worry so much, okay?”

 

   _Shock._

 

 Looking over at the redhead in pure amazement, Peter very nearly blushed. “Y-you don’t have to do that, Jimmy,” he softly replied, fidgeting a little with his hands “I can take care of myself…”    Liar.

 

   “Tch!” another piece of chocolate was munched, “You like trash cans an’ lockers that much?”

 

   “Point taken…”

 

    Peter sighed and looked out to the waves, wondering if he could somehow make it through the week to find out what was going to happen.

 

   A particularly chilly wind nipped at them, and without really realizing it Petey leaned just slightly into Jimmy.

 

   “If he comes back, just lemme take care of ya Petey.”

 

   “Th-thanks Jimmy…”

 

 

~*~

 

   The rest of the week was unbearably long and wrought with even longer nights filled with ‘what if’ scenarios going through poor Petey’s head. He was fortunately able to focus enough on his schoolwork to get by, and Jimmy seemed to be putting extra effort into extending invitations to go with him on his daily activities. This usually was good in distracting whatever the smaller senior was brooding over at the time.

 

   Then Friday finally had come.

 

   Petey was especially anxious and Jimmy could tell by the way he fidgeted with everything; extra time was taken to making sure the wrinkles in his sweater were smooth, every small curl was kept in place, every item in his room organized with frightening detail. While Algernon didn’t argue his roommate’s sudden cleaning streak, so long as his stuff wasn’t touched, it annoyed James. He wasn’t all that sure why. Rather, he denied it.

 

   Pete joined just a bit behind at his side and they trudged for the main building. Around them, students chattered animatedly, others grumbled and whispered as if scheming. Jimmy took note of it while Peter was simply anxious to get through the day.

   Tension seemed to grow as they stepped through the blue double doors and were met by groupings of people, the noise level an even hum. A particular cluster around Ms. Danvers’s office drew their attention the most however. A sharp pang went through Peter’s chest. Anxiety. Fear.

 

   A strong hand briefly clapped his back lightly and his heart jolted yet again, though he now felt as though there were something keeping him anchored to the ground for the time being.

   He followed Jimmy up and through the throng of seniors and juniors alike, pushing past to the front of the onlookers.

 

   Peter’s heart simply stopped, and Jimmy immediately soured; sitting in the corner chair of the office sat a very familiar teen.

 

   Slouching forward with his elbows resting on his knees, fingers tented loosely was the slightly taller, lean frame that belonged to Gary Smith. He was dressed in a long sleeved teal Bullworth sweater, scarlet scarf and thick black dress slacks. He looked just like before, and yet was so very different; perhaps the most notably outward difference being the russet locks that had once been very short. Now they had grown long and framed around his face, falling uneven in many places as though he simply hadn’t had a haircut since the last time he was seen. Peter had the very strange urge to touch the soft looking tresses.

 

   Gary wasn’t paying particular attention to anything, his expression rather stoic. Dark chocolate depths were looking straight ahead to the wall, and while lightly lidded the gaze held a strange sense of perception; as if he were focused on something no one else could see.

 

   Goosebumps rose on Peter’s skin.

 

   Ms. Danvers meanwhile conversed with an orderly from Happy Volts, a tall older man though heavy in frame and fairly fit for his age, dressed in simple white garments. He appeared to be going over a list of sorts, most likely a schedule of visits and probably medications.

 

   Jimmy shifted his weight to a hip and shoved his hands in his pockets while Peter remained stone still, feeling as if he moved he would be spotted by Gary. Part of him _wanted_ to be spotted, and it horrified him.

 

   Ms. Danvers shifted over a new paper for the orderly to look over, “What is your recommendation for lodging?”

 

   “A roommate,” the man leaned over and read it, grunting casually. The girls in the cluster gasped, the boys hissing threats under their breath. “Preferably a quiet responsible one.”

 

 “Might I make a suggestion?” chimed in a chillingly familiar voice.

 

   Everyone went quiet and Peter held his breath as Gary stood from the chair and walked with casual grace to the edge of the desk. It was dully noted he was around James’s height now, if not a couple inches over.

   A hauntingly memorable smirk stretched his lips when both their attention turned to him, “Why not stick me in with the Head Boy? Anyone with that sort of honor _must_ be a nice, quiet, honorable role model.”

 

   Gary’s head tilted, dark eyes shifting to Petey as if he had known he was there the entire time. Ms. Danvers’s brows rose in slight surprise and looked to the orderly, both of whom seemed to share an approving look.

 

   As his throat tightened and his spine went rigid, Jimmy covered up a minor growl with the clearing of his own. “Why not stick him with me?” he offered, stepping a little closer to the trio. Gary’s sights turned to James and seemed only more amused, lips still pulled in the same smirk as before “Oh I don’t think that would work too awful well,” he replied with a sharpness belying his tone, “Not with _our_ track record.”

  

   “He’s right Mr. Hopkins,” Ms. Danvers nodded, sourly addressing him as usual “You’re the last two we’d think of sticking in a room together. He should do just fine with—oh, what was his name,” she broke off and fished about her desk.

 

   The small brunette senior was growing a bit lightheaded from the way his heart was racing, and his intake of air was shallow.

 

   “Ah!” she cooed as she pulled up a list, “Peter Kowalski, our current Head Boy and quite a fine lad.”

 

   The air was almost electric as Jimmy and Gary exchanged gazes, neither willing to break away first. Dark irate shadows crossed dark gold depths, while a rather smug light danced in dark chocolate.

 

   The orderly moved to sign off on the sheet before James started to argue, “If you stick him in with Petey, he’ll just push and pick on him.”

 

   “Hopkins, I will _not_ tolerate any personal qualms you have with Mr. Smith” Ms. Danvers snapped back, narrowing her eyes on the redhead “Mr. Kowalski is well suited for what needs to be done, both in maturity and academics. Unless you feel you have a say in this matter, I suggest you take it to Dr. Crabblesnitch!”

 

   Jimmy’s jaw tightened and he scowled darkly, hands curling into fists as he tried to control his temper.

 

   Gary continued to look subtly smug while remaining quiet.

 

   “Petey has to agree to this though, doesn’t he?” James rounded his sights on said friend while Ms. Danvers grew more frustrated.

 

    “I _suppose_ so, but I don’t see why he’d—“

 

   “Go on Petey, tell them you don’t want babysit Gary,” the golden eyes on him narrowed slightly.

 

   Peter’s mouth felt desert dry and his tongue like cotton. Goosebumps prickled his skin once more when Gary’s gaze shifted to him, and the weight of both piercing looks was almost overwhelming. Half of him wanted to so ‘no’ without even second-thought, while the other disturbingly wanted to be brave, be tough, to say ‘yes’.

 

   “Go. _on_. Petey,” Jimmy ground out lowly.

 

   His heart skipping frantically, Pete’s eyes darted from each set looking to him until it made him dizzy and he turned it to the ground. Ashamed, he knew he wouldn’t be able to say anything _but_ ‘yes’… It was his duty. Or at least, that was what pathetic reasoning his mind could come up with.

 

   “I’ll do it…” the words came out so low, they had to strain to hear.

 

   Gary’s smirk seemed to widen a fraction and Jimmy’s eyes widened in disbelief, “Pete, what the _fuck_?” he stepped toward the small senior. Perhaps to try and shake some sense into him.

 

   Ms. Danvers nodded in triumph meanwhile and the orderly finally signed the papers, turning to Gary and mumbling something inaudible to him.

 

   Peter stepped away from Jimmy, almost into a tall jock, shrinking slightly “I-I _have_ to Jimmy! It’s my duty as Head Boy, you know that,” he reasoned.

 

   “Yeah” Jimmy all but spat, “Yeah I bet.”  

 

   He turned suddenly and set a lethal glare on Gary, “I’ll be watchin’ you,” his last words were hissed, and the redhead promptly shoved through the crowd.

 

   “I’m counting on it” Gary cheerily replied though James had left, turning his attention to picking up the suitcase he left by the chair. Swinging it over a shoulder, he shifted to a hip as the orderly approached Peter who was feeling strangely abandoned at the moment.

   He was handed off a list of pill cocktails Gary needed to take twice a day, plus his class schedule and a packet of tutoring details. He was also beginning to feel very overwhelmed again. Not that the feeling had lessened since he woke up today.

 

   A large hand clapped onto his shoulder and startled him, head snapping up to look at the white-clad older man who smiled “We’ll be checking in frequently, and you have our thanks.”

 

   It almost felt as though the thanks were more for taking Gary off their hands.

 

   He thinned his lips tightly and just nodded, trying to saturate his parched mouth so he could attempt speaking again. The orderly wasted no time lingering and was quick to leave, while Ms. Danvers shuffled out from behind her desk and waved her hands at the gaggle of onlookers “Go on!” she yelled shrilly. They too were fast to leave, all anxious to spread word of everything they’d just witnessed and probably start some ugly rumors.

 

   Even as Ms. Danvers went back behind her desk and went about typing at the computer, Peter felt as if he were suddenly alone in a cage with a hungry beast. He couldn’t bring himself to look up and meet Gary's gaze, no longer feeling so mighty and bold. Instead he turned and briskly walked out of the office, heading for his dorm room.

 

   Gary followed at a small distance while humming, and Peter swore he could hear the ‘Happy Birthday’ melody.


	3. Caution

 

 

   Peter focused solely on putting each foot in front of the other, on keeping his pace steady and brisk. He most certainly did _not_ think about the male behind him. Although Gary was quiet, he could feel the dark chocolate depths boring a hole into the back of his skull. It was rather unnerving.

 

   All but jogging up the few steps, Petey pushed past the double doors of the dorm and turned left, following the short hall all the way to the end where his room was. His mind was numbed to any thinking at the moment, otherwise he would have realized the sooner he got there the sooner he would actually be _alone_ in a room with Gary Smith.

 

   Stepping past the threshold of all that seemed somewhat secure, he finally lifted his gaze from the ground and paused – Algernon must have had a shot of caffeine to have cleared out anything and everything that even remotely said he had been staying there so quickly. That side of the room was now spotless. Blank.

 

   Gary slipped inside, brushing roughly against the brunette and nearly making him leap from his skin at the contact, but paid no attention to it. He walked to the now-empty side of the room that would belong to him, and dumped the suitcase on the creaky bed.

   Pete swallowed his heart back down his throat and inched over to his own side, grasping for anything that might make him feel remotely safe, though a dark little piece of him reveled at the sight of his new roommate. He hadn’t realized the ache in his chest had gone.

 

   He sat rigidly on his bed watching as Gary methodically unpacked what very few things he had with him; a few changes of clothing and a silver watch.

 

   “Not gonna give me a ‘welcome back’, Femme Boy?” the mocking tone he had known so well rumbled out from that very same person, once again startling Peter.

 

   He swallowed dryly and clutched tightly the papers in his hand, nerves strung so tightly it almost hurt.

 

   Gary sharply closed the top drawer upon finishing unpacking and turned, resting an arm on the lip of the small dresser while shifting to a hip. He smirked that insufferable smirk, razor sharp sights set on the smaller brunette and pitched his voice to mock the senior, “Welcome back, you sexy genius! Why don’t you come and give me some love, you _must_ be pent up from a whole year in that awful nuthouse!”

 

   Peter set the papers aside and got to his feet, feeling the sudden urge to leave and find Jimmy yet kept himself grounded. Somehow. “Gary” the way his voice wavered added nothing to confidence, “Don’t start now. If you act up you’ll—“

 

   “—Go back to the looney bin,” Gary sneered nastily, “I _know_.”   He shoved away from the dresser and approached Petety slowly, hand on a hip “Don’t worry, Petey ol’ boy. I’ll be _nice_. I don’t want you running off to _Jimmy_ , now do I? I’m a little hurt you went and got yourself another man.”

 

   Peter frowned at the jibes and was steadily growing more uneasy the closer he got, though as the taller canted his head, he found himself again mesmerized by the russet locks that swayed with the motion.

 

   “You’re not going to swoon, are you?” perceptive as always, Gary smirked and ran a hand through his long locks in a cruelly teasing manner.

 

   “You’re sick,” Petey half-whispered, nose wrinkling. As soon as the words had left his mouth though, he felt as though he should have bitten off his tongue as he watched the smirk disappear in a split second. An arm swung out and he cringed away from the blow that was sure to come, eyes screwing shut and arms moving in reflexive nature to block his face.

   Shock replaced the gut-wrenching fear that had squeezed in his stomach as the arm draped heavily around his neck and he was pulled roughly into Gary’s side.

 

   “You didn’t _honestly_ expect me to prance back here shitting rainbows and huggin’ kittens, didja Petey?” Gary leaned over slightly to be on eye-level with his most favorite abused toy.

 

   Peter’s heart was sure to explode, perhaps just give out. The déjà vu` was so strong up till now but the touch was slightly different; for once, he hadn’t been hit, poked, jabbed or kicked yet. Then there was the fact that he was so close to Gary, someone who sometimes made unpleasant visits to his dreams at night.

   His hands dropped from guarding his face and weakly pushed at the other to no avail. Instead, his fingers found a warm hard body under the thick sweater, and for some _bizarre_ reason it almost made him blush. Damned hormones.

 

   “Gary, stop! You can’t do this to me anymore,” Petey hissed and his tormentor laughed. “Sure I can! And I’m glad to see my lil Femme Boy didn’t grow some balls while I was away,” Gary smirked widely and ruffled the short curls of the brunette with his free hand before shoving him away lightly. Peter’s legs caught the edge of his bed and he tripped onto it, “Or proper balance.”

 

   There was a cold knot forming in his stomach; the reality that there really might not have been any change in Gary sinking in, just as he had feared.

 

   “I see you’re both getting along just peachy already.”

 

   Jimmy leaned on the doorway, voice almost angelic to poor Petey’s ears as he sat up. Gary only grinned in snide fashion and looked at him, idly stepping away from the small senior. “I suppose you’re here to read me the rules?” the question dripped with bitter sarcasm.

 

   “Yeah, I am actually,” Jimmy stepped further into the room, arms folded as Pete was gathering himself up off the bed and fixing his hair. Gary held his arms out for a moment, gesturing derisively for the redhead to proceed.

 

   “One,” Jimmy raised a finger, “You leave Petey _alone_. You have to make up your sophomore year here, so that means we’re both your seniors. And _that_ means we get a lil respect.”

 

   Gary just started to laugh quietly and paced around the room a bit.

 

   “For every bruise I find on _him_ , turns to a broken bone on _you_. Got it?”

 

   “Yes _sir_ ” Gary chirped flippantly as Peter flushed sheepishly; he felt emasculated and flattered all at the same time.

 

   “Two,” the second digit rose, “Not only am _I_ watchin’ every little thing you do, but so is everyone _else_. I suggest you act like the walls have ears.”

 

   Gary dropped and sat on his bed, leaning back on both hands just looking at Jimmy the way a defiant child would when wanting their parent to hurry and finish their scolding.

 

   “Three,” The third finger rose, “Just remember that when I’m through with you, they’ll need snow shovels to scrape you off the pavement.”

 

   “Are you finished yet, Wonderboy?”

 

   “Yeah, best not forget them,” Jimmy spat and finally turned his attention to Peter, narrowing his eyes slightly; he was still ticked over earlier, “I better know if he does _anything_ , got it Petey?”

 

   Though his frown deepened, Pete nodded and kept quiet.

 

   “Good t’ know your man takes care of ya’, Femme Boy.”

 

   “Shut your mouth, Gary” Jimmy hissed venomously, rounding a withering glare to the other male in question who merely smirked and lay back where he sat, arms folded under his head.

 

   He turned back to Petey “I’m going out in two hours t’get some food and check on Zoe, you comin’?”

 

   It took a moment for his brain to kick-start again after having finally shut down, and the small senior stammered a little as he turned to pick up the papers he was given, “Gee, I-I don’t know Jimmy.. Lemme look.”

   He flipped through the pamphlets, set aside the schedules and medication lists before coming to a ‘general obligations’ paper. They ignored the purposefully loud yawn Gary let out. “Ah!” he absentmindedly traced a finger under the wording, “ ‘Cannot leave without proper supervision for more than four hours at a time.’ “

 

   “Jesus, it really is a babysitting job,” Jimmy remarked and placed his hands on his hips, sighing. Peter couldn’t help but sigh inwardly as well and, calmly this time, put the papers on his dresser neatly, “Sorry Jimmy… I will go with you though.”   He rarely passed up invitations from the redhead.

 

    Nodding and throwing one last glare back to Gary, who had quietly sat back up and was watching them with a sharp eerily perceptive gaze, made his way out.

 

   Peter watched Jimmy weave out with the same oddly abandoned feeling as earlier, and sighed again. A scream echoed from down the hall as one of the nerds sounded like they had been stuffed in a trash can, and he felt a little sorry for the poor soul that had crossed Jimmy’s warpath.

   Sitting back down on his bed, he chanced a look to Gary and regretted it. He looked as though a mask had been put over his face; no coherent emotion showing other than the slight lowering of his brows and turndown of both corners of his mouth.

 

   “So fill me in on what I’ve missed,” he stated commanded rather than asked, though the tone itself was rather monotonous.

 

   A chill ran Petey’s spine and he felt as though the eyes on him were asking something else. “W-what do you mean?” he asked back as pleasantly as possible.

 

   “You know,” Gary shifted up from the bed but didn’t move further, only placing his hands in his pockets “Is Eunice still a small orca and Earnest paying kids to take dirty pictures of the cheerleaders for him.. That stuff.”

 

   “Oh,” there was a note of relief, “Uh, well… Earnest is School President again this year…”  

 

    As he filled Gary in on the happenings of others, the taller brunette paced a very slow casual circle in the room listening. Peter noticed again that even though the dark depths were slightly lidded, they were strangely focused on something that he felt he should see too but couldn’t. It was a little frightening to think of what could be going on in that head.

 

    By the time he was through, Petey was a little more relaxed and half an hour had passed.

 

   Gary was surprisingly quiet though he commented frequently, and rudely, on most of the people recalled for him. He ended his pacing near Pete, arms’ length at most to his right. He looked up to him and slowly saw the mask of sorts disappearing as a small smirk pulled the corner of his mouth, dark eyes glinting.

   Gary leaned down to be on eye-level, “So tell me, Femme Boy,” he took a dark delight in the twitch of Petey’s right eye, “Who does _your_ little universe revolve around now?”

 

   Peter blinked, confused. “What?”

 

   “You know what,” Gary reached and clapped a hand firmly onto his shoulder. “When I left there had to be some little rift in your girly world that you had to fill. Is it really Jimmy? Am I right about your new boyfriend?”

 

   The callousness that was belying every word soured Peter and irritated him, fueling what small ember of bravery he had. His lower lip tucked in slightly and he stood up, boldly shoving the hand from his shoulder and stepping back to put a distance between them, “Y’ know, you’re really keen on the homo jokes Gary. Makes me wonder about _you_.”   Never mind the skipping his heart did when he touched him

 

   “Awww, I’m hurt Petey,” Gary cooed mockingly and something crossed his eyes. He took a large step toward the small senior, not liking the way he was trying to put distance between them, “Here I thought you spent lonely nights dreaming of me while I was away.”

 

   “Ugh,” Peter groaned, “Just shut up Gary!”

 

   Like a flash, hands seized the front of his sweater and ripped Peter’s smaller body forward. Though he managed to choke back the small cry of surprise, he was far too shocked to so much as move; soft russet locks tickled his nose and the side of his face and he could smell faint traces of store brand shampoo. Gary’s lips brushed his ears as he spoke, his voice like liquid silver that ran the course of Peter’s spine.

 

   “Just remember who saw you first when nobody else did in this sordid excuse for a school.”

 

    Just as quickly as he had been seized with hard knuckles digging into his chest was he released.

 

   Gary was moving for the door. “I’m starved,” he chirped, as if nothing unusual had happened, “Let’s grab some pizza in Old Vale!”

 

   Peter stood frozen, statuesque, lips parted slightly as he tried to remember how to _breathe_.

 

   “Come _on_ Femme Boy, my stomach isn’t very patient!” Gary called from down the hall, jolting him from his state to some extent. Peter stumbled out after him in a daze.

 

 


	4. Masked Intentions

 

 

 

 

   Aside from the fact that it felt like he was walking around with a giant neon “Beat Me!” sign over his head, Peter decided that things could have been worse considering. Many of the students glared and spat vile things behind their backs as Gary and he walked along. The new junior students were rather clueless, but they hadn’t exactly known what the tall male beside him had done a year ago, so they had viable reason.

 

   Gary seemed to be taking it in stride; if what was going on around them bothered him, he didn’t show it in the slightest, at least. He walked slightly ahead of Petey and off to his side, hands pocketed.

 

   Sighing quietly, Petey did the same and trudged along. He took the moment to observe his new companion while he couldn’t be caught; Gary seemed strong underneath the loose winter clothes. His body was neither too large nor too small yet had certain litheness about it, and still walked with a particular gait that was somewhere between cautious and cocky.

   His amber gaze traveled almost greedily down the curve of that lean back, following until his cheeks heated and he averted the look to the ground. Heart skipping a little, Peter was a bit distraught to realize he was about to stare at Gary’s—

 

   “Well, well. What have we here?” drawled a casual baritone, drawing his attention back up. He slammed on the breaks; a small cluster of jocks, about five, surrounded them in a semi-circle. Their focus wasn’t on Petey, however.

 

   “What do you ‘roid monkeys want? I’m fuckin’ hungry,” Gary snapped irritably, looking at them with hostility disguised as boredom.

 

   “Still think you’re a big man, don’t’cha Gary?” Damon spat. He and a few others had grown slightly larger since a year ago due to the fact that they continually failed in at least two academic aspects, resulting in repeating their year. Again. “

 

   “Good God!” Gary mockingly exclaimed, “I think the steroids have done something to your brain – oh wait, my bad. I forgot you were at ‘chimp shit’ level. ”

   “Gary, no!” Peter hissed lowly, shrinking behind him nonetheless and pulling at the back of his teal sweatshirt.

 

   The large player growled and reached out, snagging a handful of lovely russet hair, pulling him harshly forward, “You wanna say that again, pretty boy?!”

 

   A sharp growl tore from Gary’s throat and his face twisted slightly in anger more than pain, a hand reaching up and grabbing the offending one in his hair. The others started to inch in, grunting and mumbling threateningly.

   Peter’s heart raced as he went to try and put himself between the two, “Guys, sto— humph!“ he was promptly grabbed up by Casey. The collar of his sweatshirt dug into his neck painfully as the jock dangled him off the ground by the back of it. Legs kicking wildly a gag wretched from the small senior as his air was inadvertently getting cut off.

 

   A rather animalistic sound emitted from Gary and Damon was suddenly flattened to the ground with a loud thud and muffled shout. Peter strained to see but Casey turned away to quickly bring him to a trash can, the others yelling and the noise of fighting erupted with various curses.

   “No, no, no, NO!” Pete meanwhile gasped and choked as he was brought over the mouth of the trash and it appeared that someone had eaten Edna’s special of the day; it was so artistically painted the inside, the stench bringing on a whole new gag.

 

   A moment later and he promptly kissed the ground, far cleaner than that particular trash can had been. His head spun briefly when it collided on the cement before he managed to lift it and see what the hell had just happened, but heard before he saw.

 

   “What d’you think you morons are doin’?!” Jimmy shouted irately. Not far off from Petey was Casey who had been rammed in the side, which he now cradled from his own cozy spot on the ground. In the meantime the redhead had his attention on the mess that Gary and the other three were making; for a brief moment two had him off the ground by both arms but a swift jab to the jaw each with his elbows dropped them quickly, freeing him to tackle Damon back to the ground once more.

 

   Jimmy moved carefully but hastily in hooking his arms in the crooks of Gary’s, pulling him off. He managed to get them locked behind his back for the time being, “Calm down an’ tell me what’s goin’ on!”

 

   Gary fought the hold a moment, teeth barred and eyes flashing maliciously before they glanced to where Pete was dumped. He calmed slightly and stopped struggling enough for the redhead to cautiously let him go. Gary ran a hand through his hair and spat upon looking back to his assailant, “Why don’t you ask that ape lying there.”

 

   Petey sat up and held the throbbing spot on his forehead where it said hello to the pavement. He noted the jock’s eye swelling and a split lip among other injuries, while Gary remained fairly unscathed if not for a few red knuckles. Damon clambered to his feet regardless after he was pulled off and slowly the other four managed to stagger over to join at his side, all groaning.

 

   “You girls mind tellin’ me what happened?” Jimmy stepped toward them, hands on his hips and an irritated scowl in place.

 

   “N-nothing Jimmy,” the hurried and mumbled reply came, “Let’s go guys.”

 

   The five lumbering oafs turned and hurried away like dogs with their tails tucked. “Fine, I’ll deal with you pussies later!” James shouted hotly at their retreating backs before turning, shaking his head with a sigh. “So what happened?”

 

   Gary sent an icy look after the over-muscled youth before rounding the look on Jimmy, lips thinning briefly before hissing “They decided to just come and pick a fight, that’s what happened.”  

   While Jimmy really wanted to not believe him, he somehow knew what it had to be true. That just irritated him more. Grunting, he turned and his expression shifted slightly, softening almost as he walked over for Pete. The small brunette was just starting to get to his feet but accepted the helping hand; his head was pounding.

 

   “Thanks Jimmy” he murmured. “Aww Petety, that’s gonna leave a pretty nice bump. Let’s get an icepatch on it,” Jimmy patted his back lightly and let it rest there, gently guiding Petey onward while Gary looked as if he’d just swallowed a lemon. He said nothing, shoving his hands in his pockets roughly instead and strode easily to catch up with them.

   “I’m okay,” the small brunette sighed, “But I could use something, I’ve got a killer headache.”   He didn’t mind the strong hand on his back; the warmth was rather welcome and because it was Jimmy, it offered additional comfort. He allowed himself to be steered for the parking lot and over to the bike locker, where the redhead brought out the blue racer.

 

   Petey went and rolled out his yellow BMX, and Gary took a random orange one that most likely belonged to someone else. The trio promptly rode off across the bridge to central Bullworth making their first short stop at the pharmacy.

 

   “Wait here,” Jimmy put his kickstand down and disappeared inside a second later.

 

   “Tell me, when did he start pampering you so well Femme Boy?” Gary’s question was coated in some bitter, possibly sarcastic undertone.

 

   Looking over to him with confusion, Pete sat back on his bike and waited patiently for Jimmy, “What?”

 

   Gary folded his arms and sat back too, head cocking some “You know,” he sneered and pitched his voice in a mocking coo, “ ‘Aww, Petey‘ “  

 

   Scowling despite the way it made the bruise on his forehead throb, he looked away and groaned, “Geeze, don’t you ever stop Gary?”

 

   “I could ask you both th’ same,” he retorted ardently.

 

   “Ask us what?” Jimmy stepped out, a small ice patch in the process of being unwrapped.

 

   “Why don’t you just kiss it, Hopkins. Make it better for him,” Gary sneered, dark eyes narrowing while masking something.

   “Gary!” Peter snapped, his voice actually carrying some form of authoritative tone though it was ignored.

 

   Jimmy wrinkled his nose at the taller brunette’s words before handing off the patch to Petey, “You got a problem I should know about?”

   “Just observing how well you take care of th’ little woman,” the replying tone was much more controlled, more casual, yet just as sarcastic.

 

   Pete just rolled his eyes and stuck the patch on his head, the cold and menthol mix a huge relief instantly which earned a sigh.

 

   He smiled for the first time today. “Thanks Jimmy.”

 

   Jimmy turned to him and they shared a pleasant look that, unknowingly, irritated their companion all the more. “So you guys hungry?” the redhead climbed onto his racer and sat back.

   “That’s what we were on our way to get before those ‘roid monkeys stopped us,” Petey grinned.

 

   James nodded, “Where to?”

 

   “Pizza.”

 

    Gary remained quiet and strayed behind slightly, the mask from before once again falling in place as he observed the two interact with baleful eyes.

 

 

~*~

 

 

   Lunch was uneventful, as was the trip back to the Academy. Gary simply ate and observed while Jimmy and Pete chatted as if he wasn’t there. Mostly, anyway; Peter was still fairly anxious being sandwiched in a booth between the two but felt it might be one way to keep them from ripping each other’s throat out.

 

   The sun hung late in the afternoon sky by the time they got back to the Boys Dorm, stuffed to the gills on pizza and soda. The two seniors once again brought up the front formation as the trio walked, and Gary made his presence known for the first time in an hour when he shoved between them to be first into the room.

 

   Jimmy leaned on the doorframe while Pete went and opened his top dresser drawer, “I think I’m gonna go brush my teeth. I think I’ve got pepperoni stuck between some teeth, ‘s drivin’ me nuts.”   How he wished for a private bathroom. “Will you two be alright for like five minutes?” he rounded and looked from one to the other. Gary plopped down on his own bed to seemingly ignore them.

 

   “Sure Petey, go on.” Jimmy smirked a little.

 

   Smiling, Pete slipped by and went to brush his teeth in the central shared Dorm bathroom.

 

   The air became very thick quite quickly the moment the small brunette was gone, and Jimmy stepped inside more to lean against the wall just beside the door which he partially closed. His arms folded as he watched Gary’s foot bob lazily after his ankles crossed on the bed.

   “You wanna tell me what you were goin’ on about back at the pharmacy?” he tried to make his tone pleasant. Tried.

 

   “I don’t think there’s not much to explain, Wonderboy,” Gary replied sharply albeit casually, “How long after I left didja wait to take Femme Boy under your half-plucked wing?”

 

  “I don’t even know what you’re talkin’ about, Gary.”

 

   “There’s a surprise.”

 

   “Listen,” Jimmy pointed a finger, “Whatever you an’ I have goin’ between us, leave Petey out of it alright?”

 

   “I just love how you run to his defense. Very manly and heroic. That’s probably what drew him to you, because it certainly couldn’t have been your looks.”

 

   “Hey,” he snapped, “I happen to look fine enough for Mandy t’be lustin’ after. An’ If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were sounding pretty jealous right now.”

 

   Gary laughed outright though it was on the quiet side and fairly brief. “I don’t have anything to be jealous about, Jimmy boy! We both know Petey will always come back to me in the end, no matter how sweet you are to him.” A smirk.

 

   “What d’you mean by that, exactly?” Jimmy narrowed his eyes, feeling rather irritated.

 

   “Simple enough,” Gary folded his arms under his head and sneered lightly through his amusement, “I’m sure you’ve noticed it too after all.. That invisible tether that keeps him tied to me, just like a little puppy.”   He tilted his head toward Jimmy, a meaningful gaze passing by, “I do so hope you weren’t very attached to him.”

 

   Jimmy felt his agitation growing rapidly, “Petey’s my friend now Gary. I dunno what you think you are to him anymore, but if you do anything t’hurt him I’ll skin you myself.”

 

   “I never said I planned to hurt him.”

 

   “Cut the crap, Gary!” the redhead snarled and stormed over to the bedside, seizing a fistful of Gary’s sweatshirt and tugging at it slightly. Gold eyes were livid and he seethed, “What are you planning?”

 

   The wretched smirk that stretched the brunette’s lips stayed in place, and he hardly batted an eye at the rude treatment to his clothes. “Nothing elaborate, but I am counting on some things for it to work.”

   Gary was promptly hauled up and slammed against the already fragile wall, both of Jimmy’s fists now digging into his chest as his teeth barred briefly “Don’t you bullshit me, Gary, so help you,” the words smoldered with rage, “Tell. me!”

 

   The smirk twisted into something far darker with shady depths flashing. Jimmy found a fistful of his own sweater in Gary’s hand now, knuckles digging into his Adam’s apple. Gary leaned in, long russet locks falling over his eyes slightly as he answered with an eerie calm, “My plan, Jimmy boy, is to take back what’s mine.”

 

   Gold eyes widened just slightly at the words, a bit disbelieving. “He’s not some piece of property, and you’re nuts t’think he’d even so much as look at you as anythin’ beyond the asshole that you are,” Jimmy all but growled.

 

   “That’s where you’re very wrong Jimmy,” Gary almost cooed in sinister delight, “You can kiss his little booboos and baby him all you want. Nothing will sway him from coming back to me.”

 

  “Since when did you even swing that way?” Jimmy hissed.

 

   “You don’t know shit about me Hopkins,” Gary pressed his knuckles harder to his throat and the hard joints dug more into his own chest as a result. White teeth flashed as he grinned wickedly, “Do you have a problem with that Jimmy?,” his head canted and leaned closer, “Do you have a problem thinkin’ about how I’ll be fucking lil Femme—hurk!’

  

 Gary hit the ground before he could finish. Something had snapped in the redhead because the thought really was a problem to Jimmy.

 

   A big problem.

 

 A violent flow of fire burned in his chest as he straddled the insufferable brunette’s hips, swinging a fist back to land a solid blow to his temple while Gary just laughed out delightedly and reached to grab his collar again.

 

   “Wh-what the hell guys, I can’t leave you alone for five minutes?!” Peter shouted upon racing into the room, his red toothbrush and tube of toothpaste in hand.

 

   Jimmy’s fist stopped just short of a hair’s breath from Gary’s skull, and Gary paused with both hands clawed deeply in James’s blue sweatshirt.

   Pete’s voice seemed to be like an alarm clock, waking the redhead from his rage. A smaller hand grabbed his shoulder and tugged to pull him off. Weak though it may have been, Jimmy obliged after a moment.

 

   He unfurled his hand from Gary’s teal sweatshirt and dropped his fist, slowly climbing off and to his feet with a withering look fixed down at the other.

 

   Gary let go as soon as Petey had touched Jimmy’s shoulder, and was to his feet as soon as he had room. He sat back on the bed and ran a hand through his hair, smoothing the locks out as a smirk still stretched his lips. Dark chocolate eyes met a heated golden gaze without wavering.

 

   “What’s going on?” Peter asked frantically to Jimmy, his gaze going back and fourth between the two.

 

   “S’nothin’.. “ Jimmy replied dismissively, shrugging the hand from his shoulder and finally turning his eyes to the small senior. “You ready?”

 

   Petey wanted desperately to figure out what had just happened, heart racing as he worried about what Gary would do when they left. He swallowed a bit thickly and hesitated.

 

   “Go on, Femme Boy. I think I’m gonna take a nap -- all that ogre wrestling made me tired,” Gary plopped onto his back, shoulders shaking a little as quiet mirth went unheard.

 

   “Fuck you,” Jimmy spat.

 

   “Sorry, but I’ll pass,” he replied sweetly.

 

   Growling, Jimmy snagged Petey’s elbow and started to drag him out, “Let’s go.”

 

   “W-wait Jimmy, m-my toothbrush--!” Pete rambled quickly and managed to stretch and place the two items on the very edge of the dresser before he was pulled out.

 

   Gary wiggled the fingers of a hand as he rolled onto his side, “Toodles!”

 

 


	5. Problem Solving

 

 

 

   They were halfway to the parking lot before Peter’s elbow was released and he could catch a breath, and five minutes before Jimmy even remotely looked approachable. The redhead dropped heavily onto his blue racer and gave his small friend just enough time to clamber onto his own before taking off briskly.

 

   Pete frowned, deeply unnerved over the feud he apparently interrupted and even more upset that he was left in the dark as to what it was about. He peddled hurriedly to keep up with James’s pace, coasting some as he came to his side and glanced over to see how the other looked before speaking. “So… You gonna tell me what happened back there?”

 

   “Nope.”

 

   “Not even a hint?”

 

   “Just Gary bein’ his usual self, Petey.”

 

   Sighing, Pete nodded a some and let himself fall back a little, though not by much; Blue Skies Industrial could be a vicious place alone. He was a little frustrated that Jimmy didn’t confide in him more, but knew better than to pry especially on a matter concerning Gary.  Another sigh.

  

   Jimmy meanwhile paid no real attention to the glum sighing off behind him and focused on getting to Zoey’s place; she had come down with a terrible head cold. While they had broken off their relationship about six months into it, they were still good friends so he often checked in to make sure she had stuff to get her health back up.

 

   His concern for his ex’s well-being wasn’t exactly priority on his mind’s agenda however. What Gary had said _was_ ; it bugged the crap out of Jimmy hearing how he spoke about Petey, like he was some chunk of property that he felt he owned.

 

   Then there was what _else_ Gary had said that _really_ pissed him off; his grip tightened on the handlebars and golden eyes narrowed.

 

   Jimmy would like to deny harboring some sort of affection for Petey, he really would, but the angry fire in his chest still smoldered. It was hard to say he didn’t feel something for the small brunette when he felt like he had earlier.

 

   That wasn’t a problem though, nor was it really a problem that these types of emotions were over another male -- hell, he had locked lips with _Trent_ before just because he was curious and the blonde would jump anything that breathed.

 

   The real problem for him lay with the fact that Peter was his friend, and if he did something to fuck up then it would potentially kill what they had; Pete had been there for him even when he was a complete ass, had offered him ideas and solutions to problems he couldn’t figure out on his own, never gave up on him. He wasn’t just an acquaintance, and Jimmy felt a little guilty once more in having taken Petey for granted.

 

   Now there was a new problem: Gary. If he somehow sucked Petey into his little twisted web and tortured him, like he was bound to do, James _would_ be making a trip to the police after he was through with him. He’d even handcuff himself and swallow the key.

 

   Jimmy didn’t know what to do. There probably was a grain of truth to what the lunatic had said about the invisible tie that seemed to be attached to Petey’s neck. How could he, metaphorically, keep them separated? How could he cut that unseen tie?

 

   Jimmy’s brooding came to a standstill when he almost hit a car, but swerved around with an inch to spare. He looked back to make sure Pete had done the same and was relieved to see the brunette had stopped just in time. He slowed and waited, watching the small senior murmur something rude to himself over the driver before catching back up.

   They took off again but at a more leisurely pace since Zoey’s house was only a block away, and it was only a moment later before they pulled up and parked their bikes in front of the worn residence. Jimmy hopped up the few stairs and let himself in since her old man was never home anyway and she rarely locked the door. Pete followed quietly.

 

   “Zoe!” the redhead called, eyes squinting briefly as they adjusted to the dim light, “Where are ya’?

 

   A rough cough sounded from a room down a narrow hall followed by a croak, “Here!”

 

   The duo found her nestled in bed, with a box of tissues by her side and a trashcan full of the other three that had already been used up. Her bright crimson hair was mussed up a bit and bags were under the pretty green eyes. She sniffed thickly and greeted them miserably, “Hey guys.”

 

   “Hey Zoey,” Peter replied with a soft smile; he hated to see her so sick. She was pretty fun to be around when the chance presented itself.

 

   “We came to see if you needed anything. Soup, crackers, the head of th’ person who passed on this nasty lil bug,” Jimmy smirked lightly and pocketed his hands, walking to her bedside. She shared a similar smirk, though brief as a cough worked its way out and she groaned, “Ugh, you guys ‘re sweet but dad got me some stuff this morning. I’m still pretty good.”

 

   “Y’sure? Just gotta tell me the bozo that sneezed on you an’ I’ll bring back any body part you want,” Jimmy teased.

 

   “Well, I _could_ use a head for my wall…” she laughed a bit hoarsely before coughing took over again, ending with a sigh. She sank more into the bed with a fatigued yawn.

  

   “Alright, well you feel better soon alright?” Jimmy smiled, “Get some rest.”

 

   She nodded, “Thanks Jimmy.. It was nice seein’ you too Pete,” she smiled back to them, and Peter did the same. “Feel better Zoey.”

 

   They both turned and quietly shuffled from the old house, making their way back to their bikes. “She seems to have it pretty bad still,” Petey commented quietly, and Jimmy nodded, “Yea, s’gotta suck. Her homework is pilin’ skyhigh.”

 

   They climbed onto their bicycles and casually set out for no where particular, Jimmy leading as always.

 

   As soon as they were close to exiting Blue Skies, James had found himself back in contemplation. This time the thoughts were more anxious; what _was_ he going to do about Petey? As he had time for the feud earlier to sink in, he realized Gary must really have plans on reeling the small senior in. The entire idea made his temper flare – he _couldn’t_ let it happen.

 

   But _how_?

 

   An idea abruptly struck through his freckled head and he lightly toyed with it. Jimmy _could_ risk wrecking their friendship by trying to lure him in, trying to take it a step higher.

 

   Granted he wasn’t exactly sure where Peter thought he, Jimmy, stood in the friendship, but it was worth a shot. It was worth it because he couldn’t let him get hurt, not by _Gary_. He had to get to him before that sociopath did.

 

   As they coasted along New Coventry James started scheming quickly, “Hey Petey?”

 

   Pete perked slightly and looked over, “Yeah?”

 

   “You wanna catch a movie tomorrow?”

 

   He blinked and smiled, hoping to sound less eager than he felt, “Sure!”

 

   “Cool. Just leave your baby at home, alright?”

 

   Pete almost got a chuckle out of that and nodded, “Sure.”

 

   James rode the slope of the street down, the wind combing through his ginger locks and misplacing a few over an eye. He had gone back to brooding; he would have to pace things slowly.

   Petey wasn’t a girl, so the same things that worked on them would not work on him, and it was insulting to compare them really. Girls were flings for the redhead, excluding a certain sick one back at her house. He wanted to make sure he didn’t scare Pete off by being his usual blunt self, and was going to have to watch it carefully; Jimmy was aware of his tendency to act before thinking.

 

   “Hey Jimmy?” Peter asked timidly, eyes lingering out to the sandy shores as they rounded down the corner.

 

   “Yep?”

 

   “We’ve got an hour still… wanna kill time at the pier?” he really would like to watch the waves, smell the salty breeze and listen to the gulls. It was soothing. Hopeful amber eyes twinkled with delight when his ginger haired friend nodded and together they turned, drifting off the sidewalk and onto the boardwalk. Down the stretch and finally coming to a stop at the pier, they put their kickstands down.

   Peter had a seat on the bench near the corner so he had the best view of the water while Jimmy had a seat beside him.

 

   Quietly he observed the small senior as he gazed out at the ocean below.

 

   Dark short curls bounced lightly in the breeze and amber eyes reflected faintly the azure they loved to admire below, while the sunset made light mocha skin glow. While Petey may have been smaller than the majority of the males in the Academy, he more than made up for with a natural splendor that was often overlooked.

   Brows lowering just a bit in tentativeness, golden eyes traced the delicate curved of Peter’s jaw line and down his neck. Jimmy frowned a little; time to test the waters.

 

   He reached over and gently traced the slight bump that had formed on Pete’s brow, “How’s your head feelin’?”

 

   A bit startled, Petey tilted his head to look at him from under the feather light touch, “It’s.. It’s okay.”   Lame answer. “Thanks again for the icepack, Jimmy,” he smiled softly.

 

   Jimmy smiled as well in his usual crooked fashion, moving the hand to the back of Petey’s neck for a light pat, “No problem.”   He let it rest there afterward, marveling at how often he disregarded the soft skin there. He was almost a little afraid of how much he liked it.

 

   Pete’s smile weakened slightly, a bit confused by his friend’s actions but didn’t refuse in the slightest; he rather liked Jimmy’s touch. When rare moments came when he got a pat on the back or arm, he usually was surprised to find the hands felt relatively soft; it was as if he expected them to be rock hard instead with the way he mowed people down with them.

 

    It was no shock that his heart fluttered a little when one of those hands came to rest on his neck after a soft pat, which in turn embarrassed him. Pete looked back out to the waves again, lids drooping some with the heat it emanated into his cold bones.

 

   Soothing… That’s what Jimmy was to Peter – warm and soothing yet fierce.

 

   James watched carefully as the brunette’s eyes lidded peacefully, back to watching the waves and no action was made to brush his touch away. Ego swelling just a bit, he was quick to crush it; the less full of himself the better.

 

   They remained seated that way for the time they had, both incredibly relaxed and seeming to draw a sense of calm from one another. Petey was satisfied to bask in the attention Jimmy was giving him, subtle though it was.

 

   When the sun was nearly tucked away for the night, they finally broke away from their shared zen and climbed back onto their bikes. The ride back to Bullworth Academy was pleasant, if not slightly colder for the brunette now that the warmth was gone from the back of his neck.

 

   They tucked the bikes back into the red garage for the night and walked in comfortable silence. Pete semi-lead the way this time, as he needed to pick up the medications Gary would need from principal’s office. Apparently they weren’t handed off right when he was delivered because refills were needed.

 

   Jimmy went with him both because he felt like it, and because it warded off potentially bullies. It didn’t take very long, either. Ms. Danvers was anxious to get back to Dr. Crabblesnitch and pamper him, so they had what they needed in less than a minute.

   Pete tucked the small box of medications under an arm and headed back for the Boys Dorm, a cold and unpleasant sort of unease settling in as he realized he would soon be back with Gary. Alone.

 

   James picked up on the discomfort by the way his shoulders rose and his back went a little rigid. He reached over and let his hand rest on the back of that soft neck again, idly hoping in the dark little region of his mind that maybe Gary would see it and turn green or maybe have an aneurism.

 

   Peter sucked in what little comfort he could as they walked up the steps and shoved past the blue doors. The warm hand dropped away then and he sighed some, finally pausing and turning to face Jimmy, “Well.. I guess I’ll see you later.”

 

   “Yeah. Remember,” Jimmy pointed, “You tell me if he even breathes wrong, got it?”

 

   He nodded and turned, heading off down the hallway, “Yeah, I got it.. Later Jimmy.”

 

   He trudged along as if the death march were playing, taking a very long time to reach the dreaded room. He half wondered if Gary was still napping, so he decided to be as silent as possible.

 

   The doorknob turned without squeaking and the hinges were kind enough not to howl when the door opened, and he quickly stepped in and shut it just as quietly.

   Upon turning, Peter froze when he found Gary sitting on the edge of the bed, gazing right at him. His heart threatened to shift into his throat.

 

   “Um.. I got your meds,” he shifted the box and held it out slightly, “It’s time for your nightly dose.”

 

   There was no response. Just dark chocolate eyes boring holes through his skull. The lamps hadn’t been turned on, so the rising moonlight from the musty window cast a cold silver glow over his statuesque posture. The brunette locks that fell around his face, shifted just slightly over the scarred eye, seemed black now. Pete shivered.

 

   “D’you need water with them?” he strained to keep his voice from cracking briefly and tone even, fighting the urge to run out of the room like his ass was on fire.

 

   “I don’t feel like taking them,” Gary replied rather flatly. His face held the mask from before, displaying nothing to the outside world.

 

   He frowned and boldly stepped forward, hoping to God the taller boy was joking. “You have to, Gary.”

 

   The mask suddenly broke as a smirk spread over moonlit lips.

 

   “Why don’t you come over here and _make_ me, Femme Boy?”

 

 


	6. Spoonful of Sugar

 

 

 

   “Gary,” Peter groaned, “Don’t do this. Just take your meds so we can get on with our lives.”

 

   The opposing brunette just sat there, still smirking. Still frozen in place.

 

   Pete sighed and set the box on his own bed so that he could turn the lights on in hopes of chasing away the chills he was getting. Once the room lit up, little comfort came and only added to his anxiety. Heart racing as he turned, he did his absolute best to put on a brave front. He wasn’t sure where the sudden resolution had come from, but by golly he was going to use it!

 

   He went and looked over the list still on his dresser, then got the according pills ready. By the time Petey had them all together, there were eight colorful little tablets in all -- he made a mental note to check what their side effects were later. It had to be hell on Gary’s stomach.

 

   Petey left the room long enough to get a soda from the vending machine and then gathered the drug cocktail in a palm. Swallowing his fear, he approached Gary who still remained seated and smirking.

 

   Chocolate eyes stayed locked onto his with chilling focus, the smirk slowly fading some, “So what did you an’ Jimmy boy do on your little date?”

 

   Sighing and growing frustrated, Petey ignored the question and held the pills and soda out to him. Gary remained obstinately seated and tilted his head expectantly. “Ugh,” the small senior grunted, “We went and got _married_ , what do you think we did?”   He was a little surprised himself over the sarcasm he returned.

 

   Suddenly up on his feet Gary stepped forward, Petey’s hands quickly drawing in when his chest touched them. He almost looked amused, “I’m _sorry_ , I don’t think I heard you right,” another step was taken and this time Peter had to step back.

   Scowling despite the way his heart was jumping into his throat, the small senior set his jaw and met the dark depths with his own, “Take. your. meds.”

 

   Laughing lightly, _truly_ amused, Gary jabbed there fingers on Petey’s chest and shoved him back, “ _Make_ me, Femme Boy.”

 

   Staggering and trying not to wince now that the spot on his chest throbbed angrily, the smaller brunette glared as best he could, “And how am I supposed t’do that?”

   “Tell me you missed me,” Gary replied sharply, smirking wide enough that white teeth flashed. He started to move close again much the way a lion did to a wounded bit of prey, “Tell me, and I’ll take a pill.”

 

   Pete’s throat tightened and the confidence that had been there now shrank as did he, retreating with each step taken toward him. The scowl that was once firmly in place crumbled, cheeks flushing and heart in overdrive. How Gary knew just how to get under his skin was beyond him, but the thought of telling Gary, _admitting_ that he had missed him… It made his stomach twist.

 

   Dark chocolate depths flashed delightedly as they observed the quick change in expression, in the way the silly boldness had faded into something akin to fear. He and Petey moved across the room like a dog chasing a cat; right until Petey’s back hit the wall and stiffened.

 

   Hands slammed against the wall at either side of his head, and the small senior _knew_ that this was right where he was wanted. Cornered.

 

   “Go on Petey,” the smirk twisted sadistically.

 

   The soda dropped from a hand which then flattened against the wall, the other pressing against his chest with the meds held securely. Pete could almost feel the heat from Gary’s breath, and could clearly see the scar cutting across the right eye though dark tresses hung over it. His palms sweat a little, face colored lightly, “ _A_ pill?” he asked quietly, mouth dry as the desert.

 

    “ _A_ pill,” Gary confirmed casually, shifting to a hip while leaning down to be at eye level.

                                         

   He swallowed thickly, an ache rising in his chest as his eyes screwed shut, “I—“

 

   “ _Look at me_ and say it,” the taller hissed.

 

   Feeling like he would rather crawl under something and hide for the next year, Peter couldn’t refuse and very slowly opened his amber depths. They darted to the side because he felt like his heart would burst otherwise. “ _Look at me_!” Peter startled and glued them back to the burning chocolate eyes that seemed to pierce right through his soul. He felt short of breath.

   “I…,” he desperately tried to steady his tone, keep his voice from cracking and from saying what was absolutely true. “I.. I missed you.. Gary…”

 

   Gary’s eyes glinted briefly with something that might have been pleasure, or perhaps it was just the light. His smirk widened again, rather satisfied that he could see what poor Petey was trying to hide and felt an excitement course his veins; his heart always went mad when he got his way, but it turned to pure _fire_ when it was Petey.

   “Give me a white one,” he ordered quite gleefully.

 

   A little lightheaded, Pete somehow unglued his hand from the wall and uncurled his other, glancing down to the rainbow inside. Grabbing a white oval tablet, he held it out uncertainly to Gary. His stomach promptly did another twist when the taller just snickered and leaned in a little more, the hands on the wall sliding closer to his head, “Put it in my mouth.”

 

   Amber eyes flickered to the lips parted just so by its smirk and had to take a moment to focus on oxygen intake.

 

   Miraculously without shaking, Peter raised the fingers clutching the little pill and just barely touched it to Gary’s lower lip, trying very hard not to let his fingers do the same. The attempt was foiled when the lips wrapped around the little drug and the tip of his index finger, lingering for only half a second before returning to their smug smirk.

 

   While Peter’s mind tried to recover from how shockingly soft and warm and _human_ those lips had been, Gary’s shoulders trembled slightly as he kept his mirth quiet. He was an expert at dry swallowing, so this was just plain _fun_. “Good,” he purred lightly, “Now, tell _much_ you missed me.”

 

   Peter was quickly feeling overwhelmed; this was cruel. Grinding his back molars, his eyes went to screw shut but were once again startled back open, “ _Tell me_.”

 

   “A lot…” the whisper was weak and wavered, but it was satisfactory enough.

 

   “I think I’ll pick… the manic little blue one.”

 

   Pete plucked the blue triangularly shaped drug and had to repeat the same torturous act of giving it to Gary, this time the tip of his thumb being caught by the sinful lips.

 

   “Didja touch yourself and think of me?” he leaned in all but an inch away from Petey and purred,” _Ooh_ , I _do_ want to know _that_ one.”

 

   The smaller brunette flattened as best he could against the wall, head turning from the sadist’s while frustrated, angry sensations prickled spitefully at his eyes. This was _too_ much. “No,” he managed to force out.

   “Awww,” the taller feigned a sad face, “You mean you never think of me and get wet lil panties?”

 

   “P-pill,” Peter half-breathed while fighting the stinging in his eyes, because he would be utterly screwed if tears started now. “Whoops,” the other leaned back some much to his relief, “The happy round one.”

   

   Another pill, ironically stamped with a smiley face, and this time both fingertips were caught.

 

   Gary was absolutely tickled pink, smirk stretching back out as he watched Petey squirm and appear to be fighting something. Tears probably; he had a knack for bursting randomly into them if frustrated enough, and if _anyone_ knew that better than anyone else it was Gary.

   “Y’know Femme Boy, you _could_ just admit the little schoolgirl crush you have on me,” he grinned and leaned closer to his face again.

 

   Peter ground his teeth until they hurt, not daring look at him for fear of waterworks. God he hated himself sometimes. It was pathetic to cry when you were frustrated, though there really should be some special rule when applied to this sort of situation.

 

   “I’ll take the rest of them if you do,” Gary hummed with dark pleasure. The smaller brunette tucked his lower lip in slightly and chewed it, feeling faint and dizzy and angry and just so many other things it made his mind spin.

   “Better hurry or I’ll find something else for trade,” this time the words had a sense of warning to them, one that ran a chill up his spine.

 

   Peter’s mouth remained glued. Even if he _wanted_ to admit the sick adoration he held for Gary Smith, his jaws would remain together as if wired shut.

 

   “ _Heh_ ,” Gary’s smirk slowly disappeared, “Do you always hafta be so difficult, Petey? Just admit it and things’ll be just sunshine ‘n farts again.”

 

   Silence.

 

   “Look at me, Petey,” his voice dropped so quickly it is dizzying. Dark eyes narrowed, no longer so amused by the way his captive was shutting down.

 

   No answer, nothing. Peter meanwhile was reaching a point where he was beginning to drown out the commanding voice, made easier by the way his pulse clouded his hearing and the fog gathering over his mind; he really was beginning to shut down.

 

   “ ** _Look_** _at me_!”

 

   Silence stretched out once more.

 

   With an irritated growl Gary’s hand dropped from the wall and clawed into the front of Peter’s sweatshirt, jerking him forward with bone-jarring force. When he gasped at the suddenness and sheer force, the brunette’s mind reeled when their mouths crushed together and a scorching heat ignited in the very core of his being.

   There was a time when Petey recalled kissing a girl once. It was awkward, warm, kind of wet and mildly squishy. He didn’t recall anything spectacular from it other than the excited tingle from hormones kicking in despite being a chaste. He was almost proud to recall it.

 

   That dull kiss paled in comparison now and quashed the pride; the way Gary’s lips seemed to be sealed so firmly over his own, melding to them with a molten heat made stars go off in his mind and his body hum. He had expected everything from Gary to be rough. Violent and hard but this… _this_ was like pure silk. Peter at first stayed frozen like a chunk of marble, mouth sealed tight but after a moment of almost being devoured he found his body responding for him, lips beginning to move with the ones on them.

    Not only did his hormones buzz delightedly but it was like a crater in his chest had opened, and this was the only way to fill it. Like Gary was pouring exactly he craved, what he _needed_ inside.

 

   Heart racing, deaf from the rushing of blood, eyes drifted shut of their own accord and then—

 

   Gary shoved him back against the wall, their lips no longer molding together though hot breath fanned the cold that now found purchase on Peter’s mouth. Petey was suddenly freezing as the loss spread through his body like poison.

 

   Their eyes met in a mix of fierce chocolate and clouded amber.

 

   “You’re _mine_ ,” Gary breathed, sounding ever so faintly winded and for the briefest of moments looking exposed. Vulnerable; no smirk, no sneer and no mask. Only a scowl and a gaze that burned into the back of Peter’s mind. “Don’t you _ever_ forget that,” the words rolled from his throat in beastly pitch.

 

    As a shiver involuntarily wracked the smaller brunette’s body, Gary pushed away lightly. He held out an expectant hand, and almost in reflex did Petey hand over what was still clutched in his own; his mind felt numb.

   The taller turned on his heels, tossing back the remaining assortment of drugs before dropping onto the bed. Arms folding under his head, Gary was back to looking his normal self in that nothing fragile or remotely open showed in his expression, eyes locked to the ceiling.

 

   Petey took several moments to recover from feeling like a rift had been just torn from him and now there was a gaping hole for the world to see.

 

   By the time he staggered to his own bed and sat down, the medications apparently had kicked in and his companion of sorts was sleeping quietly. He looked unabashed at Gary now, taking every inch of the male like there would be a quiz on it tomorrow. As amber eyes traced every ridge and curve, a rather mortifying realization struck within Pete for the second time since he had met this individual.

 

   A minor warmth tickled his cheeks, and lifting a hand he found the hot tears he had been holding in now freely flowing down.


	7. Side Effects

 

 

 

   The night had been long and arduous for Peter. The tears simply wouldn’t stop no matter how hard he tried, and his bottom lip had a sore from where he chewed it to keep himself quiet. It was nearing 2 in the morning before he finally was able to just slump over and drift into fitful slumber, his last coherent thought being ‘Thank God tomorrow is Saturday.’

 

   He was now just coming out of the grips of sleep, stuck in that state of being somewhere between consciousness and dreaming. It was a very peaceful feeling, and it was always the most comfortable. He felt very warm and safe, as if he had been wrapped in a large security blanket. When the inklings of awareness grew stronger, he suddenly remembered just falling asleep in his clothes. He didn’t remember crawling under his blanket either, so by all rights he should be rather cold right now.

 

   As the small brunette drew in a long, soft breath his senses were suddenly filled with a rather subtle musk. Odd. It was fairly masculine and had a sort of soft ash and sandalwood scent just barely as undertones…

 

   Petey was then aware of a gentle weight over his waist and warm breath softly fanning the back of his neck.

 

   Amber eyes fluttered open, brows knitting together in confusion. A quiet murmur escaped his throat as he shifted some and as his senses were getting up to speed, his eyes suddenly widened.

 

   Peter was now _very_ awake.

 

   Curled on his side and facing Gary’s bed directly, he saw that the other brunette wasn’t there and the blankets were only slightly ruffled. Pete’s heart began to begrudgingly speed up some. A laugh sounded in his right ear, the noise very faint, and then something curled tightly against his chest.

   Pulse racing now as a very real fear dawned, he very slowly dropped his eyes to find an arm that was _not_ his, tucked ever so snugly to his chest. He then realized the warmth he was soaking up was from a body, much taller than his own, curled just as tightly against him.

 

   His brain stopped functioning for two moments as it tried to process what was going on.

 

   Face heating up when he realized _who_ was behind him, Pete still felt oddly comfortable still; he should probably be the polar opposite at the moment. The hand tucked at his chest twitched every so often until long fingers flexed and brushed along his collarbone, which in turn just made his face all the darker and stomach knot slightly.

 

   He tried moving a little, hoping to get out of the hold but the offending arm tightened in reflex. A thick unintelligible murmur breezed over an ear, and his heart skipped. Peter’s mind started to race, fighting with itself as he tried to come up with how to deal with this situation; one part wanted to stay right snug where he was. Another part screamed to get away somehow. A third reasoned that he should try to shift slightly and wake his captor up, though the chance it would result with a broken nose was high.

 

   Petey sighed shakily as he went with the third, because there just wasn’t any way he was going to be able to get free from the arm pinning him otherwise. And he _really_ didn’t want someone coming in and finding them like this if he just stayed this way, because there was no telling how long Gary would be asleep.

 

   It took a moment for him to gather the courage to start twisting, rolling and shifting until he was almost on his back while the arm tightened again. Tilting his head, Pete’s breath hitched when his cheek came in contact with Gary’s nose. The soft dark locks he had admired tickled his ear now, too.

    Amber eyes traced the scar that ran over his eye, seeming moderately deep, and a brow twitched as Gary slept. No sign of eye movement underneath, so he must not be dreaming at the moment.

 

   He swallowed thickly.

 

   “Gary,” the whisper was weak, half-hearted almost. No response came of it, so Petey tried again, “Gary, wake up,”    Again, no response except for the partial twitching on a bicep. Sighing a little, he reached over and lightly prodded a strong shoulder.

   Slowly, almost unnoticeably, an eye cracked open after a small murmur drifted out. Pete tried to control his nerves before noting how glazed the dark depth was. The pupil was also extremely dilated.

 

   “Gary?” he whispered a little stronger this time and watched Gary’s eyes shift slightly to him. A lazy blink. Peter waited for some other response but nothing else happened, and he wondered if maybe the other was still sleeping and the reaction to sound opened his eye. “ _Gary_ ,” he urged, prodding his shoulder again.

 

   This time a thick rumble rolled from Gary’s throat with a light inflection, “Mmm?”

 

   Frowning with his brows drawing together and slightly up in confusion, Peter paused another moment to see if the usually violent male was going to snap awake suddenly and pummel him.

 

   Several more moments went by, and aside from very slow blinking, nothing happened. Actually, it appeared as though Gary was going to drift back asleep when his eye started to flutter shut again. A small amount of courage sparkled inside the smaller brunette as he took a more steady breath; maybe this could work to his advantage. “Gary, I need to get up,” he spoke lowly and gently.

   The eye cracked back open and the corners of Gary’s mouth jerked lightly. ”Why?” the word was so thick and mumbled, it was difficult to make out at first but when Petey did he frowned more, “Because I need to get up and changed.”

 

   The reply he got then was far too run together to decipher, though he swore ‘ass’ and ‘Wade’, of all things, were meshed in there somewhere. A bit exasperated, Pete squirmed again. This garnered a _much_ different reaction.

   A low growl bubbled from Gary’s throat as he shifted up onto an elbow, while the smaller stiffened and flattened as much against the bed as he could. Gary leaned in so that his lips brushed an ear and something was murmured, though no matter how close it was Petey couldn’t make out anything other than ‘stay’ in the jumbled mess.

 

   Heart hammering a tattoo inside his ribs, Peter lay perfectly still as the hand that was tucked to his chest shifted and flattened on his stomach. Nose tickled by soft locks of hair, he quickly found his face heating up again and came to the conclusion that Gary must be having some sort of side effect from the pills. He _really_ had to look those up as soon as he was free. And coherent.

 

   The taller brunette meanwhile tilted his head and emitted something of a purr that gave the other goosebumps, lips brushing along Petey’s jaw line.

 

   His breathing became shallow and his head almost dizzy as the soft mouth inched closer to his own as if feeling their way to it.

 

   When Gary finally did reach his destination, his lips moved and captured Peter’s lower in a miniscule kiss before pulling back, nipping the tender flesh. The small senior made no action to refuse it, simply frozen stiff as he was last night and slowly succumbing to the heat that mouth had to offer.

   Though he knew better than to give in, it was hard to fight for very long; amber eyes rolled back as his pulse raced once more and shifted just slightly to follow after the warmth that was leaving.

 

   Apparently that was all that was needed – as soon as Pete had moved to respond, Gary’s lips rushed and sealed over the other pair that searched his. They melded together in a fiery mesh and a rough sort of noise echoed from somewhere in the taller male’s chest.

  

   Peter knew this was wrong, so _very_ wrong, but dammit he didn’t _care_ as the inferno spread from his mouth all over his body. Just like poison. And maybe that’s what Gary was to him; a poison astoundingly deadly yet addicting like a drug.

 

   His senses were clouded; somewhere he could feel Gary shifting more on top of him and his head sank some as a hand pressed into the mattress beside it. Pete trembled slightly without really realizing it, be it hormones or fear or some molotov cocktail of the two. He could tell Gary was experienced as he struggled to meet the lips moving more fervently against his own, and a sudden rush of pure hormone wracked his body when the tip of Gary’s tongue brushed his closed lips, begging entrance.

  

   His jaw muscles began to loosen, his brain screamed and yelled to not open while the rushes ran straight to his--

 

 **_POFT_** _!_   The loud explosion of a stinkbomb echoed loudly outside and somehow broke past the coursing of his heartbeat.

 

   It was like a slap, a rude awakening to the small brunette; Peter startled and shoved weakly against the firm chest inching over him and even more suddenly was the blazing heat that he was previously enjoying gone.

 

   “ _Unph_!” Gary hit the floor with a dull thud, but made no movement to get up.

 

   Petey lay on the bed, hands frozen where they had met his chest.  

 

   While the screams of Algernon and Earnest rushed by outside the room, he blinked rather blankly at the ceiling feeling like he was just mentally hit by a semi; the pleasant hum his body was doing turned angry and neglected, and he felt all mental process stop.

 

   It took five minutes for Pete to recover. When he sat up he was even more baffled by the fact that Gary didn’t wake from the fall, never mind the fact that the taller male had been knocked away by such a weak shove – Petey related it to the fact that his body probably didn’t respond so well in a drug-induced sleep.

   Gary laid sprawled awkwardly half of his side, half on his back. Eyes shut and breathing even and deep in his belly, it was like nothing had even happened.

 

   Deciding that he didn’t want to risk anything, Pete quietly slid off his bed, stepped over his slumbering companion, and snatched the medication information off his dresser. Amber eyes scanned the list while making a mental note to look some of the terms up later, but found what they were looking for; apparently three of the medications shared a common side effect of sleep psychosis, and four listed increased drowsiness.

 

   It explained everything… then was added to Peter’s list of nightly worries.

 

   Letting out a bated breath, he set the sheet back down and ran a hand through his curls, feeling way too faint for having just woken. He glanced back and winced a little, not liking how Gary was positioned on the floor but was adamantly against doing anything to him. Petey silently got out a fresh change of clothes and his toothbrush and toothpaste, then went and got ready for the day.

 

   Gary was still out cold when he returned ten minutes later, and while slightly relieved he was also increasingly empathetic to how the other would probably feel when they woke up. He sighed lightly, deciding that the taller brunette probably wouldn’t stir until about ten. The clock flashed eight fifteen, and his stomach growled angrily.

 

   Deciding to write a note on the off chance he _did_ wake up while out for breakfast, Peter taped it to the door and cast one last glance back to Gary before quietly leaving.

 

   Little did small senior know how long the other’s night had been.

 

   After initially falling asleep from the wave the drugs always sent, and an hour after Peter passed out, Gary started to unconsciously stir; first with twitching, then larger movement. Eventually he was up and pacing the room, eyes cracked open and glazed with the pupils very unfocused while his body acted without real thought.

  

   The sleep walking eventually brought him out of the room and he shuffled down the hall, where Fatty happened to be up for a nightly drink at the water fountain.

 

   The stout nerd was shortly shoved into the nearby trash bin afterward.

 

   Gary continued to prowl the hall, a hand at one point placed flat on the wall and clawing as he went. When Fatty managed to dislodge himself from the waste bin and rush to his room, Trent, Wade and Davis emerged from their own. Still in PJ’s, the trio often went out at night to pick on the other occupants but didn’t notice the other dorm resident prowling just around the corner.

 

   About to pass the recreational room for the third time, Gary slowly swayed to a stop though his fingers picked neurotically at the paint chipping on the wall.

 

   “Who’re we gonna wreck tonight?” Wade asked the Trent, the apparent leader of the three. “I say we coat Earnest’s clothes in itchin’ powder an’ plant a stinkbomb in his shoes,” Davis grinned dumbly.

   “What about that little dork that’s stuck with Gary,” Trent smirked to them, “We haven’t messed with him in a while, and it’d be great t’get back at that psycho asshat..”

 

   While Davis was eager in agreeance, Wade wavered some, “I dunno, I don’t think we should mess with Gary..”

 

   Trent frowned and glared at his lackey but seemed to take a moment to mull the caution, “Yea, maybe.. maybe not. But that little pink-shirted loser is due.”   This time the other two nodded.

   “Let’s shove firecrackers down his pants,” Wade grinned, “A whole load and set ‘em off, see if it blows his balls off!”

 

   The three snickered quietly amongst themselves until Davis’s suddenly choked off, eyes fixed on the entryway. Wade’s followed and Trent frowned, “What—“

   As his blue eyes landed where the others’ were, he didn’t need to finish the question; standing in the middle of the entryway the figure was cast in shadow from lack of light, what scant moonlight seeping in from the windows illuminating very little. Eyes pitched almost black and equally dark locks framing wildly around his face, Gary had a look cold enough to make the devil cry.

 

   The three shrunk further back in the room, Wade shuddering as they endured the gaze for a full minute. They watched as the ominous silhouette shifted and disappeared down the hallway.

 

    Gary moved back to the room, the door swinging shut mutely. Something murmured from his throat while he paused, simply standing there, eyes flickering sightlessly until stopping near Peter’s form. Shifting and moving over he rather carefully climbed onto the bed behind the small male and for a brief moment, just lay there. Another minute, and his arm reached over Pete’s waist and he sidled flush to the cold senior.

   When comforting heat built between them, his eyes began to shut again and within a moment he was back to a calm sleep. Periodically a leg or muscle with twitch, and sometimes something would be mumbled.

 

    Around nine twenty-nine, the taller brunette stirred.

 

   “ _ngh_.. Fuck,” Gary hissed as he slowly sat up. Joints popped and his back ached, not to mention a spot on the side of his head pounded. He ran a hand through his hair and stopped to rob the throbbing pain there, groggily looking around and becoming aware that he was indeed on the floor… and not in his bed.

 

   “ _Fuck_ ,” he wasn’t even _by_ his bed.

 

   He craned his head around, finding no sight of Petey anywhere but easily spotted the note taped to the door. It appeared he had thirty minutes to figure out what the hell his medications made him do, fighting a very anxious sensation gnawing at the pit of his stomach.

 

 


	8. Surviving Morning

 

 

 

   There were no large lines for breakfast. There never was; Edna’s hygiene and cooking ethics spread fast to the newcomers, so aside from the iron-gutted jocks the cafeteria was almost empty. Peter zeroed in on the basket of fruit, normally delivered and untouched by the cook, and grabbed some apples and a banana. Another basket held some granola bars and beside that were small cartons of milk or juice in a container of ice.

   It took both hands and the lip of his sweatshirt, but Petey managed to get enough for Gary too. As he started back for the dorms, he found himself scanning the area for a certain redhead; he wanted to know what movie they’d be catching today. He was in the mood for some mindless horror flick, maybe an awful martial arts one.

 

   The microphone squealed slightly as Ms. Danvers turned the PDA on, “Will Peter Kowalski please come to the office.”

 

   Quickly adjusting his direction, Pete somehow got up the stairs with an armful of food and feeling a bit anxious over why he was being called in. Thankfully no one felt the urge to conveniently run into his side and knock everything down in a cluttered, squishy mess either.

 

   He stepped tentatively in for the desk, and Ms. Danvers barely offered a smile when she saw him. She picked a letter out from a stack beside her computer and held it out for him, “Here you are.”   Having to pause a moment and figure out how carrying it would work out, Pete smiled some when the idea hit. He leaned over slightly and grabbed the corner of the letter between his teeth, muffled words of gratitude to her and headed back out. He may have made himself look even more like a dork, if even humanly possible, but at least he had everything still safely balanced in his arms.

 

   The trip back for the dorms was slow and a bit nerve wracking; the greasers were in rare form today and took delight in using the stash of firecrackers they swiped off the nerds. Pete almost got hit on the ass by one by luckily rounded the corner just in time. He promptly sped up though.

 

   Using a hip to push the door of the Boys Dorm open additional relief came when the halls were pretty empty, sans for the small cluster of bullies in the recreational room. Slipping by was fairly easy since they were distracted in some sort of meeting, plotting who to do what to today no doubt.

   Having left the door just slightly ajar, it was easy enough to push it open and let himself in.

 

   His heart did a small jump when he was met with the sight of Gary right away. The taller brunette was sitting on the edge of his own bed, legs crossed and leaned back on both hands. His eyes were distant for a moment as he seemed lost in thought, but were quick to snap onto Pete’s form and the goodies.

 

   “I know Edna’s cooking is bad Petey, but come _on_ , letters?” he smirked slightly, “Even Russell forages better.”

 

   Flushing just a little as unwanted images from both last night and this morning filled his head, Petey swiftly let the letter drop onto his bed then dumped the rest of the stuff. “I brought some breakfast for you,” he started lightly while ignoring the remark, “I’ll get your meds ready when you’re done.”

 

   “Awww, the little woman thinks of me every once and a while,” he cooed back with mocking sweetness, “Don’t let your husband find out.”

 

   Sighing some, Pete decided he wasn’t going to ride to the jabs this time and sat down. Maybe it just had to take a day to get used to the torment, since they didn’t seem nearly as sharp as before. He picked up the letter and scanned over who it was from before a smile worked onto his face; his mom had written.

   Grabbing up the granola bar and unwrapping it, the end stuffed into his mouth and was held it there while he tore open the letter excitedly.

 

   Gary meanwhile observed the smaller senior quietly, a bit put out that his barbs weren’t ruffling his feathers like they had previously. He watched as Pete’s amber eyes scrolled over his letter and lit up with a small smile, then worked quickly at tearing it open while a granola bar was unceremoniously shoved into his mouth.

   Nose wrinkling slightly, Gary rose from his spot on the bed and went to see what all there was to choose from for breakfast. As he went and reached for an apple and carton of milk, he glanced rather inconspicuously over to note that the letter was from Petey’s mom.

 

   A sour feeling rolled in his stomach, be it retaliation at the thought of the morning pill cocktail or otherwise, Gary snorted lightly before having a large bite of the shiny red fruit.

 

   As Pete ate on his own snack and read the letter slowly, he was delighted to find that everything was fine for his parents. Financially still strapped, but she announced his father had gotten a raise and was talking of opening his own library soon. His mother meanwhile talked of how she was starting a new garden today, and what she planned to grow; she was often ill and didn’t get to go outside much, but recently her health had gotten steadily better and she was excited to get back out into the world again.

 

   By the time he finished it, the granola bar was gone and Gary had almost finished his apple. Warmth curled in Peter’s chest as the letters often left him feeling that way, if not a bit homesick. He smiled and folded the letter up, tucking it away in the envelope and stretched out to stick it in his bottom drawer.

   “Mom writing to confess you’re adopted?” the sneer hardly affected the warm fuzzies going through the small senior. Pete only smiled and shook his head, leaning back on a hand while grabbing the other apple.

 

   “Did they ‘fess up to your gender change as a kid?” The other boy was growing more and more unamused by the lack of response his barbs made.

 

   “Nope,” Pete answered simply and happily. An apple core promptly ricocheted off his forehead, “Ow! What was that for?” he rubbed the sticky spot and half-glared.

 

   “Your hippy vibes are making me ill, Femme Boy,” Gary snapped.

 

   “Just because _my_ mom cares to wr—“ Peter quickly cut himself off and clamped his mouth shut, smile gone and heart stopping; Gary’s dark depths flashed and a rather nasty look crossed his face.

 

   “You wanna run that by me again?” he was up on his feet and closing the gap between them. Pete was promptly seized by the front of his shirt and ripped off the bed roughly, hard knuckles digging into his neck.

 

   “N-nothing! I mean I didn—“

 

   “Mornin’ sunshines,” Jimmy appeared in the doorway with his arms folded and an unhappy brow raised. “You gonna put him down nicely or am I gonna hafta break your wrists?”

 

   The taller brunette looked over at James with a venomous glare, “Have you got Spidey-senses, Jimmy boy, or do you just have a knack for showing up when it pisses me off most?”   He shifted and thrust Pete at the redhead.

 

   Arms dropping and catching him easy, Jimmy almost smirked “I’d like to go with both.”   He turned his attention down to Pete who at the moment was feeling much like a rag doll, “You ready?”

 

    “Honeymooning already?” Gary sneered as he stalked over to his bed and sat back down.

 

   “Jealous?” the redhead smirked far too smugly for his taste, meanwhile draping an arm around Peter’s neck. The small senior was rather dazed and confused at the moment.

 

   “Don’t go knocking up th’ little woman so soon,” the reply came sugar sweet, “I don’t think anyone could handle the pitter patter of children ugly as sin yet.”

 

   James took the barb in stride and tutted lightly, “I know you’re lonely in your own twisted little way Gary, so I took the liberty of hiring a babysitter for a few hours.”

 

   The smirk quickly wiped off of Gary’s face and the look turned rather dark. Pete had gained back coherency and ducked out from under the large arm around his neck, moving to get the morning cocktail of medication ready, “You did?” he was genuinely curious. Mildly amused. Mostly relieved.

 

   Jimmy grinned and leaned his head out into the hallway, giving a sharp whistle. When he shifted aside, the thunderous steps approaching came far too familiarly. Russell came to a stop in the doorway, his large hulking body barely able to squeeze through the small doorframe. He had grown a bit more since a year ago and was now in his sophomore year, but was having trouble getting past the work to finally get to senior year.

 

   James folded his arms again with a rather smug look crossing his features, “Russell here will take good care of you, won’t ya’ Russell?”

 

   “Russell will take _good_ care of him,” the largest nodded a bit dumbly and grinned, eyes glinting on Gary who looked livid.

 

   Petey nervously inched over to the other brunette’s side, extending the palmful of pills; the morning dose consisted of seven brightly colored tablets. “We’ll be a couple hours, probably,” he said uneasily, feeling the urge to inform his companion of where they were going, “Just to see a movie.”

 

   Gary snatched the pills and tossed them back just as swiftly, eyes not leaving the burning gaze Jimmy and he were exchanging. “I don’t really care what you’re off to do, Femme Boy,” the words were all but spat though they seemed to hold a different meaning to Pete, almost as if there were a warning hidden away.

   Swallowing a little dryly, he decided he would rather not linger while the air grew tenser and was quick to weave out of the room. The redhead’s lips pulled into a wider smirk just before he turned and followed him out, leaving behind the giant and medicated loon.

 

    Dark depths followed until Jimmy disappeared around the doorway, then brought his glare to Russell who flexed his hands idly.

 

   His mind worked fast. “So. You’re here to watch me like a loyal goon, right?”

 

   Russell scowled slightly at the label and grunted some with a nod.

 

   “Are there any little _rules_ about leaving the room?”

 

   A slow shake of the head, “No…”   Russell was clearly aware that he was scheming but his IQ simply wasn’t up to speed.

 

   Gary stood and went about getting his shoes on, “Then we’re going out for a walk,” he tied the laces with rapid movements; little was it known that while his night medications rendered him fairly comatose, the day left him extremely restless.

   The large giant furrowed heavy brows while watching him spring up and dig a watch from the dresser. After clipping it on, he rounded on his heels so fast it almost made Russell dizzy, “Don’t just stand there getting uglier, let’s go!”

 

   Blinking, he scowled, “Hey, Russell not u—“

 

   The short brunette blurred by and it was a moment before the giant registered it and whirled around to follow. By the time he was halfway down the hallway, Gary weaved out of sight into Jimmy’s room, usually kept unlocked, at the end of the opposite hall. Russell sped up a little, “Hey, that’s Jimmy’s room!”

 

   “Ding ding!” the brunette chirped mockingly, now digging around a dresser, “I’m just going to borrow something from him. Don’t worry, I’ll give it back.”

 

   Russell swayed uncertainly at the doorway, “You will?”

 

  “Cross my tiny, putrid little heart.”

 

   A flash of silver, and Gary turned with what he had been seeking. The slingshot was tucked into a back pocket, and string of firecrackers dangled from a hand. He weaved by Russell again and this time the giant was able to turn in time and with wide steps, kept up. “Where are we goin’?”

 

   A sinister smile stretched on the brunette’s lips.

 

   “Out to have some _fun_.”

  

 


	9. Of Movies and Stalkers

 

 

   As soon as they exited the Boys Dorm, the tense feeling that hung in the air had instantly dissipated. Peter let out a sigh of relief and followed alongside Jimmy, starting to feel happily anxious about the day. Folding his arms, he took note that he had forgotten to change into a fresh change of clothes, so he was still in school uniform while his companion was dressed casually in a black sevener’s hoodie and faded jeans.

 

   “You wanna tell me what exactly I walked in on?” James asked lightly, hands tucked away in his pockets. Pete only shook his head smiling, “Just Gary bein’ his usual self.”

  The redhead smirked at the familiar words and shook his head, “Sure.”

 

   They walked for the bike locker out in the parking lot, the day unusually bright and sunny. Some of the other students had changed into short-sleeved apparel, but for the rest it was still too cold to risk. “So what d’you feel like seeing?” Jimmy eyeballed Trent some as they passed by, the blonde doing the same to them. Petey was oblivious; he had a bad habit of looking down while he walked. The smaller senior shrugged lightly, “I dunno.. I’m kind of in the mood for a horror flick.”

 

   Cocking his head to look skeptically at him, the redhead almost laughed, “You, a horror flick?”

 

   Smirking, Pete elbowed him, “Shut up, I’m serious!”

 

   This time Jimmy really did laugh and just shook his head, moving ahead to open up the bike locker. A horror movie might work to his advantage, though, even if the notion that his jumpy little friend had made the choice willingly. He grabbed his slick blue racer as soon as the red door rolled up; meanwhile Petey grabbed the yellow BMX, “Mom wrote me today.”

 

   Head tilting as he climbed onto his bike, James waited for Pete to do the same, “Yeah? How she been doin’ lately?”

 

   The small brunette’s face lit up with a smile as he climbed on, kicking off and riding alongside the redhead, “She’s well enough to start getting outside again. She told me all about the garden she’s got planned, she’s going to go out to pick up stuff as soon as possible. Oh, and Dad got a pay raise, too!”

 

   Smiling, Jimmy nodded as he listened as he led the way by just a little. While he really couldn’t relate to the wholesome parent-child relationship Pete had with his folks, he wasn’t bothered by it when his friend gushed over the latest letter. Sometimes the feeling spread enough and lifted his own mood a bit.

   As Petey went on about the latest with his folks, Jimmy had the very odd sensation they were being watched. The queer sensation was strong enough for him to cast an offhand glance over a shoulder, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Odd.

 

   It didn’t take very long before the two coasted over to the bike rack just outside the cinema and parked.

 

   Pete scanned over the movie titles on the billboard above the ticket counter, scrutinizing each one; he wanted to see a horror flick, but not one that was _supposed_ to be scary. He had a hard enough time getting to sleep as it was, not to mention he had a _real_ psychopath as a roommate.

   Jimmy waited beside him and dug out a $20, because he always paid for his dates. Even if the chosen companion didn’t _know_ it was a date.

 

   “I think Blood Monkey Island sounds good,” Petey nodded before taking note of the money drawing out of the redhead’s pocket. His hands dropped and patted his pockets, sudden realization dawning that he had forgotten to get his wallet before leaving, “Oh crud, I forgot my wallet!”

 

   Jimmy flashed a crooked grin, “Don’t worry about it. I’ve got ya’ covered.”   Not that he’d let him pay anyway.

 

   Brows knitting upward, Pete looked to him sort of like a kicked puppy, “I’m sorry Jimmy, I can pay you back when we get—“   A hand waved and cut him off. “Don’t worry about it,” James reiterated and stepped up to the counter, buying the tickets with no further room for argument.

   Frowning and feeling a little emasculated, Pete decided to let it go for now. Two pair headed inside, did the mandatory tearing of the ticket stubs and pointing of which way to go, then headed right for the snack area. While Jimmy assured him that there was no need to fuss over money, Pete still limited himself to some gummy bears and a small orange soda.

 

   They went and got seated somewhere in the middle of their theatre room, though there really wasn’t a desperate fight for a good spot; there were seldom full houses unless the movie really deserved it. There were maybe eight others randomly seated and chattering idly.

 

   “Hey, gimmie one of your gummi bears,” Jimmy nudged Pete’s elbow. The small brunette popped two of the chewy goodies in his mouth and looked at him, “You have a bag of skittles, large popcorn, and a super soda.”

 

   “You tryin’ to tell me somethin’?”

 

   “Nah,” Pete smirked, and then slowly drew out a delectable little red bear. Jimmy liked the red bears. The smirk grew as gold eyes locked onto it, watching its entire journey into the smaller boy’s mouth. “Mmmm mm” he grinned, chewing slowly.

 

   Eyes narrowing on him, James feigned a scowl, “I’ll trade you some skittles.”

 

   A white bear bounced off the redhead’s forehead.

 

   “Aw, too slow,” Pete grinned before bursting into laughter, curling away and shielding his bag of gummi bears when Jimmy went to pounce for them.

 

   Soon enough, the lights dimmed and the mighty warfare settled down.

 

 

~*~

 

 

   Pete’s sides hurt by the time Jimmy and he left the cinema; the movie had turned more into a comedy than a horror flick. His stomach slushed with orange soda and candy, now hungry for real food and not quite agreeing with all the laughter going on.

 

   Jimmy still had a huge grin on as well, heading outside and plotting out where to grab something to eat. Though the movie didn’t exactly make his friend jump and cling to an arm, which he really didn’t expect him to either, it did leave them both with a good feeling. “You up for hotdogs?”

   “Sounds good,” Pete grinned as he pulled out his BMX and climbed on, waiting as the redhead did the same. Off in the distance, what sounded like a firecracker went off and a nearby woman screamed in shock. Must be some bullies out and about today.

 

   They kicked off and, with Jimmy in the lead, headed to the front of town near the beach. The ice cream shop offered some pretty good hot dogs and burgers for a good price, and often they had specials going on. It wasn’t too long until they had their food and went out to Petey’s favorite pier, getting comfy before digging in.

 

   A gentle sea breeze brought in a comforting, relaxed atmosphere and at the moment, Peter felt very content. He ate leisurely at one of the two hot dogs he had and idly wondered what it would be like if he and Gary could ever share such a mutual good feeling the way he and Jimmy could. He always felt at peace with Jimmy around. There were few moments when if wasn’t, and usually there was a good reason for it.

   James meanwhile had all but inhaled the three hot dogs he had, each loaded graciously with condiments. When the last bite was down and he sipped a soda, his focus shifted from the very primal need to eat over to his friend. The small brunette was chewing slowly and his eyes were distantly looking out at the waves, and in general looking very at peace.

 

   He smiled some and also looked around at nothing particular until the other boy was finished with his food.

 

   “You sure you don’t want me to pay you back?” Pete started in again after a moment of enjoying the fresh orange soda he had.

 

   Eyes rolling some, Jimmy looked over at him, “Are you ever gonna stop?”

 

   The brunette looked away and laughed some, shaking his head.

 

   James smirked, an idea rolling through his freckled head, “Fine, I’ll let you pay me back.”   Just as Pete had begun to smile triumphantly did the redhead add casually, “But not with money.”

 

   Brows furrowing a moment before one quirked, the smaller senior looked over at him curiously, “Huh?”

 

   Perfect opportunity. Jimmy had guessed this would take a lot more work but apparently he was having a very good day today. The smirk on his lips inched a little wider and he clapped a hand onto the back of Peter’s neck, whom blinked and seemed still seemed to be drawing a mental blank. It wasn’t until he was pulled lightly over and his friend leaned in that Pete realized what had just been implied.   

 

   His chest tightened unexpectedly and heart fluttered lightly, Jimmy’s face drawing so close until –

 

   **_KOFT!_** A firecracker exploded right on the back of the redhead’s back, startling him to his feet.

 

   James looked around for whoever had thrown it, temper blazing because he had been _so damn close_. His golden eyes found no one, though the few adults that had been hanging around went rushing away as they didn’t want to be the next victim. “What the fuck, man,” he snarled, hand brushing off his back with stung a little from the explosive.

   Pete had just about fallen off the bench when the loud crackle went off on Jimmy, heart racing from a mixture of adrenaline and something else he’d rather not admit to. He craned his head around, looking for the perpetrator yet just like his friend, found no one.

 

 

   It was a few minutes before Jimmy was calm enough to sit down, mood soured some but finding that it was improving when he looked to Pete, “Must’ve been some asshole kid.”   The brunette nodded mutely, idly looking around some still and attempting to ignore what would have happened had they not been interrupted.

 

   Several minutes went by before a feeling more serene settled on them again.

 

   “What…,” Pete cleared his throat, looking at the wood below while his fingers tented, “What were you gonna do just then?”

 

   “Well, you wanted t’pay me back. It seemed fair enough,” Jimmy replied smoothly, rolling his wrists with resounding pops.

   The brunette chewed his lip, confused, “But why… that way?”

 

   “Well, what if I said I wanted a kiss instead of money?” the larger senior looked to him as if this were an everyday conversation. Petey meanwhile had a familiar faint feeling rushing through his veins. He dared to look over and meet the golden gaze boring holes into the side of his head, “You’re joking, right?”

 

   “Am I laughing?”

 

   “No…”

 

   “Then I’m not jokin’”

 

   Images of last night and this morning flooded into Pete’s head, though he had no real idea why. He swallowed a little dryly; Jimmy _had_ to be joking. He was pretty sure the redhead and Zoey still had something going on, though there _were_ rumors of a split up and even one involving Trent.

 

   He couldn’t _possibly_ …

 

   Jimmy watched the expressions play out on his friend’s face and knew he had gone about answering the question the wrong way. A long sigh, “Look, don’t go thinkin’ on it too much okay?” he looked over and smirked some, “I’m a guy without a girlfriend right now, y’know?”

 

   Pete hesitated some before nodding, a tentative quirking pulling his lips into a would-be smile, “Y-yeah, sure…”   He wasn’t quite sure, but those words seemed to make him feel almost let down. Almost.

 

   “But I stand by what I said,” the ginger-haired boy smirked some, “So either get over not bein’ able to pay me, or pucker up.”

 

   Scratching the back of his head, this time a tiny smile did appear on the brunette’s lips, even a airy but briefly laugh. Silence stretched out between the two for a while after that, Pete looking off to the waves and Jimmy seemingly content to idly scout around for whoever threw the firecracker. He was still pissed over it.

   Eventually, try as he might to ignore the feeling of debt, Pete caved in. He hated having others pay for him for pretty much anything; it probably stemmed from watching his folks struggle with a constant debt of some sort.

 

   At first, Jimmy wasn’t sure if he had heard one of the passerby’s mumble or not, until a thin finger poked his knee once. Looking over, he raised a brow at his rather flustered friend. He heard him mumble something, looking away slightly. ‘What?” he asked, slouching forward to hopefully hear better.

   “I said,” Petey took a long breath, “I still wanna pay you back.”

 

   An almost endearing feeling crossed the freckled boy, and the outrageous thought of how damned cute Peter both looked and sounded right now greatly amused him. Might as well be nice and not torment him any more than necessary, though a rather odd warmth curled in his chest as he gently clapped a hand onto the back of the brunette’s neck again. Pete didn’t resist in the slightest.

 

   A gentle tug and the redhead leaned in once more, smoothly closing the gap between them, lips almost—

 

   **_KOFT!_** A firecracker sent a sharp pain as it this time collided on the back of Jimmy’s head. It startled both boys, their foreheads smacking together hard and sending both reeling back with their hands clapped over the spot. “What the hell,” James all but snarled, rising to his feet and dropping his head from his forehead to brush the back of his head, checking for blood. Nothing. He turned every which way to desperately seek out who the hell was throwing those damned explosives, knuckles burning to hit someone.

 

   No one suspicious showed up.

 

   “ _Nrg_ … Let’s head back,” Jimmy almost spat in his rage, “I have the urge to check up on a certain snot-nosed brat.”

 

   Pete rubbed the sore spot on his forehead and nodded, standing then and following Jimmy’s lead in hopping on the bikes. The two kicked off and he had to work at keeping up with the larger senior this time, almost able to see the red flag that was going off in his head. Why he suspected Gary however, was beyond him; with Russell keeping tabs they should even have to think twice about him.

 

   The trip back was quiet and brisk. Petey’s nose was frozen from the cold air by the time they tucked the bikes away in the locker and started to trudge back for the Boys Dorm, and both boys’ ears rang when the PDA squealed some as it flickered on.

 

   “Would Peter Kowalski come to the office, please.”

 

   Frowning, they paused and exchanged a glance. “Go on, I’ll catch up in a minute,” Jimmy scowled and continued on his warpath and Pete went on ahead for the main building. Something began to knot and twist in his stomach, and worry gnawed at the back of his mind. It made him walk faster.

 

    When he got to Ms. Danvers desk she extended the black office phone out to him, looking unusually grim.  A crushing fear started to weight on him as he took the receiver and pressed it to his ear, “Hello?”

 

   “Hello, Peter Kowalski?” a man asked in return. His voice was deep, older, and professional. Authoritative.

 

   “Yes,” He answered tentatively.

 

   “I’m afraid I have some terrible news, and apologize for not being there to address you personally…” the police officer started.

 

   Ms. Danvers made a show of busying herself, but really was watching the brunette from the corner of her weathered blue eyes. Minutes passed as the deep voice on the other line spoke to Peter, and when it faded the senior was pale.

 

   “Mom…?”

 

 


	10. Devastation

 

 

   Jimmy all but kicked down the door when he got to Pete and Gary’s room, golden eyes landing on the latter brunette with a furious intent. Gary meanwhile just bobbed his foot, lying down currently with his arms folded behind his head and humming some nonsensical tune. He tilted his head to regard the redhead boredly, “It would have been more polite to knock, you know.”

 

   “Cut the shit, Gary,” James all but spat as he moved closer, fingers flexing just _itching_ to hit him. “Where’s Russell,” he hissed, “Lose him while out stalking?”

 

   Darker eyes rolled and the other boy only moved to scratch at his cheek, “Russell’s gnat-like attention span couldn’t handle lil manic me. I don’t know where he is, and as for the stalking thing I think you’re giving yourself far too much credit Jimmy boy.”

 

   Lips thinned and Jimmy couldn’t hold in the growl bubbling behind his throat. Both hands lashed out and ripped Gary off the bed by the front of his sweater, knuckles digging hard into his chest and eyes blazing, “I _know_ it was you tossing those firecrackers,” he spoke through bared teeth, “I _know_ it was you because you can’t _stand_ the thought that Petey’s not gonna fall into your twisted little games.”

 

   A nerve was struck; he could see it when one of those dark eyes twitched.

 

   Slightly calloused hands grabbed his wrists tightly and that wretched smirk stretched the brunette’s lips as he replied with eerie composure “You go ahead and just keep telling yourself that.”

 

   Gary laughed rather sardonically even as he was shoved away, knees catching the bed where he landed. A moment later and he sat up, hands rising as if surrendering, “My hands are clean, Jimmy boy! I don’t even have a slingshot.”

 

   “Somehow I think you’d find a way around that, asshole,” James spat back and rounded on his heels. He was going to have to have a good talk with Russell by the end of the day, while vowing that next time he’d have Bif and Johnny watch him.

 

   Jimmy left the room like a whirlwind, missing the smug smirk that crossed the sociopath’s face as soon as his back turned.

 

   Maybe if he went and found Pete, he’d calm down. In the meantime, Trent was going to have to bear the brunt of his temper. Besides, he’d been pissing Jimmy off lately anyway. As soon as he passed the blonde, whom currently was shoving Algie around, the redhead caught the back of his shirt and easily swung him off-balance and face-first into a trash can.

 

   God, that felt good.

 

   He shoved the doors of the Dorm open and stormed out, leaving the nerds to have a hay day with a now very stuck blonde. He shoved his hands into the front pockets of his hoodie as he trudged for the main school building. He actually found himself _hoping_ to see Pete.

 

   This was not the case when he got to Ms. Danvers’ office.

 

   She looked at him with an abnormal solemn expression, and even her tone was less sharp than usual. “If you’re looking for Peter, he just left.”

 

   Jimmy blinked and frowned some, mood souring further if humanly possible, “You got any idea where he went?”   She shook her head. He held back a sigh and bit his tongue to keep from saying something nasty, because she really didn’t deserve it. He’d save it for some other poor soul. “Well, what was he called in for anyway?”

   Her frown grew more prominent, “I’m not sure I’m at liberty to say, James.”

 

   He scowled, “That bad? What could he have done, I don’t think Petey’s ever broken a rule,” that _they_ knew of.

 

   She sighed and fussed with a stack of papers, “It’s not anything school related. It’s family related.”

 

   Something churned in the pit of his stomach. “Did somethin’ happen—“

 

   “It’s his mother,” she interjected sharply, frustrated with his prying, “She was…” she seemed to stumble over the word, “Murdered.”

   Ice suddenly replaced the fire flowing through his veins, and Jimmy felt somewhere between very worried and rather ill. A wave of anxious concern then crashed down, and he found himself flying out of the room with a quick word of thanks tossed back to Ms. Danvers.

 

   He took the stairs two at a time going down before grabbing the closest person he passed, who happened to be Kirby, “Have you seen Pete?”

 

   Blinking wildly before confusion spread over his tanned faced, Kirby shook his head, “No, but I think I heard one of the girls sayin’ something about him a few minutes ag—“

 

   “Which girl?” Jimmy jerked him closer, an edge lacing his tone that suggested no lie had better come out from the jock’s mouth.

   “Mandy, I think,” Kirby replied quickly, eyes widening some at the odd behavior before he was shoved back. Before he could get an angry retort about it out, the redhead was gone.

 

   She wasn’t hard to find; there almost always was a cluster of cheerleaders gathering outside the Girls Dorm. As he raced over, their chatter instantly died down at the sight of him rushing over and Mandy poked her head around Pinky curiously. “Mandy,” he was lightly winded, “Have you seen Pete?”

   Her lower lip stuck out in a pout and she nodded,” I saw him wandering out of Ms. Danvers office and outside, but I don’t know where specifically,” she sighed, “I heard there’s some really bad news about his parents. Poor little thing.”

 

   He let out a frustrated sound and sighed, turning and trudging hurriedly away after tossing another quick word of thanks behind. Where could Petey be? Maybe he should check the Boys Dorm again, just in case he missed him.

   The double doors flew open when he walked in and made a quick turn down the hallway, heading all the way to the very back to his friend’s room. The door was still slightly ajar, and pushing it in he looked quickly around the small room. No Pete. Just Gary lying there, back to humming that annoying little tune, “Have you seen Petey?”

 

   A bored gaze flickered over at him, “No. Did the tracking device you planted in his head short-circuit finally?”

 

   “Fuck off,” he growled, hands reaching up and running through his ginger locks in anxious frustration. He turned and quickly paced out, trying to think of where Peter might have gone. News like that was sure to have devastated the small senior, and it was frightening to not know what he would do after hearing it. Jimmy thought hard while the weather outside was taking a turn for the worse with clouds blocking out any trace of beautiful warm sun. They were dark and heavy, almost foreboding.

 

   Maybe Pete had gone to a place where he knew no one would find and bother him. That was a very likely thing. But where in Bullworth Academy was there a place no one else knew about? Next to nil. The thought that maybe the brunette had gone outside of the Academy really bothered him, enough to where he quickly blocked off that thought and continued to pick out the little places he knew about. If anyone knew the school layout like the back of their hand, it would be Jimmy.

 

   His eyes went distant and he walked with his head cast down slightly in contemplation, not really paying attention to where he was going. Several long minutes passed before he had picked apart every place, every little nook and cranny and—

 

   His head snapped up. There was _one_ place he might have gone now that it was unoccupied, and only a handful knew it.

 

   Darting off in the opposite direction he had been going, James raced for the parking lot.

 

 

~*~

 

 

   Peter had never really understood how much depression could _hurt_.

 

   He was lying on his back on the cold grass, tucked away in the tiny lot behind the broken school bus where the hobo used to stay. It was a place that felt closed off from the world, the perfect spot to just go and hide away from the bullies, the insults. He couldn’t hide from the pain though.

 

   He had heard of it being like a heavy weight, or a thick fog-like blanket, but never really comprehended the truth behind them. At first when he had heard the news, nothing really settled in except initial shock. Numbness followed soon after, as he didn’t even realize Ms. Danvers gently pulling the phone from his hand to hang it up. He recalled her saying something to him, but not hearing it. Like earmuffs had been placed on.

 

   His body autopiloted to the small sanctuary afterward, walking with tunnel vision as the numbness started to morph into something more.

 

   She was gone.

 

   The ache in his chest started to feeling like a heavy weight, slowly growing heavier and crushing down until he felt short of breath. That was around the time when he reached the area and just dropped to the ground, rolling on his back and stared sightlessly at the darkening clouds. It felt like a blanket had been placed over his head, mind meanwhile very foggy and the air almost too cold to take in.

 

   She was _gone_.

 

  The sky let out an ominous cry of thunder.

 

   Coming back from the nursery with the seeds for her garden.

 

   Lungs ached as if a vice had been tightened.

 

   No purse found, stabbed with signs of struggle.

 

   A chilled wind grazed over numb skin.

 

   She was **_gone_**.

 

   Vision blurring, scorching moisture stung amber eyes as tears welled and began to flow fourth as if a dam had been broken. His breath caught, the realization running through his mind finally navigating through the fog and gripping his very soul.

 

   Another shaking roll of thunder rumbled from the sky, mercifully covering the small gasp the brunette sucked in from his sorrow before the first few drops of moisture broke free. It started as only a light trickle, but just like the tears the water would soon mingle with a barrier broke and rain poured down.

 

    The icy drops hit his face, soaked his clothes, and made goosebumps rise yet Peter never felt it. A slender hand rose from the green blades beneath and covered his mouth only slightly, possibly to try and muffle his crying even though the sounds were very weak. Maybe it was the male in him telling him it was weak to cry, to hide it and bury it deep like a festering sore later to be turned into an alcohol addiction.

 

   He had never felt so alone before.

 

  

 

~*~

 

 

   Rain had started to pour down by the time Jimmy reached the broken schoolbus.

 

   Pete _had_ to be here.

 

   He was quick to wrench the rusty door open and weave out the other side, trotting to the gate and swinging it open. The redhead’s heart did a leap of relief, maybe even joy when he saw exactly who he had been looking for. The feeling was fast to leave though and worry replaced it as he saw the way the brunette’s brow was knitted upward, how much his eyes glistened, and the way he held a hand over his mouth.

   Though the rain beat down on him like an icy shower, it did nothing to sway him from slowly approaching his friend. He slicked his wet ginger locks from his face, and drew up the hood though it was rather futile in keeping him dry.

 

   “Pete,” the words were soft, laced heavily in concern. Peter didn’t seem to hear, nor did he seem to realize his presence.

 

   Jimmy kneeled down at his side and gently grabbed the wrist over his mouth, frowning deeply as the skin he felt was like ice itself. Pulling it away seemed to be a trigger when amber eyes flickered slowly over to him. “Pete, I heard…” he started delicately, “I’m so sorry..”

 

   The wrist in his grasp twisted as a shiver, a suppressed cry, rippled through Peter’s body. His eyes seemed to focus more and it was very much like trying to look through a clouded lens, but a moment went by before he sat up. He tried very hard to stop the tears, to lift the crushing mass that was making his body start to hurt, yet he couldn’t. A strong arm tentatively wrapped around his shoulders for support, and before he knew it his face was buried on a cold, sopping wet chest.

   Soon the other arm joined the other and wrapped just a little lower on his back, and while Jimmy might have thought it wasn’t the manliest thing to do, he there were times where such useless feelings had to be cast aside for the sake of someone else.

 

   Pete needed him right now. There wasn’t any way anyone would see anyway, so it made the embrace all the easier. Slim fingers curled into the heavy material at a side, small shoulders shook and ever-so-faint sounds of weeping was heard over the thunder and rain.

 

   The redhead allowed them to stay this way for countless minutes before his empathy had to be pushed aside for the reality that they could get sick staying outside.

 

   It didn’t take very much to pry Pete away just enough for Jimmy to look at him, “We need to get inside where it’s warm.”   The smaller boy just nodded, eyes growing distant again and shivers of a new sort were starting.

   Jimmy pulled him up as he stood, and his mind raced; if he took Pete into the Dorm, even if it was to his own room, Gary would still be within the same vicinity to cause trouble. And if he caught an eyeful of this, he was bound to cause a _huge_ fuss.

 

   They had to go somewhere private.

 

   If it were possible for light bulbs to magically appear a person’s head, it would have happened just then. The lighthouse! James’s favorite hangout when he wanted to escape the school. He shifted and walked back to go through the bus and realized he wouldn’t have to worry about his friend falling behind; the hand on his side was still very much fisted tightly and the brunette kept up just fine. What the he didn’t know was that his friend was back on autopilot.

 

   As they navigated easily through the bus Jimmy was quickly coming up with a solution to keep the Gary problem from messing up their vacation from the world.

 

   He led Pete over to the bike locker and gently plucked the hand off his side, “Stay here a minute, I gotta go take care of something,” he spoke firmly this time to make sure the other heard, and only moved when he saw a nod.

 

   Though his knees were stiff, he still dashed out into the rain and went to go put Bif and the other boxing club members on babysitting duty.

 

   All in all, it took maybe seven minutes because Heaven forbid they get wet, and the preps usually herded back to their own dorm in stormy weather. They were all too happy to oblige to keep an eye on Gary however, and when Pinky caught wind of where he was likely to be headed with Pete, she presented a dufflebag from no seemingly no where.

 

   When asked what was in it, she just smiled and said that he would thank her later.

 

   Not wanting to waste more time, Jimmy snatched it and headed back to his friend. The worry gnawing at his stomach grew when he saw Petey’s teeth chattering and a rather lethargic slouch in his shoulders.

 

   Not a moment too soon was the pair on their bikes and racing off for the lighthouse.

 

 


	11. Patience Thinned

   It was hard to sit still for very long; it made Gary’s skin itch and an unbearable restlessness flow through every part of his being.

 

   He lay on his bed, arms folded under his head and legs crossed at the ankles.

 

   The wall clock ticked away, a foot eventually keeping rhythm.

 

   Dammit it was hard to sit _still_ after such a good day ruining it for others! As if they _deserved_ a decent day anyway, something often taken for granted. The imbeciles didn’t even realize that they wasted oxygen just slumming around complaining about whose ass looked better, or who was the smartest, and forgetting everything. Forgetting how he had single-handedly turned the wretched school upside down with simple manipulation. Forgetting on purpose probably just to spite him.

   _How_ could they forget? It was _so_ well planned out, and then that loser Hopkins had to go ruin it all by being the fucking knight in rusted armor.

 

   A Cheshire smirk spread over the brunette’s lips; he had to make sure that Jimmy boy would hate every single second of life now that he was free. And he _certainly_ made sure that today would be especially loathsome.

 

   Losing Russell was as easy as ditching a small child at a mall; with as lithe and fast as he was about five minutes into town and Gary had merely pointed out something menial to distract the giant, then weaved away through a crowd. A firecracker coincidentally ‘dropped’ by his foot before leaving, one explosion later and the cops were on the titan like stink on a warthog.

 

   He was then free to go and wait by the cinema, with enough time for a snack.

 

   It was hard to stay still even then, and even more difficult to not just sneak inside and _really_ make it hard on the two inside because then there would be more evidence leading back to him.

 

   People often stole glances to the brunette, shifting and twitching and adjusting how he sat at the far table outside the cinema.

 

   The medicine was making his senses strange _again_ ; today he felt so much more aware of everything. Other days it put him in a fog, like dulling the edge on a knife. Every foot step seemed so much more distinctive, every murmur more piercing, every fucking smell more potent. Even colors were more vivid.

   Dark eyes darted around from a lightly lidded gaze, keenly taking in everything, looking for something to make him suspect someone was watching and _knew_ he was out doing something against the rules.

 

   A few hours passed before the movie let out and he was able to finally fucking move.

 

   They never even looked his way either, and watching the way they just seemed to happy really stuck a sore in his stomach. He’d have to fix that.

 

   Be patient, let them enjoy their little romp out in the world…

 

   He watched them from the ice cream shop to the piers, where after he took new residence onto the building overlooking the area. It was amazing how much the cops missed, how much the damn _adults_ missed. Then again, the alley was tucked away enough and so was the ladder, plus the sign stuck up off the top of the building so there was a place to duck behind.

 

   Nerves started to buzz with anticipation.

 

   Jimmy ate his food as he if were a black hole, and Petey grazed like a cow. Go figure.

 

   But it wasn’t until _after_ they were done that it started; the brunette’s senses seemed to skyrocket and his senses felt rushed, overloaded, congested. Like Jimmy knew he was here, knew he would be watching, knew he would be waiting for it as his hand clapped onto Pete’s neck.  Lips moved, words still too fucking far away to hear yet the annoy ass birds in the tree down the block were deafening.

   Fingers curled tight around the slingshot, the other nimbly digging out a firecracker. Moving on their own. Acting on impulse, on _instinct_.

 

   A tug and the two swept in – **_KOFT!_** Right in the center of the redhead’s back.

 

   A sinister quirk of the lips spread on his face watching them freak. A surge of giddiness swept through him as he quickly ducked back behind the sign, a leg bouncing despite being crouched over. Just a moment and the moron would give up.

 

   Gary peered back around and smirked smugly after seeing that he was right. Jimmy was back to sitting and Pete was looking back at the water. Knowing Hopkins, he would probably try again. Find some way into it.

 

   Another firecracker readied when after several moments went by, lips moved again in conversation he couldn’t hear followed up with a repeat of before; the hand clapped onto Petey’s neck and the ugly leprechaun moved in again.

 

   This time it hit smack on the back of his copper head.

 

   Ducking back behind again, a dry sort of laugh bubbled from the brunette.

 

   It was short-lived though – no time to waste!

 

   He inched back to the ledge of the building, checked for onlookers and then climbed down. The rushing of self-satisfaction mixed with adrenaline and restlessness, combining together to get him back to the school in time to give back what he ‘borrowed’.

 

   That’s when his back hit the mattress all of seven minutes ago, and that’s when Wonderboy barged in and interrupted the tune he had started humming.

 

   He tilted his head to regard the redhead boredly, “It would have been more polite to knock, you know.”

 

   “Cut the shit, Gary,” James all but spat as he moved closer, fingers flexing just _itching_ to hit him, he noticed. “Where’s Russell,” he hissed, “Lose him while out stalking?”

 

   Gary only rolled and scratched at a cheek, “Russell’s gnat-like attention span couldn’t handle lil manic me. I don’t know where he is, and as for the stalking thing I think you’re giving yourself _far_ too much credit Jimmy boy.”

 

   Lips thinned and Jimmy couldn’t hold in the growl bubbling behind his throat. Both hands lashed out and ripped Gary off the bed by the front of his sweater, knuckles digging hard into his chest and eyes blazing, “I _know_ it was you tossing those firecrackers,” he spoke through bared teeth, “I _know_ it was you because you can’t _stand_ the thought that Petey’s not gonna fall into your twisted little games.”

 

   A nerve was struck; an eye twitched involuntarily but he otherwise kept control, mostly, of the chaos that wanted to lash back out. Wanted to fight and shout back that no matter what he did, no matter how sweet and coddling he was Femme Boy would never pick him over the two. _Never_. And there was a smug satisfaction to that knowledge.

 

   Slightly calloused hands grabbed Jimmy’s wrists tightly and a smirk stretched the brunette’s lips as he replied with eerie composure, “You go ahead and just keep telling yourself that.”

 

   The sardonic laugh couldn’t be helped even as he was shoved away, knees catching the bed where he landed. A moment later and he sat up, hands rising as if surrendering, “My hands are clean, Jimmy boy! I don’t even have a slingshot.”

 

   “Somehow I think you’d find a way around that, asshole,” James spat back and rounded on his heels. A second later and he was gone like a whirlwind.

 

   Dropping back onto the mattress and staring at the ceiling, the smirk only remained.

 

   It was like a child lording a prized possession over all others. Only letting them touch for a brief moment before snatching it back.

 

   Pete had always been his, whether either realized it or not. Every taunt, every insult, every push and shove and poke and punch was like mark made; eventually Gary will have tattooed himself to the smaller boy’s every conscious thought. Attach a string to every joint. Like a puppet to the puppeteer, never able to do anything of conscious will without him knowing. And Petey never fought it. Maybe at first, but his resolve was whittled down easy enough.

 

   What the sociopath _didn’t_ know was the same was happening to him; Pete was a constant source of affirmation, of attention that could be gained at the drop of a hat. Something he fed on, lived for, _needed_.

 

   The tune had started to work back up again, fingers tracing nonsensical and yet very particular patterns on the bed sheet while dark eyes picked out patterns the cracks in the ceiling formed. The light from outside had dimmed and he could smell the rain soon to fall even from inside. The thunder rolling through was deafening.

 

   Time seemed to trickle by painfully slow. Pete should have been back by now. Back with his lower lip sticking a mile out because his little _date_ didn’t end right.

 

   His skin started to itch again with the urge to move, and irritably he shifted on the bed until both arms were once again folded under his head and his legs crossed at the ankles.

 

   _Tick, tick, tick…_

 

   A foot bobbed.

 

   _Tick, tick, tick…_

 

   The tune started back up.

 

   _Tick, tick, tick…_

   Where the _fuck_ was Femme Boy?!

 

   The door was shoved open, but he knew it wasn’t who he’d been waiting for. Pete smelled different and wasn’t shit ugly. “Have you seen Petey?”

 

   A bored gaze flickered over at Jimmy, “No. Did the tracking device you planted in his head short-circuit finally?”

 

   “Fuck off,” the beast snarled and left just as quickly as he had appeared.

 

   Immediately the brunette sat up, hands fisting briefly in the sheets. He was _not_ happy; if Wonderboy didn’t know where his precious puppet had gone, then that meant no one likely knew. Another roll of irritating thunder and the moisture increased just so.

   Shoving off the bed, he strode out of the room with a quick albeit fluid pace determined to go and find little Petey himself. He was going to get some shit over this.

 

   The task proved daunting however, due to the lack of cooperation the fellow students offered unless threatened, to which afterward he’d find himself to have been led on a goose chase. Eventually he had been through the entire fucking school twice with the rain starting after the first go around, so he was now soaked and cold and _pissed_.

 

   Long hair now almost black from the rain half clung to his face and neck, with other locks dangling and dripping in his face. His skin paled with the feeling of ice like a blanket smothering him, the students began to avoid the increasingly feral looking sophomore prowling campus.

 

    It wasn’t until his eyes, ever so sharp, caught the glimpse of metallic yellow.

 

   Just the very last bit of the familiar BMX disappeared from the parking lot and the icy sensation turned to fire; _he left_. He fucking **left**. No stuttered explanation as to where, no avoided eye contact or fidget or _anything_!

 

   Lips thinned to a line, a muscle around his scared right eye twitched with involuntarily.

 

   Mind like a torrent as thoughts of where and why and what _could_ happen now that they were away from his radar, Gary’s body twisted to move for the parking lot. Fingers flexed and broken words and sentences that were forming in his head drifted from his mouth inadvertently.

 

   Muscles locked and tensed when a large hand clapped down onto his shoulder.

 

   Whipping around and shoving the offending limb away, a venomous look was placed upon Bif. The large preppie remained unfazed by it and, from under the comfort of $300 umbrella, placed the swatted hand to his hip. “You’re coming with me,” was simply stated in upper-crust baritone.

 

   Another muscle spasmed this time over his upper lip as a measured breath was taken in. The meds were fighting it, trying to suppress the boiling wrath that wanted so very much to unleash. A knuckle popped as that hand flexed again, “I have _no_ time for you, one-celled reject.”   He turned then to leave again.

 

   “You’re getting weak with those insults, lil Hitler,” This time when the hand grabbed the back of his sweater the fantasy of taking that umbrella and shoving it through the boxer’s skull flashed through Gary’s mind like a delightful slideshow. Maybe through an eye, or up through the nose.

 

   Large fingers shifted quickly to the back of his neck and squeezed with a vice-like hold, quickly pulling the brunette off balance enough to start dragging back to Harrington House.

 

   Gary was **_not_** happy.


	12. Warm my Soul

   By the time Jimmy and Pete stumbled inside the Lighthouse both were shivering profusely and hail started to come down with the rain, albeit lightly. James flipped on the lights and shut the door while Petey just stood there, arms wrapped tight to himself with his teeth chattering.

   Dropping the duffle bag on the nearby poker table, it was time to see what was inside that Pinky was so sure she would be thanked for later. Numb fingers somehow managed the zipper open and pausing a moment to slick wet ginger locks back, Jimmy started to pull things out.

 

   He would fucking _kiss_ Pinky later; two sets of silk Aquaberry pajamas were the first to come out, which evidently belonged to Gord and Bif as their names were embroidered onto the front pockets. A very thick fleece blanket followed with a couple of towels and some energy bars.

 

   “Pete,” he struggled to not stutter despite his own teeth chattering. Turning he grabbed one of the towels, monogrammed of course, and the smaller pair of pajamas before moving to Peter’s side. “Go change an’ dry off,” there was no room for argument as he thrust both items to the brunette.

 

   Petey seemed to have come to some form of coherent thought when his eyes flickered and looked to the PJ’s and towel. It did take a few moments, but slowly he reached out and took both of them before shuffling off for the bathroom. Jimmy went about locking the front door meanwhile and started to change too, figuring he’d get done before him.

  

   Numb. That’s exactly how Pete felt at the moment. Just numb. The tears had mercifully stopped halfway to the Lighthouse but his mind pretty much shut down and left him under a hazy, thick cold fog. His joints ached, his chest burned, eyes bloodshot and nose stuffed. He felt like shit. He knew he was freezing on the outside too because he couldn’t stop shaking, and it was difficult to move quickly; his body wanted to curl up and try to generate heat.

   Each article of clothing was peeled off, and he might have felt uncomfortable having to go commando but the boxers were just as sopping wet and chilled as the rest of the things so there was no point in keeping them on. It was a little nice to dry off with a soft towel, and the feeling continued to grow slightly when the silken pajamas were on.

 

   He left his things sort of absent-mindedly on the floor when he exited the bathroom, his mind barely keeping up with much at the moment. Jimmy was already changed and his fiery red hair now damp and mussed up. In each hand was a hot cup of cocoa; the clubhouse had a nifty little water boiler usually used for tea, and he made good use of it during the colder months.

 

   Pete took the cup held outward and wrapped his fingers around the hot ceramic, nerves tingling painfully at first. He still shivered slightly as the heating system wasn’t perfect in the place.

 

   A larger hand clapped onto his shoulder and guided him over to the bed where an inviting set of blankets were, “Come on, you need t’get warmed up.”

 

   Obeying, the brunette sat on the bed and pulled the blankets up over his shoulders, huddling some while letting the steam from the cocoa rise under his chin and warm the skin it kissed. Eyes drooped heavily and he just stared at the delicious liquid yet had no real desire to drink it quite yet.

   Jimmy frowned and sat beside him outside the covers with his own cocoa already halfway gone. God he _hated_ the heater on this place. He was going to have to do some jobs to save up and fix the damn thing. Go figure -- the one thing the preppies didn’t bother to spend their endless money on happening to be an essential part of winter survival. They had winter homes to hang at, not a clubhouse.

 

   They sat in cold silence as the rain continued to pour outside, hail coming in patches.

 

   It wasn’t long before Jimmy’s mug as empty, and Pete had just taken his first drink. Setting aside his empty one, the redhead’s lips started to thin to a line as his friend continually shivered. He went to take the mug from him and found no resistance, Pete simply letting go when his hand curled around the bottom. “Lay down, you’ll warm up faster.”

 

   He obeyed. Dropping onto his side, Peter snuggled under the blankets as he curled up tightly with amber eyes focused on nothing particular.

   Jimmy stood up and took their cups to the tiny sink behind the bar. Afterward he folded his arms tightly and tried to get himself to heat up more, granted the cocoa had helped to some extent. Often he looked back to Petey to see if he had stopped shaking, with each glance revealing that he hadn’t. He was probably going to get sick.

 

   Jimmy sighed and tried to focus on something outside under the dark shadow of what should have been afternoon, yet found nothing but the waves crashing angrily and the occasional suicidal bird attempting to fly.

 

   It was hard to say how long he went on pacing, trying to keep moving and rubbing his arms, jaws clenching inadvertently.

 

   The hundredth glance over and he sighed again with a scowl; Pete still wasn’t warming up. He really didn’t want to invade the guy’s personal shell at the moment, but really there was one other option for warming them both up.

 

   He walked around to the other side of the twin-sized bed, pulled the covers up and climbed under. Before moving close, he leaned over a little to try and see the brunette’s face, “D’you mind?”    There was only a small shake of the head as reply. With that Jimmy then sidled flush up to him, tentatively snaking an arm over Peter’s waist.

   He wasn’t all that sure why, but while something drove the redhead to be careful at the moment, it had just gotten increasingly difficult; the silk pajamas though soft were also rather thin. His face rested just behind the top of Petey’s head where the faint smell of rain and some sort of shampoo drifted.

 

   Peter meanwhile barely registered what had been asked and just responded out of habit. _Then_ his senses woke up; the feel of the larger boy pressing so close and the heavy arm that draped cautiously over his waist… felt unusually odd. Almost comforting. Almost warm. The shivers that seemed to plague his body started to wane.

 

   Heat began to build quick enough between the two; the hot breath from Jimmy helped his friend warm faster as it fanned the back of his neck.

 

   Eventually a very comfortable temperature was trapped under the covers with them and all traces of trembling stopped, and an almost sleepy pull was at James’s eyes. Petey meanwhile was torn between feeling somewhat exhausted and yet progressively more alert; being warmed up really made every nerve feel so much more _new_. His mind was still very foggy but the more carnal instincts were ever so clear and clung to any sensation that brought comfort.

 

   And Jimmy had always been a source of comfort.

 

   The larger boy was roused a bit from the serene state he seemed to have fallen into when he felt Pete shift just slightly. It started with his toes and moved up like a wave, each miniscule movement pushing tighter to him like velcro. And like any healthy young man with another warm body fitting ever so snugly against his, his body reacted accordingly. Male or not.

   It was hard to hide too with the way his groin was right against Petey’s ass, and lying wasn’t an option. “Sorry,” he mumbled lowly, scowling some with an unusually sheepish feeling crossing by for a moment.

 

   Pete however felt the reaction yet wasn’t bothered. He wasn’t sure he would be able to feel much of anything for the time being though, but he _could_ feel Jimmy and the heat that wrapped around him. Admittedly, a minor rush of hormones started through his numbed veins, be it from the hazy thoughts now working through his mind or otherwise. It was almost hard to think…

 

   He really didn’t want to think right now.

 

   Jimmy wasn’t sure his friend had heard him, and was about to repeat himself louder but stopped short when he felt Peter twist. A moment later and they were face to face. He blinked and was about to ask why to sudden move but he soon found the words smothered out as Peter’s mouth found his, boldly sealing tight.

   Brows shooting up and somewhere near shocked, the redhead was (just barely) able to ignore his body’s wants and broke the kiss by pushing the smaller boy away lightly, “Pete what are you doin’?”

 

   Misted amber eyes just looked at him, his own brows furrowing upward and ignored how damn girly he was about to sound. “I don’t want to think right now, Jimmy..”

 

   Inexperienced, fevered lips found his again and this time James didn’t break away. He had heard the plea behind his tone and words, and queer as it sounded he didn’t have the heart to refuse. If it helped Petey in some way, then he’d oblige. It’s not like he found the thought revolting anyway, hell, this was a huge win over Gary when he really thought about it.

 

   Quickly shifting and taking over the kiss he was rather pleased to find his friend more than willing, if not still a little shy, to open and let it go deeper.

 

   Pete was idly pleased that he wasn’t pushed away again, and the thrum of heat increased throughout his body as he felt Jimmy respond. It was working amazingly well, too; he couldn’t think. He couldn’t focus on anything except mouth now dominating his, no chance for pain or memories to cloud by. Body now an autopilot. He just lay back now and accepted the sensations his friend was pouring into him.

 

   Jimmy had also pretty much given up trying to think straight, in all aspects of the word.

 

   His tongue dove into Petey’s mouth to explore the depths, finding he still tasted somewhat off the cocoa from before. Their tongues met in a heated dance, one experienced and guiding the other along until a rhythm of sorts was established. Pete’s breathing started to turn erratic as a large hand ventured off from his and felt along his subtle male curves. Somewhere it found hold under a knee and that was when Jimmy moved more over him, adjusting the limb as he saw fit.

   Pete’s hands decided to do the same and slowly moved out, one finding the redhead’s thick neck and hooking on the side. His thumb trailed over a large pulsing vein while the other hands went and decidedly liked the feel of his chest which was surprisingly taut under the silk pajamas.

 

   The tentative touches seemed to fuel the fire taking over Jimmy. The inferno blazed in the pit of his stomach and spread out like wildfire as he finally tore away from the brunette’s lips to try out the spot at his jaw line, a thrill rushing out as Petey sucked in a breath.

 

   They were now lost to the moment and surge of young hormones.

 

   James latched to a soft spot just under the corner of Pete’s jaw, sucking hard and nipping at the tender flesh which earned him a pleasing little noise. His hands were no longer stationary as he shifted his weight to free up both, one moving and finding purchase in short curly brown locks and the other snaking up under the silk pajama top beneath him. He suddenly just wanted to feel everything on his dear friend, like a blind man reading brail.

 

   Pete meanwhile fought the urge to squirm and kept the noises wanting to leak out caught in his throat; the heat from Jimmy’s hands was amazing, like every nerve they touched was lit and begged for more. The wet mouth sucking and lapping at his neck was dizzying, his head rolling back slightly to expose more flesh, gender be damned because it felt fucking _good._

His teeth clenched as a hand slid up under his top, over the bare skin of his belly and up to his chest where blunt nails briefly dug in. His back arched just a little and he took in the scent near Jimmy’s wrist which was up in his hair, taking in the soft smell of rain.  His body hummed with pleasure, feeling as though a whole new warmth was pouring into him, but it wasn’t until Jimmy shifted a third time that it really struck a chord.

 

   It was a more subtle move but one that would decide once and for all how much more Jimmy could really keep himself in check. If Pete was enjoying this as much as he was, then chance of being able to stop would turn to nil.

 

   His hips slid over Peter’s leg and thus situated him right between the two, and it became quite apparent that they were functioning on the same wavelength.

 

   The silk bottoms did nothing to dull the delicious sensation that spread when their erections touched. Someone let out a muffled moan but neither was sure who. All Jimmy knew was that he wanted to feel more, feel everything, and dropping the hand from Petey’s hair to the mattress below he was able to keep his heavier frame off of the other for the most part. And it allowed him to _move_.

   Petey couldn’t help the noise this time when Jimmy’s hips slid over his, the hard bulges in their pajama bottoms grinding together in an amazing wave of pleasure. His fingers curled in Jimmy’s top and the hand at his neck clawed, lips parting to try and catch the breath he was losing.

 

   Jimmy swept down and placed scorching trails along the thinner neck exposed to him, moving up suddenly and straddling Pete’s hips. The loss of sensation to his groin while frustrating would have to wait for now, instead his hands were making short work of the silk top on his smaller friend. Gord could afford a new pair.

   Buttons popped off every other one and something stirred at the back of Pete’s mind as this went on, but it was easy to ignore once cold air hit hot skin. The fiery wet mouth broke away from his neck and he was just as eager to get the flimsy top off as Jimmy, and in all fairness he attempted to unbutton his. Jimmy apparently had little patience in these matters, because more buttons popped off when he pulled it up over his head and flung it aside.

 

   It was a little shocking to see so much of the redhead expose. He was built so much like a tank; muscles rippled in all the right places, the years of running and fighting and whatnot paying off. He had half expected to just see a gut and thickness under his clothes, not the well defined features that stood out.

   Jimmy meanwhile found Petey to be as small as he had expected. He wasn’t skinny, just very small in frame. It was no wonder why the boy was faster than most.

 

   After the moment of admiration had passed, James had moved back in with renewed fervor. Their mouths met again while he moved his knees down between Pete’s, separating the limbs in an almost familiar fashion. He was in new territory now. The more Petey made little noises, the more he tried not to squirmed and failed, the more his hips rolled and his hands searched up his arms the more it drove him crazy.

 

   The air became too electrical for words when Jimmy’s hands trailed down Pete’s sides where they inevitably hooked in the lip of the bottoms. Petey tried to lay still and bit the inside of his cheek when the mouth on his left, hands falling down to the sheets below and fisting. He felt stuck between being unusually self-conscious and fucking horny.

 

   Jimmy only paused a moment while he trailed open, wet kisses down the center of his friend’s stomach until his lips met material. A low grunt, and the bottoms were pulled down and he broke away long enough to tug them all the way off. They were discarded with the pile on the floor. His pulse was racing, mind hazed. He felt the knees at his sides tighten, trying to close and it became apparent that Peter was vaguely aware of his new nakedness and his old shy personality came through.

 

   Smirking a little he moved away just long enough to get rid of his own stifling pajama bottoms, then weaseled his way back between Petey’s knees. He allowed him no time to reflect more on their predicament and dropped down over him, supporting his weight on both elbows, sealing their lips together once more. It took little more than that to get their blood rushing again.

 

   Pete sucked in a sharp breath as his hard, and very sensitive, length met Jimmy’s in a completely new sensation. He barely registered the hot slick tongue diving in to probe his mouth and instead focused on rolling his hips to keep the friction going, a tremor wracking his body. He couldn’t stop even if he wanted. His hands reached and hooked at Jimmy’s biceps, fingers flexing and shaking with each grind their hips made.

 

   It was impossible to grow any harder. It was almost painful. Their breaths mingled and heated, erratic and by no means even as carnal instinct latched onto the pleasure coursing their veins. Soon Jimmy’s mouth was trailing down Petey’s chin and down his neck, nipping and sucking where he went while clear beads began to leak both boys.

   A large hand dropped from the side of his head and had Pete been paying attention, was quickly wetted in the redhead’s mouth. He wasn’t _quite_ sure what he was doing, but there had to be some basic physics applied here.

 

   His mouth was back on Peter’s throat and moving down as his hand did the same, knees shifting to guide his friend’s a little further apart. A slicked finger disappeared between the thin limbs and pushed inside the brunette who couldn’t bite back a pained noise.

 

   It was sharp and painful at first, and rather unwanted to as his body fought the intrusion. It took more nipping and sucking at his neck to help ease his mind away from what was happening before the digit started to work the tight, hot virginal channel with more waves of pain.

   Jimmy moved up to seal their lips together again as he worked quickly, soon adding another finger and scissoring. He felt Petey tense and tighten, shiver even as a small cry of pain bubbled out. Dammit. There had to be _something_ good that would happen for him, or else why the hell would guys do this?

 

   A little perplexed as he swallowed the cry, his pushed deeper in and curled his fingers more to stretch his friend, and brushed something inside that made Petey let out a very different sound. Hmm.

 

   Breaking away, he strained against his own need and tried to find whatever that was again, fingers curling and twisting until something was touched again. An almost impish grin spread over his face when Peter’s head rolled back with his eyes and his body shuddered, some breathless noise escaping this time. Well apparently he found his answer.

   It wasn’t long before a third finger was added and he determined Pete to be ready as ever before removing them. And not think of where they just were.

 

   He shifted back up onto his knees, hands sliding down the brunette’s thighs. He couldn’t help the excited twitch from his cock at the sight of Petey so disheveled, eyes so glazed and all because of him.

 

   He took a moment to use the clear beads that had dripped down his length to slick it, then positioned himself just so.

 

   Peter watched through heavily lidded eyes as the redhead paused to look over him, judging no doubt. He was more than ready. The loss he felt when the fingers left was damned embarrassing, and the anticipation welling in his stomach even more so. If it were possible to die from embarrassment, he would probably drop dead by the end of the night.

 

   Coherent thought was shoved aside when he felt Jimmy, thick in all aspects, started to push inside slowly.

 

   Body going rigid, his head rolled back again and fingers curled in the sheet as he ground his teeth against the feeling he was being split in two from the inside. It was torture almost, to endure the burning pain and the incredible feeling of personal invasion, but his friend seemed to pick up on it and went as fast and deep as he dared.

   About halfway he stopped, every muscle in his body twitching with restraint while he let Pete get used to him. The brunette’s chest heaved and perspiration made his mocha skin glow, lids fluttered shut where moisture dotted the corners.

 

   A moment passed before his tongue darted out to wet his dry lips, ‘Move,” the word came barely as a whisper.

 

   Jimmy sunk his teeth deep into his lower lip as he drew out slowly and pushed back in, fighting so hard the urge to just ram in senselessly. _Damn it_ he was tight and it was fucking _good_.

   Pete arched his back somewhat in pain, but his agony was soon eased when the redhead managed to seat himself fully and touched that magical spot from earlier. An amazing wave rippled his body, pleasure unknown tingling pleasantly at every nerve. Abated breath escaped his lips.

 

   Leaning over him once more with each hand at both of his sides, Jimmy closed his eyes against the silky heat encasing him every so snugly that was threatening to blind him. The little draw of breath below told him he had found the right spot, and with more speed did he rolled out and more easily slip back in, trying to stay at the same angle and—

   “ _Nnng_!..” Peter arched again with a stronger wave of pleasure blasting through his body. Whatever Jimmy was doing, it was fucking awesome. His hips started to move of their own accord, shifting with the redhead’s movements as he drew out and thrust back in, the pain disappearing altogether. He could actually feel Jimmy inside now, each new encouraged thrust bringing a new delight that rippled his body like spasms.

 

   It was hard to tell who was making the noise now as their movements grew steadier, faster, and more eager.

 

   Somewhere along the line a hand hooked under Pete’s leg and pulled it more up over a hip, and a hand clawed at Jimmy’s other arm. Their bodies moved together like waves, crashing and creating amazing sensations to both that soon enough, it all became more frantic.

   Jimmy dropped off his hand on the mattress, snaking the hand under Pete’s neck as he moved in and kissed him with violent zeal.

 

   Petey was left reaching a state of pleasure he never knew before existed, his weeping neglected member caught between their heated bodies in tantalizing friction that left spots in his vision. His muscles were tensing, twitching and growing closer to release and he was sure his friend was too from the way he moved without caution now.

 

   _So close_ … The redhead let out something of a grunt and growl and bit at the Petey’s lower lip, whom arched into him and let out his own marvelous sounds in growing volume, damned be the lack of masculinity -- It was fucking _mind blowing_.

 

   One last time did blunt nails drag down mocha sides and a thick cock bury deep inside velvet heat before both boys reach their edge and tip over into bliss; Peter saw stars and a soundless cry escape his aching lungs as hot release burst forth between their bodies, James meanwhile tensing with a low guttural sound while buried deep and finding his own white-hot release.

 

   The brunette sucked in air like it was about to go out of existence when he came down from his high, the aftershocks of orgasm making his muscles shiver here and there. Jimmy meanwhile felt his bones almost turn to jell-o but managed to hold his weight off Petey while he pulled out and dropped onto his side.

   Comfortable minutes passed as they settled in from the pleasant aftermath and reality returned to them. Neither was ready to acknowledge that protection hadn’t been used, and instead focused on the mutual feeling between them; Jimmy slipped an arm over Pete’s chest, whom in turn shifted just slightly into him.

 

   Both were far too tired now, their eyelids closing of their own accord and sleep coming far too swiftly for them to fight off.

 


	13. Feral Nature

 

 

 

   It took Bif and three other of the boxing club’s best to get Gary to a chair and a fifth to conjure up a material strong enough to tie him to it. And _keep_ him there.

 

   The sun had just started to tuck away for the night, which in turn meant that his daily medication was wearing off and quickly. While there wasn’t much in the way of vocalizing his protest to being forcefully dragged to Harrington House and tied up, there were plenty of physical objections; Bif sustained multiple punctures to his arm where blunt nails dug in, and had he not slipped up and let go of the fistful of hair keeping Gary (barely) in check, he wouldn’t have gotten the purple-bruised bite mark on the other arm. He wouldn’t have ever guessed the brunette could act like such a feral little beast.

 

   Gary meanwhile was still increasingly unhappy with his new predicament, but after a moment or two of being tied to the chair with the rope that normal kept the drapes tied back, he had calmed down to an eerie quiet.

 

   The preppies while at first enthusiastic about having the chance to keep an eye on Gary Smith, had slowly grown more weary. Bif had gone to address his injuries leaving behind a small group of others to watch the sociopath, situated in the common room. Gord, Justin, Tad and Bryce sat in larger lounge chairs while Pinky had a seat on the arm of Gord’s.

 

   They simply sat and stared.

 

   Gary slouched against his restraints in the formal dining chair, head tilted forward with the wild locks of dark brown wet and shielding his eyes. Some tresses stuck and framed his mouth where an uncannily creepy smile was now spread. His forearms were completely wrapped and then joined together in the middle with a common length of rope behind the seat, tied tightly, while each leg was strapped to a leg of the chair with separate curtain ropes. The thick gold threading was strong, and his sleeves were rolled up so there was no chance for slipping out. The others couldn’t see the way his hands idly twisted and pulled against their bonds.

 

   “He kind of reminds me of one of those rats in the library,” Pinky quietly muttered while observing him down her nose which was wrinkled. “Why is he smiling?” Bryce fidgeted.

 

   “Probably because he _likes_ it,” Derby suddenly sauntered into the room, dressed in one of his expensive bathrobes for the night. His blonde locks were slicked back from a shower and lightly spiced cologne followed in his wake. He passed by Gary, carrying with him a glass of red cider.

 

   “I’m afraid your little Mini Hulk might, but I prefer a different sort of foreplay,” Gary replied in sardonic nature. Derby ignored it sans for the light curling of his upper lip, and stood by one of the windows. “I suggest you watch your tone in this house, Smith.”

 

   “Or what?” the brunette replied with sharp speed, tone never losing its amusement.

 

   “Or you’ll have a nice trip to Crabblesnitch and back off to visit your padded room where you _belong_ ,” a disdainful sip was taken.

 

   The bubbly little laugh that drifted from Gary rose the hairs on the back of the others’ necks, “And what then?” white teeth flashed as the smile grew, “Have him find out my assigned babysitter was whisked away to fuck like a rabbit with none other than Jimmy Hopkins, World’s Largest Gnome and the last person on earth that’s supposed to be around me? I don’t think Crabblesnitch _or_ your pug-faced master would like that at _all_.”

 

   Sharp hazel eyes turned on him, “I’m not sure what I hate about you most, but I might have time to figure it out while Bif’s fist gets acquainted with that hideous face of yours.”

 

   “Oh, yes!” Gary purred excitedly, “Knock a tooth out while you’re at it, I’ll be glad to tell my white-jacketed friend that I was beaten so cruelly while tied up against my will. Aim for a molar, please,” he tilted his head up to show off one side of his jaw, smile curling to a wide smirk while a dark chocolate depth glinted from under the mess of wet hair.

 

   Derby rounded on his heels and marched to where the smug captor was, handing his glass off to Justin somewhere along the way before seizing Gary’s throat with a tight grip. “I refuse to rise to your little quips, Smith,” he hissed lightly through perfectly whitened teeth, “I would be more than happy to explain the _real_ story to Crabblesnitch and any dimwitted orderly sent to clean you off our carpet.”

 

  “I’d love to test our manipulation skills, Harrington, really,” Gary flashed another smile, “So why don’t you just mash me into the plush little carpet now? See who Crabblesnitch believes – the rich prick with a personal score to settle or the mental patient without medication nor administer with an excuse for ‘emotional disturbance’.”

 

   Hard knuckles landed solidly at the side of his jaw as Derby let out a small noise of frustration. He calmly stood back after his minor outburst, rubbing his knuckles and growing more enraged as Gary just let out a laugh riddled with insane air. “Stick him in the closet,” the peanut gallery reacted just as soon as the order had left the blonde’s mouth. Derby retook his post at the window with his glass of cider while Gord and Justin took either side of the chair and tipped it back, dragging Gary to the nearest closet.

 

   “Some time in the dark should put you right at home,” Gord remarked acidly. “Can you pad the walls and scream a little outside, too? I can’t sleep without it,” Gary smiled sweetly, head lolling back to look right at the preppie. Gord’s nose wrinkled and he was _more_ than ready to slide him into the dark closet.

 

   “You know, I bet you’d be right up the Mighty Munchkin’s alley,” the brunette’s mused before his insufferable smirk was finally blocked from view as the door swung shut. Gord scowled at the last comment and ignored the pang of... well, nevermind. It was too disturbing how bloody much he seemed to know.

 

    The bluebloods decided that they no longer had any real duty now that Gary Smith was tied and shoved in a closet, and went about tending to their nightly activities.

 

   Meanwhile, Gary’s arms continually twisted and pulled under the restraints. By now, the skin was growing very raw but his wrists were almost able to slip under the first loop. Pain didn’t seem to register in his mind, or rather, it didn’t register right; the sensation seemed to be a fuel that drove him on.

 

   The twisted smile on his face displayed what he knew was to happen in the very near future.

 

 

~*~

 

 

   “Say Gord,” Pinky chimed. She was leaving for the Girls Dorm since it was about to hit curfew, and she was having Gord walk her back. Mercifully the rain had stopped.

   He inclined his head with his hands folded behind his back, “Hm?”

 

   “Do you think he was right? You know, about Jimmy and that.. Porter, or whoever.”

 

   “Right in what aspect?” he asked back, half listening.

 

   “You _know_ ,” she sighed exasperatedly, hands moving to try and perhaps spell out what she didn’t want to say, “About that… rabbit, part.”

 

   Oh. “I’m not all that sure, Pinky. I don’t exactly keep tabs on Hopkins’ sexual preference or activities,” he looked off at nothing specific as they stopped outside the Girls Dorm. He ignored the look she gave him and patted his cheek in condescending manner, “Right, I forgot.”

 

   He scowled over her attitude and turned to leave with a bitter, “See you in the morning,” tossed over his shoulder.

 

   She just flashed a Cheshire’s smile and waved, “Goodnight, Gordie.”

 

   He slipped his hands into his pockets as he strolled leisurely back for Harrington House, absently looking up to the sky and wondering how the hell the world suddenly knew of his infatuation with a certain street rat.

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

   Bif was just making the nightly rounds to see where everyone was in the House, as ordered by Derby. He was anxious to get back to the blonde’s room, so he only bothered to glance in on the other occupants in their rooms before doing a fast sweep of the common room downstairs.

 

   It was empty and very quiet. He almost forgot about a certain captive, in fact. After he turned off the main lights, it had donned on him when up the third stair when the creaking of a door was heard. It made his muscles freeze in place, ears suddenly perking.

 

   The creaking stopped.

 

   Silence followed before a muffled sort of cracking noise echoed out.

 

   Brows knitting and a frown etching deep, he turned and walked down the few steps back down to the common room. He rounded the end of the banister, looking out from under the dimmed night lights above to see the closet door just now barely opened. No sign of movement, only darkness inside.

 

   It was with caution that he moved to the door, taking a moment to pop his knuckles before opening it wide, ready to pummel the person inside.

 

   When his eyes met with pure dark, only a second later did the flash of wood dart out of pitch black and hit spot-on his balls. _Hard_. While the searing pain did well to almost buckle his knees, another split-second and the hard object hit said joints with a sickening crack.

   The shouts of agony that escaped the preppie as he crumbled to the ground echoed and he seemed unsure of which part to cradle first. Out from the closet Gary stepped over his large frame, a leg from the chair he had been tied to now shouldered as the smile from before was still in place.

 

   He didn’t waste time however in admiring his work; he was focused on other matters. He moved swiftly for the front doors, already hearing footsteps from above racing in alarm to see what the noise was about.

 

   From outside Harrington House Gord was just about to reach the doors when he heard the pained sounds Bif hollered inside. An outstretched hand paused just before touching the handle, a scowl marring his handsome face while his chest tightened; it took a _lot_ to make Bif emit those kinds of sounds. Derby excluded.

 

   Moments later and he was knocked back by the force the door flew open, his back hitting the wall as he was temporarily sandwiched between it and the door. Anger rose but caught quite quickly when he saw who exited the building with a serpentine gait.

 

   Gary paid him no mind and simply moved on hastily, a mahogany chair leg balanced on a shoulder and eyes focused ahead as if he were seeing through tunnel-vision. But that wasn’t the most shocking part, not by far.

 

   It was the blood.

 

   As if someone had taken sandpaper to his forearms, both were all but skinned with some of the deepest cutting far down around both wrists. Crimson dripped as he moved, running from the rivulets down his fingertips and in-between each long calloused digit, the bat smeared thickly with the blood where he held it.

 

   Clots were already forming over the opened spans of both forearms, but the sight was still haunting.

 

   It was chilling. Inhuman, the way he didn’t even seem to notice while slicking hair back from his face and smearing red wherever touched just before disappearing around the corner post.

 

  Gord swore he heard some sort of tune under Gary’s breath as he went, and with equal insanity did he recover from his shock… and follow after him.

 

 


	14. Seeing Stars

 

 

      It was nearing ten o’ clock before Jimmy stirred for the first time in a few hours. It was still pitch black outside, and it was freezing beyond the warmth of the covers. Pete was still out cold though curled against him, sharing the mutual heat… but there was now a more _pressing_ matter for the redhead – he was _sticky_.

 

   Holding back a shudder, he peeled away from Petey and slid out from under the sheets, half-yawning as he made a mad dash for the bathroom. He had grabbed his towel from earlier on the way, and had to wait and feel like a human popsicle while the water from the sink warmed. He wet a good portion of it afterward and started to clean up, then figured he might as well spare Pete the embarrassment he was sure to feel when he woke and clean him up too.

   Shuffling back out and over to the nice warm bed where his friend slept still, he carefully tugged the covers away and did the favor, nose wrinkling slightly though. Poor Pete had it on his stomach _and_ his back.

 

   Once it was done, the towel was tossed in with the other one on the bathroom floor and he pulled his pajama bottoms on. The wind whistled lightly outside with the precursor of a possible new storm.

 

   Jimmy didn’t normally startle easy, but a sudden rapping on the door caused a knee-jerk reaction to whip around and face the unexpected sound. He scowled; who the hell was out at this time of night, and in this weather? Something didn’t feel right.

 

    He glanced back to check on Pete, still snuggled nicely under the covers. Jimmy headed to see who was at the door and decided he might invest in a peephole soon.

 

   Hesitating only a moment, he pulled open the left door. Then found the jagged broken end of a chair leg pressed to his throat.

   “You’re in _trouble_ , Mr. Hopkins,” Gary’s nauseating voice purred out from the night. His form was silhouetted against the bright light outside, and something felt very _off_.

 

   Scowling more Jimmy shoved the wood away and went to slam to door on his ugly face, but the chair leg spited him again as it stabbed through and prevented it from closing. Jimmy stepped back in time when Gary landed a solid kick to the door which then flew in wildly.

   Temper starting to shoot up, he went to snap at him but paused at the sheer sight of the sociopath; what looked like dried blood was haphazardly smeared down the side of his face where a crooked smile stretched, down his neck, and his damp dark hair was partially slicked back with it like a sick substitute for gel. His forearms were downright _gruesome_ , both resembling something right from a horror movie with thick clotted bloody scabs covering from elbow to wrist. Jimmy assumed it stopped there, despite how both hands were covered in the crimson stain.

 

   “Jesus, I told them to _watch_ you,” Jimmy curled his lip though no form of pity marred his tone, just more or less disappointment in the boxing team.

   “Oh they did for a while,” Gary just grinned and let himself in, chair leg swinging up to rest on a shoulder which was also smeared in red, “Then they stuck me in a closet. You should know their attention spans are gnat-like unless focused on something in vogue, and hostages aren’t exactly in style yet.”

 

   Dark eyes flitted over his shoulder while speaking, and Jimmy side-stepped to cut off their view of the bed inevitably being sought out. He grabbed a fistful of Gary’s stained teal sweater and shoved him back for outside, and Gary gave his reply by means of the chair leg to the side of his head. Fucking _hard_ too.

 

   Hissing and holding the spot that now throbbed, the redhead reached out and grabbed the other end of the wood. The amused laugh from the brunette further pissed him off, “Get th’ hell out of here, Gary!”

   “I _would_ , believe me I get sick seeing your face for more than a minute, but I think you took something from me,” Gary replied as if this were an everyday conversation, not letting go of the chair leg which started a tug-of-war. “I think you fucked it, too.”

 

   “ _Pete_ is _sleeping_ , like he should be considering his mom was _killed_ today,” Jimmy spat lowly back, using the chair leg to maneuver them almost outside as he pushed. “Awww, poor little Femme Boy doesn’t have a role model now. So much for growing up like Betty Crocker,” the sneer dripped with sarcasm and almost made him sick.

 

   James was about to plant a foot on the brunette’s gut but something whizzed by his head before he had a chance and landed solidly on Gary’s forehead.

 

   Whatever it was shattered and got him to let go of the bat, briefly twisting away with a low growl of sorts. Jimmy whirled around and was surprised to see Pete stalking toward them, dressed in the silk bottoms and unbuttoned top looking absolutely livid. “You’re a fucking _bastard_ , Gary!”

   Gary faced them again, shards of glass dropping to the floor as he picked the few pieces out from above his scarred brow. More crimson poured down over his face, and it seemed he might as well just bathe in it. “You made a _man_ out of him, Jimmy boy!” he feigned a gasp of surprise.

 

   Jimmy might have stopped Pete from getting closer, but he really wanted to see what he was going to do; it was _very_ rare that the small boy ever got so angry. Peter brushed past his side, tired and sore with a particular sharp pain from _somewhere_ that would make it hard for him to sit a while. He strode to Gary undaunted by his appearance, blinded by anger.

 

   No one predicted his fist to shoot up and hit solidly on his jaw.

 

   Granted it was a weak punch by far, but it had been a punch from _Peter_ that garnered more shock. Gary’s head tilted with the blow only slightly, smile dropping for a moment before returning with wider enthusiasm. “Aww, did I hurt your feelings?” he cooed sweetly, eyes sparkling as they locked onto furious amber. Jimmy was about to intercede when Pete let out a furious sound and leapt at the sociopath.

 

   Gary stepped back but still was caught by the flurry of fists thrown at any venerable part of his body, laughing out none the less because it was just hilarious; the irate flash in Petey’s eyes really made something coil in his belly, like a kid who had just discovered buried treasure. “C’mon Petey, tell me. Did I hurt your _feelings_?”

   Pete started pushing now and shoved him back a step, unknowingly bringing them closer to the edge of the wooden platform, “Just shut up for once in your pathetic life,” he spat back.

 

   “All you’ve ever been a festering sore in people’s sides, and for what, Gary? What?” The taller boy was growing impatient with this tirade, and the shoving was getting annoying. Jimmy was meanwhile contemplating pulling Petey away, “ _Attention_! You’re like a little snot-nosed brat that acts up just so people will pay attention to you!”

   Another shove, another step back to the edge. “You can’t deal with the fact that no one likes you because you’re such an asshole, a manipulative miniature Hitler with a God complex who can’t admit that he hates being _alone_!”

 

   Jimmy saw an eye twitch and decided now was a good time to stop Petey. He dropped the chair leg and stepped to grab him. Gary’s reaction was quicker, though.

 

   “Even your damn _paren_ —“ Pete’s words were cut short when his wrists were grabbed with crushing force, stopping him from lashing out more which just made him angrier. He struggled against the hold Gary had on him, feeling Jimmy’s fingers just scrape by his back when their weight was thrown far off-balance from the struggling. They had been much closer to that edge than realized.

 

   Luckily for Peter, Gary was below and took the brunt of the fall though there was surprise extra cushioning due to a spying preppie below. Gord asked himself why he had followed this psychotic person in the first place again.

 

   Jimmy rushed to the edge and peered down, brows shooting up because there was now a third person in the angry sandwich below. “Gord?” he mused out loud, temporarily sidetracked.

 

   Gary didn’t give anyone time to recover from the fall, since pain was apparently a delightful tickle to him, and flipped the roles on the smaller brunette; he sunk a knee hard into Pete’s side, flipping them over where he then straddled slim hips and painfully pinned small wrists into the sand. “Are you done now, Little Miss Knows-It-All?” he narrowed his eyes, a drop of blood rolling off the still-fresh wound on his forehead.

 

   Peter had crumbled easily; the blow to the side quickly derailed his temper and reminded him just how _much_ pain he was in. The breath had left his lungs, and with a minor cough he sucked it sharply back in and stared up at Gary like he had never seen him before. The glass candle holder he vaguely remembered throwing had left some nasty gashes over the scarred brow, where a droplet of ruby escaped and spattered onto his own.

 

   He found that he couldn’t speak. He just felt like a train had hit him in all aspects, and left him defenseless.

 

   Jimmy meanwhile growled as soon as Gary swung his knee, “Gord get him off Pete!”   The preppie below groaned after being flattened, and took what felt like forever to push himself up and look at the redhead incredulously, “You’re _mad_ , right?”

   Another frustrated sound tore from his throat, watching Gary easily flip them and pin Peter. He twisted around and found the chair leg discarded by the door, and snatching it up he flew down the wood ramp. Gord meanwhile looked down at the state of his clothes and let out some sort of horrified noise.

 

   “All out of girl power, Femme Boy?” Gary’s upper lip curled lightly as he loomed over Petey, “Pack up your panties and get back to the Dorms, you can blubber there.”

 

   Pete scowled slightly as a streak of boldness welled, jaws setting as his reply came as a whisper, “Not until you say.. ‘I need you, Pete.’ “

 

   Gary’s expression soured and darkened for a split second before a crooked grin spread. He was about to laugh when a solid leg of mahogany landed hard on the side of his head. Petey startled a little as his wrists were released and Gary was knocked off, side planting in the sand which mingled with the sticky wounds marring him.

   He stared over at the other boy before taking note of Gord rising to his feet, gazing at the same person with something akin to disgust. His Aquaberry sweater was dusted free of sand but a bit of blood somehow got stained into it, which seemed to be his conundrum right now; touch Gary and risk getting _more_ filthy, or let Jimmy do the grunt work and get chewed out for it later.

 

   Jimmy cautiously stepped closer to where Gary laid, chair leg at the ready.

 

   Gary wasn’t moving.

 

   Peter sat up and returned a slightly worried gaze to the taller brunette, “I think you knocked him out, Jimmy…”   He took the hand then extended down to him and rose, painfully, to his feet. “Jesus, look at him..”

 

   Jimmy turned a look to his friend, brow arched, “You’re _worried_ about him now? Weren’t you _just_ trying to kick his ass?”

 

   He frowned and sighed, starting to feel overwhelmed by everything. A hand reached up and ran through his curls, eyes not leaving where Gary was looking like he’d had a fight with a badger. He started to take deep breaths and paced with a minor limp, desperately trying to clear the fog his mind was still under. “We can’t just bring him back to school like _this_ , he’s got people that check on him remember?”

   Jimmy shouldered the chair leg and scowled, “Yeah, well, he acted out and got what was comin’ to him.”

 

   “He probably didn’t take his meds tonight, Jimmy.”

 

   “That’s not our problem.”

 

   “ _Yes_ it is,” Pete dropped his hands and turned to Jimmy, exasperated and frustrated and a whole lot of other tiring emotions mixing in his tone. “It’s _my_ responsibility,” he sighed and mumbled, “He won’t take it otherwise…”

 

  “This is some _bullshit_ here, Pete,” Jimmy growled, flinging the chair leg off under the ramp. He was cold, tired, and steadily getting pissed again because apparently Pete’s heart bled like a river, even over complete psychopathic assholes like Gary.

   “Just,” Pete raised and fisted his hands in his hair again, pacing more, “Just help me get him back to our room. We can sneak in and I can clean him u—“

 

   “I don’t fuckin’ believe this!” Jimmy snapped, his own hands fisting out of reflex. Teeth gritted he shot a look to Peter, and the amber eyes that looked back annoyingly reminded him of a kicked puppy.

 

   He shook his head and turned a venomous look to Gord who was acting as the peanut gallery, “Help me get his sorry ass back to Bullworth.”

 

   “But,” Gord’s nose wrinkled and he looked back to Gary, “He’s _filthy_.”

 

   “Yeah, well big surprise. Your jammies an’ towels aren’t comin’ back pristine either,” James retorted and grabbed Gary up by an arm. Gord took a moment to process that remark, and another to look over what Pete and Jimmy were dressed in.

 

   It donned on him why Jimmy was half-naked and Pete didn’t have the top of _his_ pajamas buttoned. “Oh, good _God_!”

 

   The smaller brunette flushed some and turned away. Jimmy’s eyes rolled and he struggled to get the limb hooked over his neck; apparently Gary didn’t like to cooperate even when knocked out. “Quit being a pussy and help me!”   Gord’s hissy fit lasted a few more seconds before he finally wrinkled his nose again and went to grab up the other arm.

 

   “ _Ugh_ ,” he muttered, hooking the gruesome limb over his neck and helping Jimmy lift, “What if he’s _diseased_ or something?”

 

   “He’s not diseased,” Peter muttered somberly as he followed the two dragging an unconscious Gary.

 

   Jimmy’s face only continued to sour, “Just in th’ head.”

 

   It was going to be a long, cold, bitter walk back to Bullworth. If they had any luck, they’d miss the Prefect’s patrol routes.

 

  Gord did all that he could to keep the bloodied arm from touching him more than necessary, “This is why I never mingle with your kind, disgusting litt—“

 

   “Then why were you conveniently nearby to break their fall?” Jimmy snapped back, in no mood to deal with much right now. Gord’s mouth clamped shut and he frowned, brows knitting together indignantly. “I was following after I saw him leave Harrin—“

   “Why the hell didn’t you stop him?” James once again cut him off irritably. “You coulda saved me a whole lot of crap to deal with before bed.”

 

   Petey tried not to flush again, yet was idly thankful his mind was racing too fast to focus on one particular thing. Gord craned his neck to glare at the redhead, “You know it’s _rude_ to interrupt people.”

 

   “Only when they have somethin’ worth hearing,” Jimmy spat back and hoisted Gary back up while the rich boy snorted, “You’ve got all the decency of a—“

 

   “Blah, blah, you’re better than everyone, blah,” the redhead sneered and promptly tuned out Gord, whom growled in frustration and started in again.

 

   Peter sighed. This was going to be a longass night.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

   Just as predicted, the walk back to the Boys Dorm was long. There were no proper words to describe it, other than pure torture; having not had any time or state of mind to put on shoes, Jimmy and Pete both felt the sting of the bitter cold on the bottoms of their feet about five minutes after hitting the sidewalk. Not to mention the silk garments covering them did little to shield from the wind. Pete’s nose was starting to stuff up while Jimmy seemed unaffected by the cold, or maybe he just wasn’t going to show any sign of weakness.

 

   Gord and the redhead managed to at least fill their lovely drag back to Bullworth with bickering. Gord mainly complained and Jimmy would snap at him to shut the hell up, sometimes reply to the bitching with threats of breaking his face. Somehow the trio hadn’t been spotted by policemen patrolling the area since most were lounging at the coffee shop by Old Vale. Nevertheless, Pete periodically reminded them to keep their voices down.

 

   Mercifully he hadn’t been able to dwell on the mind-numbing depression still heavy in his mind, and instead he worried maybe Gary had a concussion. The force of the blow followed by the blackout couldn’t bode well; he had read that people weren’t supposed to sleep with concussions. Peter worried then about what to tell people in the morning when they got an eyeful of the brunette, assuming he even woke up. God he hoped he’d wake up. He _didn’t_ want to explain why Gary was out like a light, battered and bloody.

 

   He’d figure out something. He had to. It would keep him busy at least.

 

   Petey hugged his arms tighter to himself in attempt to keep warm, body wracked with aching joints, a sore side and a _really_ sore... He flushed at the latter, doing his best to not think about what had happened earlier. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of it, nor did he feel ready to.

 

   “You’re going to pay me back for every single button you popped off in your nasty little—“

 

   “For the love of God, _shut up_!” Jimmy almost shouted, his teeth visibly gritted and a vein throbbing angrily up the side of his neck. “I’ll pay you back if you _promise_ you’ll shut the hell up for five fucking minutes!”

    Gord just huffed unabashedly and adjusted Gary’s dead weight, “I’m going to keep you to your word, James.”

 

   “I’ll sign a contract in blood if it makes you happy.”

 

   “Now there’s no need to get _snippy_ —“

 

   “AUGH!”

 

   “ _Guys_ ,” Peter hissed, “Keep it _down_!”

 

   For the first time in an hour, as it had to be close to midnight now, both obeyed and clamped theirs mouths shut; they were just passing through the front gates of the Academy. Petey inched forward while trying to control his shivering, looking for signs of the Prefects. No flashlight beams were seen, at least none close enough to worry about.

 

   He waved and Gord and Jimmy picked up the pace.  Hanging a sharp left, and soon they were up the stairs and into the Boys Dorm where generated heat warmed their bones. Each gave a sigh of relief, and Pete led them back to his room. He held the door as they dragged Gary in and dumped him on a bed, both then grunting and popping their shoulders.

 

   “You’d think he were made of _led_ ,” Gord muttered, rotating an arm and eyeballing the brunette below. Jimmy turned a dark look to the rich boy and started to push him out of the room, “I’ll pay you back in the morning, now get lost.”

 

   Gord swatted at the hand daring to touch him and glared back, “What about a ‘thank you’?”

 

   “ _Thanks_ for helping drag Hitler back,” Jimmy shoved again, both hands clapping on the doorframe to block Gord from getting back in, “And a huge _thanks_ for ear-fucking me the entire way. I don’t I’ll ever be able to hear again.”

 

   Gord’s mouth shot open to retort indignantly but the door was slammed shut. He let out an angry little noise and pounded once on the door, “This isn’t over, Hopkins!”

 

   Pete watched Jimmy rub his temples, eyes shut as he turned from the door while ignoring the rich boy outside. Bags hung under his eyes and his skin was pale from the cold.

   He sighed, increasingly feeling guilty, then placed a tentative hand on the icy skin of Jimmy’s arm to get his attention. The blazing gold depths were still angry when they looked at him. “Thanks for everything, Jimmy… And I’m sorry.”

 

   As Petey looked down and tucked his hand back away, James had to take a moment to wrestle with how pissed he was feeling.

   Gold eyes roamed over the dark hickeys spattered on the mocha skin, all down the slim neck and some even onto his chest. He looked away then and sighed, “Just forget it, Pete. I’m gonna go warm up and crash.”   Peter nodded and turned his head but didn’t look at him. “But if he pulls any more shit,” he looked up to Jimmy as he spoke, “I’m _going_ to break his face in.”   

 

   He didn’t argue it and just nodded again.

 

   Jimmy turned after one last acid little glance to Gary and opened the door, stalked out and shut it quietly.

 

   Pete let out a long, tired, sore breath.

 

   He looked to Gary and slowly walked over to where he was carelessly dumped on his bed, twisted awkwardly on his side and half on his back. God, he looked like shit. Pete pursed his lips and decided he was going to take care of himself first for once, and just let the other brunette lay there while he grabbed a fresh change of night clothes and left for a hot shower.

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

   By the time Pete was back in the room, it was nearing twelve thirty in the morning. The shower helped soothe his aches, though it did nothing to clear his mind, and on his way back he got a bag of chips from the vending machine. He munched away as he got some towels out from the dresser, little school issued washcloths really. He took his time shuffling back out to wet them, and then lay them on the bedpost.

   Sitting at the edge, he poked Gary’s arm. No reaction. Sighing he really should have cared more, yet right now he was just too tired to give a damn about much and decided to just clean Gary up and try to wake him later.

 

   He started on the arm nearest first carefully cleaning it as gently as possible. By the time he had it as clean as possible, the cloth was soaked crimson and sand. The sight made his nose wrinkle and his stomach churn. Petey tossed it into the empty waste basket beside the bed before grabbing another to finish up on the arm while stifling a yawn.

   He draped the cloth over Gary’s stomach when done, because he was dirty anyway, and shifted off the bed and over to his dresser. Pete rooted around one of the drawers until he fished out some medical gauze; he finally bought some after his first year here since he was better at treating his own scrapes and skins than the nurse.

 

   He dropped back down by Gary and started to wrap up his arm, eyes lidded as it was almost a bit peaceful right now. Almost.

 

   A finger twitched and Petey was suddenly wide awake. A low murmur drifted from Gary before he twitched and sluggishly sat up, eyes squinting open and blinking rapidly before focusing. Pete had frozen in his ministrations while the dark chocolate depths flitted about before landing on him, and a slight smirk stretched on the blood-painted face.

 

   It disappeared just as quickly as it had come though, and Peter decided to try and finish wrapping the arm he had after a few moments of silence passed. Not really realizing it, he shifted just a little and tilted his head to try and hide the marks on his neck.

   It was oddly quiet; he expected barbs or insults, something hurtful or low to be said. Anything, really. He started to tie off the end at Gary’s wrist before noting that he didn’t have to hold the limb up anymore, but instead it was held up for him.

 

   Slowly the air had grown tense for the smaller brunette. He grabbed the towel from Gary’s lap where it had fallen, and paused; Gary should be able to finish up, right? He _was_ awake and all…

 

   It had grown to one of those moments where you wanted to look at someone, yet were afraid to for fear they’d be looking right back at you. Petey squirmed slightly while ignoring the pain down below from such, and almost startled when the other arm was held out. Blinking, he chanced a glance up to Gary to find him not looking back but unusually focused on his neck with a rather unreadable expression. He hated that look.

   Swallowing dryly he held the washcloth out, “You can finish.”    Pete tried to sound firm, because he had all rights to be angry still over the remarks earlier. And he was, now that he thought back on it. The renewed feeling gave him enough nerve to drop the cloth on Gary’s leg and stand up.

 

   He could feel the eyes on him still as he hobbled to his own bed and sat, gaze rising but instead just looking off at nothing particular.

 

   Gary watched with keen perception the way Pete walked with a hitch in his gait, saw the spattered little marks disappearing down under his pajama top, and avoided his eyes. He was stuck somewhere between frustrated and oddly sober. His head still throbbed from where the redheaded asshat clubbed him like a frickin’ baby seal. He _really_ he didn’t feel like cleaning up.

 

   He grabbed the rag knowing Pete would watch and looking down with nonchalance started to scrub the arm.

 

   Peter observed how he went about pretty much scraping off the clots and scabs that would help in the healing process, wincing because Gary just didn’t seem to register pain. He doubted most things registered right in his head. But Pete was terribly empathetic. Sighing, he hesitated a moment before standing and going to grab the cloth, “That’s too hard, you’ll just damage the skin more.”

   Gary tilted his head and looked up at him with an almost smug light, “Then _you_ do it.”  

 

   Dammit.

 

   Snatching it Petey sat and wrapped the damp towel around the arm extended to him, letting the wounds soak up the water and soften anything caked on. He applied gentle pressure before peeling it off and, much to his stomach’s dismay, found that a lot of the excess dried blood had peeled right off with it. He tossed the towel into the wastebasket with the other and grabbed a fresh one, sighing and working just as he had before.

  

   He had expected Gary to speak again, to say _something_. But he didn’t. He just sat there and held his arm out for the healing ministrations.

 

   It was one in the morning when Pete got the other arm wrapped up, which just left the wound above Gary’s scarred brow. He was down to his last washcloth, and the water soaked up had gotten a little chilly. Folding it into a small square he looked to the two gashes leading diagonally down to a temple, meanwhile carefully avoiding the dark eyes on him. Right now the taller brunette vaguely resembled a content cat enjoying some pets.

 

   And maybe, Pete recalled, that’s what it was right now; Gary was enjoying the attention in his own twisted way.

 

   He just couldn’t figure out why it had to be _his_ attention, or maybe he would rather not figure that part out quite yet. Taking a breath and swallowing, he reached up and started wiping away the dried blood smeared so graciously everywhere. It was hard to avoid the eyes focused on him, _very_ hard. “You should take a hot shower after this,” he started quietly, groping for some form of distraction, “The bandages will dry and keep the skin protected.”

 

   Gary just hummed in acknowledgement, closing an eye for the cloth to run over.  Pete finished mopping the mess all the way down his neck before the cloth was too saturated with blood to hold anymore. He tossed it in the wastebasket and quickly shifted off the bed, wanting as much space between them as possible.

   His hopes were dashed when hands caught both wrists tightly, aggravating the tender joints from before. He sucked a breath in through his teeth and found Gary looking back with a renewed and almost edgy expression, “Not going to go sneaking off to Romeo’s ugly twin?”

 

   Letting the breath go Pete rolled his eyes, “I’m too tired, Gary...”

 

   This time he actually exchanged a gaze with him, lips pursed as Gary seemed to mull something over behind the dark depths. Pete hated not knowing what he was thinking, but then again he wasn’t sure he _wanted_ to know. A moment later and he was freed, which he gladly used to go and drop onto his own bed.

   He listened to Gary shuffle around for several minutes before leaving the room, and finally Peter was able to relax. Rolling onto his good side, as the other bruised, he curled up under the blankets with heavy lids that quickly drifted shut.

 

   Peter was fast asleep by the time Gary came back.

 

 

 

 


	16. Tabs and Headaches

 

 

 

   Jimmy Hopkins had always heard of people that acted like leeches, but he had yet to run into one personally.

 

   Until he owed Gord money, that was.

 

   It started shortly after he had woken up and gotten ready for the day, and the minute he stepped outside the Aquaberry-wearing parasite latched to his backside. Figuratively, of course. He’d woken up late and when he went to check on Petey, he found neither he nor Gary in the room and figured they were off in the main building, cramming breakfast in before school like everyone else. So that’s where he was headed first before it all started.

 

   “So Hopkins,” Gord swept in from seemingly no where and walked alongside Jimmy, hands in his pockets, “I’ve got the final bill for your payment.”

 

   He could feel a headache in the near future. “ _Final_ bill?” the redhead hiked a brow with his own hands tucked away.

   Gord nodded, “Yes, I had it all sent off for cleaning earlier this morning and the final tab comes out to $410.”

 

   Jimmy hit the brakes and rounded on the rich boy, who nearly ran into him because of the suddenness, “$410 for a fuckin sweater an—“

 

   “ _Aquaberry_ sweater,” Gord boldly corrected, holding up a fairly brave front. “And the pants were—“

 

   “I. don’t. _care_!” Jimmy snapped and stepped forward, “I’m not coughing up almost half a grand to pay for your damn dry cleaning.”

   The preppie wrinkled his nose and sniffed, “You _said_ you would last night. Even write it in blood, if I do recall.”

 

   “You can _buy_ a new one for like half that, Gord.”

 

   “You obviously don’t understand the concept of keeping up an entire Aquaberry wardrobe. That happened to be my favori—“

 

   “They all look the same!”

 

   “Not likely! They’re all handmade.”

 

   “ _So_?”

 

   Gord rolled his eyes and scowled, “I don’t have the time to explain everything to you like a slow child, Hopkins. If you just pay me we can go along our separate ways!”

 

   “I’m _not_ paying that much,” Jimmy turned and shook his head, trudging onward for the main school building. “I don’t even carry that much.”

   Gord was right on his heels, “You swore an oath Hopkins!”

 

   “I didn’t swear any oath, and isn’t that like pocket change to you anyway?” Jimmy spat back.

 

   “It’s the principal of the matter, you moronic im— _hurk!_ ” Gord suddenly found himself crushed against the brick pillar marking the turn from the Boys Dorm walk, his toes barely touching the ground. Jimmy’s knuckles dug deep into his collarbone and gold eyes blazed, “Make _one more_ mark about my intelligence and you’ll be a smear on this wall, got it?”

    The rich boy nodded begrudgingly and squirmed, “Fine, fine, don’t get _today’s_ sweater filthy too!”   James let him go and he dropped back onto his feet. Gord quickly dust himself off and attempted to magically spin his head around to see if anything was on the back of today’s beloved Aquaberry sweater.

 

   By the time he stopped fussing and looked back, mouth already opening to start in on payment again he saw Jimmy far ahead and almost to the steps. He scowled and jogged to catch up; having to take the stairs two at a time as it seemed the redhead was going faster. “Hopkins!” 

 

   Jimmy held back a groan and just kept walking. Maybe if he went fast enough the preppie would give up.

 

   “ _Hopkins_ _!”_ Not likely. Gord caught back to his side and had the audacity to prod his shoulder, “We’re not done you know! What about the sum you owe me?”

    “I’m _not_ paying you back that much Gord. I’ll pay half to you by the end of the day,” the redhead swerved past the clusters of cliques all chattering, weaving for the cafeteria.

 

   “So you’ll pay the other half tomorrow then,” Gord nodded.

 

   “ _No_ ,” Jimmy all but growled, a dull ache starting at his temples, “I’m _only_ paying you one half.”   So close to the cafeteria, _so close_.

 

   “And this was agreed to by who?” Gord frowned.

 

   “ _Me_!” Jimmy whirled to grab at the rich boy again and possibly try to break his face in.

 

   “Getting along famously still I see,” the somber little voice was a Godsend to Gord as he watched the large fist come to a stop just an inch from his nose and the fist loosen on the front of his sweater. Jimmy turned to Petey as he shoved the preppie away, sour expression not changing but the edge in his eyes did just slightly. “Hey Pete.. How’d you sleep?”

 

   Peter half-heartedly ate at an apple while glancing to Gord. Gary stood near his side all cleaned up, sipping at a small carton of milk and just smirking in his usual manner and staying quiet. He must have had his morning meds. “I slept like a brick,” the smaller brunette sighed, looking back to him, “How about you?”

   “Algie said I woke him up twice snoring,” Jimmy gave his own little smirk and was a little more relieved to see a smile crack on Pete’s somber face. “Isn’t he two doors down from you?”   He nodded and Pete _almost_ snickered.

 

   Gord folded his arms impatiently and Gary shifted to a hip before deciding to further light up the redhead’s day, “So I see you went and got yourself a new pet. Kind of high-class for you, though, he’ll rob you blind.”

 

   Gord blinked and quirked a brow while Jimmy shot Gary a venomous look. “He’s not my pet, and he’s _been_ trying to rob me blind no thanks to _your_ sorry ass.”

 

   “One good deed at a time,” white teeth flashed as the Cheshire grin grew, “You’re welcome.”

 

   Peter sighed and took another bite of his apple looking to Gord, “What are you bugging Jimmy for, anyway?”

   Gord curled his lip some looking back while a slight pang of jealousy, “I’m not _bugging_ him so much as I’m _trying_ to get reimbursed for the dry cleaning he owes me.”

 

   “Shouldn’t you be pestering Gary for it?” James thumbed to said brunette, “I mean, he _is_ the reason your clothes got all messed up.”

 

   “If you hadn’t knocked me out so splendidly, you wouldn’t have had to drag me back,” Gary replied sweetly.

 

   Gord looked back to Jimmy who retorted hotly, “Technically you landed on him first.”

 

   “Because Petey shoved me,” Gary feigned a shocked gasp as he plopped a hand onto the small boy’s head, “So _Petey_ owes him – oh wait! No. It’s still _your_ fault for whisking the little princess away, Shrek.”

 

    Gord nodded while Peter tried not to flush, batting away the hand ruffling his hair while Jimmy was really feeling the need to hit someone. He ground his teeth, holding a venomous gaze with Gary, about to say something very nasty no doubt before his smaller friend jumped in. “ _Anyway_ , we gotta go Jimmy.”

 

   He looked to Pete, temporarily distracted, “Where to?”  

 

   Petey shifted in an anxious fashion, “I talked to Crabblesnitch about taking the day off to go visit dad.”   His eyes dropped back to the apple he was picking at, and the somber mood was back in full force again. Jimmy nodded, “Sounds good.. What’d you feed them about Nutjob?”

 

   “Brilliant,” Gary chuffed while Pete took another half-bite and tucked it in his cheek, “Would you believe that they bought it as a sleeping ‘fit’?”

   Jimmy let out something of a laugh, “Right.”  

 

   “He’s going to have the orderly check into it when he visits,” Pete shifted again, “But otherwise he let it go. Anyway…” he finally chewed the bite he had taken. James nodded, “Yeah, I’ll catch you later Petey. Take it easy, alright?”

   The smaller brunette nodded and started to shuffle away, while it hadn’t been missed by the other two boys the roll of Gary’s eyes over Jimmy’s parting words. He watched them walk off for the double-doors, willing Gary to just suddenly self-combust as he walked way too close alongside Pete.

 

   Peter was about to dump the half-eaten apple in a trashcan but the sociopath plucked it from his hand and went about finishing it, saying something Jimmy couldn’t hear before they disappeared outside.

 

   He scowled darkly and turned, forgetting all about Gord until he nearly mowed him down. “Watch it!” the preppie hissed, straightening his clothes and fussing while the redhead walked for Science Class; he wasn’t hungry now.

 

   “We’re _not_ finished Hopkins,” Gord warned and followed right after him.

 

   Heaving a sigh, somehow he knew by the end of the day he was either going to kill someone, or his head would explode. Maybe both.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

   Four o’ clock finally rolled around and Art let out. Mercifully Gord was in only a handful of the same classes as Jimmy, and he had learned to tune out the bitching in-between.

 

   He grabbed his book and assignment sheets before heading out to stuff them in his locker, figuring it would take Gord about five minutes to weave his way through the crowds from English below. Five minutes of peace, maybe.

 

   Quickly shoving the stuff into the blue locker Jimmy turned and stuffed both hands in his pockets before trudging for the stairs. His head had started to hurt about an hour into classes, and his nose was still fairly stuffed which made him wonder if maybe he was trying to get sick. He couldn’t deal with that bullshit right now; he had more important things to do than lay in bed and turn to mush.

 

   Idly, he figured maybe he’d go see how Zoey was doing later on in the week if she wasn’t back by tomorrow.

 

   “Hopkins!”   Assuming he wasn’t in jail for murder by then.

 

   Gord leeched near his heels just as he was down the last step, and yet again Jimmy felt weird; he was used to Petey being his shadow and having one of the trust-fund babies instead was almost like an invasion to his comfort.

   Sighing, he wondered how Pete was doing, and if Gary was behaving in the slightest while visiting. If he knew what was good for him, and he usually didn’t, he _would_.

 

   He sighed while thinking back on last night _before_ Gary showed up and wondered how it was going to be dealt with. If even at all; Pete may just want to avoid and forget it altogether, and he was fine with that… Somewhat.

 

   Gord frowned deeper as he was being ignored _again_. He was just listing off the different materials his Aquaberry sweater was made off which was _why_ the cleaners _had_ to use certain chemicals to clean it, which resulted in the higher tab. Never mind that is was from one of the town’s most expensive dry cleaners. “And it _is_ your fault it got dirty in the first place,” he started poking the back of the redhead’s shoulder, half for attention and half to feel if there was any muscle under that thick sweater. And _boy_ was there muscle there.

   Many people looked at Gord like he was poking a bear, meanwhile Jimmy’s expression just remained fairly cranky and his eyes distant. “If I get only half back what would I tell daddy? That I wasted money cleaning up filth that I didn’t rightly roll around in?”

 

   Jimmy’s head was really starting to pound, and the white noise thusly named Gord was _really_ starting to get on his nerves again. Especially with the fuckin’ poking.

 

   “You’re not listening to me _again_ James,” another sharp jab to his shoulder.

 

   He ground his teeth, speeding up for the Boys Dorm so he could get his damn wallet. Gord was right behind him no matter what, ranting the entire time and all the way to his room. The door slammed into the wall as it was all but kicked in, and Jimmy tore his first dresser drawer open. Out from the back he dug out a lockbox, dumping it on his bed.

   Mercifully Gord had shut up by this point and was looking about the room as though it offended him in every way, while James plucked the earring from his left ear; he usually pinned the lockbox key there because it was so tiny and no one would really figure out what it was for. Impatiently jamming it into the lock and twisting, he tossed the lid open and snatched out his wallet.

 

   And of _course_ he didn’t have enough on him to pay the guy off.

 

   “Fuckin’ shit,” he spat under his breath, digging out two hundreds and shoving them at the preppie, “This is all I have on me right now. I’ll get to a bank later, alright?”

 

   Gord blinked and plucked the bills from him, brow furrowing in slight confusion, “You don’t have to rob a ba—“

   “Finish that sentence,” a finger pointed to his jaw clapped shut, “And I’ll make sure you _eat_ that sweater.”   Jimmy tossed his wallet back in the box where it landed on various personal things and then locked it back up.

 

   Gord made a face but said nothing. He checked the watermarks on the bills before neatly folding them into his pocket, and looking back he saw the redhead fix a tiny gold key back onto a matching stud earring.

 

   Jimmy scowled again and paused in fixing the bit of metal back in his earlobe when Gord rocked forward on his toes, peering awfully close to his personal bubble which was being violated a _lot_ today. “What?”

   The rich boy grinned wryly and wiggled a finger at his ear, “I never noticed that. How long have you had it pierced?”

 

   His face scrunched at the sudden change in Gord’s tone. “Since I was thirteen, I think… _why_?”

 

   “It’s just so deliciously _bad_ ,” he purred a little and laughed in a way that gave Jimmy something of a mix of the creeps and chills.

 

   “O-kay,” Jimmy clipped the back on and clapped his hands on the boxer’s shoulders, steering him out of the room, “I think it’s time for you to run back to your polished little hovel now.”   

 

   Before a reply could be said, one last shove and the door was thrown shut.  And dead bolted.

 

   Jimmy turned and leaned against the door, sighing long and hard before shuddering; that was just _way_ too queer. But now hopefully the little rich boy would skip off and join the rest in looking down on the world, or whatever it is they did in their spare time, and give him some damn peace.

 

   _Knock knock!_ “Hopkins! What about the other half?”

 

   Jimmy’s head thumped against the door as his headache expanded. 

 

 

 


	17. Lost Peace

 

 

 

   Peter hesitated; he and Gary were now standing at the end of the walkway to his house and there was an unusual feeling going through him right now. He really wasn’t sure if it would be a wise thing to do, bringing Gary along for a sober reunion with his father. But he wasn’t quite sure how to break this easily to the taller boy.

   “It kind of suits you, you know,” Gary mused meanwhile, head tilting as he folded both arms behind it. The house was situated at the edge of New Coventry and definitely an older Victorian style, yet well kept and very cozy in normal circumstances. Green ivy grew up the side of a wall where a fence was, no doubt leading into a small back yard. Cobblestones were used for the walkway with small assorted flowers lining normally decorating it, but they had grown a bit wilted from lack of care.

 

   The welcoming house held a rather cold and empty air for Peter now. Sorrow tightened in his chest and he fought to keep anything coming to mind that would make him cry, because that was the last thing he needed with Gary as company.

   Sighing and sucking in a breath, hoping it held some courage he looked to said boy, “Would you mind… maybe staying out here while I visit?”

 

   Gary looked back to him and just smirked, “I’m not sure I’d _want_ to go in. The waterworks might drown me.”

 

   The draw of air left Petey as if he were a balloon deflating; as if he expected anything different to come from Gary Smith. He shuffled up the walkway with his hands in his pockets, eyes kept on the ground as he went while Gary leaned against the little brick wall by the front gate.

 

   It seemed like it took forever and a day to get to the door, but eventually he did. Without hesitance Pete reached up a fist and knocked. Silence stretched out and he vaguely wondered if his dad was napping; he knew his work schedule and today was a day off. A couple moments went by before he shifted off the welcome mat and lifted a corner for the key that would be there, and then stopped.

 

   The key wasn’t there.

 

   Frowning, he slowly straightened back up and tested the doorknob, finding it twisting open easily. How bizarre; the house was always kept locked. A rather tense sensation started to coil in his stomach as he opened the door and stepped in, looking around at the familiar walls and pictures decorating them. Closing it quietly behind, he called out tentatively, “Dad?”

 

   Silence.

 

   “Dad are you home?” he continued to look around, eyes avoiding the pictures with his mother’s wonderful face smiling back. He walked down the hallway and peered into the little kitchen at the first open doorway to the right, finding it just as empty. Continuing on into the living room he was hit with a wave of nostalgia; everything was just like he last remembered it. Even the blue and cream quilt, his mother’s favorite, still was draped over the couch where she usually napped between books.

 

   Forgetting for the moment what he had come in for, his feet carried him over to the precious cloth. Sitting down, his fingers traced over the patterns of flowers mixed in with blue, evened out with solid patches of cream. He could almost pick up her smell, a blend of the peppermint shampoo she always used and sage.

 

   Swallowing thickly Peter’s eyes unknowingly welled up with a flood of memories that he couldn’t hold back, never hearing the subtle rustling near the stairs.

 

   A single tear rolled down his cheek right before something hard hit the back of his head, then black washed over his vision.

 

 

~*~

 

 

   Gary fidgeted while he waited outside. He started out just leaning against the wall, then moved on to sitting, but that got too boring and he was back up and pacing the gate.

 

   About an hour had passed and there were no signs of anyone leaving the house yet. Must be one hell of a water show.

 

   Picking at the bandages covering a forearm he paced slowly, looking at the ground and memorizing every little pebble and weed. The delicate flowers lining the walkway were wilting seemingly by the minute and their vivid colors dulling so that not even the bugs looked at them.

   He figured he should be _nice_ and let Femme Boy have his girl bonding time, but damned if it wasn’t boring as shit watching the grass grow outside. Sighing for the fifth time in ten minutes, he looked off into the neighborhood which seemed to be just as mind-numbingly lackluster.

 

   Another hour crawled by, and after catching himself making a game of plucking the little flowers Gary decided it was time to have a peek in on the girls. He’d consider apologizing for the bald florals outside later.

 

   Gary missed the shadowed figure waiting for him to go inside before moving, carrying with it over a shoulder a smaller figure.

 

 

~*~

 

 

   Peter groaned as he suddenly felt as though a car had hit the back of his head, eyes scrunching tight before fluttering open. The room spun and his body felt unusually limp and nauseated for several moments while the feeling slowly returned to his body. By then things the spots had cleared his vision and dizziness wore off, though the blasting headache stayed. His eyes flitted about, taking in where he was.

 

   He was _not_ at home.

 

   Wincing at the stabbing pains shooting through his skull, he shifted to move but found his arms wouldn’t move. Looking down, he realized both were behind his back and his wrists were bound. Panic struck through his heart and he looked around, still not recognizing his surroundings; it appeared to be some sort of very small room, possibly an apartment. It looked as though it had once been very well-kept until someone came through on a drunken binge and trashed things.

 

   He squirmed again, both ankles bound up as well much to his chagrin. He was currently half-laying on a couch, and twisting a bit helped to sit up fully.

 

   He had been kidnapped. In his _own house_ , he had been fucking kidnapped.

 

   Anger, fear, sorrow, pain… It was all a jumbled mess in his already foggy mind, and grinding his teeth he fought the flustered tears that were building; he wondered if it had been the same person who had killed his mother.

 

   Eyes widened -- what about his father? He had to have been at the house too. What if he had been dragged somewhere as well, or _worse_?

 

   It was getting hard to breath, overwhelming emotions crushing against his lungs with each intake.

 

   Fuck, what about _Gary_? He’d been left outside and there was no telling how patient he would be. Peter decided he was having a really bad month. A really _really_ bad month.

 

   Something rustled and what appeared to be the front door creaked as it swung open.

 

 

~*~

 

 

   Gary let himself into the house and had scoured every room with anger mounting with each one turning up empty. Every time he let Femme Boy out of his sight he ended up disappearing without a word it seemed, and it was really starting to piss him off. “Petey~,” he called out on his third time through the living room, “If this is your idea of a joke, I’m _not_ giggling.”

   Fingers flexed unknowingly as he turned on his heels, a dark scowl gazing around. The pictures glanced over revealed a happy little family of three, and that dear little Pete took after his mother. How cliché`.

 

   An eye twitched; this was getting him no where. No one was in the damn house. Must have snuck out while he was inside, the fuckers.

 

   Growling, he turned and tore outside to see if he could figure out where Pete and his daddy dearest went, which left him almost seeing red in the end. _Nothing_. And the neighborhood was so quiet a bomb could go off and they’d never even bother to look outside.

 

   A very bitter taste filled his mouth and his blood turned to liquid fire when he realized he’d have to go back to the _school_. Much as he would _like_ to look around, it’d be pointless without some time to think on it, and he had little time left before the meds wore off and his mind was too much of a racetrack to focus. Rather, focus on the _right_ things.

 

   With each step brought on deeper brooding and a little more ration the longer he had time to cool; if Petey _and_ his father weren’t there, where were they now? And why the hell would they just up and leave without saying anything, and more importantly _how_ did they slip by him so easily? He saw and heard things the rest of the population was too ignorant to.

 

    Unless this was connected to his precious mother’s murder. _That_ thought made it feel like a led brick had landed in his gut; Gary didn’t like it.

 

   What _if_ they had been taken by someone?

 

   God, that made his blood fucking _boil_. It was one thing if Hopkins nabbed him, at least there was knowledge in the fact that Pete would come back. But the thought of some strange lunatic, himself excluded, just up and _taking_ him…

 

   By the time Gary passed through Bullworth Academy’s gates, a look so cold had settled on his face that even the jocks held back their daily insults. He stalked past a group of bullies he knew rather well, before rounding back around with dizzying speed and half-startling Trent, “Where’s Hopkins?”

 

   Loathe to admit, there _was_ greater advantage in finding someone when you had more out looking for said person. Crabblesnitch was lounging at home by this hour, and he was useless anyway.

 

   “I dunno, I’m not his _mom_ ,” Trent scoffed as he held back a nastier comment for Gary, not wanting to test the look he held right now however.

 

   The sociopath just sneered and turned away, “Could’ve fooled me, the resemblance is uncanny.”    While Wade and Davis wisely held back their blonde leader, Gary beelined for the last person likely to have seen the ugly runt.

  

   It was like a skunk walking into a crowd; the preppies clustered in their own little groups talking quieted and wrinkled their noses with vile looks being sent his way. He ignored them all, instead singling out Gord who stood off near the lot beside Harrington House with the Pinky and Bryce.

   Gord quirked his brow when Pinky sniffed and motioned over his shoulder with a finger, and turning around his look quickly dropped to something akin to boredom. “What do _you_ want?”

 

   “You’ve been breathing down Hopkins’ neck all day, where is he?” Gary snapped with impatience, stepping close and invading the preppies’ personal bubble.

   Gord’s lip curled, “I was _not_ breathing down his neck. And the last place I saw him was his room.”

 

   Gary turned and was off before he could ask why, which just added more insult to the rich boy.

 

   Jimmy was having a fairly good dream, until Gary almost kicked his door down that was.

 

   Startling and sitting board stiff on his bed, the redhead looked around blindly for a moment before the pounding that rattled his door registered. Scowling and wondering which wire had short-circuited in Gary’s nasty little head this time, he got up and quickly unlocked and opened the door before damage was done.

   “Wha— _umph_!” his snippy welcome was cut off when Gary’s hands lashed out and locked onto the front of his sweatshirt, the force of it almost throwing him off balance.

 

   “ _You_ ,” Gary all but growled with an expression unusually dark, “I know you have to have some sort of little tracking device on Femme Boy. I need it.”

 

   Jimmy scowled again and starting attempting to pry the vice-like hands off, “What the _hell_ are you talking about, Gary? And where is Petey?”

 

   “That’s what _I’m_ asking _you_!” the brunette spat back.

 

   Gold eyes locked to dark chocolate and narrowed, suddenly livid, “You don’t _know_ where he is?!”

 

   Gary shoved him back, sick of touching the other boy as his skin crawled and the two shared a venomous look, “I was asked to wait outside, so I did,” he explained with a snide sort of seriousness. “A few mind-numbing hours later and I decide to go have a peek at the girls, and lo and behold _no one_ is there.”

 

   James’ face twisted a bit with confusion now, “So he went in his house to talk to his dad, and now no one’s there?”

 

   Gary’s eye twitched and he started pacing in place, “That’s what I’ve been _trying_ to tell you, moron!”

 

   “But it doesn’t make _sense_ , asshole. How the hell do they just up and disappear with you in the front yard?”

 

   “If I _knew_ that I wouldn’t be here right now, Einstein! _You_ always seem to know where the little woman is, so I figure I’d ask.”

 

   “Unusually thoughtful for you, Gary,” Jimmy sneered and folded his arms. “I don’t have any little tracking devices on Petey.”

   “Really? Y’sure you didn’t plant one when you _fucked_ him?” Gary bit back and stepped forward, about to say more but seemed to reign himself in, gesturing in his usual animated manner. Jimmy soured some but locked his jaw and stayed quiet, watching the sociopath take a moment to pause.

   Gary drew a more calm breath and despite the overwhelming urge to really rip into the redhead on the subject just brought up, the led brick in his stomach had gained weight knowing there was a more pressing matter. “ _Look_ , I think this _might_ be linked to his mom.”

 

   Jimmy frowned more, brows knitting again, “You mean her murder?”

 

   “ _Yes_ , try to stay with me on this one James,” Gary ground out, and opened his mouth to talk more but was cut off.

   “If you think they got kidnapped or somethin’ why didn’t you go to the police first?!” Jimmy stepped toward him livid once more.

 

   “ _Because_ we both know that they’re all fucking useless with this shit!” the brunette all but snarled, “If I go to the police they’re going pull up my delightful record and blow it off as something wrong with my meds.”

   Jimmy pursed his lips but found he couldn’t argue that. He dropped his hands and flexed them, “And Crabblesnitch’d just use it for more publicity…”

 

   “Good boy, you get a brownie,” Gary nodded with a condescending smile, “But with _your_ little herd of lapdogs, _we_ could cover ground far faster than those lazy cops.”

 

   James started to nod as he found logic in this and was surprised, if not still a bit wary. He looked back to him, “You gotta stay where I can see you at all times though. I don’t want any little schemes you might have going blowing up in my face.”

 

   “But I’m _so_ self-conscious, how will I _ever_ cope,” Gary rolled his eyes before snapping, “You’ve got nothing to worry about right _now_ Hopkins. The pills keep those pesky little voices away for a good while.”   A glance to his wristwatch brought on a smirk, “But I suggest we get moving in the next four hours.”

 

   Jimmy sighed and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and fully comprehend what he was about to do. An impatient moment passed before he dropped it and looked back to Gary, “Alright. I’ll round up the gang and get them patrolling, but before that _you_ have to get us something to communicate with from the nerds.”

 

   He stepped closer and they shared another acid look, “And just to stay on the same wavelength here – I hate you. And if I find out what’s happening to Petey is _because_ of you,” James stepped closer, jabbing a finger to Gary’s chest whom stared right back without so much as a twitch. “I’ll put you so far into the ground you’ll be seein’ fossils.”

 

   The finger was swatted away and dark eyes blazed back, “The feeling is mutual, _friend_.”

 

   


	18. Rally

 

 

 

   “ _Good_ evening bottom-feeders!”

 

   Algie let out a high squeal as he fell out of his chair, while Earnest ducked behind the divider at the bench he was seated, “Oh God, who let him in?!”

 

   “Oh I’m not here to torment you,” Gary sneered as he strolled further into the Library, “Tonight, anyway. I come with a request from your good whip master Jimmy!”

 

   “Wh-why should we believe _you_?” Bucky peered nervously over the divider beside Earnest, the rest of the cluster nodding with mumbled agreeance. Gary moved closer, his nonchalance dropping instantly, “I don’t have time to wave a fucking paper around with his signature, and I _really_ don’t have the patience right now so listen up!”    They startled back in their seats and quieted. “A certain little damsel has gone distressing, and we need means of communication before we head out to find her. _You_ are going to provide us with that means.”

 

   Blinking and scowling lightly Earnest glanced to Cornelius, “W-well, if Jimmy says so..”  

 

   He and the other two nerds shrank back when Gary’s hands clapped loudly onto the divider and a look they dare not challenge crossed his face. “Jimmy _and_ I say so. Make with the goods, rodents.”

 

   Earnest shifted in his seat while the others appeared too afraid to move, and adjusting the thick black-framed glasses at his nose he looked up to him, “Well, we have walkie-talk— _EE!”_

   The smaller boy all but screamed when Gary reached over and ripped him out of his seat by the front of his green sweater hissing, “We need something hands free, and we all know what sneaky little bastards you all are so I _suggest_ you offer us something _else_.”

 

   Squirming under the hold Earnest’s knees shivered against the lip of the desk, his friends having leapt away from their own seats at the first sign of aggressive movement. “Y-yes,” he stammered and swallowed dryly, “I-I have just the thing! I-it’s of _spy_ technology, completely wireless and hands f-fr— _umph_!”

   Gary dropped him and watched with sadistic light as Earnest’s lip caught the divider below and split.

 

   “Get them.”

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

   “The devices work on a wavelength frequency, and the number on one wave can be upwards of twenty,” Earnest gushed as he fondly looked over the little electronics spread out on a book table. Gary was toying with one lightly while listening offhandedly; the little thing resembled a hearing aid you might see the elderly using, yet were slightly smaller. The fleshtone made it near invisible when worn.    

   “You can also choose to have certain pieces on different wavelengths. You talk and it transmits, it’s actually very simple,” Earnest adjusted his glasses and wet his split-lip. “I can pre-program them for separate parties, but it would take a while depending on how many.”

 

   “Better start on it now Earnest,” Jimmy strode into the library, Gary’s upper lip curling reflexively. A variety of people behind the redhead poured in from the different cliques; Johnny Vincent had with him Peanut, Ricky, and Norton while Ted Thompson headed up the jocks with Casey, Damon and Kirby in tow. Trent was followed by Wade and Davis, and Russell lumbered in apparently having forgotten his grudge against Gary. The preps ushered their way in after them, careful not to touch the others, and clustered up front behind Jimmy. Derby had allowed Gord, Tad, Bryce and Pinky to go since he was still miffed about Bif’s injuries; one of the punctures from Gary’s nails had become mildly infected.

 

   Earnest sighed and fidgeted with his glasses again, “I think I have just enough for all of you. Should I separate the waves by clique?”

   Jimmy nodded walking over and snatching the piece Gary toyed with, “That would be best.”

 

   The head nerd nodded, “I’ll probably need half an hour at least… Until then the channel will be open. The downside is you can’t turn the pieces off once they’re on,” he shrugged slightly, “The battery is weird. So once they’re on, you’ll all be able to hear each other.”

 

   “Great,” Jimmy muttered and threw a glance over his shoulder, the others looking just as thrilled. Gary just snirked, “I’m way too used to voices in my head, you’re all _so_ fucked.”

   “Shut up, Gary,” James spat and started passing out earpieces and barking orders, “Johnny you guys head up your territory in Coventry. Ted you get the back roads, take the BMX’s. Trent you have your boys patrol Blue Skies, and Gord you all take the carnival.”

 

   “The _carnival_?” Gord took his piece and huffed. The look Jimmy and Gary shot him quickly stifled any further retort he had building.

 

   “Gary and I will do a main sweep of main Bullworth then branch out from there. We’ve got four hours to do this then have to be back by curfew,” he broke off with a sigh, “If we don’t find Petey then we’ll try again tomorrow. _Don’t_ tell Crabblesnitch, he’ll just get media in on this and make it a huge circus just to promote his precious school.”

 

   Everyone seemed to nod in mutual agreement, some muttering their _real_ thoughts lowly on their task ahead. Earnest cleared his throat and held up a little device, “Turn your pieces on by holding the little button down for three seconds. The volume will auto adjust.”

   As everyone did this, Jimmy could still feel his headache from earlier attempting to come back, “Don’t say _anything_ unless it’s important, got it?”

 

   All nodded and muttered more, meanwhile Gary shoved past him impatiently. “Move out, ladies!”

 

   Earnest hopped down and quickly went about getting busy making channels on a small laptop Algie had brought in. Jimmy weaved through everyone to catch up with Gary, his earpiece kicking in and flooding him with the voices of everyone still chatting away.

 

   Sighing, he ignored the smug look the brunette flashed as he passed.

 

 

~*~

 

 

   “Oh my _God_ , this place is _disgusting_!” Pinky’s voice shrilly announced about an hour into searching. Earnest apparently was still having trouble working different channels in, because _everyone_ could hear _everyone_ still.

 

   “I agree,” Gord kicked in, “Has this place gotten dirtier since we last came?”

 

   “I swear t’God,” Johnny irritably cut in,”If you rich snobs don’t _shut up_ I’m gunna paint yer precious House in rotten eggs.”

 

  “You wouldn’t _dare_ ,” Tad spat back.

 

   “Hey!” Ricky shot back, “Johnny does what Johnny _says_ he’s gonna do!”

 

   “Hey, d’you think Pinky likes me?” Casey piped in thickly.

 

   “I’m on the _line_ you idiot! And I’d rather gargle with vinegar than go out with _you_.”

 

   “I kee~p bleedin’, keep keep bleedin’ in love,” Damon’s bass sang off-key.

 

   “What th’ _hell_ was that?” Norton asked for the majority of others.

 

   “I got it stuck in my head, shut up!” the football player snapped back, “It’s Ted’s fault for playn’ it durin’ naked twister.”  

 

   Silence stretched for the first time in an hour.

 

   “Oh shi—“

 

   “You _idiot_ , what are you talkin’ about?!” Kirby shouted back in a clear attempt to cover up for his fellow player’s slip up.

 

   “I _knew_ it!” Pinky chortled, “I _knew_ those rumors were true!”

 

   “Why wasn’t _I_ invited to it?!” Trent bellowed back.

 

   “Because there _is_ no naked twister!” Ted snapped back, better at lying than Kirby.

 

   “I can see your nose growin’ from here, ‘Roid King!”

 

   “Man,” Casey mumbled amongst the bickering and belched, “I gotta lay off the jalapeno-burritos Edna makes, _urrrgh_!”

 

   “ _EW_!” Mandy squawked indignantly. “Keep your bodily functions to yourself!”

 

   “Huh-huh,” Russell’s thick voice piped in in laughter, “Check out what Russell can do!”   The large bully proceeded to show off his uncanny ability to burp the ABC’s.

 

   “GROSS!” Mandy and Pinky chimed.

 

   “I’m going to need therapy after this,” Gord sighed. “James, you’ll have to foot that bill to because this is your fault!”

 

   “I’m not fuckin’ paying for anything else, Gord!”

 

   “You can always fuck away the deb—“

 

   “Shut _up,_ Gary.”

 

   “I’m just _saying_ ,” the sociopath’s grin could be downright _heard_.

 

   “Awww,” Pinky giggled, “You’re so red right now.”

 

   “Be quiet!” Gord snapped and her giggles could be heard more though it sounded like she was dodging something.

 

   “Awww, someone has a _man-crush_ ,” Trent taunted, “I bet you’re an easy bottom Gordie.”

 

   “I beg your pardon?!” the preppie shot back astonished.

 

   Jimmy pinched the bridge of his nose for the fiftieth time that evening, temples pounding as he rode his racer through main Bullworth’s boardwalk. “I swear to God, I’m going to kill you all if you _don’t the **fuck** shut up_.”

   “Now, now, James,“ Gary’s voice purred as he had branched off to scour the other side of town, “Why not enjoy it? It’s like having a sitcom in your head, minus a quack in white calling you crazy for it.”

 

   “Ugh, geeze,” Mandy sighed, “I feel so violated having _your_ voice in my head.”

 

   ”Oh I’m _sorry_ , I thought you were used to being violated. _My_ bad.”

 

   “WHY YOU LITTLE—“

 

   “ENOUGH!” Jimmy growled, garnering strange looks from adults as he whizzed by, “Has _anyone_ seen _any_ sign of Pete?”

 

   “Nuttin’ here yet Jimmy,” Johnny replied with amusement.

 

   “Nope,” Trent snickered.

 

   “Not yet, but we’re looking hard,” Gord grumbled.

 

   The redhead sighed, “Keep looking and quit talkin’, you’re giving me a migraine.”   Gary could be heard snickering. “Fuck you, Gary.”

 

   “No thanks, but Mandy might if you ask nic--”

 

   “YOU LITTLE SNAKE!”

 

   “ _Ugh_ …”

 

~*~

 

 

   Three more fruitless hours crawled by, and by the end of it all Jimmy was about ready to kill everyone; Earnest greeted him back with a stammered explanation on the technical difficulties he was having. The nerd was informed promptly that if he didn’t have channels up by tomorrow’s search, he would be tied up by his balls and force fed Edna’s Supernova Surprise.

  

   Gary was just as frustrated by the end of the search, and was growing increasingly difficult to control now that the medications were wearing off; apparently he had been more affected by Pete’s disappearance than realized, and Jimmy had the suspicion that Gary _didn’t_ know.

 

   Trudging back to the Boys Dorm at a vast distance, the two fought with the weight settling in their stomachs at the thought that Petey was still missing.

 

   Jimmy really didn’t want to toy with the idea that he’d been kidnapped, but what the hell else could it be? He just didn’t disappear on a person, that wasn’t Peter. Nor did his father; he and Jimmy had met over last year’s holiday season.

 

   He was so tired, cold, and achy. Plus his nose was still stuffed and his skull wished to split in two. “You’re takin’ your pills as soon as we get in, Gary.”

   Entering the dorm, he really didn’t know if the guy ever did take his pills or not; Gary said nothing and just disappeared off to his room.

 

   And Jimmy was just too tired to fucking care right now.

 

 

~*~

 

 

   “Who are you?” Peter’s voice trembled slightly with restraint, tone low and barely calm. Hatred slowly consumed him as he watched a large man step into the room, dressed in nothing but black. Even his face was kept concealed under a black ski mask, only a pair of hazy grey eyes showing through.

 

   His size was reminiscent of a bear, but all Pete felt as he looked at the large man was complete and utter loathing.

 

   The man remained silent, stopping and just standing after the door was shut. Staring.

 

   Peter’s chest swelled and burned, so angry it hurt. His restraint broke, “Who the hell are you?!”   Almost toppling off the couch as both wrists strained briefly against their bonds, his breathing became rapid and spiteful tears welled more in his eyes, “Did you kill my mother?”

 

   The man seemed to register the last question and moved closer, a small handgun clutched in the right gloved hand. “I didn’t mean to,” his voice was shockingly full of sorrow and the burly baritone was so very familiar and yet so far out of reach; Pete couldn’t put his finger on where he had heard it before.

   “How could you do that to her?” he snarled, rocking forward again as his arms struggled to lash at the man coming closer. “She had _just_ gotten better, _just_ been able to get out of the house…” his voice cracked, “Then you _killed_ her!”

 

   Like a dark blur the large man shadowed over his smaller frame, his face now cradled between two massive hands with the one still half-gripping the gun, “I didn’t _mean_ to, Peter!”   The hazy grey eyes misted more and Pete’s own widened in more shock, watching the face twist beneath the thick fabric of the mask. “I told her not to resist, I _told_ her!”

  

   The way the larger hands trembled slightly, the way his voice changed pitch like a rollercoaster… This man could not be playing with a full deck.

 

   “How do you know me?” Peter whispered from behind bared teeth, a tear finally escaping his glaring eyes. The hands flinched away as if burned and the man turned, pacing away. “Did you know _her_?!”

 

   “Stop _asking_ me so much!” the man shouted back, hands rising and fisting where hair would be. “Just stop,” he turned with the whispered plea. “You know,” the gun was used in place of a finger to point, “You _know_ who I am, and I can’t have that Peter. I _can’t_.”

 

   It almost sounded as if the man were fighting back tears himself, but Pete was growing too disgustingly angry and shocked to care, “I don’t know who you a—“

 

   “Yes you do!” the man stepped forward in one stride and the cold barrel of the gun was pressed to his forehead. It trembled. “You _know_ and I can’t have that --- I can’t take losing what little I have left!”

 

   “ _She_ was all I had!” Pete boldly shouted back at the familiar stranger despite the weapon to his head, “And you took her away!”

 

   Grey eyes winced before the gun shifted away and the butt of it slammed to his jaw, “Shut _up_!”

 

    Crying out shortly from the searing pain that shot out from the blow, Peter couldn’t stop the enraged tears that spilt freely now and kicked his legs out in attempt to strike back. The man didn’t notice, “Just shut up!” a heavy fist struck the other side of his face and this time he could taste blood. Twisting with the force of the punch Pete spat on the man’s shoe from where he hunched over.

 

   The criminal seemed to trip into a rage, and before the smaller boy knew it he was sprawled on the floor half-twisted on his side staring at the ceiling God only knew how much later.

 

   Pain wracked his body from the beating but little had changed inside; he was still incredibly angry though sorrow had grown from being so damn helpless to act on it. His hands twisted in their binds while his ankles remained limp in their own. His cheek had swollen slightly and he was sure bruises were in other spots. Two different splits in his lip formed sore scabs and his mouth still tasted strongly of blood. A tooth felt loose in the back.

 

   And tears still dripped from his eyes.

 

   The man paced while breathing heavily as he regained control of himself, then stood by Peter who said nothing nor moved. “I’m sorry Peter, you wouldn’t _understand_ ,” he whispered shakily, “You just wouldn’t.”

 

   Amber eyes didn’t move from their spot glaring at the ceiling.

 

   The wretched criminal’s face invaded his sight as he kneeled and leaned directly in view, a hand clutching under his jaw, “I promise it won’t be much longer. I’ll make it quick for you and your father.”

 

   Pete’s eyes twitched wider open, locking onto grey depths. His lips thinned so tight the splits reopened and fresh blood rushed out. The man’s face contorted under the mask in a way that might have been remorseful, “Don’t look at me like that, _don’t_.’

 

   “Where is my dad?” it was so hard to keep his voice even, _so hard_ to not scream and yell and cuss.

 

   The man said nothing for a moment and reached with his gun-wielding hand to stroke the short brunette curls, “Shhh, don’t you worry about that.”    Fresh tears streamed from the amber eyes willing a hole to burn through the man, “I’ll take care of him too, Peter. Don’t worry.”

 

   “God, you look like her so much… So beautiful…” the wistful sigh struck a new disturbed emotion through Pete’s heart for only a beat before going back to the loathsome rhythm as before. The man stood and moved away, striding to the door without another word said.

   Pete just listened, not bothering to watch because he’d end up with another outburst that would surely get himself hit again. But he really wasn’t sure if he cared about his own well-being anymore; his father was in danger now too. It had just been confirmed.

 

   All he could do was just fucking lay here and rot until the wretched excuse for a human being came back to shoot him.

 

   Peter’s mind changed directions abruptly and as he stared at the same spot on the ceiling from before, he idly wondered if anyone was looking for him. He wondered how Gary reacted after discovering no one was at the house anymore. How angry did he get? Or maybe he just laughed and played it off as a prank. Maybe he went back to the school and told someone, maybe he went and got help.

 

   Maybe there would be people out looking for him. Maybe Jimmy.

 

   As the sun slowly faded and darkness shrouded the room in its blanket, Peter remained laying on the hard floor clinging to the hope that there might be some light to end of his misery. Maybe he would be rescued and maybe he could find his father in time to save him too.

 

   Maybe.

 

   God, he hated feeling so fucking helpless.

 

 


	19. Hunting

 

 

 

   Jimmy immediately knew something was a bit ‘off’ the very moment he woke up; hairs rose on the back of his neck and the faintest shuffling noises could be heard. In his room.

 

   He normally locked his door at night…

 

   Face scrunching and refusing to open his eyes just yet, he rolled and pulled the covers up to his chin. He was just starting to relax back into the bed again, just about to nod off…. Then the distinct feeling of being _stared at_ washed over him. Scowling, both eyes reluctantly opened.

 

   And about five inches from his face was Gary with that nauseating smile. “Morning sweet pea,” fingers wiggled.

 

   “HOLY SHIT!” the redhead nearly leapt out of his skin and went to stand or jump or something, either way both legs failed to work and got caught in the covers which threw him off balance… and off the bed. Face first.

 

   “Graceful. Simply graceful James.” Gary paced around where he had landed with unnatural energy, and as Jimmy peeled himself off the cold floor he realized that his voice held an equally sharp edge. “You sleep way too late, I about started on a beard before you decided to greet to world.”

 

   Jimmy sat back on his bed feeling violated in many aspects of the word, and pissed. “What the hell are you doin’ in my room?!” he glanced to the door which was barely closed, “Did you _pick_ my fucking lock?!”

 

   “Pick, break-in, come for a visit,” the hyped brunette prattled, “It’s all pretty much the same. You’re lock was pretty cheap anyway, someone could have come in and done vile little things to you Sleeping Beauty.”

 

   Groggily running a hand over his face he looked to the alarm clock by the bed, “Gary it’s seven in the morning.. I had an _hour_ left before I had to get up, dammit!”

   Gary continued to pace back and fourth at the foot of the bed, messing with some small object in his hand as he did this. It looked like wire of sorts. “How observant of you, learn how to read a clock all by yourself? Come _on_ , get up! Let’s get food shoveled down your gullet and round up the minions!”

 

   Stifling a groan, the redhead judged that by how he woke up the day was just going to be a _blast_.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

    “Stop _touching_ me!” Gord hissed for the fiftieth time that morning. Gary just kept grinning with sadistic glee and Jimmy did his best to ignore them both as he marched out of Crabblesnitch’s office. He’d just fed the windbag the fattest lie yet to cover for Pete’s missing, with enough wiggle room for a few more days’ absence.

 

   The thin long wire from earlier was still in Gary’s possession; no one could get close enough to him to get it back, because when Gary decided he didn’t want to be touched or caught nothing short of a ten foot pole could reach him. Thus he’d been using the flexible wire in today’s annoyance tactics; Gord was his favorite victim for the moment since he’d joined at Jimmy’s heels the minute they stepped outside. About five minutes into yapping about the other half of his payment, Gary decided to start poking him.

 

   “James, _you_ control him,” Gord batted away the wire like an angry cat, “ _Do_ something!”

 

   “I don’t control him Gord, just deal with it.” Jimmy snapped back irritably as he trudged for English. No one had a fucking leash on Gary Smith. But it seemed the more time ticked away the more uncontrollable he fucking got.

 

   “Am I _annoying_ you Gordie?” Gary sneered and jabbed the boxer’s cheek with the wire. “ _So_ sorry!”

 

   “No you’re not!” Gord spat and tried moving to Jimmy’s other side as the trio walked, ducking slightly beside him. He wasn’t _quite_ stupid enough to just outright hit Gary after also having noticed the rather unusual twitchy behavior today.

   “You’re right,” the twelve inch wire stretched over and jabbed the back of his head, “I’m _really_ not!”

 

   Gord let out something of a whine and growl before shifting just a little ahead of James which consequently put him in his path, and already running on a short fuse Jimmy finally stopped and rounded on Gary. The brunette stopped too and just smirked, twirling the wire between his fingers. “Lay _off_ Gary, it’s bad enough that I have to deal with _you_ as it is.”

 

   “My, you move on so quickly between girls it’s amazing! Maybe you just like virgins,” dark eyes narrowed in feigned shock, “You’re such a _perv_!”

 

   Hands clenching the redhead’s temper spiked and he very nearly gave into the urge to grab and beat the tar out of Gary, yet somehow kept control. Chuffing, he turned back around and shoved Gord on his way for English, “Fuck off, both of you!”

 

   Gord, with his mouth having dropped to protest since the beginning of the insults, stood behind Jimmy gaping like a fish until shoved away. Turning and looking between the two, he ran to catch up to him after Gary flashed a crooked smile and wiggled the bit of wire tauntingly. “Don’t _leave_ me with that cretin!”

   “Don’t bend down for anything Gordie!” Gary chirped merrily as he watched the two herd off for English. A delighted laugh escaped at the look the preppie shot back at him, and turning he began to single out a new target.

 

   Algie felt a chill.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

   The day moved along unbearably slow for Jimmy, and the day was made even longer with Gord still nipping at his heels and Gary causing trouble every time he turned around. He had the suspicion that no medication was taken this morning since by the end of the last class of the day Gary had graduated on to having some pretty violent mood swings.

 

   Algie was all but traumatized by a certain wire and moody brunette, and so he was missing from the meeting in the Library. Jimmy waited impatiently for everyone to usher in and get their ear pieces while Earnest assured him every five minutes that he had the channels configured this time.

 

   “Fuck this shit!” Apparently Mr. Moody had another PMS swing. “I’m heading out!”

 

   Jimmy sighed as his headache from yesterday was starting to come back. He watched Gary snatch up an ear piece and walk for the exit with everyone all but diving out of his way. Moving from his spot by Mandy and Pinky he went after the sociopath reaching out to grab him, “Gary we’ve got to figure out the—“

   Just when his fingers grazed his shoulder time seemed to malfunction as Gary whipped around like a blur. The wire from before had been wrapped around the knuckles of a hand with the tail end sticking out an inch, and if it weren’t for reflexively jerking back from the sudden movement Jimmy very much believed that bit of rusty metal would be jammed into one of his eyes right now.

 

   “You and your little gaggle of devolved primates can sit and figure out whatever you fucking want,” Gary spat and a fierce glare narrowed on his eyes. “ _I’m_ going to _not_ waste time and get started looking. The technology isn’t exactly rocket science _James_.”

 

   Without further word or further resistance, Gary left the Library and Jimmy just let him. If wanted to throw tantrums and not cooperate then fine. Good fucking _riddance_.

 

   Turning back he sighed before scowling. “What are you all lookin’ at? Let’s get moving!”

 

 

~*~

 

 

   Peter was aware of many things at the moment. He was hungry, sore as shit, tired, and he had to use the bathroom. It was a nauseating mix that drove him to start trying to figure out how to get the damn ties off his arms and stop fuming on the floor.

   Looking around when morning light lit the dingy room brightly he searched for anything sharp, hoping to find a knife in the small corner kitchen or something. There had to be _something_.

 

   It was frustrating having to move; it got tiring to hop, so he’d had to take a break and sometimes inchworm his way around. Eventually he’d gotten to the kitchen and managed to search through the drawers with a heart sinking feeling with each one turning up useless objects.

 

   With the last drawer he caught a breath of hope – a small steak knife was shoved way in the back amongst a clutter of old cooking utensils.

 

   Turning and using his hands to jostle the drawer out of its hinges, the mess cluttered to the ground and he promptly dropped and carefully searched it out, the creak in his neck protesting with having to stretch to look back. Tongue darting out and wetting dry, split lips thin fingers curled around the black handle and started to maneuver it so that he could start sawing.

 

   There was no way of knowing much time had passed since there was no clock to be seen, but it didn’t matter when that first tie broke. God his hand was cramping something fierce.

 

   Peter dropped the knife and wiggled his arms with the new slack, the ties loosening with more movement until it fell as a mass to the ground. Wrenching his arms forward and rubbing sore wrists, he quickly moved on to untying both feet, heart racing with the new taste of freedom.

 

   Rising, he addressed the bathroom issue quick enough before bolting for the door unaware of two new strange black-clad men approaching from the other side.

 

   He pulled the door open, veins coursing with the adrenaline of the dangers still looming and hit the brakes.

 

   Two large and tall men stared back from the doorway with equal surprise.

 

   Their shock wore off within seconds and both scowled before stepping in, and Pete was faced with two pairs of hands reaching for him.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

   “So I got this new nail polish today, it’s called Mauve Majesty,” Mandy chattered away on the line.

 

   “You’ll have to show me later tonight,” Pinky gushed excitedly. “I’ll bring that foot soak I bought this morning!”

 

   “Oh God… Can’t take anymore chick-talk,” Trent groaned, “I think I’m growing a fucking uterus. Someone belch of _something_!”

 

   Russell obliged and the girls shrieked their protest.

 

   So much for getting the channels figured out. Jimmy was sorely disappointed that they held up for about an hour, then everyone heard a rather annoying crackle sound followed by… well, everyone else. This led to more bickering and an increase in the throbbing at his temples. Somewhere under the droning of mindless chatter Gary could occasionally be heard mumbling.

 

   Sighing, Jimmy coasted through Blue Skies Industrial near Zoey’s house scanning the area fruitlessly for Peter. It was nearing the two hour mark for being out and about and though his gut was gnawed at by worry, he decided to stop by and see how she was doing.

   He could see her bright red hair down the street. Zoey was out sitting on the steps of the little house’s porch, a blanket wrapped over her shoulders. It was noted that she looked pretty human today and as he coasted to a stop a smile graced her face. “Hey Jimmy.”

 

   “Hey,” he managed a smile, “How you feelin’?”

 

   She nodded and shifted slightly, “I’m feeling loads better, I think I’ll be back to school tomorrow. What brings you around?”

 

   Fingers ran through his hair as he sighed and put his kickstand down, just sitting on the bike. “Pete’s gone missing.. His mom was murdered just a few days ago, an’ we have reason to believe his missing is connected to it.”

   She blinked and her smile slowly melted away to a frown as she listened, “Are you serious? That _sucks_ … You think he got kidnapped or something?”

 

   He nodded. “There’s no other reason why he’d just disappear. His dad vanished with him too, Pete was supposed to go and visit him when it happened.”

 

   She sighed and rested her chin on a palm, black fishnet arm warmers peeking out from under the worn blanket. A thoughtful look crossed her face, “You know, I thought I had heard some rumors going around from the gang that there’s some weird group that just came outta no where… They work like a mafia or something.”

 

   “That’s _not_ what I wanted to hear,” Jimmy half sighed half groaned, running a hand down his face and hooking it behind his neck. “Sorry Jimmy,” she smiled apologetically. “I’d help you look, but I don’t wanna aggravate the crap in my lungs.”

 

   He shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. Just feel better soon, okay?”

 

   She nodded and a warmer smile crossed her ruby glossed lips before waning. “You’re too good to me Jimmy. I’ve never had a twice ex-boyfriend be so cool after everything…”

 

   He laughed a little, “Well.. No point in breaking a good friendship just ‘cause it doesn’t work out in bed.”   She laughed at the wink he gave her and sighed with a devilish smirk, “So you’ll still be cool if I said the new boy at the Yum Yum Market has been giving me free soup ‘cause he likes my eyes?”

   He snorted and shared a similar stretch of the lips, “Yeah.”

 

   “ _Fascinating_ conversation, James,” Gord’s haughty voice rung out in an ear, and a horrified look suddenly crossed the redhead’s face. He hadn’t noticed the quiet that had taken over the line, sans for the giggling from Mandy and Pinky now. “What about that mafia?”

 

   Zoey quirked a brow, “What—“

 

   “Shit,” Jimmy spat and idly prodded at the piece in his ear, “Sorry Zoe… there’s a thing we got from Earnest that’s lettin’ us all communicate – I’ve got a bunch of the cliques helping look. He can’t fucking program it though so everybody is on one line.”

 

   She blinked for a moment before cracking up, “ _Nice_ , you’ve got voices in your head!”

 

   He sighed and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, and it’s just _peachy_.. What else do you know about that mafia group?”

   She stretched her fishnet-clad arms out and wrapped them around her knees. “Only that they’re somewhere around here and so far th’ cops haven’t been able to nab one yet.. They suck in the really desperate folk and get them hooked into debt. Loan sharks.”

 

   “Has anyone actually seen one of these guys?” he shifted and put up the kick stand.

 

   Vivid red locks swished as her head shook, “Nothing confirmed. Just rumors that their goons are _big_.”

 

   Another sigh. “Great… Thanks Zoe,” he scratched the back of his head, “That helps a little.. You got that guys?”

 

   “Large uncivilized oafs, bullies excluded. Got it!” Bryce chimed.

 

   “Hey! Say that again, I _dare_ you!” Wade spat back.

 

   The redhead suppressed the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose and instead tossed Zoey a small smile, “See you at school tomorrow.”

   She nodded and grinned cheekily, “Likewise. Good luck on your hunt, Jimmy.”

 

   He took off down the dirt path weaving for the street while the voices in his ears had picked back up, though this time some of it actually contained some form of serious talk concerning the group.

 

   Then Gary spoke up for the first time and with a chilling seriousness silenced everyone.

 

   “Watch your backs.”

 

 

~*~

 

 

   It wasn’t his imagination, or voices in his head, or nonexistent leprechauns or any of that fucking mental bullshit. Gary had had the feeling he was being watched about five minutes before Wonderboy had his reunion with Little Miss Punky Brewster.

 

   Granted he’d been off his meds since last night, but he fucking _knew_ when he was really being watched because there was a difference in the feeling between paranoia and reality. Besides, the babbling in his ear pretty much drowned out the manic little whispers in his head.

    Blurring by on a yellow BMX through the edge of New Coventry dark eyes keenly flickered to anything and everything. His senses were fucked up as per usual but it was also an advantage; he was seeing and smelling things others weren’t.

 

   Another rigid chill ran his spine and fingers tightened around the handles of the bike. The wire wrapped around his right hand was barely even registered even as it dug into skin from the pressure. He was _much_ too preoccupied.

 

   Slowing the pace down slightly he started into a favorite pastime of people-watching, picking out large males that lingered near alleyways. At first it would appear that the majority were just greasers hanging out since most sported the hair styles and jackets, smoked and talked about bikes.

 

   Then the fleeting edge of a dark, non-leather clad man lumbered around the corner and out of sight. _Something_ about that particular person lit a fire under his heels, and Gary sped back up. Whipping around the corner a moment later he saw the large man just ambling along with both hands in his pockets with his head bowed.

 

   Another moment and the fucker glanced over his shoulder. Glanced right at _him_.

 

   “Watch your backs,” he bit out for the other morons to hear, figuring it’d do no good to have them going and getting kidnapped too. Meanwhile Gary narrowed a rather haunting gaze on the man who looked quickly back to the ground with guarded nonchalance, but it was noted his change in pace and direction.

 

   A minute later and he ducked off into a smaller alley and it fucking pissed him _off_.

 

   Jerking the bike in the new direction the speed at which he went should have gotten him to the man in no time, but the moment he was in the alley all sign of life was gone.

 

   Fucking _shit_ , how the hell was everyone playing hoodini?!

 

   Not a second had the thought passed, Gary was almost coasting out from the smaller alley and into a central one when he suddenly and _rudely_ fell off the bike; he couldn’t react fast enough when the flash of metal caught his eye swinging out from the corner. There must be a fucking magnet in his head attracting hard blunt objects.

 

   Hitting his back on the cold hard ground Gary decided to play dead and just lay there. Even if it was harder than hell to do.

 

   “What was that?” Jimmy’s voice queried over the rest, “Guys _shut up_ , what the hell was that sound?!”

 

   Footsteps got closer and impatiently waiting until they were right by his side, Gary could all but smell the iron pipe lowering to prod him.

 

   Snapping up the second his side tingled he latched onto the other end of the pipe, a low growl ripping from his throat and startling the larger man at the other end. It had worked just enough for a split-second of slack to go through the man’s grip and with a hard tug the metal slid free.

   Stepping back just as a large foot swung in for his side Gary easily avoided it and locked eyes with the guy, some six foot six inches of body mass.

 

   The worn dark blazer matched his downtrodden face where stubble grew, and he scowled darkly. “You’ll give that back kid if you know what’s good for you.”

 

   Gary’s face first twisted with dark rage before a devilish amusement replaced it, and an unnerving laugh bubbled out. Jimmy’s voice bellowed in an ear for him to answer, the others now silent, but he had more pressing issues.

 

   “Gary, where the _fuck_ are you?!”

 

   Crouching with the pipe in both hands looking more than ready to strike, the man seemed to waver and kept his distance from the boy. Out from a coat pocket he drew out a small black device and held it near his mouth, “I’ve gotta prob— _augh!”_   A sickening snap sounded as the pipe swung deftly and effectively knocked the device from his hand, possibly breaking a few bones along the way.

 

   Cradling the limb the larger man’s face twisted with rage before he boldly lunged at Gary like a freight train, unaware of how lithe and swift he was; he slipped right under both arms and spun, swinging the pipe without restraint into his back. The man crumbled to the ground face first with a howl of pain before the metal swung again with a metallic moan and smashed hard on his side. Curled tight the air rushed from his lungs and it burned to breath, and the man panicked that maybe a rib had been cracked. It fucking _hurt_.

 

   A shadow fell over him as a foot slammed onto his hip and Gary leaned over him with a sadistic grin that would never be forgotten.

 

   “If you know what’s good for _you_ ,” the man swore he tasted blood and wrestled with the pain shooting through his body, shuddering at the purr coming mockingly from the boy that somehow reduced him to a crumpled mess on the ground, “You’re going to be a _good_ girl and talk.”

 

 

~*~

 

 

    “Gary!” Jimmy hissed out to no avail, knowing he was being ignored on purpose. He could hear something going on, and a new worry struck through the redhead when pained noises and a chilling threat drifted on the line; there was no telling what Gary was capable of if he found someone of interest linked to Pete. “Fucking _shit_. Has anyone seen him?”

 

   “He’s no where near the carnival, that’s for sure,” Gord spoke up from the silence that had befallen the group.

 

   “No sight of him on the paths Jimmy,” Ted replied lightly.

 

   “Nothin’ here yet in Bullworth,” Trent sighed.

 

   “Nuttin’ here in Co – wait a sec!” Johnny’s voice broke off.

 

   “Oh _shit_!” Ricky barked out a moment later. Jimmy’s panic grew, “What’s going _on_ guys?!”

 

   “Jimmy get down here t’New Coventry, back alley by th’ railroad tracks,” Johnny spoke quickly, “ _Step on it_!”

 

   No had noticed until now, but Gary’s line had gone all but dead silent while it lay discarded on a trashcan. Sickening noises of abuse were vaguely caught in the background.

 

 


	20. Bloody Truth

   “I ain’t tellin’ you shit, kid.” The man wheezed and glared from his spot on the ground, unafraid and unaware of the person he was dealing with.

 

   “Oooh,” Gary cooed and idly plucked his earpiece out before tossing it onto a trashcan lid. “ _Very_ wrong answer my friend.”    The pipe rung out dully as the very tip rested on the ground while he relaxed seemingly, and it dragged as he paced a circle around the giant. “I haven’t got much patience to play Twenty Questions. Instead, we’re going to play something _I_ like to call Three Strikes.”

 

   The man shifted to force himself to sit up, emitting something akin to laughter even if it hurt like a bitch. “You— _hurk!_ ”   The metal pipe hit right between his shoulder blades this time and face planted him back to the cold ground. Gary circled closely back around, “You don’t talk until I fucking _tell_ you to!”

  

   The man sucked a sharp breath through his teeth as fire burned in his chest. “You’re in big tr—“ the pipe this time collided with a hip and another pained shout echoed the alley. He was given no time to cradle the wounds before a foot dropped onto his head heavily. Gary leaned over once more, this time looking less than amused. “Here’s how this works, _friend_. I ask you a question and you get three chances to answer like an honest boy scout.”

 

   The iron bar slammed onto the ground just a hair from the man’s nose who began to sweat from the agony coursing his body. “Every wrong answer, every lie, anything but _truth_ and you’re going to regret it. _Trust_ me.”

 

   Enraged despite his pain the man’s right hand shot out to grab the pipe. Too slow; Gary picked it off the ground the moment he saw movement, and promptly slammed the end right on top of the already damaged hand. This time a snap _was_ heard. The snarl emitted below garnered a rather unnerving chuckle from above and the expression the brunette wore was absolutely feral.

   “Where are you goons keeping him?”  The foot pushed on his head and a heel ground in slightly. The man hissed through his teeth while an involuntary shudder tore through his large frame. “I dunno what you’re— _mmf_!” he kissed the asphalt when Gary’s foot shoved his face away. Skin tore some from a cheek on the rough surface.

 

   The metal struck the same spot between the man’s shoulder blades with ferocity, knocking the wind yet again from his already burning lungs.

 

   “Strike _one_!” Gary spat and paced around him, pipe dragging the ground once more. “Let me give you a hint, _just_ so we’re clear – two days ago someone connected to your little band of ne’er do wells killed a woman. The next day her _son_ goes missing.”

   The man swore he was tasting blood in his mouth yet had no time to think on it when a handful of his greasy hair was seized and head forced up. The psychopathic boy’s breath fanned an ear he was so near and his tone was dropping by the second. “You _know_ who I’m talking about. Where. Is. He?”

 

   Breathing heavily the man’s face scowled; if he could hold out for a little longer then back-up would arrive. Hopefully.

 

   “I _don’t_ kn—“ the lie was cut short when his head was promptly slammed _hard_ on the asphalt before being pulled further back up, hair threatening to tear from their roots.

 

   “Strike two!” the growl came vehemently. “Where is he?!”

 

   Before the man could clear the spots from his vision what sounded like more bikes whirred by before the hand pulling his hair dropped away. Gary looked to Johnny and his little gang of devotees with a dark sort of glare before it suddenly shifted to wickedly delighted.

   “What th’ hell is all this?” Johnny swung off his bike and looked to the rather large goon crumpled on the ground, then to the metal pipe in Gary’s hand.

 

   “You’re just in time to help with strike three,” the brunette suppressed a laugh and instead pointed, “Two of you get him on his back and grab his legs.”

 

   “Why—“ Johnny flinched some when the pipe was suddenly thrust at his face and Gary bit out sharply. “Just do it!”

 

   He paused a moment to adjust his leather jacket some before nodding to Ricky and Norton. The two frowned and moved cautiously over and rolled the guy onto his back. He groaned and couldn’t put up much resistance even as both legs were grabbed by the ankles and lifted. The grin on Gary’s face grew wider and more crooked. “Spread ‘em.”

   Ricky and Norton exchanged glances before stepping two paces apart taking the limbs with them. Johnny watched quietly as Gary stepped up between the opening he now had and shifted to something akin to a golfer’s stance.

 

   The man swallowed dryly, eyes widening.

 

   “I’m going to ask you one last time…” the pipe swung much like a club being tested out. Their gazes locked before Gary’s dark delight fell to an icy look. “Where is Peter?”

 

   Panting in half panic and half pain the man wet his lips, eyes dropping to watch the pipe swinging so closely to what made him male. “I…” his voice shamefully cracked, “I don’t know!”

 

   An eye twitched. The pipe swung back so fast it whistled angrily like a siren.

 

   “NO!” the man’s hands shot out as if willing it to stop before an almost female cry burst forth when the blow struck him so hard, he swore his balls would shoot out his mouth. The greasers winced and Gary allowed the man no time to wallow in his new pain; stepping on his large gut and slamming the metal a hair from his bruising side he spat.

 

   “Strike _three_.”

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

   Peter fell back from the doorway and dodged the four hands coming at him.

 

   Almost tripping and falling he managed to catch himself and turned quickly, heart hammering tattoos against his ribcage as he looked for some other way out. The men clambered in and one was almost at his heels just as he was reaching the other end of the very small apartment room.

 

   Amber eyes landed on the only small window then looked back to see one of the men hovering near the door. _Dammit_.

 

   “Where you think you’re goin’, runt?!” the closer of the two lunged and Pete jumped out of reach, weaving away. “Fuck this, Will owes us and th’ kid’ll squeal -- Shoot ‘im!”

 

   Things became a blur -- The rapid pulsing of his blood, the beating of his heart the only thing that could be heard after a gunshot echoed. The bullet hole appeared right by the window, missing by so little.

 

   Peter covered his eyes with both arms and dived out.

 

   His body felt weightless once the glass shattered if only but for a split second, then hit something very hard and bounced, slamming into the ground. Be it the adrenaline or shock Pete didn’t register any real pain, just discomfort, so he was back up on his feet within a minute. Running blindly and not thinking or even _wondering_ how he managed to survive a fall from the second story of an apartment complex, he thought the area had to be somewhere in Blue Skies Industrial. Everything looked shit poor.

 

   He ran through the run-down weed infested narrow pathway for the street, _so close_ he could taste it on the tip of his tongue.

 

   Reaching the end of the wooden fence he rounded the corner before an arm was snagged.

 

   By a branch he thought at first until being forcefully pulled to the ground and slammed against the other side of the wooden fence. A hand clamped tightly over his mouth. Peter struggled and thrashed instinctively before a gun clicked and the press of cold metal tingled on his forehead.

 

   Amber stared back at the misted blue from before. The gun trembled from the hand that held it as did the man’s voice, kept at a shaky whisper. “Don’t make them _mad_ Peter!”

 

   “Come with me and I’ll let you see your father one last time…”

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

   “I’ll tell you!” the man beneath Gary’s foot gasped breathlessly, wishing to curl up and just cry from the pain tormenting him. “I’ll tell you, just stop hitting me with that fucking pipe!”

 

   Gary stepped off over him and shouldered the metal, eyes never leaving the writhing form. Ricky and Norton dropped both legs and forced the giant up by his arms. “Oh you _were_ going to tell me no matter what,” the brunette sneered, “It was just a matter of beating that fact into your thick skull.”

   The man fought the pained tears that dribbled down his face and gritted his teeth, finding the pipe pointed back to his face. “ _Spill._ ”

 

   “Wh-what is th’ last name?” he wheezed.

 

   “Kowalski.”

 

   “Right,” a pause was taken to wet dry lips, “W-William Kowalski.. He’s in deep with the boss.. Owes us a lot. So h-he talked about getting’ money from family. Tried getting’ it from his brother plenty of times… So he must have tried his wife instead..”

 

    Dark eyes narrowed impatiently and he fought to catch his breath, “Will was never all there, started losin’ it when his life went t’shit… Musta been why he killed her, just flipped out if she fought.. Then he started sayin’ crap about his brother knowing. Was gonna kidnap him an’ demand the money.. We guess he’s gonna off th’ guy anyway ‘cause he’s paranoid ‘bout th’ cops catching him. Th’ kid must’ve just gotten caught in the middle at the wrong time.”

   He paused to take a deep breath and swallow, “Will is gonna kill anyone he thinks is gonna squeal about this. I dunno if he’s offed ‘em both ye—“

 

   The metal pipe pressed to his Adam’s apple with biting pressure and dark eyes narrowed. “ _Where_?”

 

   “Will’s place is room 408 at th’ Skies Apartment complex on 58th street… “ a thick swallow, “He might have ‘em there.”

 

   Jimmy’s bike screeched lightly as he stopped just then behind Johnny and hopped off, “What’s going on?”   The head greaser looked to him with a smirk of sorts, “Gary jus’ got some dirt on your friend.”

   Gary turned and strode for where his bike lay and the redhead looked between him and the giant being held up. “Two steps ahead, James,” was the only thing the brunette spat over his shoulder while he pulled the BMX up and climbed on. The pipe was discarded and ear piece forgotten.

 

   “Where are you goin’?!” Jimmy shouted hotly when Gary kicked off without another word, teeth gritting before he turned his anger to the new stranger.

 

   He fucking hated playing catch-up. And not two moments after he’d gotten the story from Johnny did four motorcycles roll into the alley and guns flashed.

 

   They broke for their bikes, suddenly finding themselves racing away from some very pissed off mobsters.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

   Peter discovered about five minutes into being forced to walk ahead of his captor on foot that his shoulder burned and became difficult to move; it had been dislocated from the fall. He realized he’d hit a car and rolled off when he saw the dented vehicle through a peephole of the fence, and because of the rush of everything his body didn’t have time to catch up until now.

 

   God, he was having a _really_ bad month.

 

   Scowling darkly when he was shoved again to stay ahead he fought the fury curling inside to fight back. There just wasn’t any damned _energy_ left to. Plus they were taking a shortcut he didn’t recall ever knowing about before, and after traveling with Jimmy so long he knew a _lot_ of shortcuts.

 

   Will… Where had he heard that name before? Frowning, he tried recalling people he knew yet no one turned up with that name. Pete moved on to family – then it hit him like a slippery fish.

 

   Uncle William.

 

   Shoved again as he had paused in astonishment, he stumbled this time before catching his footing and hissed out from the protest at his shoulder. Clutching the joint which was disturbingly out of place he rounded a bitter glare to the masked man now known behind him, “Uncle Will…”    his breathing was even more ragged as the anger built, “Why?!”

 

   William just shook his head, the gun kept clutched in hand. “You wouldn’t understand Peter…”

 

   “Try me! Don’t I deserve to know?!” amber eyes narrowed venomously and the gun jabbed a sore spot on his lower back. He hissed.

   “Keep your voice _down_ , boy!” the elder spat unevenly back with eyes darting around in paranoid fashion. “Keep walking.”

 

   Biting his lower lip hard enough to draw a bit of blood, Pete swallowed his rage and trudged along despite all the protesting his body did. They had just passed a small break in the fence and were now walking down a very lightly worn dirt path on the outskirts of Blue Skies, the forest giving immense cover.

 

   From the corner of his eye over the fencing, he could have sworn he’d just seen a very familiar brunette race by on the street not so far away.

 

   Peter’s breath hitched a moment, “Gary?!”

 

   Spots suddenly littered his vision and searing pain at the back of his skull broke out when the end of the gun hit his head. Knees giving out all the weakness the smaller boy’s body had endured the past 24 hours collapsed in like a crushing weight.

 

   Peter blacked out again, and William was swift to hoist him over a shoulder and race further into the woods.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

   Gary could hear the gunfire in the distance and his nose wrinkled lightly, irritated with the suspicion he’d be caught in that mess soon. Rounding the corner for the last stretch of apartment complexes in Blue Skies he was almost there, _almost_ —

 

   “Gary?!”

 

   Bike jerking the tires squealed with the sudden stop and his head whipped around for the direction he’d heard that voice from. _His_ voice. Dark chocolate eyes rapidly moved over every bit of scenery--

 

   _There_! Just the fleeting glimpse of short brown curls disappeared behind a tree off in the woods behind the row of buildings.

 

   Without realizing the tremble in his hands he kicked off and raced for a path to get around the apartments, teeth grinding and blood rushing. Fucking _pissed_. The end of the street, a small break in the fence, that _had_ to be it—

 

   Suddenly the roar of motorcycles came up from behind and a very livid redheaded gnome shouted from behind at some distance. “Gary I’m gonna fuckin’ _kill_ you!”

 

   Jimmy’s legs were numbing with how fast they worked the pedals of his blue racer while Johnny and his gang had trouble keeping up. The motorcycles sometimes caught up and with luck, Ricky had managed to land a solid punch to one rider and knocked him off. They were down to three angry mob members chasing them, and from the sounds of it their ammo had just run out.

   Gold eyes narrowed when Gary passed the apartment he believed Petey might be in and instead rode on like a blur for a narrow gap in the fencing at the end of the street. Not taking a chance and falling behind _this_ time, he gritted his teeth and strained to catch up. “Follow me Johnny!’

 

   “Got’cha!” Johnny’s slightly winded reply voiced on the line. The rest of the cliques were silent, no one daring to interrupt what sounded like a very important moment though the girls had voiced their worries over the gunshots.

  

   “Hah!” Norton cackled after tactfully knocking another one off their motorcycle.

 

   “Go on guys, we’ll catch up!” Ricky sounded wickedly excited, “We’re gonna head these last two losers off.”

 

   “Got’cha,” Jimmy barely kept his bike under control went it hit the small curb of sidewalk then grazed a knuckle against the jagged wood while passing through the gap. He made a sharp left onto a path and pushed onward while Gary seemingly had fucking rockets strapped to his BMX; With the way he weaved so easily around the trees, slowly going off the path fading away, Jimmy was certain that Gary had locked onto someone.

 

   “Jimmy, I know this path,” Johnny nearly caught up to his side and bared his teeth briefly as he fought to catch his breath. “We’re ridin’ a long path around t’ Old Vale!”

 

   “Right,” a bead of perspiration rolled down the redhead’s temple. “The rest of you hear that? Get your asses t’ Old Vale and glue your eyes to th’ woods -- Girls, get to a police station and standby!”

 


	21. Crescendo

 

 

 

   The wind rushed through long brunette locks, keeping them slicked from equally dark eyes which tried to lock on to that fleeting shadow ahead. It was incredibly frustrating the way he’d dodge one tree, only to see the dark foot slip behind another. There was no _fucking_ way a man could go that fast, stay so hidden amongst the brush and yet he _did_.

 

   The BMX was well suited for the rougher terrain ahead; the further off path they went the larger the rocks got and huge tree roots crookedly looped up from the earth. Others had fallen limbs.

 

   None of it deterred him as jerking the handlebars up at the right moments made the bike sail over any obstacle smoothly. Gary shifted and hit the ground after popping over a fairly large tree root and bared his teeth with an unheard growl; he couldn’t see the shadowed figure or fleeting glimpses of Pete anymore.

   Not wanting to stop and potentially lose all form of trail he went with gut instinct and began weaving off to the far left, which put the brunette on ground sloping downhill. The earth was softer and more uneven, with patches of rocks of varying size and shape. He could hear and smell a small stream, barely even a foot or two wide running below where the hill ended. On the other side a whole new patch of forest stretched out with an equal amount of thick brush and ivy growing.

 

   Halfway down the back tire on the yellow bike caught a hidden patch of mud from the rains prior. It stalled and twisted to the side before tipping and the noise of frustration that escaped Gary was sharp; he caught himself on both bandaged forearms and rolled twice over sharper rocks and moist earth, one of the bandages tearing and beginning to unravel.

 

   Quick to stand brunette strands were irritably brushed from his face and Gary took a moment to just stand and listen. Eyes roamed over the water not far away over to the greater distance ahead, scanning between the trees and then over the brush—

 

   _There_. The hunched figure emerged cautiously from a patch of bushes farther ahead, Pete’s limp form hanging precariously over a shoulder looking beat to hell. One arm in particular was swinging at an almost awkward angle, shoulder disjointed.

 

   The fire coursing his body ignited more and the subtle tremble returned to both hands, not from fear or anything short of pure fucking _anger_. He stalked forward, the bike forgotten; it would be quieter on foot.

 

 

~*~

 

 

   Jimmy meanwhile was having a much different time navigating through the winding woods; the blue racer wasn’t meant for off road riding really, and he swore many times the tires would just blow out any moment. Gary was just a yellow streak ahead and it was getting harder to keep up, and he knew Johnny had to be having the same trouble since every so often the greaser would cuss.

 

   Another bead of sweat trickled down his forehead and he watched the sociopath ahead veer off course yet again but this time, Jimmy couldn’t see where he had gone. There were clusters of trees blocking his view, and he had to keep some focus on the ground where the bike was just barely able to dodge roots and fallen limbs.

 

   Shifting his weight he went for the left as well in hopes of catch sight of the nutcase again but just around the large oak was a fallen tree itself.

 

   And Jimmy ran _right_ into it.

 

   Flung off the racer the skin on his knuckles dragged over the wood he just fell over, and splinters buried deep. He’d realize this later when adrenaline wasn’t canceling out almost everything and focus could be spared. Johnny skidded to a stop on the other side and peered over, panting lightly. “Jimmy you okay?!”

 

   “Yeah man,” Jimmy rolled off his back and got back onto his feet, “My bike can’t take this shit!”   He slid back over the large tree and pulled the blue racer back up.

 

   “Yeah, I’da grabbed a diff’rent one with better tires myself,” Johnny slicked his hair back and sighed. “You see where they went?”

 

   A furious shake of the head and the redhead was back on his bike, “Spread out just a little and help me look.”

 

   “Got’cha!”

 

   As the duo split from each just enough to cover more ground yet stay in sight, there was a colder more bitter feeling settling in James’ stomach at the moment. A _hope_ of sorts.

 

   It was hope that Gary would catch the asshole that had Petey.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

   “….-od, what did you do to him?!”

 

   Peter felt sort of like putty from where he now lay on the ground, having moments prior been dumped onto it. He could hear voices speaking and for a while it sounded as if he were listening from underwater until he managed to open his eyes, the shapes of thick green treetops playing into focus.

   A low groan escaped as all the damn _pain_ hit like a ton of bricks, and when hands grabbed him he instinctively jerked to fight them off. “Peter,” a softer matured voice he knew spoke, “Peter stop it’s me!”

 

   Movements freezing and allowing the hands to help him sit up, he looked back and came face to face with his father.

 

   Slightly taller than himself the man was slight in frame just like him and had the exact same lightly tinted shade of mocha to his skin. His eyes were a darker sort of moss green.

 

   Twisting Peter wrapped the only useable arm he had around the man, and the two embraced tightly while William paced like a caged dog.  “Why did you bring him into this, Will?” his father’s lips thinned tightly and glared icily to his brother. “ _Why_?!”

 

   “Just shut _up_!” Will’s unstable voice spat back with the gun pointing to the two yet his finger lingered away from the trigger. “If you had just _helped_ me, just given me what I asked then none of this would be happening Clark!”

 

   “I keep telling you,” green eyes narrowed lividly, “I don’t _have_ the money to give!”

 

   “You have enough! It’s all I need!” the gun was cocked.

 

   “Just calm down William,” Clark could barely restrain his own tone yet managed, meanwhile gently trying to pry Pete away some. He gripped under his good arm and pulled while standing and speaking gently. “Come on Peter, stand up.”

 

   Drained, weak and full of agony in emotional and certainly physical aspects Peter managed to oblige with the help. He fought the muddled rage that burned a hole inside his chest as he looked back to the gun-wielding relative, and bit his bottom lip to stay quiet.

 

   Heart racing he wondered if Gary had heard him or if that had even been him at all; for all he knew he could be losing it.

 

   _Kcht_. A branch snapped in the distance.

 

   William spun and swaggered some, looking wildly for the pursuers he’d thought he’d lost once he ducked off by the thicket of bushes. Nothing showed up, just trees. Swallowing hard and sweating more than he’d already been he began to pace further away from father and son.

 

   Peter had heard it too and anxiety sank in.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

   It took every shred of restraint and self-control Gary had to keep from just rushing in and mauling the shit out of the man, but he knew that would be far too brash. Too much of a risk. It wasn’t his _style_. That was more suited for Mighty Midget.

 

   Circling around the small clearing the trio occupied it was noted the trees and bushes making the misshapen circle looked to be a popular camping location; a tiny fire pit was in the center though very old. There was more chance to look at Peter and his wounds now, and take in how he could barely keep himself _standing_ now without help. His father was in much fairer condition though wasn’t without injury; bruises were on his face, a lip was split and he looked to have been rolling in the dirt for a while. Possibly dragged.

 

   A branch snapped under foot and dark eyes narrowed when the man whirled at the sound. _Fuck_. Quickly averting his attention to the trees Gary looked for one easy enough to climb, as he had the sudden urge to get up somewhere high. It was almost predatory, and thrilling with the lucid thoughts fillings his head; if he could just get something sharp. Something _lethal_. If he could get that fucking _gun_ …

 

   As the man lurked for the outskirts of the clearing Gary found a tree limb both low and strong enough to hold him, and started to climb swiftly and quietly; Lord knew he’d had plenty of practice at Volts tree-climbing. Swinging a leg it caught the next limb up and shifting his weight it was easy to catch with a callused hand. Soon Gary was up on a limb ever so perfectly positioned off to the right some facing Peter and his father.

 

   It would have been perfect enough to laugh about since the man had no clue where he was, and the look on his face was hilarious enough.

 

   And then _Jimmy_ came rolling in.

 

   The redhead jerked the bike to a stop with Johnny close behind, both sliding off at the sight of Pete and his father. The man had heard them coming and rounded, gun pointing and a look crossed his face that was a muddled mixture of sadness, anger and fear.

   Livid gold eyes fixed on his face without so much as a flinch and he murmured lowly to Johnny, “Stay back and help th’ girls find us.”   The greaser nodded and stayed near the bikes with arms folded while Jimmy walked for the clearing.

 

   Pete strained to see around the tree blocking his view of who William had his gun pointed to, heart in his throat hoping it wasn’t Gary. Then he heard Jimmy talk, and something in his chest sank; had he seen Jimmy instead of Gary back then?... And why the _hell_ was he hoping to see the feral brunette?

 

   “Stay _back_ kid,” William warned and the gun let out a click as it was cocked.

 

    Gary rolled his eyes as Jimmy squared his shoulders and set a hard look on the man, “Why don’t you just make this easy on yourself and put th’ gun _down_.”   Goody-fucking-two shoes. He started looking at the smaller branches on the limb he was sitting on and grabbed one that was fairly short. A quick hard tug and it snapped off relatively quiet, the thickness about that to a bike handlebar and the broken end was delightfully _jagged_.

 

    Unwrapping the wire still around his hand Gary began to craft a wicked weapon while James slowly approached William below. “Just put it down man, and things’ll be much easier all of us.”

 

   “Jimmy,” Pete’s voice was hoarse. He shifted slightly from is father’s grip, heart pounding because now his friend was involved. “What are you doing here?”

 

   Jimmy’s eyes didn’t move from Will, each step deliberately slow to make sure he didn’t snap or something. About six feet away he stretched a hand out, “Come on, we can work whatever this is out.”

 

   William’s lower lip tucked in and his face twisted more in anger, “You don’t know shit, kid!”

 

   Jimmy stayed where he was as the gun shook more and admittedly his heart was racing; all that was needed was the pull of the trigger, and a finger was now hooked over it albeit loosely. “Don’t _do_ this Will,” Clark pleaded lowly and only caused more anxiety in the man. “Shut _up_!”

 

   The redhead heard Pete’s breath catch and not daring to look away just yet, he soon found out why.

 

    Just over the man’s shoulder Gary crept just barely into Jimmy’s sight, poised as if hunting and face looking chillingly dark. He couldn’t see the sharp-ended bit of wood clutched in hand wrapped in wire, both ends sticking out to form two more wicked points.

   Peter _could_ however and it took all of his willpower to keep his mouth shut, to not focus on the brunette and draw attention. He reached back and gripped his father’s outstretched hand tight and gave him a quick look that silenced anything he was about to say.

 

   Will grew nervous; everyone was _quiet_ and it was eating away at him. Looking to the father and son pair the gun wavered before he set his sights and the weapon back to the redhead, “Why are you all so quiet now?”   He looked long and hard at Jimmy whose face was trained to a firm glare.

 

   The golden eyes twitched, grass rustled from behind and William whipped around almost clumsily swinging. The nose of the gun collided with Gary’s mouth just as he’d moved in with his own weapon to strike, but stumbled back from the force of the blow. William meanwhile let out a frustrated shout and paced back, gun now switching between the brunette and redhead. “Where the _fuck_ are you all coming from?!”

 

   Gary spat and ran his tongue over his teeth, idly making sure they were all there and still straight. Blood gushed from his gums where the metal had hit, and baring the red-stained whites knowing his cover had been blown. Vivid fantasies played over sharp chocolate eyes, imagining having the man’s heart clutched in hand buried deep in his chest. Still pulsing. Still beating. That face would be twisted in so much agony, so much fucking _pain_ he wouldn’t be able to see straight.

 

   Pete meanwhile was feeling as if he were coming apart at the seams while watching the stream of crimson spill out over Gary’s bottom lip, run down his chin and drip thickly. Long brunette tresses were windblown and wildly framing his face, partially covering over the unscarred eye. The bandaging was in need of changing as both once-white wrappings were stained just the lightest red and caked in dirt. One was even unraveled some to expose a scab-covered wrist.

   His chest ached and breathing became difficult. He hoped to God William didn’t pull the trigger on either of them. Another part in Pete wanted to run up behind him and try kicking his legs out from under him, but the grip his father had on his forearm was too tight. Amber eyes could only look frantically between the three squaring off.  

 

   “Don’t just _stand_ there with your tail tucked,” Gary’s voice was low and rough with malice, drawing the man’s attention to him. His fingers squeezed the wooden spike and he took a step closer, “What kind of fucking _lame_ kidnapper _are_ you?”

 

   “Gary,” Jimmy’s tone was incredibly confused as to why the _hell_ he was provoking the man. He stayed glued in spot but watched William carefully the more he turned his focus to the brunette. “What the fuck are you doing?”

 

   Gary ignored him. “If you want to shoot anyone that’s gonna tag th’ cops, you should fucking _shoot_ them the first chance you _get_!”   The gun shook more as he stepped closer still, watching the rapid intake of air the man was drawing and the sweat gathering on his brow. Almost within reach of the pistol he imagined the spike in hand burying deep into that wrist, opening every vein and artery to bleed out.

 

   William was shaken and disturbed by the strange youth getting closer, his mouth dry and finger sliding on the trigger. “Shut up kid,” he wheezed, “Just shut up and stay _back_!”

 

   “ _Shoot me_!” blood sprayed as Gary snarled, small droplets reaching the nose of the gun while the demand shook everyone to their bones. Light touched down on the scarred eye and the insanity gleaming in it was apparent. “Shoot me before I take this and shove it through your _throat_!”

 

   Will closed the gap between them and pressed the gun between Gary’s eyes though his hand shook fiercely, “Who do you think you _are_?!”

 

   Peter thought he might vomit from the nerves gripping his stomach and his heart felt as though it had taken up residence in his throat. His eyes were so focused on Gary that he didn’t even notice Jimmy starting to take his chance and move in behind William.

  

   The laughter that bubbled from the brunette meanwhile was borderline hysterical and mirthless, it was just plain _mad_.

 

   The man startled as a hand clapped onto the nose of the gun and held it steady, “ _I’m_ the little fucker that’s going to be in your _nightmares_ when you’re rotting away in a prison cell, making sure you _never_ see the right side of sanity again.”

 

   Time seemed to wrap just then – Gary shoved the gun away and lunged just as Jimmy wrapped an arm around Will’s neck from behind, whom staggered and shouted now in a blind fit of fight-or-flight. Pete couldn’t smother the surprised cry that left his throat and he fought the grip on his arm keeping him from helping, pain forgotten.

 

   Gary grabbed the wrist of the gun-toting hand and fought against the larger man’s strength, bringing the wooden-and-wire spike up and burying it deep in his shoulder. Will shouted louder and jabbed an elbow hard into Jimmy’s side behind him who fought to get said elbow restrained. His hulking weight threw both boys off balance and the trio turned, their growls and grunts mingled in a furious mess.

    “Get the fucking gun!” Jimmy bit out before his chin was caught by the same elbow, his grip starting to loosen on the neck as he stretched to catch it. “Get off, get _away_!” William screeched, gun waving wildly with Gary’s hand attached to his wrist. He left the spike and dropped a hefty left-hook to the man’s jaw.

 

   Will swayed again and faced the struggling father and son unknowingly. Jimmy’s arm slipped from his neck and he clamped a hand onto his face in hopes of jabbing some fingers into his eyes while the other hand stretched for the gun.

 

   Gary dug a knee into his side, dropping the man to a knee.

 

   Jimmy twisted his head back and fought the flailing limb, the man’s strength surprising.

 

   Peter finally wrenched his wrist free from his father and bolted, “ _Stop_ , someone is going to get sh--!”

 

   **_KPOT_** _!_

 

   Time came to a halt for five seconds after the gunshot echoed out. Birds flew out of the trees nearby, William ceasing up from the sound while Jimmy and Gary paused to check themselves.

 

    Gold and chocolate eyes widened; neither of them had been hit.

 

   “ _PETER_!”

 

    Moments prior Pete’s legs stopped of their own accord and he felt his body jerk and muscles clench; an explosively molten fire spread over his body like poison as his hands automatically flew to hold the spot in his right side now gushing red alarmingly fast. Shuddering, a gag interrupted the intake of breath he tried to suck in, and the world began to _spin_.

 

   Crumbling to the ground, he was vaguely aware of his father’s hands catching and supporting him before both eyes screwed shut, and it became all _too_ aware to his senses that he’d been shot. The pained noise that ripped from his throat left him even more breathless and he was beginning to feel lightheaded “Peter!” his father’s voice was frantic, “Peter hold on, help is coming I promise!”

 

   As Jimmy watched Pete freeze up and blood pour from his side, he felt his own turn to ice. His hold on Will slackened just as an almost inhuman sound ripped out of Gary and the hulking man that had been resisting was suddenly ripped away and relocated up against a tree.

 

   William was shaken from his stupor the minute his back hit the oak and both hands reached and dug into the enraged brunette’s sweater. He hadn’t realized the gun was taken, but he was aware that he might very well choke to death from the vice grip around his throat.

   It was Gary’s turn to shake as the blinding wrath made him feel like _exploding_. Veins popped up in the hand pinning and choking the man while adrenaline rushed through every fiber of his being, the gun clutched in the other hand. As William’s mouth opened to shakily gasp in a breath the nose of the pistol was promptly shoved so far into it a whole new gag wracked the man’s body and brought tears to his eyes.

 

   “Give me _one fucking reason_ ,” his voice was strained and hissed from behind bared teeth, “One _God damn_ reason to not make you _eat_ this gun!”

 

   Jimmy had rushed to where Pete lay propped against Clark’s chest and was fighting the feeling that if he touched him he might just shatter. He could hear Johnny barking out directions in his earpiece and then was vaguely aware of sirens in the distance, and then realized the greaser wasn’t where he had left him. He had gone to lead help to them.

 

   He fought the overwhelming panic rising like bile in his chest while watching Pete’s brow dampen with perspiration and his skin pale.

 

   Tears streaked down William’s face as panic was the reigning emotion now that his oxygen supply was being cut off, and there was fear that if he couldn’t suppress his gag reflex much longer he’d drown in his own vomit sure to come. Livid dark eyes burned into the back of his mind like tattoos as even darker shadows delightedly watched him suffer.

 

   “No,” Gary’s lips were thinned to fine lines while he began to muse. “Killing you would be _far_ too simple…”  Sirens grew louder in the distance. “Where would the fucking _justice_ be in letting you off with death?” The hand holding Will’s thick neck ripped the large man from the tree and flung him to the ground, gun torn from his mouth.

 

   William hit it face first _hard_ and the spike still sticking out of his shoulder was jammed all the deeper inside. One last wretch and he brought up his breakfast. Weak and truly shaken he didn’t have the energy nor the willpower to fight even when a handful of hair was grabbed. His head was then painfully pulled up and a foot dropped onto his back where Gary crouched over him, so close to his ear that hot breath fanned the icy skin.

 

   “You’ve been a bad, _bad_ boy.”

 

   Still gasping in air while his throat burned from the stomach acids in his mouth, William’s face was promptly slammed into the mucked ground before the back of the gun struck his temple. A bit of skin came off with it and the spot bled, fresh tears of pain and humiliation and regret pouring anew down his face.

 

   Gary stepped away from him, body still trembling off and on as he circled around, eyes looking over the wretched man.

 

   The wheels turned in his head.

 

   Two gunshots echoed through the forest once more, followed by a pained cry from William; a shot was planted into the back of each knee.

 

   “Gary!” Jimmy shouted, “Put the fucking gun _down_!”   He really hadn’t been sure if the brunette would use the weapon, but he should have known better.  Gary just sneered with a flash of red-stained teeth before sweeping back in over the agonized man, pulling his head back up by his hair. Johnny had just broken into the clearing with a group of medics and policeman rushing in on foot; their cars simply couldn’t get in without a path.

 

   “Say hello to dad for me,” the crooked smirk that stretched Gary’s lips was haunting, and he dropped William’s head before stepping away. The gun clambered to the ground a moment later.

 

   Sights now set on where Pete was he strode over right before the medics swept in with a stretcher and equipment boxes.

 


	22. Aftermath

 

 

 

   It took ten hours in the E.R. for good news to emerge.

 

   Ten agonizing hours with Gary twittering about the waiting room like a fly on speed the entire fucking time. Jimmy wanted to pull his teeth out after the _first_ hour. Clark seemed unbothered by it all, and was oddly calm and deep in thought the majority of the time though in reality he was worrying about his son. Gord and Pinky for some bizarre reason insisted on staying and waiting with them instead of going back to get some much-deserved rest like the others, though they sat one row of chairs down from the trio.

 

   Gary had just taken to ripping at pages in the magazines just as the lead surgeon walked out, blood staining his gown while he pulled the facemask down. A subtle smile brought instant relief, “Your son will be fine Mr. Kowalski.”

   “Oh thank God,” Clark let out a long sigh and melted into his chair, a hand running down his face. The surgeon spared a glance to Gary who adamantly refused treatment to his own wounds, since he’d gone into one of his no-touchy funks since walking through the hospital doors.

 

   “He lost a lot of blood so we had to give him a couple transfusions. His shoulder is back in place and should remain in a brace for about six weeks. Fortunately there weren’t any tears to the rotator cuff… As for the bullet, it grazed a kidney but no major arterial damage was done. A few centimeters closer and it would have ruptured the organ.”

 

   It was a little nauseating listening to the man but Jimmy just nodded like Clark, while Gary sat like he were made of stone with the magazine forgotten. Gord and Pinky had quietly moved closer to listen in. Clark stood up and nodded gratefully, “I can’t thank you enough, Doctor.. After losing my wife, I don’t know what I’dve done if I lost my son too.”

   The surgeon just smiled warmly and shook his head, “It’s my job to save lives. Unfortunately we can’t let anyone in to see him just yet, he needs rest to recoup.”    Great. _Another_ night with Gary. _Again_. “I understand,” Clark nodded and sighed. The surgeon parted ways and disappeared back behind the door before the older man turned and offered a tired smile to Jimmy and Gary, “Why don’t you boys head back and get some rest?”

 

   Jimmy stood after a snort came from the brunette, and nodded slightly. “Yeah…”   He turned and snapped his fingers to get Gary’s attention off magazine-tearing, “Let’s go. Th’ cops’ll probably be knocking down our door for info at the crack of dawn, and Crabblesnitch’ll be down our throat.”

 

   “All I heard just then was ‘whine, bitch, whine’. “ Gary spat and stood up, not bothering to even look back to them as he trudged off down the hall leading to the exit. Jimmy grunted irritably and turned back to Clark who just watched the brunette stalk away, “Sorry.. He’s always an asshole.”

   The older man laughed a little and scratched the back of his head, “I’ve heard things to that affect from Peter before... I’ve never met him until now.”

 

   The redhead quirked a brow while Gord and Pinky inched over to them, “Really?”

 

   Clark nodded. “Yes. But it’s not his fault he’s that way,” he smiled more at the look crossing the shorter boy’s face, “It’s all in how you’re raised.. And then there are the illnesses you can’t control.”

 

   Jimmy’s lip uncurled and replaced with a smirk, suddenly wondering if _this_ was where Pete got his forgiving personality from. It made him laugh but kept it from being derisive, “Maybe. I think some people are just born to be slimeballs.”   A shrug was given and Clark clapped a hand on his shoulder with a chuckle, “Goodnight James.”

 

   He patted his elbow and headed after Gary, “Later Clark.”

 

   Moments after the redhead weaved out of sight, Gord inched cautiously over to the man with Pinky holding casually to an arm.

 

 

~*~

 

 

   About two weeks later and Peter was released from the hospital once the gunshot wound had healed up. Clark however had decided to keep him out of the Academy for the remaining four weeks, figuring it would be easier on him and Jimmy had to agree. Petey had to keep a brace on his shoulder, and he really couldn’t stand the thought that he would most likely still get shoved in a locker or trashcan.

 

   It was just one long nightmare after another for the redhead meanwhile; Gary had been reassigned to a different partner… Every other fucking _day_. He’d drive whoever the poor soul was up a wall and they’d run to beg Crabblesnitch to switch them out for someone else, and all Gary would do is sneer in some smug fashion. Like he was doing it on _purpose_. And of course when an orderly was sent to check on him he’d instantly act like nothing but sunshine and butterflies mattered in the world, spouting all sorts of bullshit lies about how things were going.

 

   The really irritating part was that he was _good_ at it, and they always believed him. Gary would make a great lawyer if he decided to ever pursue the field.

 

   Nine people and three orderly visits later Crabblesnitch finally caved in and told Jimmy to watch him because he seemed to be the only one that could deal with his crap … Though, it had been worded more eloquently.

 

   And _then_ Jimmy really found out why people were all but foaming at the mouth – when Gary knew an orderly wasn’t going to come check up on him, he’d stop taking his pills. And no matter what Jimmy said, no matter how many threats and physical jabs he threw at the fucker, in the end he would still be the one to just say ‘screw it’ and walk away. It pissed him off too because he thought he could deal with any bullshit thrown at him, but he couldn’t deal with Gary Smith. He just couldn’t. Not without ending up in jail.

   Speaking of which, it also seemed that the brunette had gotten harder to beat the tar out of; James sported a fairly nice black eye for a couple of days and prior to that Gary demonstrated his use of turning everyday objects into lethal weapons. His back _still_ hurt from where a very harmless looking piggybank, belonging to Algie, had collided… and smashed. And the brunette walked without a scratch.

 

   Zoey had come back to the Academy the day after they left the hospital, and attempted to help him handle the little gremlin but that didn’t work out for very long; she and the brunette would get into some pretty vicious little catfights, minus the violence, and by the end she would be the one to storm off after getting mindfucked. This would mark day four that she had purposely been avoiding both of them, though Crabblesnitch seemed pleased he didn’t have to switch out anyone again.

 

   But today was also the day that Pete was coming back to school.

 

   He flashed the largest smile Jimmy had seen in ages seconds after stepping through the entrance to the Academy and was surprised to see a warm welcome from Gord and Pinky as well. Jimmy had been rather suspicious of the preppie since the hospital; Gord still shadowed him often but didn’t cling like he had been, which he guessed was because of Gary, but there was this smug little grin he’d show off every so often. Like he knew something no one else did. According to Clark, he done something very nice for them but was asked to not say what it was.

 

   Gary leapt out of fucking no where and all but stuck a leash on Petey, of who really didn’t seem to mind. He just looked flustered and all the happier, in fact, which is when Jimmy stopped trying to comprehend either of them and just enjoyed having his friend back safe and sound. Never mind the psychopathic leech at his heels, or the gnawing jealousy in his gut.

 

   Crabblesnitch switched Petey back as Gary’s babysitter later that day.

 

 

~*~

 

 

   Somehow the weeks crawled by without anything note worthy occurring aside from the weather taking a glorious turn for the better with spring finally having arrived. James _did_ notice that Gary was back on his meds regularly and thusly more well-behaved for the most part. It was also next to impossible to get any alone time with Petey just to hang out and it was annoying as all hell.

 

   Gary would mysteriously disappear on his own every so often though, and Pete had pointed out that Gord would too.

 

   Currently Clark, the lunatic and he were waiting for Pete to emerge from his check-up in the hospital. This time instead of shredding the magazines Gary actually had chosen one to just sit and read, leaving Jimmy to stare at the TV up in the corner playing some boring ass News. Clark had a book he was reading.

 

   The door squeaked and three heads turned to see the small brunette walking out with a smile while the doctor following him handed off a clipboard to a woman behind the front desk.

 

   Pete rubbed his shoulder which felt rather odd, almost foreign now that it was free from that wretched brace. Rotating it slowly and carefully the joint was stiff but no real pain lingered. The doctor looked to his father who had gotten up and walked over with the other two boys to meet him with a smile. “Nothing strenuous for a while just yet, give it another few weeks before considering volleyball.”

 

   Jimmy snirked, Gary smirked and Peter snickered. “Got’cha.”

 

   They all walked out of the hospital and over to the old station wagon Clark drove. “There goes your hopes for th’ wrestling team,” Jimmy grinned and made him laugh again. Pete slid into the front seat and sat back, still feeling his arm like it was a whole new limb while the engine started up. His father smiled softly, “I’ll drop you boys back off at the Academy, I’ve got to get to work. That okay?”

 

   “Sounds good dad,” he stared out the window contently.

 

   The older man drove on quietly, not quite having the heart yet to inform him that a certain funeral date had been set for next week. Gary lazily rested his chin on a palm as he watched the scenery roll by, “I’ve got to go shopping later today. You can’t come, Petey.”

 

   The smaller brunette blinked and both brows rose, “Why not?”

 

   “None of your business,” Gary idly popped a wrist, his arms still bandaged. “Which means _you_ get to come with me, Jimmy-boy!”

 

   “What?” James’ upper lip curled as he looked over at him, “You’re out of your mind t’think I’m gonna waste time with _you_.”

 

   “Well _technically_ speaking, _James_ ,” the taller brunette tilted his head to sneer at him, “I am out of my mind. But if you don’t want to know _why_ Petey can’t come, then by all means stay and grow uglier.”

 

   “Wait, _what_ and _why_ can’t I know?” Pete turned around to look at him.

 

   A knowing smirk was all he got as reply before a sharp punch landed on Gary’s shoulder from a certain troll, “What are you planning, asshat?”

   He promptly caught Jimmy’s nose with a casual left-hook while looking back out the windows. “Haven’t you two ever heard of _surprises_? I promise it’s got nothing to do with world-domination this time.”

 

   Jimmy spat out a nasty word as he pinched his nose, now bleeding lightly, while Pete frowned and sat back in his seat. Clark sighed quietly and just smiled some at the youthful antics before pulling up to the curb of Bullworth Academy. “Alright, out of my car troublemakers.”

 

   “You first Jimmy~”

 

   “Fuck you.”

 

   “Are you always this demanding when you want in someone’s pants?” Gary slid out just as Jimmy did, while Pete leaned over to pass a quick hug to his father before climbing out. “No wonder Petey couldn’t resist yo—“ James promptly shoved the loudmouth away and helped Pete get out, who fought a blush.

 

   “See you later Clark!” he waved in to the confused looking man and shut the door quickly, hoping he’d think nothing on anything he’d almost heard. Luckily the car took off a moment later, and the redhead’s sigh of relief was interrupted by a kick to the back of his knee. “ _Augh_ , bitch!”

 

   “Do you two _always_ have to — never mind,” Pete sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Dumb question.”

 

   Gary slung an arm around his neck and flashed that insufferable smirk again while Jimmy hopped a few times on his good leg angrily. “If you’re going to be a warty little prick about it Jimmy then _fine_ , I’ll have Gordie go along.”

   “I swear to God Gary, one of these days I’m gonna smear you on the pavement,” James spat crankily and shoved his hands into his pockets as they began to walk past the arched entrance of the Academy. Gary just laughed in bubbly fashion and dropped his arm from Pete’s neck to his waist. “Keep telling yourself that.”

 

   While Peter had slowly gotten used to Gary and his incredibly random quirky moods again over the past few weeks, he still hadn’t _quite_ gotten used to the newest one; every so often Gary would, for no apparent reason, shift into a ‘touchy-feely’ mood -- a hand on the back of his neck or at his waist, sometimes Pete would even find a callused hand on his wrist. Not in the old way where Gary would drag him around. The touch was lighter, and it lacked the usual aggression.

 

   It was strange as hell. And Pete wasn’t sure what to make of it. Because then other days Gary would switch to not wanting to be within even a foot of another person, and that was a fairly old mood Petey had come to know. But this _other_ mood... It drove his heart to madness. He wasn’t sure he would ever be able to confess to Jimmy about his sleepwalking habit, either…

 

   Without really realizing they had already gotten to the Boys Dorm due to focusing more on the warm hand on his hip, Peter’s head snapped up when it left his side and Gary started to slip away abruptly. He waved over a shoulder, “Later, ladies! And you’d _better_ be here when I get back Femme Boy.”

 

   “Sometimes jail doesn’t seem so bad,” Jimmy glowered.

 

   Pete couldn’t help but smirk a little.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Gord was having a rare moment alone outside of Harrington House, perched against one of the pillars leading up the walkway munching at a cookie Pinky gave him. It was from one of their favorite bakeries in Old Vale, and it was ever so rare that he got to have something so delicious and—

 

   “Yoink!” a hand popped out of no where and nabbed the treat from his hand. Gord’s eyes widened almost comically and startled away from the voice with a minor squeal, then promptly glared when he found out _who_ it was. Eating _his_ cookie. The Cheshire grin stretched more, “Ready to go shopping, Scrooge?”

 

   “You give that back!” Gord straightened his Aquaberry vest and puffed his chest boldly.

 

   Gary quirked a brow and shrugged, licking the cookie on both sides before holding it back out to him. Gord’s lip curled at the tainted treat and his expression soured in defeat, “Never.. mind…”   The brunette just laughed to himself and munched while turning away. He followed at a slight distance with both hands shoving into his pockets, “Do they know about the party?”

 

   “Haven’t got a clue,” a nonsensical tune was hummed after the cookie was gone. “Is Derby still up to having his precious House molested by a group of soon-to-be rowdy hoodlums?”

 

   “As far as I know,” Gord’s shoulders dropped some as the mood seemingly lightened. For the past few weeks he and the brunette had been cooking up a party of sorts for Peter to celebrate both his return and his good health, scheduled for when the brace came off. He wouldn’t have believed the collaboration possible either, but as soon as Gary was back on his medicine he began to snoop around the preppie with that grin that said he’d been plotting something. And really, Gord rather liked the idea; recently he’d been growing more aware of how stifling being with the others in Harrington could be, though Pinky helped defend him some when Derby was in a foul mood.

 

   “I’m not dropping my money at that fucking Aquaberry place, by the way.”

 

   His jaw dropped, “Why not?!”

 

   “Because it’s expensive and ugly as shit, that’s why.”   They approached the bike locker in the parking lot, and Gary pulled out his slightly-battered BMX. Gord got out his own teal racer out with a look that was nothing short of a pout.

 

 

~*~

 

 

   “You’re as queer as they come, Gordie-poo. So tell me, does my ass look good in these?”

 

   The rich boy glared spitefully at the remarks that ceaselessly were thrown in his face. “ _Why_ must you constantly refer to me as queer?”

 

   “Because you get little girly boners over ugly redheaded gremlins,” Gary shot an annoyed look over a shoulder as he shifted to a hip where both hands rested. “Now look at my ass already!”   Lips pursing and wanting to shrink into invisibility at the stare the store owner was sending the boys from up front, Gord sighed and let his eyes drop.

 

   Loathsome to admit, the relaxed-fit black jeans _did_ hug the guy in all the right places. And they accented those long lean leg – _dammit_! “They’re _suitable_.”

 

   Mouth pulling into a slight frown Gary looked back to the mirror, head canting as he shifted around in the jeans more. Gord wouldn’t have ever guessed he could be so finicky about clothes. “I’m not aiming for _suitable_. Are you sure you’re looking close enough?”

   Dark blue eyes rolling the preppie turned and continued on his own search for clothes to wear to the party. His nose had been wrinkled since the moment they stepped into the awful store which was supposedly new and _hip_ , but was far from his taste. _That_ was back at the Aquaberry store.

 

   “Is my ass not good enough, Gordie-pie?” Gary cooed after deciding to just get the damn jeans seeing as how they were the fifteenth pair he’d tried on, and moved on to finding a top to go with them.

   “I refuse to answer to your quips,” Gord sniffed simply and paused to look over a fairly simple white silk dress shirt. He had an Aquaberry dress vest that could go well with that…

 

   “Be glad I’m not shopping for _underwear_ today.”   A rather disturbed shudder tore over Gord. The brunette smirked and plucked out a handful of different tops before draping them over a chair set by a changing mirror, then went about pulling off the rest of his uniform top.

 

   Gord turned a few moments later with the silk shirt in hand and paused, brows raising some. “How on _earth_ did you get into that way, Smith?”  

 

   Gary had just turned for a side view of himself with a furtive look on; a black dress shirt was left unbuttoned for the moment which exposed a shocking set of sinewy muscles chiseled into the lithe frame underneath. He fussed with the collar and smirked after noting the look on the other’s face from the mirror, “There isn’t much to do in a padded room except exercise. They took my crayons away after they somehow got lodged in someone’s eye…”

   Blinking and not really registering what had been said Gord walked over and peered closer to the abdominals standing out so nicely. “That’s not _fair_ , it took me months in the boxing club to get mine in shape!”

 

   Batting away the finger that reached out to poke his stomach the brunette scoffed, “It didn’t happen overnight, moron. Now tell me how this looks,” he stepped back and straightened the front more.

 

   Decidedly disturbed by the way his hormones had been making him feel as of recently, and his pride a bit insulted, Gord frowned and gave a once-over before taking his own shirt for the changing rooms. “Black is your color, Smith.”

 

   A Cheshire grin stretched Gary’s face while buttoning the top, contemplating what the snaggle for Hopkins and Femme Boy.

 

 

~*~

 

 

   Back at the Boys Dorm Peter and Jimmy were kicked back on the couch in the common room with the television turned on to cartoons. Pete had his back against the arm rest and his legs kicked over Jimmy’s lap, of who was just sat sunken into the couch not really caring. Each boy had a bag of chips being munched at.

 

   “You know, I missed this.” Pete sighed after a while, rolling an ankle so that it popped. “Just relaxing and not caring about the world.”

 

   “And hangin’ out _without_ lil Hitler,” Jimmy polished off his last dorito, attention slowly starting to draw away from the mind-numbing television and over to other matters. “Hey…”   The smaller senior quirked both brows some and looked over curiously. “How come you let Gary hang all over you the way he does?”

 

   Blinking since he really hadn’t been expecting a question like _that_ , Pete crossed his ankles. “I guess it just doesn’t bother me… Why?”

 

   James’ mouth pulled to a slight frown, suddenly feeling like a jealous boyfriend and kind of stupid for asking in the first place. “Nevermind,” he looked back to the TV.

 

   Frowning now too, Pete shifted from feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. His chest tightened a little as his pulse fluttered faster; he hadn’t planned on bringing up this yet… But neither of them knew how long Gary would be gone, nor when he’d go off on his own again. “Hey Jimmy?...” the redhead tilted his head as sign he was listening. “You remember what happened… y’know... back at the Lighthouse?..”

 

   Attention pulled successfully gained Jimmy looked to him unabashedly, “Yeah.”

 

   Amber eyes flickered to anything but the gold staring straight back and thin fingers picked at his vest. “What… what are we….” He trailed off with a frustrated little sigh, “What does that… _mean_ for us?”

 

   James watched his friend all but squirm and blush, then scratched his head before looking back to the television without really watching it. “I guess whatever you wanna make of it, Petey. I wouldn’tve done that with anyone else, and…” his mouth pulled to one side briefly, never one to be good with words which was one thing Zoey often complained about. He looked back, “You can just forget about it if you want.”   What the hell else was he supposed to say, ‘ _I’m gay for you Petey_ ’?

 

   Peter flushed a little meanwhile and glanced back to Jimmy with his mouth feeling a little cottony. “What do you mean by...” he shook his head and looked back to the cartoons. “Never mind…”   He was feeling incredibly girly at the moment and it was embarrassing.

 

   Drawing in another long breath frustrated with how this was going James threw a glance over a shoulder. No one creeping the halls… to his knowledge at least. Turning back he grabbed the brunette’s vest and pulled him in till their faces were just a few inches apart and those amber eyes were wide.

 

   “Look, you can make whatever you want out of that night ‘cause I’m fine with it.”   He pulled Pete just a little closer and inclined his head, punctuating each word in hopes he’d catch the meaning, “I’m _fine_ with _whatever_ you make of it.”

 

   Pete’s mouth dried a little and his heart felt like popping at the proximity he’d been pulled to, but then what Jimmy had _said_ … Was he implying that he was…? The brunette wet his lips slightly, eyes flickering down to the mouth that was so close and images from _that_ night were suddenly vivid in his head.

 

   Something twisted in the pit of his stomach. Regret..?

 

   James meanwhile watched the amber depths flicker down, watched that pink tongue wet soft lips and mocha cheeks tint a shade darker. A little spark of something akin to lust, maybe even a little hope went through the redhead, and his self-control snapped unexpectedly. With a quick tug he pulled Pete in those last few inches and sealed their lips together.

 

   Right when Gary walked through the doors.

 

   Neither noticed it seemed; Petey was too stunned as was his brain, and Jimmy was too caught up in the feel of his lips. Jimmy _did_ take notice of a certain someone’s arrival when his head was suddenly yanked back by a handful of ginger roots. “I leave for a few hours,” Gary feigned disappointment over the hiss the redhead let out, “Only to come back and find you two girls experimenting. Shame on you!”

 

   James almost caught his elbow with a fist but Gary let go just as he swung, so he settled instead for an icy glare while Pete sank back in his seat looking truly scolded. There was something about the way those dark eyes looked to him that really wanted to make him turn invisible despite the nonchalant mask in place.

 

   Without warning a bag dropped onto his lap, “Go shower and change.”   Blinking and looking to the green and white striped bag with some store label on it, Peter was about to ask what was in it but Gary’s tone left no room for curiosity. Obediently he shifted and slid off the couch clutching the item.

 

   Gary turned his sights on Jimmy and swung two more bags over a shoulder. “You too, Igor.”

 

   Gold eyes narrowed acidly and his tone matched, “What’s in the bags, Gary?”

 

   A Cheshire smile stretched out as soon as Petey had disappeared into his room. “We’re getting ready for a party, and we need to look good since we’ll be with the guest of honor.”  He turned and strolled off for Jimmy’s room which prompted said boy off the couch to follow at his heels, “A party?”

   “I didn’t stutter did I?” Gary waited till he trudged into the room before shutting the door. He then tossed the bags onto the bed and stretched both arms out, grin shifting into a devilish smirk.

 

   Jimmy eyeballed the bag as if a rabid raccoon would leap out and maul his face if he touched it. “ _You_ bought me clothes?”

 

   “God no!” the brunette laughed outright. “You can thank Gordie-poo. I don’t like to waste my money the way _he_ does.”

 

   Snatching the bag up after sending him a withering look he groaned, “Geeze, I’m never gonna pay him off. He’s like a fuckin’ _leech_.”  

   Gary said nothing and pulled off his teal vest which left him in a white undershirt and a foreboding grin, “I think he’s had that planned for a while. He insisted on picking your outfit, by the way.”

 

   Lip curling Jimmy plunged a hand into the bag and – oh _Jesus_. “What the _fuck_?!” the first article of clothing was ripped out and unfolded.

 

   Laughter broke out to his left as a pair of black leather pants dangled from his grip.

 


	23. Surprise

 

 

 

   “No way in _hell_ I’m puttin’ these on,” Jimmy tossed the leather monstrosity to his bed and promptly dumped the rest of the items in the bag. A fairly nice dark blue button-up fell out followed by a pair of darker blue jeans. Gary continued to laugh derisively, “Oh come on, he’d be so _heartbroken_ if you didn’t at least try them on. He _was_ thinking of you after all.”

 

   Jimmy shot him a rather nasty look then tried to decide if those jeans were going to fit or not, “You’re a sick bastard, you know that?”

 

   The door handle rattled and he looked up in time to see said bastard about to sneak out with his own bag slung over a shoulder…. looking particularly _fatter_ than when first arriving. Scowling Jimmy looked back to his dresser to find the drawers opened with all pairs of pants gone, and whirling back the new pair of jeans were suddenly missing now too. As was the brunette sans a hand poking through the doorway, “Toodles!”

 

   All but leaping over the bed James tore after him, “Fucking asshole get back here!”   Almost running into Algernon as he skidded out of the room he could see and hear Gary laughing impishly as he was about to disappear into Petey’s room at the other end of the hall. _Fuck_ he was fast.

  

 

~*~

 

 

   Peter startled when the door to the room slammed open and in came Gary like a blur. It closed a second later and was locked, and then a very overstuffed bag of clothing was tossed to the ground. His face was absolutely _devious_. “What’s going on?” Petey hesitantly asked before a sudden pounding on the door startled him again.

 

   “You give those back or I’ll crush your face in!” Jimmy shouted from the other side. Gary just laughed and almost giggled in glee, “ _Very_ original James, bravo! But I promised your little stalker you’d at least try those on!”

   Blinking in utter confusion Pete just watched Gary lean against the door while it rattled from the harsh blows Jimmy struck it with. He had just about gotten his own stuff together to go shower but this… presented a problem.

 

   “You’ll make us late if you don’t hurry, Short-Squat!” Gary cooed between punches.

 

   Vehemently growling and seeing red fog James finally stopped trying to beat the door in and stood there a moment, just fuming. Some of the other Dorm occupants had poked their heads out to see what the fuss was but decided that it was wisest to not let him know they were staring.

 

   Turning on his heels he marched back for his room determined he would get _vengeance_ on Gord.

 

   “Gary what’s going on?” Pete edged over and picked up the heavy bag. Peeking inside he found… pants. Lots of pants. Jimmy’s pants to be specific. “What..?”

 

   “I might have made a bet with Gord on something or other involving Jimmy and a pair of leather pants,”   Gary slid away from the door and just kept smirking. He watched with mild amusement the look on Petey’s face shift in a confused manner as he continued to count the number of pants in the bag. Reaching out he snagged a belt loop on the tan slacks the smaller boy wore and tugged enough to almost make him lose balance, “Why aren’t you changed yet?”

   Not expecting it the bag dropped to the ground with a dull noise and Pete caught the arm pulling him to keep steady, and then had to swallow the lump in his throat; he was still nervous considering he’d been caught lip-locked with the redhead earlier. “I was about to but then you came running in from Jimmy…”

 

   The taller brunette hummed a little and sidled over bringing his own hip in to push Pete’s, hand then slipping away from the loop and instead hooking on the back of his neck. “Speaking of golems, have you got a thing for them?”

   Blinking, he looked up to him for just a brief moment before deciding it was going to make him flush from embarrassment. Pete looked away then and let go of his arm, moving away quickly while fighting the rapid beating in his chest; all Gary had to do is _look_ at him to get it going these days. It was almost pathetic. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Gary. I’m gonna go shower..”

 

   Grabbing up his baggie containing the new clothes and a towel he weaved by and opened the door. Surprisingly there was no move to stop him and no argument.

 

   “Oh my GAWD!” a shrill laugh came from the hall.

 

 Pete was then however mowed down when Gary darted out to see the fuss and the smaller brunette, after recovering, had to stop in his own tracks too. A gaggle of onlookers were quickly gathering and the laughter picked up in the halls over who was emerging from their room.

 

   Jimmy strode out of his own confidently, shirtless and clad in matte leather looking to be painted on his thickly muscled frame. Walking like he had a wedgie and squeaking with each step, he bit out over the roars of mirth maliciously, “Where’s _Gordie_?”

 

   “Oh God!” Gary shielded his eyes, “I’m suing you for blinding me, that’s just _inhuman_!”

 

   Jimmy shot him a look, “Go fuck yourself, Gary!”

 

   “Not with _your_ image burned into my brain!” the brunette let loose his own mirth. “All you need is a mask and you could go into pro-wrestling!

 

   Peter meanwhile just couldn’t help himself. It was too much seeing _Jimmy Hopkins_ wearing leather pants. One part of him was mortified, another was strangely attracted, and the largest was just outright fucking amused. Laughter spilled quietly from him and he tried, for the sake of his friend, to cover his mouth and hide some behind Gary. “Yeah I see you hidin’ _Petey_!”  

 

   Right about then the door swung open and a certain rich boy walked in, then promptly slammed on the breaks. A white-hot golden glare all but incinerated him on the spot, “Gord, _baby_ , I’ve been lookin’ for ya’!”   Jaw falling open and his brain not really functioning, Gord realized he should have turned and run about five seconds too late. The back of his silk shirt was caught and used to drag him off to the redhead’s room.

 

   While the others seemed let down at the disappearance of their mighty King the rest were more than amused with the classical kicking and screaming Gord displayed the entire way there. Pete slipped away to catch his shower whilst Gary, tickled pink, went to get himself changed.

 

 

~*~

 

 

   Foot catching with the other Gord’s back hit the floor when he was shoved and both arms rose to feebly shield from the beating to come. Jimmy slammed the door and locked it before stomping heavily over to where the preppie landed and grabbed him roughly by the front of that fancy white button-up. Squawking indignantly Gord peered over his arms, “Not the face!”

 

   Other fist poised to strike each knuckle cracked as Jimmy flexed it, muscles standing out threateningly under the florescent light above. “You better explain this mess, or you’ll be in the _hospital_ instead of th’ party!”

   Swallowing dryly Gord tried to keep his heart from popping out and his eyes from wandering to the tantalizing leather. “I-I looked over those.. um.. _pants_ , at the shop. Said that… ehm..”

 

   Jimmy pulled him slightly closer, ginger locks almost brushing a wrist. “Said _what_ , Gord?”   Watching the rich boy squirm was rather satisfying, but his scowl deepened when he saw color flood over his cheeks. Gord just continued to stammer and the dark blue eyes flickered down.   “I…” his voice was as squeaky as the pants, “wanted to see you in them?”

 

   Gord sputtered roughly as that fist sunk deep into his gut and knocked the wind out of him. Jimmy let go and watched him crumple on the ground and try to suck in air, “Whatever it is you’ve got going on in that inbred brain of yours, I suggest you _drop_. Man-crush an’ all.”   Pacing around him like a predator before wounded prey James popped the knuckles on his other hand.  
   
   “So now that you’ve gotten your little sick dream-come-true, go get my pants from Chuckles.”

 

 

~*~

 

 

   Peter was… rather impressed with the clothing he’d been given; half expecting to find a skirt or some other article that related to his most popular nickname, he was pleasantly surprised to instead pull out a nice emerald shirt. No buttons, no generic logos, just a nice shirt. With it came some faded relaxed-fit bluejeans. Casual but not overly so it still left him in the dark as to what was going on. Nothing really settled well in his stomach with the thought of _Gary_ planning something secret.

 

   Striding out of the bathroom with his things neatly tucked into the bag and donning new clothes, he noticed a lack of people in the Dorm. Even hear Wade’s spastic shouting normally off near the nerd rooms couldn’t be heard.

   Slipping into his room he dropped the bag and looked up to find Gary looking absolutely smooth in a black outfit, long hair slicked back some. The extraordinary large bag of pants was gone so he guessed Jimmy had gotten it all back, which must mean Gord was still breathing. The taller brunette tilted his head as he fussed with the collar of the dark button-up, equally shaded eyes shifting and running from head to toe on Petey causing a chill up his spine.

 

   “Not bad,” nonchalant as always. “Good to know you don’t always look like a complete dweeb.”

 

   Pete guessed that was something of a compliment and almost smiled, but couldn’t quite shake the bundle of nerves coiling in his gut. “Thanks, Gary… You look nice.”   Scarred brow arching as if he’d been insulted, Gary finished smoothing the collar out and put both hands on his hips. Snugly fit into black jeans. “I wasn’t aiming for _nice._ “

 

   “Oh, uhm… You look… “ Sexy? No, too embarrassing. Hot? Still too close to the truth _and_ mortification. Handsome? Maybe…   Chocolate eyes rolled and Gary grabbed his wrist with sudden impatience, “Never mind, we’re going to be late!”

 

   He pulled Petey along and back out the door who hissed sharply, “ _Ow_! That’s my bad arm!”   The hand released almost instantly but before he could rub his shoulder, now aching, Gary snatched the other and kept on pulling. The pace was a brisk walk but with his legs being longer, it took a bit more effort for the shorter brunette to keep up. “You still haven’t said what’s going on either, Gary!”

 

   A fiendish smirk spread. “You’ll find out as soon as we get to Harrington house. Patience, Petey, _patience_.”

 

 

~*~

 

 

   It was like walking ten long miles, and it killed Pete to be left to his imagination as to why they were going to Harrington House of all places. And where was Jimmy? He could hear the preppie put up a fuss even into the shower, but afterwards silence was all he found. God he _hated_ being in the dark on crap.

 

   The hand on his wrist slid away and dropped onto the back of his neck moments later. Looking up as they approached the elegant building, Pete had to swallow the lump in his throat. It was getting dark with a storm brewing overhead and the prefects were sure to be out prowling soon. Gary just guided him along up until they were to the doors and then came to a stand still.

 

   Knocking on the wood three times Gary then shifted with the wickedest smile yet, “Close your eyes.”

 

 Frowning and growing more tense amber eyes shut obediently nonetheless. “No peeking!” he was guided by that callused warm hand past the doors after hearing them just barely creak upon opening. The prestine smell that was Harrington House filled his senses in an instant and even the carpet seemingly plushier beneath his feet. He could hear the faintest sounds of others and it took every bit of willpower to keep both eyes closed.

 

   The hand on his neck slowed him to a stop, and all was quiet. “Okay~” Gary’s voice was rather sing-song with anticipation. “Open ‘em!”

 

   Peter opened his eyes quickly.

 

   The word ‘surprise’ was so meshed together with different voices and timings it came out a bit muddled, but still it shocked him; everybody who’d been apart of the search parties, he later learned, was there with quite a bit _extra_. Pinky bounced beside Gord excitedly nearby. Russell stood out off by a larger group of the bullies, even more so due to the brightly colored Hawaiian shirt he wore, while Trent donned a blindingly pink shirt. Johnny and his gang of greasers were not far down from them all still in their usual leather get-up, although Lola traded in her pants for a skirt this evening. Tad and a vast array of the jocks were in another corner of the large room, and even Earnest, Algie and Fatty showed up but stayed furthest from everyone.

 

  The main common room of Harrington House had been exquisitely dolled up with a ‘Welcome Back’ banner complete with ribbons and balloons _everywhere_. Long tables were against a wall revealing refreshments of all kinds along with finger sandwiches, chips, dips and a multitude of sugary goodies.

   Everyone in sight was dressed out of uniform sans for a few of the other preppies who bothered to show; Derby wasn’t exactly _thrilled_ with the usage of the House so he and the others wanting to stay on his good side were having a night out.

 

   Gary’s arm hooked around Pete’s neck and somewhere Jimmy weaved into sight looking far more pleasant than before and much more well-dressed; the dark blue button-up looked good on him as did the jeans, though perhaps a little snug for his liking.   “What…” Peter was having trouble forming coherent thought looking at everything as a tentative grin started to spread, “What _is_ all this?”

 

   James clapped a heavy hand on his back and smirked, “Hey I just caught wind of it a few hours ago myself.”   Gary laughed in bubbly fashion and swung the smaller boy into a noogie, “This is a sort of belated ‘welcome home, honey!’ and ‘glad you’re still kickin!’ party, no thanks to _my_ awesome self!”

 

   A throat cleared over the chattering partygoers now mingling and Gord slid over, “I had quite a hand in it _too_ , Smith.”

 

   “Not in the brains part of it,” Gary let Pete go who rubbed his head still grinning wildly. “Those stagnant genes didn’t give you the type of brilliancy _I_ have.”

 

   “We really were worried about you,” Zoey silded up beside Jimmy smiling, decked out to her punkiest best. “At least those of us who actually _care_ about others, so like…” she mocked counting the clusters of people, “five of us.”

   “Yeah, I don’t recall half of these losers helpin’,” Jimmy smirked while scanning around the room. “But more people make a better party.”

 

   Grinning and laughing Peter just really wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He was having a moment trying to sort through the emotions boiling inside before it all meshed into a pleasant buzz almost like a sugar-high. “Thanks guys, this is just… _wow_!”

 

   “A _hem_ ,” he looked over to Gary who dropped his arm and motioned expectantly, “I don’t think I quite heard that.”

 

   Almost cracking up again Pete’s brows knitted some, “I can’t believe _you_ put this together.”

 

   “I’m still waiting~”

 

   “Thanks Gary,” he couldn’t help it and just started laughing.

 

   “Thank you Gary, _what_?” the brunette cocked his head and motioned again. Petey just tried not to explode from the energy flowing through him and grinned more. “Thank you Gary, you’re the lord and master of surprise parties?”

 

   “And a complete douche` about not sharing th’ info,” Jimmy added crankily. Cheshire’s grin spreading wide Gary nodded, “I’m a fucking _genius_ , don’t any of you forget that either!”   He turned and cupped both hands over his mouth to shout over the talking. “Let’s get this bitch rollin’~!”

  

   An almost deafening shout rose from everyone and on queue the lights flickered out. While Jimmy rolled his eyes and Zoey snickered, Pete realized how _much_ he hadn’t noticed at first; from the ceiling multiple sets of colored lights were rigged and flickered on, while surround-sound speakers from all corners of the room blasted away. Heavy bass all but vibrated the foundation of the building as a thick hip hop song he didn’t know played.

   Feeling almost in a dream Pinky popped out of no where and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, shouting to be heard, “I’m glad you’re better!”    She was wearing the latest in Aquaberry party fashion which happened to expose a pleasant bit of her midriff where his hand rested, almost being knocked off-balance from the unexpected contact. Shyly he smile more and thanked her over the pounding bass.

 

   Despite the incredible high he was feeling right now when she mouthed ‘dance with me’, he was suddenly rather aware of how damn dorky he was; he had no idea how to dance. Glancing around Jimmy and Zoey were already off moving with the music and Gary was no where to be seen, but the more Pete looked the more he found out that… well, no one there _really_ knew how to dance. Russell’s hulking self was somewhere in center of the room showing his disturbing ability to accurately do The Robot and somewhere Tad was abusing The Sprinkler. Caution and embarrassment to the wind he followed her out to have some _fun_.

 

   Multicolored lights moved about and changed, and the rhythm was easy enough to follow as were Pinky’s hips. About two minutes into the song the front doors opened and craning his head around Pete watched more of the jocks lug in a _lot_ of large sports drink containers. Random cheers and hoots sounded over the music and many rushed to meet them which only left him to conclude that alcohol had just been smuggled in.

 

   In the back of his mind a tiny part wondered how long the party was going to last with the prefects patrolling… unless they were bribed, which was entirely possible.  
   
   Somewhere amongst the masses filing over for beer Gary snaked out with two foam cups in hand and almost out of instinct Pete reacted; excusing himself politely enough from Pinky he weaved around people until he caught up with the brunette and snatched one of the cups, “Is this _beer_?”  

 

   “It’s definitely not kool-aid,” Gary sneered back before smirking quite suddenly. “Have some, it’s _divine_ ~”

 

   “You can’t have alcohol,” He reached over and tried to grab the other cup from him but it was raised out of reach, “It’s toxic with your meds!”   Laughing the taller brunette wiggled his brows, “The only way _you’re_ gonna keep me from drinking is to down every cup I get ahold of, Ms. Righteous!”

   Frowning while feeling wildly bold from the buzz the party was giving him, Peter did what he thought he would never do because he always thought he was _smarter_ than that. Cup in hand he took a moment to look at the bubbling brew before tipping it back and downing it in as few gulps as possible.

 

   “Careful man, it’s not punch,” Jimmy weaved over and clapped hand on his friend’s back, who started to sputter and cough from the vile liquid that just slithered down his throat. Gary just laughed and held the other cup out to Petey who took it and, despite the urge to spit it all back up, downed it too.

 

   “Are you _trying_ to get him drunk?” James eyeballed Gary. The smirk that he got as a reply caused a sour feeling in his own stomach.   “It’s – _Christ_ that stuff is awful – it’s okay Jimmy,” Pete wrinkled his nose and breathed deeply while wiping his mouth.

   “Yeah, _Jimmy_ ,” Gary grinned and slung an arm around Petey’s neck. “He’s just lookin’ out for me, and in turn I’m making a man.. or.. woman.. or.. _something_ out of him. Besides, what’s a party without a little booze? Boring!”

 

   The arm moved and Peter was promptly shoved back out to the throng of dancers leaving Jimmy to continue glaring at the other brunette. “Hey, it was _their_ idea to bring the beer,” Gary thumbed over his shoulder and shoved by him with subtle mirth. Jimmy sighed and rolled his eyes again, idly watching Pete get hooked back into dancing with Pinky. He recalled seeing Gord in line for beer, and while the redhead didn’t particularly care to drink he’d already had just a cup himself. Mostly because if he didn’t he’d get shit about it from everyone.  
  
  “It’s not _my_ fault he’s all goody-goody,” his attention turned back over to Gary who was backing away for a mosh of others dancing. “It’s not like I’ve got anything _else_ planned,” the impish grin on his lips coupled with the lewd spanking gesture ticked off the already short fuse in Jimmy, but Gary just laughed and darted away through the people. Zoey caught his arm and pulled him for the punch before he could chase down the infuriating brunette.

 

   Pete meanwhile could feel a new buzz warming his veins adding to his euphoric energy, and even dancing seemed to come a little easier now. Pinky got his hands on her waist so the gap between them wasn’t so wide, but really he wasn’t paying much attention to her hips or soft skin anymore. Instead he looked out to see everyone else really cutting loose; the nerd’s small clique had gotten ahold of the booze apparently as they really dove into the dancing with new gusto; Earnest was showing off a rather tipsy version of The Worm while Algie and Fatty were adlibbing their own moves.

   The jocks were having fun showing their polished steps off while even a couple of the greasers were at least bobbing with the bass, not particularly caring for the genre playing. Eyes roaming more he found Jimmy back with Zoey swaying along behind her and both hands on her hips. It wasn’t her taste of music either, granted, but it was fun and it showed in her grin. The song choice it seemed was getting raunchier and raunchier but didn’t deter anyone in the slightest.

 

   Just off from them was Gary who seemed to be all too delighted to help Trent turn Kirby’s face a cherry red; sandwiched between him and the blonde, his cheeks were as bright red as Trent’s shirt was pink. Apparently he was trying to rant at them and get away but he was far too trapped; Trent's hands were on his hips and he ground into the boy from behind while Gary had an arm balanced on one of Kirby’s shoulders, and a leg between his knees sliding along causing a bit of tent-trouble for the poor guy.

 

   Pete wasn’t sure how to feel on that, but Gary seemed about ready to burst into laughter any moment.

 

 

~*~

 

 

   The party wore on into the night without interruption from the prefects. By the time it struck one o’ clock in the morning a vast majority of the partiers were either tipsy or just plain drunk. The more sober ones were still having fun being just as rowdy though and probably getting good blackmail on the others. Somewhere along the line Gary kept showing up with cups of booze but Pete just kept downing them determinedly, though he lost track of the brunette after about the fourth cup.

   Jimmy weaved in and out of sight often sometimes with one girl, other times with another. Then more than a few times he was seen with a herd of them. Gord was more than a bit drunk and the pining looks for teh redhead had gotten much less secretive, while Zoey was just flat out amused after catching one. She declared herself buzzed enough and headed home an hour earlier.

 

   Peter spotted Gary, still very sober, for the first time in who knew how long caught up in a mesh of girls himself. Apparently they'd forgotten his track record for being looney tunes and started to move in, and he didn’t seem to mind the attention one bi. Hips rolling with every beat it was sickening to see how smooth the guy was even when dancing; it was like he knew how to do everything in the world.

 

   Pete was beginning to feel a bit put-off watching Gary sway with an arm around the raven-haired girl, her own two around his neck and pressed so tight to him you’d think she were trying to meld. He just kept smirking, half of his shirt unbuttoned by one of the females earlier.  
   
   Right as Petey had begun to drunkenly realize the gnawing feeling in his gut was jealousy and not just beer the other brunette eventually peeled away from the throng of girls, weaving out of sight. Moments later he turned up by Gord and pulled the preppie in by an ear, whispering something that made the rich boy’s glazed eyes light up and if Jimmy hadn’t been accepting the drinks being offered to him he would have stayed sober enough to shiver. Sliding away Gary made his way around a very drunk Russell now throwing disco moves around with lethal force, and over to where Pete was with that devil’s grin of his.

 

   The alcohol made him way past the point of tipsy and effectively crushed whatever filters Peter had in his brain, the ones that normally kept his jaw glued shut and all emotions in check. At first when Gary’s hands placed both on his hips and pulled him in, he felt a strange sense of tingly joy. It quickly replaced with the aforementioned jealous sort of anger. Without noticing his hips being guided in sync with the rolling of Gary’s nor how tight he was being drawn in, Pete swaggered a little and jabbed a shoulder with his finger. “ _Excuse_ me,” his words were slightly slurred, “but _what_ d’you think yer doin’?”

   Shoulders shaking with unheard mirth Gary grinned, “Well I _was_ going to dance with you, but I think it’s around your bedtime now.”    Hands sliding up his waist Pete frowned almost comically and shuddered lightly; the room had already gotten muggy from the amount of people inside but the hands moving on him seemed almost scorching. He remained determinedly angry, “You can’t tell me when t’go!”

 

   Pushing away from him the drunken boy felt gravity tip and fell flat on his black, and a second later he broke into laughter because that was just _really_ funny for some reason. Scarred brow arching as Gary’s grin just stayed plastered on he decided maybe Petey really did have enough alcohol and partying to last a while. “A dorky girl _and_ a lightweight,” stepping over he easily grabbed him up by his good arm. “Bra- _vo_ , Petey.”

 

   Feet not quite working right away Pete continued to laugh and half-hung from the grip on his arm and half-latched onto that black shirt, “Did you see me _fall_?!”   Dark eyes rolling he glanced over a shoulder to make sure Gord had a certain redhead distracted before peeling the boy off of him and leaned down. It wasn’t hard at all to tip him off balance and get him slung over a shoulder, nor did he weigh a hell of a lot which made it easy enough to weave through the rest of the hoodlums. The little ‘wheee!’ Petey let out about killed him though.

 

   Apparently the storm had rolled in sometime earlier because the wind blew lightly and what the sky lacked for in rain more than made up for it with lightening and thunder. Hanging over Gary’s shoulder almost like a rag doll Pete watched the ground move as he walked casually along. He stretched his arms out wondering if they would touch his feet but of course fell way short, then began to laugh again as going up and down the stairs leading away from Harrington House made him sway some.

  

   “Quit movin’ around,” Gary still smirked but had to strain a bit to keep Pete from tipping off his shoulder.  “I’m _not_ movin’, _you_ are~” the smaller brunette snickered. Wandering amber eyes fell to a certain area of the boy carrying him and that word filter yet again failed him. “Y’know, yer ass is really nice. How’d you get it tha’ way?”

 

   Cursing his lack of camcorder Gary continued to creep along past the parking lot for the Boys Dorm. “I woke up one day and it was like that.”

 

   “Really?! Why can’t mine be tha’ magical?” he seemed to sulk a moment before reaching down and poking one of those magical cheeks. Already about to drop him and die from the sheer amusement of it all Gary jerked just a little from the unexpected touch. “Petey, I know I’m hot an’ all but _try_ t’keep your hands to yourself until we get back to the room!”  
  
   Another infectious laugh bubbled out from the boy on his shoulder along with a slurred “M’kay!”

 

  

~*~

 

 

   Not but a few minutes later did Gary manage to get through the doors of the Boys Dorm and to their room, with Peter having started babbling about music or something by then.   
  
   Getting the door open as lightening and thunder crackled outside, not a second after it swung shut did the power to not just the school but all of Bullworth flicker out. Unbothered by it he dumped the smaller boy onto the nearest bed and rolled his shoulder with a resounding pop, “I think you _gained_ weight every other minute, fuck!"

   Hitting the bed Petey had fallen awfully quiet and the pitch black was a little frustrating for the taller brunette. The suspicion that he had passed out was put to rest when a subtle noise drifted over. And uncomfortable noise. “I can’t see…”

 

   “That’s because the power is out, Einstein.” Gary shifted and started to unbutton the rest of his shirt. A foot swung out and caught the side of his knee and he hissed more out of irritation than pain. “What, are you _afraid_ of the dark?”

   “Don’t we have a flashlight ‘r somethin’?” Pete’s tone was almost a little frantic, and he was actually feeling quite panicked; some nights he was alright without the lights on, others he had to have a flashlight by his bed. It was like a security blanket for him for unknown reasons, really. Struggling with being dizzy and now pretty much blind, he sat up and reached out clumsily for his dresse his knuckles promptly hit the wood fairly hard. He would probably feel it in the morning, “Gary?”

 

   Silence stretched on for a moment and made him panic more until the dulcet amused voice he sought answered. “You _are_ afraid of the dark, aren’t you?”

 

   He scowled despite it going unseen, “I’m not ‘fraid of th’ dark, I jus’ like havin’ somethin’ nearby in case I need t’see!”   Fingers about to hook on the top lip of the dresser Pete felt a weight settle between his knees at the edge of the bed. “Gar— _oomph!_ ” his back hit the mattress when a hand touched his chest shoved.   
  
   Heart pounding away in a mix of fear and something else, his hands searched until they touched firm warm skin. Splaying flat against the chest over him more weight sunk in by both sides of his head. Mind swimming he swallowed thickly, “Gary…?”

   A faint hum faintly vibrated from the chest under his hands in response and sent a whole new burst of heart-wrenching heat through his own body. Slowly moving them up it felt like he was seeing just through touch alone now; fingertips followed the smooth firm flesh over the dip of a collarbone, found the sinewy muscles of a neck leading up to a defined jaw. _God_ it was getting hot.

 

   Gary just stayed still as a statue over him rather enjoying the exploring; it wasn’t often at all that Pete touched him, granted it was usually with good reason. So the thinner fingers tracing up his neck, up his jaw, just feeling _him_ and knowing from the way Peter’s breath had gone erratic that he was the only thing in his mind right now. Not Jimmy. Not anyone but _him_.

 

    It was hard to think at all under the influence of beer but it was easy to focus on very basic things. The heat that radiated from Gary was almost overwhelming, and for a foolish moment Peter thought his fingers might burn if they touched him any longer. Yet it was clear inside that the lust he’d written off as simple infatuation, a crush, was what was making his heart beat so fast now. There simply wasn’t any room to feel pathetic or girly over it. He moved a hand and hooked lightly on a forearm by his head while the other hand continued roaming.

   Fingertips were all that was touching indulgently over the defined cheekbone until dipping into the edge of that mysterious scar. Unable to tell if his own eyes were even still open at this point Pete was feeling so dizzy, so out of breath, intoxicated in all aspects of the word. Shifting to follow the widening divot in smooth flesh his forefinger felt the tickle of eyelashes brush the tip of the digit.

 

   The muscles in the forearm his other hand rested on flexed and without warning the knee between his legs slid up, pressing to his groin. A sharp breath escaped as apparently he’d been more turned on by this than realized, and a wickedly _smug_ sort of noise responded from above. Pete’s hand met with the long hair he’d wanted to touch for so long now as Gary shifted close enough for his hot breath to fan over his mouth. Fingers curled into soft tresses, not quite silken but still oh-so-pleasant to touch.

   “You’re so _quiet_ now…” the hand followed every move of Gary’s head as he felt the brush of his nose run over his cheek, lips moving for an ear where they ghosted. That evil knee between his legs started to slide torturously slow, the friction making him hard enough already to _hurt_. “Maybe I should fix that,” his smirk could be downright heard, and the throaty chuckle almost covered the small gasp from Peter.

 

  Fingers digging into the forearm his hand held his hips rolled against the knee moving so slowly against him, wanting _more_. All too suddenly the it stopped though and something akin to a whimper openly left the smaller brunette. The lips against his ear dragged along the line of his jaw featherlight yet left behind a trail that blazed like fire. It was _maddening_. Tilting his head to bravely catch those lips he found them pulling away yet hovering so close.   “What do you want, Petey?” he could almost taste the warm breath that purred tauntingly.

    An unintelligible noise bubbled from Peter, and as the knee started to slide against his very hard cock there was almost a frustrated desperation in the way he tried to chasing after that sinful mouth. “ _Ah-ah_ ~” Gary was absolutely _tingling_ with the power he knew he held now, “Tell me and I might oblige…”

 

   Thunder crashed outside. “ _Please_ …” the smell of beer was still strong and his voice but a whisper.

 

   “Please _what_?” another incredible rush filled the sociopath’s body as both hands moved to hook onto his neck, nails digging in while hips rolled against his leg.   “I want _you_!” the slurred but heated whisper came almost as a jumble, yet sent electricity through the sociopath. That was all it took; their lips crushed together with a ferocity that quickly made Peter’s head reel and his body want to self-combust. Hips rolling up that lean leg to keep the wonderful friction going he opened to the hot tongue seeking entrance and all but let Gary swallow him whole. Not thinking of what he’d feel like later, not thinking at all, just _feeling_. Breaths mingled, erratic, someone moaned but neither was sure who, but it was certain that the growl emitted from Gary. His leg moved mercifully for Peter and he moved a hand to his waist where blunt nails dug in, their teeth gnashing briefly as he delightfully attempted to touch his tonsils.

 

   Out of breath and blissfully on fire the smaller brunette felt as if he were about to drown, like slipping underwater and –

 

   Gary noticed a sudden lack of response from Petey about five seconds later and begrudgingly broke away, breathing perhaps a little too hard for his own taste. Eyes narrowing he tried to maybe will himself to evolve into a higher species but the damned darkness gave nothing away. “Petey~?” he slid his knee with the coo.   
  
   Nothing.

 

   Taking a moment to get himself under control he leaned in and listened to very slow rhythmic breathes from Pete below. He shook his waist, but still got no response.

 

   He had passed out.

 

   “…. _Fuck_.”

 

 


	24. Hangover Woes

   Peter swore that he would never again touch alcohol.

 

  After waking with his skull wishing to split in two had he not the chance to take in the fact that Gary had fallen asleep using his stomach as a pillow, he would have ended puking on him. And _that_ would not have ended well. He was able to twist and empty his gut into the nearby trash bin, mercifully protected with a new liner, which in turn woke up his roommate.

   Despite being groggy and a bit cranky Gary surprised him, something turning into a regular occurrence, by not poking fun over his hangover and instead just told him to get to the shower room. Not really thinking he’d be able to make it to there Pete staggered in just in time to navigate to a toilet for a long bought of dry heaves. There was miniscule comfort in knowing he wasn’t the only one dealing with the issue though; Algie, Fatty, Earnest and Wade took up the other four stalls. Several moments passed before his stomach decided to give up, and he barely noticed a bag dropping from behind. Head tilting he spied it to be his clothing bag from last night opened just enough for him to see a fresh change, his toothbrush and mouthwash. Gary’s shoes echoed slightly as he walked out.

 

   By the time he got cleaned up and the wretched taste from his mouth Gary was already in a fresh uniform, munching away at an apple in the room. The trash bin liner had been changed out, also. Head still pounding Pete shuffled as quietly back to his bed as possible and sat down, hand holding a temple with a groan and his eyes to the floor. The bed across the room squeaked all too loudly as the taller brunette shuffled over, “Hand.”   Wincing and wondering why the hell everything seemed too earsplitting he obeyed anyway and held out the other hand.

 

   Two pills lightly fell into his palm and blinking he squinted at them. A second later a cold soda was held out, “Take ‘em, you’ll feel human again.”   Cocking a brow Peter took the drink, already opened, and took the medicine without question. Hopefully it wasn’t poison or some other nasty trick. “You’re being awfully nice, Gary…”

 

   “Would you _rather_ I pull your hair and kick your balls with that hangover?” Gary took another bite of apple with his own scarred brow raised. “ ‘Cause I will if that’s what gets you off. But if you puke on me I’ll have t’castrate you.”

 

   “It’s just…” Pete flushed and tried to think around the pounding in his skull, “weird of you is all…”   Sighing and having another drink of the soda he set it aside and sprawled on his back, “I can remember the first bit of the party.. The rest of it is a blur though.”

  “After you got smashed I picked you up and brought you back here,” Gary informed casually and shifted to a hip with another moment’s pause to munch some more. “Then the power went out from the storm – its back on by the way – and then… Hmm, let’s see. Oh! We made out.”

 

   Face scrunching trying to remember what he was being told, nothing but fuzzy images came into play before a complete blank. Flushing more Pete looked at him with embarrassment, “ _You_ picked me up?”   The other brunette nodded and smirked, “Right over a shoulder. You’re a regular lil princess, Petey. But really, _that_ concerns you more than the last part?”

 

   “How do I know you’re not just making that up?” skeptic amber depths turned on him again, not all that in the mood for verbal abuse.

 

   Dark chocolate eyes glittered in return and tossing the apple core into the trash, long fingers hooked on the collar of his undershirt and pulled. “You were so damned _cute_ all brazen like that last night – I think I have new cavities in fact.”   Peter’s face promptly darkened more at the sight of nail marks raised and red on Gary’s neck.

  

   “I do believe _you_ have your own souvenir too,” one of the long fingers wiggled towards his waist. Quickly Pete shifted and lifted his sweater vest and undershirt looking for some sign of – and there it was. At his waist was one long scratch, a set of four red lines wickedly stretching from his back to the front of a hip. An amused sort of purr drifted from the sociopath as he admired his work while Petey desperately tried to remember what the hell happened really last night.

 

   “But…” he wet his dry lips while the medicine was starting to kick in and relieve the awful migraine, “I don’t… What… How far did we..?”

 

   “Oh don’t get your _panties_ in a knot.” Gary folded his arms and feigned a sulk, “You passed out before anything _fun_.”   Pete looked at him slightly wide-eyed panicking; he wanted to know what could have blurted out of his mouth last night. Because if it was anything like he was thinking then he’d love to just curl up under a rock for a while. “What… did I say..?” his voice was small.

 

   A Cheshire grin crossed Gary’s face and he shifted suddenly, dropping a knee onto the edge of the bed crawling over Pete like he had earlier. “You said _lots_ of things,” his voice was as amused as his grin. Pete stared up at him with slight horror. “Like that my ass was ‘magical’, and I do believe you groped it right afterward,” the smaller brunette’s face just kept darkening and his expression growing mortified. Gary leaned closer so that their noses were only a few inches from touching, dark eyes boring into his brain and voice dropping suggestively. “And then I asked you what you wanted… D’you remember what you responded with?”

 

   Slightly short of breath Petey slowly shook his head, heart pounding away now. The tips of long brown hair just barely touched his cheek when the sociopath tilted his head, looking so sinfully delighted.

 

   “ _Me._ ”

 

   His breath caught when the sociopath swept in unexpectedly and warm lips caught his neck, just under his jaw. Reaching a hand up he shoved half-heartedly at one of Gary’s shoulders but found him as unmovable as marble. “Gar— _ow_!” he yelped wincing as teeth sank onto that spot downright _hard_ , and Gary sucked the tender skin with equal intensity before pulling away. Clapping a hand onto the bite Pete scowled some watching him slip off the bed to his feet and just smirk. “What was that for?!”

 

   Whites flashed as Gary shifted and gestured, “I like that one better. It says ‘ _Gary_ _was here_ ’ all over it.”   Frowning more deeply and headache forgotten by now, Pete really did want to just crawl somewhere and hide for a while. He sat up feeling the area where angry indents were and surely a hickey would be too, “You’re such a jerk, you know that?”

 

   “I’m greedy too,” the smirk shifted subtly and took on a rather chilling edge, brief though it may have been. He turned quite suddenly then with a cheery bounce, “Now let’s go wake up the others!”

 

 

~*~

 

 

   Jimmy was having a similarly bad morning; first of all he woke up in Gord’s room, propped up against the foot of the bed on the floor no less. Second of all Gord while still comatose and twisted on his side, had his pants undone and the edge of his precious Aquaberry dress vest had an ominous white stain. Third, Jimmy’s hand was sticky.

 

   But fourth and foremost, he had absolutely _no_ recollection of last night.

 

   Pissed off that he had a headache from hell and a queasy stomach, the redhead couldn’t believe he just kept accepting all the drinks offered to him. Granted he could stomach his liquor better than most he still hated what it did to a person, and this was one of those reasons why. Groaning thickly he slowly got to his feet and rubbed at both eyes with his clean thumb and forefinger, then looked to the other hand in question. Obviously it wasn’t too hard to put two and two together, but he _really_ didn’t want to accept the fact that he whacked Gord off.

 

   Lip curling Jimmy decided to make use of the extravagant room and washed his hands in the full-sized bathroom. Rich bastard. Then without sparing a glance over a shoulder he shuffled out and headed down the hallway to peek over the railing; below in the main common room it looked like the aftermath of a warzone; Russell was sprawled on his back snoring thickly with at least three others passed out over his large belly. Trent was painfully hanging over a chair, a lampshade on his head, with Kirby on the ground stripped of his pants and shoes. Apparently the jock had a thing for Spongebob, for that was what adorned his boxers.

   Mandy was one of the few girls seen sleeping away on the refreshment table. Tad had a dog pile going with his goons and Juri being the one squashed under the apes. Ricky and Norton were the only two greasers seen amongst the dozens of others spooning on the floor off by the entryway. The entire room was littered with cups and food, plus a couple spots on the wall and a few planters looked to have been ralphed in.

 

   Derby was going to have a conniption when he came back, that was for damn sure.

  

   Heaving a tired sigh Jimmy trudged downstairs and stepped over the bodies littering the ground, wanting to hurry to his stash of Tylenol as soon as possible. But of course fate had it out for him, because no sooner than he was almost over Norton and Ricky did the doors fly open and in stepped the last person he _ever_ wanted to see under the influence of a hangover.

 

   Gary hummed cheerily while plucking out a bundle of firecrackers from the many tucked under an arm, and smirked upon looking to him. “Mornin’, Sunshine! Have a good sleepover with your trust-fund pet?”

 

   “Speaking of sleepovers,” James hissed slightly and stopped just short of him; he didn’t want one of those things in his face. “Where’d you slink off to with Petey last night?”

 

   The brunette chuckled and sauntered further into the room looking off near the back, a six-pack of firecrackers shifting thoughtfully in hand. “Oh James, you ugly little troll you… Give up the jealous husband act already, Princess Petey finally came to his senses last night after some hot groping.”

 

   Scowling darkly and temper tweaking Jimmy strode over and grabbed a fistful of the shoulder of his shirt, pulling the taller boy to face him just as he was about to toss the first set of harmless explosives. “I’m _way_ too tired of your shit, Gary, what’d you _really_ do?”

 

   Brows rising and mouth pulling back slightly over being touched, Gary’s head canted slightly in a smug fashion. “It’s simple enough, _friend_. He said he wanted _me_ , and that’s what I gave him. I win this little game, just like I said I would. Now before I shove one of these delightful red devils down your _throat_ , I suggest you let go.”

 

   Fist tightening till his knuckles turned white, Jimmy thinned his lips as he fought the urge to bust every single tooth in that wretched mouth. Their gazes stayed locked even as he took a breath and shoved away, glowering. “Y’know what, I think I’ll go ask Pete directly. And then we’ll see who’s telling th’ truth.” 

   Gary shrugged and turned back to the room of unsuspecting bodies, “Suit yourself, Pissy Priscilla.”

 

   Rounding on his heels before he did something that would probably end up ugly, Jimmy stormed from Harrington House into the fresh spring day.

 

 

~*~

 

 

   Peter decided not to go with Gary in waking everyone probably still passed out, figuring the less he was involved in that the better. Besides, with the amount of firecrackers Gary pulled out of seemingly no where, he really didn’t want to chance his headache coming back.  Both hands pocketed he walked slowly around the Academy, going no where particular just feeling like he had to move. The air was crisp and fresh from the storm and felt good, with the sun warming his skin pleasantly. It was peaceful…

 

   He was just passing the Library about to really relax for the first time in a while, seeing as how his mind couldn’t stop racing for any shred of memory from last night, when a rather hot and familiar voice called out behind. “Pete!” Jimmy looked as angry as he sounded, his ginger hair slightly mussed and wearing the same clothes from last night. He strode over to the smaller brunette.

 

   “Morning Jimmy… Hangover?” Pete found himself getting nervous and fidgeted. Gold eyes narrowed on him but not before flickering to his neck, “A small one. So is what Gary spoutin’ off true?”

 

   Heart about stopping the Peter’s brows rose high, “What is he saying?”

 

   “Well for one, he’s sayin’ you’re choosin’ t’hook up with him. Say it ain’t so, Petey,” he stepped closer almost in menacing fashion.

   “He’s completely stretching the truth Jimmy,” quickly speaking Peter stepped back slightly looking mildly horrified again. “I mean, I don’t exactly _remember_ what happened last night, but.. but I _couldn’t_ have said that because I don’t _know_ what I want.”

 

   “But that means you’re considering him, which is ridiculous Pete!”

 

   “Isn’t this getting a little queer?” Pete very nervously smiled as he shrank further away from the advancing redhead. Those golden depths were boring into him like acid at the moment, “You tell me Pete. I don’t have a _bite_ on my neck. Didja fuck him too?”

 

   Frowning deeply and starting to feel like he was getting sucker-punched Peter scowled. “ _No_. You’re acting really weird Jimmy.”

   “If I’m actin’ weird then that makes _you_ as insane as that nutjob!” Although he was starting to feel both angry and indignant, he still shrank away as Jimmy continued to step closer looking about ready to hit something. “If you’re gonna live up t’your nickname and be gay, at least do it with someone other than Hitler Jr.!”

 

   Eyes narrowing the smaller brunette felt that one sink right into his gut, and he stopped backing away. Finally meeting the redhead step for step he stopped just short of running into him, “Ex _cuse_ me? I’m not gay!”  

 

   “Coulda fooled me,” James snorted back.

 

   Mouth almost falling open Peter grew livid enough to jab the much larger boy’s chest with a finger. “ _You_ kissed _me_ even after _we_ screwed. You’re just as gay as I am if that’s the case! What gives you the right t’be such a fucking _asshole_?!”

   Grabbing the offending appendage by the wrist James glared right back, grip tightening painfully as his voice grew to a low furious pitch. “I’ll come right an’ say this just _once_ Petey, so listen up real close – I’m not as gay _as_ you ‘cause I’m only gay _for_ you.”   He let his wrist go and continued to glare icily despite the slightly shocked look crossing his friend’s face. “So here’s how it goes from here; it’s either me or Gary.”

 

   Initially surprised Pete gripped his throbbing wrist and stepped back from Jimmy but his look quickly soured again. “You’re making me _pick_?” his tone was almost appalled. The redhead stayed planted in place with firmly, “Considering your options, it shouldn’t even be a contest to begin with Pete.”

 

   Brows unable to knit any closer together his lip curled some and he just felt so fucking pissed off it wasn’t even funny. “That is… the _biggest_ load of shit I’ve ever heard, Jimmy! Haven’t either of you ever thought maybe I _want_ to get married, have kids, be _normal_ and stay the hell away from people like you two?!”   Eyes moistening with the ever-so-hated tears of rage he blinked quickly in hopes they wouldn’t show, breathing hard and furious.

 

    “I was seriously fooled into thinking I had any friends,” he marched forward and with his good fist raised solidly punched James right on the chin. “You _and_ Gary can fuck yourselves!”

 

   Head tilting slightly with the blow Jimmy reacted purely out of irate reflex and socked Pete right back. The smaller boy almost fell flat on his back but managed to catch himself on the nearby cement bench, hand clutching his aching jaw. The metallic taste of blood oozed out from his gums and his lip felt split, but he was too mad to even dwell on it. Sending one last livid glare back at the redhead who looked almost a little unsettled over the punch, he spat and just stormed away.

 

   Indeed shaken over the fact that he’d just blindly hit Pete back Jimmy looked at his knuckles like they had a mind of their own. Scowling still he looked back as the brunette spat blood at his feet and turned on his heels quickly walking away. “Pete…” his voice was more startled than he’d realized. “Pete wait!….”

 

   But he didn’t move. His feet stayed glued in place, just watching Peter slowly shrink into the distance.

 

   “… _Fuck_.”

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

   Ending up on one of the benches at the entrance of the Academy Pete tucked his legs up and folded his arms over his knees, head resting them. His jaw hurt like hell and the fury that had previously all but boiled out of him had faded into a rather deep depression. With a new lump in his throat spiteful tears finally dripped down and he just let them, because it felt better than holding them in. He was feeling bitter and betrayed, and just plain hurt.

 

   It wasn’t known how long he stayed there, but after a while the tears slowed.

 

   “Young man is something wrong?” an older feminine, kind voice asked. Looking up more out of reflex Pete quickly wiped all traces of wetness from his face, sights falling on a tall and fairly thin woman. Dressed professionally in a navy suit, long dark gold hair was pulled into a bun with a few strands escaping to frame around her face. She had to be in her late forties, maybe, and in her hands was a metal clipboard.

 

   His amber gaze fell from the thick black-rimmed glasses on her nose to the tag on the lapel of her suit jacket; ‘Dr. Sweetwater  -  Psychiatrist’

 

   “Are you… Peter?” her head tilted slightly. Blinking a few times he nodded mutely, looking back to her weathered green eyes. Her face lit up with an interested curiosity and a warm smile stretched.

 

   “So you’re the one he talks about…”

 

 

~*~

 

 

   Gord stirred upon hearing what sounded like firecrackers going off like mad downstairs, coupled with a few shouts and screams. Head absolutely pounding away and stomach twisting, it wasn’t long at all before he was up and bolting to the bathroom where the contents of it emptied. Gasping in air and feeling cold, clammy and weak he sank onto his butt and blinked.

 

   His pants were undone with silk smiley boxers showing through, but that wasn’t what got to him the most. What got to him the most was the spattered stain of white on his very expensive Aquaberry dress-vest. And he couldn’t remember a damn thing.

 

   “Oh… good _God_!”

 


	25. Methods to Madness

 

 

 

   “I’m sorry, where are my manners? “ The blonde woman laughed airily before stepping closer to Peter with an extended hand. “Sharon Sweetwater. I’m Gary Smith’s current psychiatrist.”   Brows raising slightly he took her hand expecting to find a weak grip from how thin she was, but instead found the handshake strong. She continued to smile and glanced to the golden wristwatch at her other hand and moved to sit beside him, “I came a bit early anyway… Do you mind?”

 

   Shaking his head Peter felt a bit sheepish after realizing when her eyes flickered down that he still had blood running on his chin. Quickly wiping it away he chuckled nervously, “Go ahead… I’ve been kind of curious to meet one of you. I mean, not to sound rude or anything, I just meant—“

 

   “I know what you mean,” she laughed softly and rested the clipboard on her lap. She looked up at the bright clear sky and folded her bony hands. “It’s a lovely day, don’t you think?”

 

   He mimicked her in looking up, but found that even splendor of the spring day couldn’t lift his mood just yet. Sighing, he smiled weakly. “Yeah, it is…”  

 

   She looked over to him from over the thick rims of her glasses, “So, you’re Gary’s appointed roommate then?”   With another mute nod he looked down to his lap, hands loosely gripping the edge of the bench. It was almost a bit awkward sitting beside her knowing she was watching him, because that’s what psychiatrists did, right? Pick you apart in their brain, figuring out every little flaw wrong, every disorder possible cycling through – “You’re a brave young man, you know that?”

 

   Blinking, he looked to her with something akin to bemusement. “Brave?” he broke into a defeated sort of chuckle, “No ma’am.. I’m pretty cowardly..”

 

   She dropped her smile all but for the faint quirk of the corners of her lips and tilted her head the other way. Her voice seemed to forever remain soft, “I don’t think so. It takes brave soul to be within the general vicinity of Mr. Smith, let alone have to monitor him so strictly.”

 

   Sheepishly looking away again he shrugged slightly, “I… _guess_ so… I think I’m just used to him by now.”

 

   “Perhaps. You’ve been around him for how long?”

 

   “About two years, I think…” Peter sighed and leaned his elbows on his knees, slouching forward. “And I still don’t understand hardly anything he does.”

 

   She laughed with a little more zeal this time and briefly rested a hand on his back, “I’m trained to delve into the human psyche and I don’t even understand half of what he does either. Don’t feel so put out about it, hm?”

 

   Nodding slightly he remained quiet for a few moments before hesitantly speaking up. “Could… I ask you some things about Gary?”

 

  She shifted only to cross her legs and adjust the clipboard, “It _would_ be a violation of patient-doctor policies, but if you promise to keep quiet I don’t see why not… Lord knows his family doesn’t want to hear anything I have to report.”

   He looked to his fingers as he idly played with them; this was an incredible opportunity to maybe understand the sociopath better, and perhaps… It would make things easier. “He never talks about his family… “

 

   She hummed lightly and nodded. “To make it fair, I’ve never gotten a straight story out of him. His mother and step-father are always away vacationing; they’re wealthy folk, so I hardly ever can contact them. And his grandfather wants little to do with him as possible. Each time I interview Gary, he always gives me a completely different story of his childhood.”

 

   Pete ran his tongue gently over the split of his lip, “So he has a step-father?”

 

   “Yes. His grandfather mentioned briefly once that his biological father is in jail.”

 

   Well _that_ could explain some things. Tilting his head he looked at her fancy penny loafers, “What exactly does Gary have, anyway?”    She laughed a little again and shifted her clipboard up, thumbing through the thick stack of papers pinned to it. “You mean the things _I’ve_ diagnosed him with so far?”

 

    He blinked, “What do you mean?”

 

   “I’m the fourth psychologist he’s been through in the year he was in Happy Volts. I’ve also had him the longest – the others gave up after two months… His behavior was appalling compared to the other residents there during those first few months.” Her smile widened slightly, “They wrote him off as a doomed psychotic and washed their hands. I came in and got him on medication with a little help from tranquilizers and shock therapy.”

 

   He stilled briefly and looked to no where particular. “It sounds harsh, but sometimes some people don’t respond otherwise… And after the messes _he_ made, it was the _only_ way to handle him. He put the others there to shame – put a dent in his door by using an orderly’s head after attacking the man, who now resides there due to the brain injury he received from it. He gouged a fellow resident’s eye out with a _crayon_ , somehow convinced the others to riot while out on free-roam… The list is long and increasingly ugly.”

 

   “Jesus…” Peter ran a hand over his face and sighed. She thumbed to a page and read over it with a slight breath of her own, “The sad thing is the medications he was on beforehand actually aggravated what he’s got now. Misdiagnosis is common though… Even _I_ haven’t got him fully figured out because I want to be careful.”

  

   He looked to her and then to the page covered with a jumble of things. “So no ADD?”

 

   “Well,” the corner of her mouth pulled slightly while half-nodding, half-shaking her head. “It’s _one_ of the things. Primarily he displays Hypomania traits which go hand-in-hand _usually_ with Bi-Polar Disorder… But I’ve yet to catch him with the trademark depressive downswing that would confirm that. He also has NPD -- Narcissistic Personality Disorder… He _does_ have a milder form of ADHD, and I would like to say he might have Dissocial Personality Disorder but I’ve not had the time to study him in order to confirm it.”

 

   Pete just buried his face in his hands and shook his head, wondering how the hell he got stuck with this individual. He only knew one or two of those things and only vaguely. Sharon adjusted the papers and rested the clipboard back on her lap grinning in good spirits. “But I’m rather interested in you, Peter…”

 

   “Why me?” he muffled through his hands, rather depressed at the moment. The question pretty much covered what he was feeling at the moment and wasn’t just a reply to her.

 

   “When I got him calm enough to start interviewing him, he often talked about you. Also, a Jimmy Hopkins was mentioned more than a few times, though not _nearly_ in as pleasant a manner or mood...”

 

   Looking at her slightly confused, she just smiled again and folded her hands. “I’ll bet good money you’ve wondered more than a few times, ‘why did does he always pick on me’ … right?”   He gave a mute and slightly horrified nod. “Gary is unusually perceptive, I’m sure you’ve noticed that, and incredibly sharp too… Inadvertently, he’s constantly seeking attention. But in order to _get_ that form of attention it has to be from someone who’s got enough of it to spare, someone without much else to focus on….”

 

   “Someone relatively invisible like me,” he mumbled and looked up at the bright beautiful sky sourly. A thin hand touched his back briefly again, “Yes. I believe that’s similar to how he said he first saw you.. ‘Someone just ghosting along looking to be noticed.’ ”

   He flushed sheepishly and frowned, unable to sort out how he was beginning to feel while she chuckled softly. “You’re the one he goes to for attention because he knows you’ll give it to him one way or another. It doesn’t matter if it’s negative…”

 

   “Look at it like this; Gary’s world revolves around him. No one else is more important, he is the sun of his solar system…. But you -- You are the moon that revolves around that sun.  Without you, he’d be left to himself. He’d burn up into ashes alone… So you in fact have a stronger hold on him than you think…”

 

    His mind seemed to hit the brakes and try to process this information, to really digest it. Frown etching deeper his expression grew more thoughtful. She stretched her arms out so that the older joints popped laughing, “He’s just a very _dominating_ personality, so you’d probably never know it!”

 

   “As much as I’d love to think I have some control over him… I don’t think that’s true.” Pete slouched a bit more with a furtive expression. She hooked her hands on her knees with a foot swaying to and fro slowly, watching him quietly for a few moments. “Peter, has Gary done anything to you?”

 

   Resisting the urge to laugh callously he looked to his shoes and a stray ant wandering by. “What do you mean by that, exactly?”

 

   “Intimate things.”

 

   Heart jerking at the sudden realization he still had a damn bite mark for the world to see, he swallowed a bit dryly before answering. “Perhaps…”

 

   She leaned over and with the same gentle tone, whispered. “You can tell me anything, Peter. I’m not here to judge.”

 

   Slowly looking over to meet her older green gaze he felt the ache, the _need_ to spill all his problems right then and there; he certainly couldn’t talk to his father about this, and he didn’t have the money to hire a quack… not that he would ever consider it either. But here this person was professional and kind, offering an open ear.

 

   Resolve and tensions crumbling, everything poured out of Peter like an unstoppable torrent.

 

 

~*~

 

 

   Sharon looked to her watch only once after Peter finally finished going over every little thing out that had been on his mind in great detail, recapping everything that had happened the past few months…. Minus a few things he’d rather keep to himself. She remained as interested as when she had first showed up and nothing seemed to keep her from smiling.

 

   “The fact that Gary did what he did for you, cooperating with others to an extent even, to look for you is nothing short of a breakthrough.” She leaned back against the wall and tilted her head looking to the sky, “All of the empathy tests he’s taken on record up till now show he lacks it. But because you are to him what a precious toy is to a child, it helped him regain a little of that…”

 

   Currently feeling rather drained now Pete rested his forehead in a hand just staring at the ground. “I think I’m seriously sick…”

 

   Slightly alarmed her brows rose when she looked back to him, “Your stomach?”

 

   He shook his head scowling briefly. “No. I thought at this point in my life I… I’d have a girlfriend. A serious one. A couple of nice friends… But instead I’m stuck trying to figure out which guy to… _gah_..”

 

   Her frail hand once again touched his back and she smiled peacefully. “Homosexuality is not an illness, Peter, nor is it a choice for most. Do you like girls?”

 

   “Yes…”

 

   “Do they _excite_ you still?”

 

   A slight flush, “Well, yeah….”

 

   “Then you’re not _gay_. You’re just bisexual, and it’s very common for young men to show interest in things like this at your age. It could change later on.”

 

   “But that’s the thing,” he dropped his hand and looked to her exasperatedly, “I _don’t_ like guys like that! Just… Just _those_ two jerks..”

 

   “Have you ever heard of animal magnetism, Peter?” she smiled and drew her hand away to fold with the other one. He nodded slightly. “Then you’ve nothing to worry about. But, if you _do_ happen to choose Mr. Smith… I would be rather interested in maybe working with you, to help me improve him some… He won’t ever be cured, but with persistence he can be made into a slightly better person.”

 

   With a slightly defeated sigh he nodded again and wrung his hands. “Yeah… That sounds fine… I just.. don’t know what I want yet.”

 

   She shifted grabbing her clipboard and stood with a minor ‘oomph’, placing a hand on her lower back. “There’s no hurry for matters like these. I wish we could talk more, but I have to go and give Mr. Smith an evaluation,” she glanced to her watch before walking slowly to stretch her stiff legs. “I’m very glad I got to meet you, Peter,” she turned and smiled warmly as always. “You are one of Gary’s favorite subjects to talk about…”

 

   “What does he say about me?” he was hesitant to ask but it was going to gnaw at him otherwise.

 

   For a moment the corners of her lips drew into something almost impish, “I don’t think you’re quite ready to hear _those_ things just yet. He’s got a vivid imagination.”   Her pale blonde brows wiggled slightly and she turned just a little, meanwhile Pete felt left in the dark again. “Oh… I thought you should probably know this but…”

 

   “People with Gary’s type of illnesses…  They tend to have a _very_ high sex drive.”

 

   A rather enlightened look crossed his face and a small ‘oh’ left his mouth as she walked serenely away toward the main Academy building. He watched her go while fighting the heat in his cheeks before looking back off to nothing particular. Knowing what all he did now still made him feel pretty depressed regardless.

 

   At that moment Peter felt as though he was standing at a forked road in his young life; one path led to a certain redhead. The trail was clear and straightforward, comfortably surrounded by trees and grass.

 

   The other was a darker path with the road twisted and rocky, a certain brunette standing at the end from the darkness of a forest like a monster out of a fairytale with a devil’s grin.

 

   At the center of the fork was a tinier trail so lightly worn and the scenery covered in a thick haze he couldn’t see what lay at the end.

 

   Why couldn’t his life be _normal_?

 


	26. Cold Shoulder

 

 

 

   “Alright,” Sharon Sweetwater sighed now that she had a headache, though her smile was forever in place. “I think that about does it, Gary… I’m going to adjust some of your night medications, but otherwise things seem to be well.”

 

   “I can barely contain my excitement,” Gary stifled a yawn and shifted in his chair. After having been called away his fun with the hungover occupants of Harrington House by Ms. Danvers, his mood had soured slightly. The blonde shifted up after finishing writing on her clipboard and adjusted her glasses, a furtive smile on, “I’m sure you’re just over-flowing.”

 

   He rose not a moment after she did and turned to head out of the staff room reserved for these little meetings. “I met Peter, by the way,” then promptly slammed on the breaks.

 

   Her smile grew more watching him turn still looking as nonchalant as ever. “And what about th’ little princess?”

 

   Shaking her head slightly she walked around the long table and for the door, brushing by. “He’s a nice young man. Though I can’t help but wonder why his eyes were so red and his lip was all bloody and split… Well, I’ll be seeing you in another couple of weeks. Take care!”

 

   Head inclining slightly the brunette’s expression turned a bit inquisitive yet stayed quiet as he watched her walk off into the hallway. Stepping out after another moment Gary decided maybe he’d go and have a peek for himself.

 

  

~*~

 

 

 

   Pete had gone back to aimlessly wandering the campus just watching the ground as he went, hands in both pockets not really paying attention to time. If he _had_ been paying attention he would have realized he’d wandered a bit too close to the gym. “Hey, Tiny Tim!” The shout fell on deaf ears; he wasn’t really listening either.

   Only when a large hand clamped down and pulled him around by his bad shoulder did he snap back to reality, half-biting back the yelp that escaped as his hand clapped over the sensitive joint. Dan Wilson, former nerd turned jock asshole, glowered down at him with a bitter face, “How come I didn’t get an invite to th’ party last night?”

 

   Blinking and frowning Peter’s own mood was in no better condition, “Maybe because one – I didn’t even know about it until _I_ was led there with my eyes closed, and two – because you’re such a God damn _prick_.”

 

   Scowling angrily his ears turned almost the same shade as his vivid red hair, and a moment later the smaller brunette found himself lifted from the ground and pinned against a wall by his sweater vest. “You may think you’re hot shit now, but you’re lamer than any of those nerds!” Dan’s free fist swung back poised to lash out any moment, “You better learn th’ food chain here!”

 

   Holding his breath as his heart raced slightly Peter screwed both eyes shut as the fist snapped forward. A second later and the hand holding him against the wall dropped away, leaving him to stumble to the ground unexpectedly. Pulse _really_ racing now he really hoped maybe the jock had an aneurism; he really didn’t want to look up and see either –

 

   “Speaking of learning the food chain,” an all too familiar tone drawled with dark delight, “I think _you’re_ the one that needs to brush up on what’s free game and what’s got bear traps around it, Danny boy!”   The redhead’s face was quickly matching his ears while he tried to gasp, hands pulling at the arm wrapped tightly around his neck. Gary started to drag him backward for a trash can with a wide smirk. Pete sighed and idly rolled his shoulder gingerly, just turning and walking for the fountain.

 

   A breathless shout echoed out a minute later followed up with some rather sadistic cackling. Almost to the steps the hairs on the back of his neck rose right before an arm dropped around it. Swung around easily Peter almost tripped over his own feet but managed somehow, then found a hand gripping his chin and his head being tilted.

 

   Dark eyes roamed to the fissure in his lower lip. “Now, did you trip over your high heels or did someone give you that busted lip?”

 

   Snorting lightly Pete shoved the hand away and ducked out under his arm, spinning back around and marching onward up the steps. Yet again a hand clamped on his shoulder, the good one this time, just past that last step and jerked him back around. “Ex- _squeeze_ me, but I was asking you a _question_ Femme Boy,” Gary’s voice held an irritation he knew rather well and glowering slightly he decided not to test it.

 

   “Jimmy punched me,” he stated rather glumly. “But only ‘cause I hit him first…”

 

   A scarred brow arched almost in amusement, “Alrighty then. So what’s with the pissy attitude for?”

 

   Scowling he stepped away and out of reach again, but remained facing Gary this time. “I don’t exactly _appreciate_ you going around spreading lies, Gary, and because you did Jimmy’s all pissed off at me.”   His voice was raised yet not quite at the yelling mark, but he already knew he was treading a fine line when the smirk started to wane on the taller brunette’s lips.

 

   The dark eyes narrowed on him as Gary stepped after him, “You know as hilarious as you are during your little periods, it’s getting on my _nerves_. I wasn’t lying about anything, so it’s not _my_ fault th’ midget is acting like a jilted lover.”

 

   Somehow standing his ground when he’d rather just shrink into a mouse under that gaze, Pete’s lips thinned and he stepped back again to keep the distance up. “Just knock it off already with this crap, Gary! You and I aren’t anything, an’ it’s the same with Jimmy. You just want someone you can—!” Amber eyes widened and adrenaline burst from his core; the way Gary’s shoulders shifted up subtly and his expression darkened….

 

   Jumping back and very nearly tipping into the fountain when his knees caught the edge, Peter twisted and bolted when a hand shot out to grab him. “Get _back_ here!” the vehement snarl just made his legs feel weightless as he ran for all he was worth, because even though Peter was a fast runner…. So was Gary.

 

 

   Heart beating marks against his ribcage ran blindly down the path for the auto shop, mind racing to think of a place to hide and maybe by some slim chance lose him; he _really_ didn’t want to think of what would happen if he got caught now. At this point in time the campus wasn’t so desolate anymore, and Peanut and Lucky just barely saw the two coming before they dove out of the way.

 

   Weaving around the fence and spotting his first chance to hide Peter grabbed the edge of the open garage door and swung himself around against the little bit of inside wall. Mouth open and breathing as hard as he dared he waited a moment, chest about to burst, when in almost dizzying relief Gary flashed by and disappeared around the corner through the next garage. Moving out carefully Pete peered around the corner to make sure the brunette was still running before slipping around the side and scaling the ladder there.

 

    Crawling up the short slope of the roof he shifted and sat down, the rush of fear catching up and making his knees shake now as respite flooded his senses. It was almost like a slap to the face though; what the _hell_ had he been thinking pissing Gary off? That was like tossing gasoline on an already blazing flame.

 

   Raising a hand and combing thin fingers through short curls he looked off over the top of the garage over, as much as he could anyway, and watched.

 

   Gary weaved around the wall just out from it and started to slow almost immediately. Expression livid he looked around – he _knew_ he’d been ditched somehow. Peter’s breathe caught.

 

  Dark eyes whipped around and landed right where he sat.

 

  Almost yelping in surprise Petey went rigid and slid back quickly against the single wall beside him, futilely knowing he’d been spotted anyway but hoped maybe Gary was looking elsewhere. Precious seconds went by before he knew he’d get caught, and taking another huge risk he forced his legs to work while he slid down the slant of the roof, catching the ladder. Climbing down as fast as he could he was almost off that last step.

 

   _Almost_.

 

   What felt like iron vices gripped his arms and literally ripped him off the ladder before spinning him so quickly his eyes crossed briefly. Once again his back slammed into the walled corner, and though his eyes already shut tight he could feel torrid breath span over his face from Gary. The grips left and sharp claps came from either side of his head as he was trapped in then, the taller and very angry brunette leaning close. “Y’know,” his voice was low and wavered just slightly with restraint, “I’m getting _tired_ of your little independence streaks, Petey. I’m also getting tired of you calling me a _liar_ , because I think you know that after you climb off your lil soapbox of justice you _know_ who you’re going to turn to.”

 

     Eyes having drifted open and watching anything but the eyes boring holes into him, Pete just wanted to crumble. Gary meanwhile briefly looked about ready to knee him in the balls or something just as hurtful, but held back. “You wanna go and try to be normal, to make some _bosom buddies_ that can help you out of a locker every five minutes? _Fine_. Go right on ahead.”

 

   He flinched reflexively when one of the hands on the wall dropped and grabbed his neck, while Gary leaned close enough for their noses to barely touch. “Remember what it was like before, princess? Remember what you _were_ before _I_ dusted off your little glass shoe?”

 

   Silence.

 

   A smirk so cold ice could shiver spread over Gary’s face. He dropped both hands and stepped away, a cruel sort of mirth drifting under his breath. Peter stayed frozen against the wall feeling like all the heat had just been sucked from him.

 

   Gary turned and strode away. “Have fun being Mr. Cellophane again.”

 

   Not a second after the sociopath disappeared around the corner did Pete feel a tickle at his cheek. But he didn’t have to guess what it was anymore, and neither did he hold back.

 

~*~

 

 

 

    Jimmy had spent the remainder of his day brooding over the events earlier, mainly fighting with himself over hitting Pete; on one hand he really wasn’t sorry that he did it, yet the other hand begged to differ. Gord was mercifully absent from his life probably dealing with Derby who came back around three, and Zoey offered little comfort for him; she seemed to have way too much fun in thinking she was his cause for swinging the other way, which wasn’t the damn case.

 

   After about the fifth gay joke he stormed away and just killed time in town since it was the weekend.

 

   It was nearing eight by the time he got back to the Boys Dorm still feeling as pent up as before, but when he walked into his room a little note on his pillow was immediately spotted. Grabbing it up it wasn’t signed, just cleanly written – ‘Be at The Hole by eight tonight.’

 

   Not really wanting to wonder who had written it and at first going to just ignore the stupid thing, five minutes after the clock hit eight he was too fucking antsy to even doodle. So off he went to sneak past the Prefects.

 

   About the time he actually arrived down the hauntingly familiar dark, dank little area under the Academy Jimmy had begun to think twice about his decision.

 

   Just a few florescent lights lit the dirt covered pit in the ground, stray leaks dripping from pipes above. He strayed near the edge leading down into it just staring and thinking back on when he had gained Russell’s trust down here -- shortly after kicking the crap after him, of course.

 

   Then there was the betrayal that took place down here…

 

   “And here I was thinking you wouldn’t come,” goosebumps prickled briefly over his skin as the same slimy sneaky voice purred out just like back then. Gold eyes looked around searching for the owner of it, scowling darkly. Gary hopped down into the light of pit below from the other side smirking as usual, and he just watched him casually pace further to the center hands swinging idly at his sides, fingers snapping every other beat. “Brings back warm _fuzzies_ doesn’t it?”

 

   “More like extreme nausea,” Jimmy spat back and moved to turn away.

 

   “Where ya’ goin’ Doughboy? Don’t you wanna hear about what I’d like to do down here?” Gary cooed in that taunting way of his, “Or about Petey’s little _hissy fit_ at me?”

 

   Stopping just a few steps away the redhead paused and, reluctantly, turned now that his curiosity piqued. He only glared though, brows raised only marginally higher than before. The brunette grinned knowing he had his attention and kept walking in aimless patterns, “That’s right. He accused me of lying and decided he doesn’t want anything to do with either of us.”

 

    He felt something cold drop into his stomach, “Wait, what?”

 

   “That’s your favorite word, isn’t it? Whut, whut, hurrr~” Gary sneered. “It’s simple _James_! We both got rejected. For now, anyway.”

 

    Lip curling over the mocking he stepped back to the edge and hopped down, “For now?”

 

    A quiet but cheeky laugh drifted out, “The only way Petey is ever going to make up his little mind is to remember that being a ghost isn’t all what it’s cracked up to be, peeking into the girl’s shower room aside. So you know what we’re going to do?... We’re going to _ignore_ him.”

 

   Jimmy stayed in place by the wall with his hands pocketed, “And how do you know that’s even gonna work out?”

 

   Chocolate eyes rolled and an impatient look crossed Gary’s face, “Because once Casper is done trying to get people to notice him he’s going to realize the only two that ever will is _us_. But, in typical terrible soap opera fashion, he’s only ever going to be able to have one or the other, seeing as how we’d love to break each other’s _necks_. Ooooh, the _drama_ ~”

 

   Eyes narrowing slightly Jimmy ground his teeth some just watching him, and wondering if he could _really_ be friends with Petey knowing he’d never be able to get away from Gary for more than a few hours… and also knowing that those two would inevitably be _doing_.

 

   God dammit. Why was this so fucking _hard_? He and Zoey were still close friends and he knew all about her romps because _she_ was the one that’d tell him in detail over a cup of coffee, and he’d just shrug and laugh about it with her because it was no big deal now.

 

   Gary stopped pacing suddenly as he turned to face him, just off from the center of the pit with his fingers twittering away. “So girl troubles set aside, I also had you come down here because, well, I’m just alllll pent up. And I need someone ugly as shit to beat the tar out of, and thought to myself – who more ghoulish than _Jimmy Hopkins_?”

 

   The redhead smirked and started to step closer for him, hands drawing out and flexing. That sounded like a pretty fucking good idea right about now, ‘cause Lord knew he needed to hit something now. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer... I’ve just been _itchin’_ t’ rip that forked tongue outta your mouth.”

 

   “Y’know,” Gary grinned devilishly as he pulled off the teal sweat vest that so defined him from the other students and tossed it off to the side, “I always thought we were destined to do this again. From the moment I stepped back through this abysmal school’s gates, somewhere in the bottom of my black little heart I knew somehow you and I would be squaring off.”

 

   Jimmy mimicked him in removing his own sweater vest, wry smirk growing. “Yeah, you’re right.”

 

   “I’m _always_ right,” sleeves already rolled, a silver watch was discarded before long legs took on a slightly wider stance.

 

   “No, you just _think_ you are.” Finished rolling his own he stopped within arms’ length of him, squaring off his own stance. Their expressions were mirrored in eerie fashion.

 

   “We’ll find out by the end of all this, now won’t we?”

 

   “Sure... Now shut up and _fight_!”

 

   James’ fist swung and Gary’s knee drove up, white teeth flashing from both as they grinned wickedly under the dim lights above.

 

 

~*~

 

 

   Arriving back to his room and finding it surprisingly desolate, Peter fell back into his depression though was almost a bit grateful for the lack of company. It would give him time to settle in and think, maybe…

 

   That was about five hours ago, and the clock had just struck ten when there still was no sign of either Gary or Jimmy.

 

   Showered and changed into his pajamas Pete just lay in his bed staring at the ceiling knowing he should be looking for them but was unable to muster the will to do it. Though the words from earlier had shaken him at first, slowly he realized that he should know better; Gary _couldn’t_ leave him alone. It was a compulsion, and like Sharon had said he was the source of attention he sought... Negative or otherwise.

 

   Five minutes past the hour the door opened with a minor creak. Heart twisting uncomfortably for a moment, he had intended on rolling over and trying to ignore Gary…. But that was before he saw the state the guy was in.

 

   Looking rather nonplussed with his hair messily ruffled and partially knotted, crimson coated all down his chin and smeared down his neck while a bruise swelled slightly on a cheek. His undershirt was torn in one place at the back, coated in dirt and grime and _more_ blood, while the knuckles on both hands were raw, cuts and scrapes marring the skin that had just recovered so beautifully on his forearms. He also walked with just the slight hitched gait of a limp.

 

   Sitting up with his mouth falling open a moment, Peter found his voice despite having a dry mouth, “What _happened_ to you?”

 

   Gary said nothing and tossed his teal sweater vest and watch, perhaps the only things still clean, to his bed. He went about fishing out a fresh change of clothing from his dresser then.

 

    “Hey,” Pete spoke up more, “what hap—“Breath catching as the brunette turned a nasty look to him, his chest tightened more.

 

   “Are you talking to _me_?” Gary’s head tilted up just slightly to peer down his nose, tone as cold as ever.

 

   Something stabbed deeper into Petey’s gut and glued his mouth shut.

 

   “Didn’t think so,” the sociopath turned and strode back out of the room with the fresh change in hand, leaving the door to be the last thing to echo in the room.

 

   He stared at it for a while before sinking back down under the covers. Gary couldn’t possibly….

 

   The stab moved to his heart.

 

   Yeah. Yeah Gary could.

 

 

 


	27. Coming Undone

 

 

 

   At first the weekend seemed to go by pretty smoothly, and Peter felt it was nice not being harassed by Gary for a change. Yet at the same time, it was weird and he was beginning to have serious episodes of déjà vu; the hype from the party had worn down by Monday and thus ended his ability to walk around campus without having to glance over a shoulder. It took all of ten minutes that morning to get mowed down by a herd of jocks bustling in for breakfast, and another ten to get shoved in a locker.

 

   Aside from being in the room for bedtime and early mornings, Gary had all but disappeared. Pete didn’t try to talk to him but made sure to stick around and at least witness him take his pills before venturing out. It was a clear violation of the rules he’d been given, but what the hell was he supposed to do now?

 

   It seemed that Gary was making quite a pest of himself to everyone else in the meantime; the girls woke Sunday shrieking something their underwear and upon going into the main building for breakfast, well…. The windows might as well have shattered – strung up like colorful party flags were the missing panties in question. All up along the banisters of the stairs… and no one knew how the hell he had pulled it off without getting caught.

 

   The following day the jocks’ found out their sports drink was laced with something ‘special’ the hard way; no one could get into or _wanted_ to go into the gym bathrooms that day. Had anyone the brains to look they have found wrappers of some laxative powder in the trash bin outside. Later on Algernon’s phobia of going to the bathroom by himself grew exponentially as it now meant risking having a string of firecrackers chucked over the stall he occupied at any given moment. Ricky’s hair gel had been replaced with glue somewhere along the line and he flipped out when he couldn’t get the comb out of his ‘do.

 

   By Tuesday many were learning to be cautious of the shower room in the Boys Dorm; Trent walked out with outrageously shaded purple hair, though he only thought it made him hotter, and Earnest had gotten honey from his conditioner bottle. Jimmy had very nearly fallen victim to peroxide in his own, but he’d accidentally knocked the bottle onto a pair of pants prior and figured it out.

 

   Wednesday, while apparently Gary’s chosen day to use stink bomb traps, was a solemn day for Peter. It was the date of his mother’s funeral and he’d been excused from school for it, fortunately enough. Though he thought he couldn’t produce any more tears, when he returned that night and already found Gary knocked out from his nightly medications he just sat on his own bed and wept. Be it having to watch the woman he loved so much be lowered into the ground, or the way Jimmy’s gaze just traveled over him these days, he was feeling worse than ever.

  

   That was also the first night since the murder and kidnapping that he had a nightmare, and it was vivid enough that he woke up screaming so loudly his throat was raw for half of the day. These continued to occur for the next week and a half, yet sometimes they were different. Sometimes it was just dreams heavily revolving around his mother, which really hurt just as much as reliving the torture of his shoulder being dislodged or the shot to his side.

 

   By now Pete was feeling like he did when he first arrived at this awful place; invisible, friendless, and miserable. That’s not to say he didn’t _try_ to talk to others, really the only one that would bother conversing with him now was Pinky and she would only do it when away from the rest of her clique. Gord was sulking too much these days to be bothered.

   The stifling loneliness and seclusion increased every time he’d shuffle by Jimmy’s line of sight and found the redhead wouldn’t even glance to him now. That _really_ stung. Everyone else was more worried about trying to figure out where Gary was and what he was up to, Earnest in particular having a vendetta out for the brunette after walking into Biology recently to find his ‘research’ magazines neatly piled on his desk with the naughtiest page opened up on top.

 

   It was wearing on Peter though, that much was certain; it was harder to remember _why_ he didn’t want to talk to either of them, and he felt rather pathetic… particularly after getting kicked off the TV by _Melvin_ of all people. No one helped him anymore, or stood up for him. And when he did it himself, normally with the nerds, he wound up getting into fistfights with a bum shoulder. So having been driven away from the television and nothing else to do since his homework had been done, he pocketed both hands and decided to go see if the pool had been cleaned out and filled yet. Normally when the weather started to get warmer it became available.

 

   This of course meant having to get from the Boys Dorm to the pool in one piece.

 

   Thirty minutes and three trash cans later, he eventually did get there and ducked in to the aquatics building -- pristine water was as smooth and calm as glass in the pool. Having a seat on his bottom at the edge, Peter leaned over and dipped a finger in to find it still pretty damn cold considering. The smell of chlorine was faint in the air around, and deep at the bottom white cleaners moved along.

 

   It was so quiet…

 

   What started as a whispered echo grew in volume and caught his attention. Footsteps followed and turning his head Peter’s heart skipped once upon seeing Gary striding up the stairs nibbling on some colorful ice cream confection. The other hand was in a pocket and he wasn’t really looking to anything particular, but started to weave for the exit door once up the steps.

 

    Peter felt it – felt the urge to say something to get his attention. Anything. It was the same icy feeling he got when Jimmy wouldn’t even look at him…

 

   “Hey Gary…” it came out as more of a mumble than anything.

 

   The taller brunette didn’t notice or was ignoring him, and with his shoulders slouching some Pete looked back to the water. Moments later the footsteps faded and silence ensued yet again. A slight shiver worked up his spine without any real reason though normally that only happened when – “Boop!” He toppled right into the water when a foot planted on his back and shoved.

 

   A good nose full of pool water and some splashing later, Peter emerged with a gasp and a higher sort of noise because it was fucking _freezing_ lower down. Numbed fingers grasped at the slick tiles of the edge and upon wiping the water from his eyes, he was almost shocked to see Gary standing right where he had been sitting seconds prior. Laughing and sucking on the wooden stick of his ice cream now gone, both hands tucked away he lingered long enough to see the look on his face before turning and striding for the exit again.

 

   Starting to shiver and his teeth chatter, Petey managed to pull himself out of the pool and sprawled on his back. Sopping wet and feeling like falling apart at the seams.

 

   Amber eyes closing he wished the world might swallow him whole just for a little while, just until things got better….

 

   He thought back to everything that had happened to him, back to when Gary first arrived, and discovering some of the side-effects from the pills. Numbed lips pursed slightly. Then there was finding out his mother’s murder, upon which a pain shot through his chest, and the night Jimmy had taken him away. Comforted him…

 

    The rest was like a blur, with going to visit his father and getting abducted. Uncle William and his broken behavior. Busting out of the window and dislodging his arm, seeing the fleeting glimpse of Gary, watching him and Jimmy square off against the deranged family member…

 

   Then there was the party, the one that _Gary_ had planned out, as incredulous as that sounded. And damn if it wasn’t a fun party despite the alcohol… Peter still couldn’t remember much of what happened after his fourth cup. But there were times where he’d try to think back on it and have his body just suddenly start to burn up embarrassingly.

   Quickly moving on to the day after the party he just sighed lightly; the fight, when looking back on it, was rather mundane and stupid. Strike that, it was _very_ mundane and stupid. Here he was reduced to ghostly status again because his two friends were fighting over him like he was some chick. Making him _choose_.

 

   The worst part was that deep down buried way in the depths of his chest, he knew this was coming; the way Jimmy and Gary went at it now was just bound to get uglier as time wore on.

 

   What was even sadder was that Peter knew that he was going to _have_ to choose. And he already knew _who_.

 

 

~*~

 

 

   _Peter was nervous beyond belief – today was his first day at Bullworth Academy, rumored to be a school whose alumni were future arms dealers, serial killers and corporate lawyers. But surely they were just rumors…_

_Orientation with Dr. Crabblesnitch went by too fast before he was assigned a room in the Boys Dormitory. Then came the whole meet-and-greet thing, which was painfully awkward for him; groups had been established before he’d arrived, about four months into the school year, and while most were polite at first, eventually he got cut out of the conversation._

_By the end of the day he wasn’t in any of the cliques, because quite frankly he really didn’t fit in much in any one particular group. There were others like him but even they gave him a cockeyed look after awhile..._

_A bit let down that he hadn’t made a single friend that day Pete sat in his room, currently without an assigned roommate, and made sure his things were unpacked neatly._

_“No roommate, huh?” a rather snide voice broke his train of thought, “You lucky little bastard.”_

_Looking up from his suitcase amber eyes landed on a boy dressed in a slight variation of the uniform – teal for the sweater vest and the sleeves of his undershirt was rolled to the elbows. Black dress slacks. Definitely taller and larger in frame than himself the boy’s haircut was buzzed rather short around the sides and left to a medium length up top, and over his right eye was a rather intriguing scar._

_Blinking only a few times before rising from the bed and offering a smile, Peter held out his hand. “I guess you could say that...er, I’m Pete, Pete Kowalski.”_

_Dark eyes flitted down to the extended appendage briefly before a smirk stretched the brunette’s mouth. His hand extended out, a leather wristband around it, and caught Pete’s in a rather strong grip. “Gary Smith.”   That hand was way too callused for a young boy._

_A moment later and the grip broke when Gary gave a sharp tug and draped an arm around Pete’s neck, who stumbled some. ”So Petey, why don’t I show you around this hellhole. Get you better acquainted with your future classmates?” that smirk grew more impish._

_Had he the foresight to know who this person was, what he would go on to do, Pete would have refused him. Would have shoved him out of the room and slammed the door. But he was too eager to make a friend and far too naïve._

_Like making a deal with the devil, he smiled hesitantly and nodded. “Yeah, okay..”_

~*~

Without really knowing it that day an invisible leash of sorts had been fastened around his neck; everywhere Gary went, Pete went. Whatever Gary did, he usually went along with it. Any evil little task or prank that was planned, he would help. Like it or not Gary had been a constant presence in his life when he came to Bullworth… even after he played turncoat and stabbed he and Jimmy in the back.

 

   Then when Gary had been committed for that year, there was the ache in his chest. Like the leash had tightened and he couldn’t breathe. Sure, Jimmy was much better as far as a real friend went, but… Petey sighed now that his head hurt, among other things.

 

   Jimmy was like a warm security blanket you used to keep the evil creatures away.

 

   Gary was that evil creature that always managed to find some way of getting past your secure barricade.

 

   Finally opening his eyes and peeling himself from the floor, he trudged outside to hopefully warm up under the sun. If he was _really_ lucky, he’d be able to sneak past the jocks and get back near the library. But that was only in theory that the world actually liked his existence, and after a good long sprint to the nerd hangout his clothing was at least semi-dry as was his hair.

 

   Walking into the library he found it relatively empty for once and figured the nerds must be hiding in their rooms these days… or at the comic shop where it was a bit more difficult to rig with traps. Even Mrs. Carvin wasn’t around due to her lunch break. It left the building completely quiet and almost a little eerie feeling. Pete went upstairs to browse through the art section, maybe find a book to check out for later when he couldn’t sleep.

 

   Soon enough he had a large book on anatomy for artists and occupied a table off in the back. Although it was silent and perfect for reading, he couldn’t shake the stifling sensation of déjà vu.

 

 

~*~

 

 

   “Alright class, please take your seats. I’ve got an extra special lesson today that I think you will find invaluable to your artistic studies!” Miss Philips announced with a dramatic sense of excitement while her class filed in. Amongst them was Petey, currently drooping due to the lack of sleep he got last night; Gary was out like a light when he got back to the room as usual and after the first nightmare, he couldn’t get comfortable. The book he had gotten came in handy.

 

   He noted that the easels and chairs, reserved for seniors, were set up in a circle in the middle of the room. The desks belonging to the younger students had been neatly pushed to the walls to make room and in the center of the circle was a single stool. Miss Philips smiled grandly and waited for everyone to find a spot and sit before continuing. “I was informed by Dr. Crabblesnitch that a certain ‘free spirit’ was in need of a good punishment for last night’s incident involving shaving cream and his car.”

 

   He remembered that; right after dinner he had heard rumors floating around that Gary had gotten hold of some surplus shaving cream and was going to ‘jazz up’ Crabblesnitch’s car. And this morning he’d seen the headmaster coming in looking particularly cranky.

 

   “And where I can’t seem to get any good volunteers for this I decided to have Mr. Smith take on this class… though _I_ hardly consider it punishment.” As everyone began to pull out their art supplies she turned to the door and opened it just enough to poke her head out. A moment went by before she nodded and waved her hand in beckoning fashion, standing back and opening the door for Gary.

 

   Aww, _fuck_.

 

   “Now _please_ try to keep in mind that this is for artistic _learning purposes_ , class.” Miss. Philips closed the door after the brunette strode in clad in nothing but a towel around his waist. She followed behind him and gestured for him to have a seat on the stool while speaking up over the catcalls rising up, “The human body is an incredible thing, which makes it difficult to capture just right on paper. While a nude model is the best for really studying anatomy, we’re a bit restricted on that here but this will work just fine.”

 

   Gary seemed rather nonchalant about his current situation and was borderline smirking when he sat on the stool. The little white towel around his hips sagged a bit low and the end barely touched his knees, but indeed he was a rather good subject to use for modeling; the light pouring in from the windows touched the muscles just right in his lithe sinewy body.

   Beside Peter Christy and Mandy were giggling like mad and whispering two each other, while the few other male students that took the class chuffed offhandedly figuring themselves to look better. He however was starting to have that whole body-heating-up issue. Pete decided to try and hide himself behind his easel as much as possible, since dark eyes seemed to be zeroing in on him. He could vaguely picture Jimmy shielding his eyes and spitting something snarky had the redhead been in this class.

 

   “You may begin as soon as you feel ready. Please take your time and _really_ focus on how the body is put together – and remember the framework we discussed earlier this week.” Miss. Philips smiled and went to have a seat on her desk, pulling over her own large sketch pad. “Mr. Smith, do your best to stay still.”

 

   “I’ll do my best,” he replied smoothly. Pete knew that tone. It was the one he used when he was pretending to be a perfectly behaved boy -- always very charming, gentile and amazingly _convincing_. Miss. Philips smiled widely and again the girls giggled, few of them really paying attention to what they were supposed to be doing. It was amazing how hormones could make you forget having your underwear strung up for the whole school to see.

   Peter was having a dilemma though, half of which was his body was rebelling in the most inappropriate way, and the other being the urge to peek around the easel, to see if those perceptive eyes were burning holes through the paper or were focused elsewhere. Taking more time than necessary to choose which pencil to use, he swallowed dryly and looked to the blank slate before him. Absolutely _not_ focusing on the irritating heat pulsing through his body, he sighed lightly before leaning over and peeking around.

 

   Gary was focused on no one particular, his dark eyes flitting about the room. There was some relief in the discovery, and equal disappointment.

 

   “Can you…” Angie broke off with a coy giggle, “Can you sit a little differently?”

 

   “She’s right, “Miss. Philips agreed. “Try to pose a little bit, dear.”

 

   A slightly indifferent expression crossed Gary’s face before another charming smile stretched his lips. He looked to Angie and his tone dropped slightly, “Why don’t you come here and show me how you want me?”

 

   The raven-haired girl’s face went cherry as the others broke into little fits of giddy whispers. Peter wasn’t sure if he was amused or otherwise watching Angie fumble while putting her pencils down and fussily smooth her skirt before inching over to where he sat. She almost couldn’t _stop_ giggling, a nervous habit no doubt, and shyly touched his back. The same way you might when testing to see if you were going to get bitten by something; a quick little poke and a fast jerk back. Gary remained placid but straightened his posture more. Now confident that he wasn’t going to do something weird she lightly took his right elbow. She had him rest that hand on a knee, then had him keep that same leg propped slightly on the stool’s foot rest, and had the other rest on the ground. His other arm was left to drape over a thigh.

 

   “Prop his knees up more~!” Christy suddenly said, wiggling a finger bossily towards her friend.

 

   “And adjust the towel!” Mandy grinned.

 

   “Girls _please_ ,” Miss. Philips calmly interrupted their Pose Gary game. “His legs stay _down_ and the towel stays where it is. That looks fine Angie, now return to your seat and use that creativity on your _paper_.”

 

   Smiling shyly Angie let her hands linger a bit on his bicep before shuffling back to her seat. Gary meanwhile just sort of smirked but stayed in place, which almost boggled Pete’s mind since the brunette could rarely sit still for very long. But right now he was too busy trying to figure out if the bitter taste in his mouth was jealousy or his stomach’s way of scolding him for not eating breakfast. It was probably the first thing but he wasn’t willing to acknowledge it.

 

   Eventually he managed to settle down and start sketching though it felt weird; having to study so much of Gary’s body made him feel almost _perverted_.

 

   Dark chocolate met amber when he looked back mid-stroke and a smirk stretched Gary’s face this time. Heart pounding Peter had the suspicion the sociopath knew exactly what he was doing to him…

 

 

~*~

 

 

   Sighing, Peter relaxed back against the headboard of his bed and just stared at the art book on his lap. He’d gotten out of Art finally, it being the last class for the day, but he was one of the few that had managed to leave the classroom; The moment the bell rang the girls clustered in around Gary like he were made of honey, and the brunette must have been feeling particularly social since he just hammed it up.

 

   It was sad – he was _jealous_.

 

   Setting the book aside he sank down on his side and just lay there, with no real ambition to do anything at the moment. Eyes closing he gave in to the images he’d been keeping pushed away in his head, and the feelings that came with them. He couldn’t pinpoint just when he had lost this fight against all that was moral, all that was _sane_ , but he was certain it had to have begun sometime after his first meeting with Gary. That fucking bastard. Gone were his days of secretly pining after the girls in those short skirts.

 

    Now Gary was burned into his skull. And that little towel.

 

   Convinced that the brunette wouldn’t be back anytime soon he attempted to mentally remove that towel _right_ as the door swung open and in walked – who else? – Gary. Still clad in that same scandalous piece of terrycloth.

  

   “You walked back from Art in that?...” Pete couldn’t help the question and idly tucked his legs up some.

 

   “The girls wanted some souvenirs,” Gary answered rather casually as he went and fished through his dresser. “ _Or_ they’re gathering personal items to complete voodoo dolls of me.”

 

   Blinking, Pete had to take a moment to process that he was being answered. Sitting up he tried to keep his legs tucked up some as a preventive measure; having just imagined removing that damn towel and now watching it hang tauntingly low on those sleek hips was dangerous. “You’re talking to me…” he watched the taller brunette fish out a pair of plain boxers from a drawer and slid them on under the towel.

 

   “Not really,” Gary tosses said cloth onto his bed and looked for a clean undershirt, smirking. “Although I’m rather curious to know how my little career modeling went. Think I’m Playgirl material? I figured I’d ask since you probably have some issues under that mattress for comparison.”

 

   It was pathetic how much he kind missed those verbal barbs. “Sure… right, Gary..”

 

   Head canting and scarred brow arching Gary looked to him with a fairly smug expression. He slid an off-white undershirt on and paced around the bed toward him as he rolled the sleeves up. “Is that all you’ve got to say, princess?”

 

   Having not once met those dark eyes since he’d entered the room Pete finally dropped his gaze to the floor. His tongue went cottony and his pulse picked up with the nerves coiling in his belly; it was now or never. “You win…”   He couldn’t keep the defeat out of those two simple words.

 

   “Petey, Petey, _Petey_ …” A hand dropped on the top of his head and Gary leaned down quite suddenly, grinning in his usual manner as their eyes finally met. “It was never a competition in the first place. You’re on _my_ leash Petey, I _own_ you. I just gave you a little slack is all, just enough t’make you feel like a dumpster puppy. I _branded_ your Bambi ass two years ago and you were just too doe-eyed to realize it.”

 

   Frowning because that stung a bit Peter made no move to bat away the hand on his head, and he was bold enough to keep the eye contact despite how piercing those dark depths always seemed to be. “You’re such a pompous, ego-centric, sadistic _asshole_ …”

 

   White flashed once more as Gary grinned all too delightedly, “Guess that makes _you_ a masochist.”

 

   Callused fingers curled and pulled his hair just enough to tip his head back, and while Pete tried to retort all attempts were smothered when heated lips pressed to his. Initially shocked for that brief second he just accepted it this time and did his best to make sure his heart didn’t explode. It was dizzyingly familiar and yet foreign at the same time the way he quickly found himself trying to keep up against that skilled mouth, his pulse starting to become the only thing he could hear…

 

   The door creaked open, “Hey Pete… you in here?” Jimmy rather quietly poked his head in and then promptly recoiled, “ _Gah,_ geeze!”

 

 


	28. Making Amends

 

 

 

   At the sound of Jimmy’s voice Pete instantly tried to pull away, really he did, but was kept in place by the hand on the back of his head. Shoving at Gary’s chest and kicking his knee lightly the taller brunette finally broke away with a rather frustrated noise and Peter felt his face heat up but it was hard to say if it was from embarrassment or hormones. Wiping the corners of his mouth he watched Gary round on the redhead still grimacing at the door.

 

   “You have _very_ bad timing, has anyone besides your _mother_ after she got knocked up with your ugly ass ever told you that?” Gary bit venomously.

 

   James scowled and stepped into the room looking poised to hit the barely-clothed brunette, “Say that again I fuckin’ _dare_ you!”

 

   Pete decided now would be a good time to intervene and quickly got to his feet placing himself between them. With his hands planting on both boy’s chests he tried to keep them from getting within swinging distance, but it was hard to keep Jimmy back when his shoulder was still not up to par. “Guys just calm down!” he tried to sound calm. “What d’you need Jimmy?”

 

   James thinned his lips briefly while Gary made a face over the hand keeping him back. Thinning his lips briefly he took a breath before lowering his fist which hung mid-air. “I just wanna talk t’you is all. _Alone_.”

 

   “Can’t your little epiphanies wait until _later_ Hopkins?” The taller brunette all but spat while shoving away the hand on his chest.

 

   “Just …” Peter fought the urge to not flush and shifted, “Just put your pants on Gary.”   Grabbing Jimmy’s forearm he began to pull him out of the room, “Come on Jimmy.”

 

   It was only with one last growl did the redhead let Peter get him out of the room while exchanging a loathsome glare over his shoulder back to the sociopath, whom sent an equally venomous look back. Jimmy took the lead of where they went shortly after getting down the hall and after the grip dropped from his elbow. In silence the two headed outside and weaved around the Boys Dorm building to the little alley behind it where it would be quiet and reserved. It would also be pretty hard to hear through the brick walls.

 

   Petey placed both hands in his pockets and fell behind as James stopped by the trash bin. He turned and mimicked in pocketing his own hands and for a while just stayed quiet, gold eyes flickering around some before his lips pursed and he spoke. “So I got t’thinking,” his tone was still faintly annoyed but lightened up, “About earlier … In the week, I mean.”

 

   Amber eyes lifted from the ground and looked to Jimmy. Peter’s brows knitted slightly while he felt something torque in his chest, something hopeful as he listened. “It….” The redhead shifted to a hip looking at nothing particular on the ground, “It was stupid… that whole fight.”  

 

   A smile started to crack on the smaller boy’s face, “So wait…. You’re apologizing?”

 

   “Yeah,” Jimmy nodded quickly. He was continually shifting just slightly, tense and probably uncomfortable. “I’ve been trying to ignore you for a while now… and I felt pretty shitty doing it, so…“ he drew a hand out of a pocket and hooked it on the back of his neck, sighing shortly and finally making eye contact.

 

   Head tilting a bit Peter just stared at him for a good long moment before the feelings building up in him just made him smile more. “So… we’re friends again?”  

 

   Jimmy nodded mutely.

 

   “What about Gary?” Peter stepped closer to him.

 

   “I make _no_ promises about not beating his face in when he pisses me off,” the redhead dropped his hand and curled his lip some, “Which tends t’ be every five _seconds_ when he’s around… Anyway, I was a jerk. We cool?”

 

   For a split second he thought he might just blurt out ‘okay’ but instead chewed his bottom lip and folded his arms. Peter turned away slightly putting on a rather thoughtful expression while observing the frown etching deeper on Jimmy’s lips from the corner of his eyes. “I dunno Jimmy… you _were_ a pretty big asshat…”

 

   “C’mon Pete, I’m sorry… You wanna punch me again or somethin’?”

 

   Unable to keep it up Peter just laughed and dropped his arms as he turned back to the redhead, “Nah it’s cool Jimmy.”   Striding closer as James relaxed and smiled crookedly Pete extended his hand to shake, but the redhead instead threw out an arm and draped it around his neck.

 

   Smile growing Petey clapped him on the back and the short hug of sorts passed as they broke away. Now striding side by side the two walked out from the little alley behind the building in a comfortable silence. Nothing short of a monstrous catastrophe could dampen the smaller brunette’s mood now, as was evident by the change in his gait and the brightness in his eyes. “So have you had lunch yet?” Jimmy was the first to speak.

 

   “Nope,” Pete shook his head and shuffled up the stairs to the doors. Almost on queue his stomach let out a pretty angry rumble and sort of like getting a slap to the face, he realized just how damn hungry he really was.

 

   Jimmy followed him down the hall and for Pete’s room smirking, “Nice. Let’s go get some pizza, assuming your stomach doesn’t eat itself before then.”

 

   Pausing briefly outside the door to his room the brunette grinned but couldn’t help but tense slightly before going inside. The redhead was close behind with a souring expression. Gary was standing off by the foot of his bed running a brush through his hair which happened to be wet now, and he was in a fresh uniform. Clearing his throat some Petey stopped just short of a few steps into the room, “We’re going out for pizza. You wanna come?”

 

   Tilting his head to peer at the two of them with his nose wrinkled disdainfully, Gary continued to comb some of the knots from his hair. “So you two girls went and made up then. Didja both hug and cry?”

 

   “Look,” Jimmy bit tersely, “You comin’ along t’get food with us or not?”

 

   “No,” the taller brunette tossed the hairbrush on his dresser and fished around one of the drawers. “You two go have tea and gossip. I’ve got better shit t’do.”

 

   “Like what?” Peter frowned slightly though honestly curious.

 

   “Aside from grabbing something for tonight,” Gary spared a glance to Pete rather darkly, “None of your business.”

 

   “ _Tch_ , let’s go Pete,” Jimmy rolled his eyes and turned to leave. “I’m starvin’. An’ I’m _so_ fuckin’ glad _we_ graduate this year.”

 

   Frowning a little more Pete too turned and strode after James’ heels. Neither noticed the very brief pause in Gary’s rooting around, but continued to talk amongst themselves as they walked down the hall. The sociopath meanwhile scowled and shoved the drawer shut after grabbing out a few strings of firecrackers, though his plans had suddenly changed.

 

   The dark eyes’ sight fell on the dresser opposite his to the bottom drawer where a years’ worth of make-up schoolwork was kept.

 

 

~*~

 

 

   “So I heard that Crabblesnitch is talking about expanding the campus.” Jimmy bit into a large slice of pizza topped generously with everything but the kitchen sink, pineapple and anchovies. Petey had picked off some bell pepper from his and worked at it but canted his head curiously; mouth being it was too full to speak. “He wants t’ open it up for college level students from what I heard, but s’probably for his own profit and reputation.”

 

   Swallowing the large bite the brunette had a drink of orange soda before speaking up, “I’m not sure I want to imagine college students walking around Bullworth Academy. It’s pretty much Hell already, why add another level of purgatory?”

 

   “Like I said,” the redhead reiterated and shoved the last bit of crust in his mouth. “Money. Fame. Ego… I’m not sure he’s really gonna go through all th’ work to get it done though.”

 

   Nodding with an almost sardonic look Peter gave a single mirthless laugh. “Yeah… I’m pretty sure I’m going to aim for Bullworth University. S’not that much farther than the Academy and its pretty much the best dad can afford… I didn’t get the scholarships I applied for.”

 

   “I hear ya’ on that,” Jimmy tore off another slice and bit into it. “You gonna move out after graduation or stay with your dad?”

 

   Sighing slightly the brunette paused to let that third slice settle before contemplating a fourth, “I don’t know…” his tone had gone almost solemn. “Dad is talking about selling the house… Too many memories there now, and he’s been under a lot of debt too. He said since it’s pretty much just him and me we’d do better with a rental or apartment. He’s not home much anyway...”

 

   James paused his inhaling of food to have a drink watching his friend’s expression turn somber. “Sorry t’bring that up, man..”  

 

   Pete shook his head and managed to smile some, “Its fine. What about you?”

 

   “Me?” the redhead vexed and took another huge bite. “I think I’m gonna rent a flat or somethin’. Mom wants me to stay with her and…” he tilted his head eyes rolling up in thought, “I think husband number eight. But I’ll go apeshit and kill someone if I hafta do that. I can get enough cash set aside anyway, so fuck ‘em.”

 

   The brunette couldn’t help but grin some and shook his head while tearing off another slice. “So you’ll be renting until college then?”

 

   “Yeah, pretty much. Dunno what th’ hell I’m gonna do as far as studies go, but mom agreed to foot th’ tuition so might as well, y’know?” Jimmy polished off his piece in record time. “You know what you wanna aim for?”

 

   “Either a degree in art, or maybe culinary….” Peter decided he was full halfway through that fourth slice and set it down for the redhead to hork down. “I like creating things, drawing especially… But I don’t exactly want to end up in the sea of starving artists either, so I figure cooking might not be so bad.”

 

   With a nod his friend seemed to pick up the speed in which he inhaled the food, “Yeah. Well, if your dad sells or if you decide t’branch off on your own, why not think about going dutch with me on a flat?”

 

   Leaning back in the booth Petey blinked and looked to Jimmy as he leisurely drained his orange soda, sort of surprised and sort of contemplating that offer… There was a kink in that plan, though. “I’ll think about it… I gotta figure out what’s gonna happen to Gary.”

 

   Instantly looking like he just licked a lemon the redhead grunted slightly, “Fuck Gary. He’ll be stuck at the Academy another year, remember? Worry about him later.”

 

   “There’s still summer vacation and winter break to get through…” Pete rattled his empty cup and set it aside with a small sigh. “I don’t think he’s got a place to go after school, anyway…”

 

   Golden eyes rolling James swallowed the last bit of crust and drained his drink before sliding out of the booth. The Petey followed quickly and together with their stomachs almost too full for comfort they set out to the sidewalk outside, just walking for no where particular. “That’s _his_ problem. I don’t know if I could deal with him as a roommate, even _if_ it’d mean less rent on my end…”

 

   Shoving both hands in his pockets Pete frowned briefly, “I couldn’t give you any viable input on that either…”   Another sigh was heaved, “You’re right. Let’s not worry ‘bout that yet… How’s Zoey been?”

 

   “Aside from turning into Queen Bitch an’ riding my ass about being a dick t’you, just _peachy_ keen.”

 

   This earned a light chuckle, one that was covered up with a small cough. “I haven’t seen her lately so I was just curious…”

 

   “Yeah, well I’m just glad she’ll quit whippin’ me now,” a smirk stretched on Jimmy’s freckled face.

 

   A similar look crossed Petey’s, “I should get someone t’give me a black eye and tell her you did it.”

 

   “Fuck you!” he shoved the smaller boy though his wry grin grew, meanwhile the brunette just laughed and managed to not run into the lamp post he stumbled near.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

   By the time the two friends had wandered back to the Academy they had caught up on things. Pete learned that Jimmy was thinking about buying the motorcycle Johnny was going to sell after fixing, and he had also learned that his mother and step-dad may show up for graduation. Even if it was still a ways off he had always been curious to see what the woman looked like, but eventually that train of thought veered off toward another certain someone.

 

   It was just starting to get dark as they entered the Boys Dorm. The halls were pretty desolate considering the time and it was a weekday but Jimmy chalked it up to whatever Gary did while they were out. “I think I’m gonna go tell Zoey all is well now,” the redhead followed Pete into his room before pausing with the brunette to stare briefly at the sociopath stretched out on his bed, apparently scrawling over a stack of what looked to be homework assignments.

 

   “Okay Jimmy,” Pete tossed a brief smile to him and looked back to Gary. “Is that… _all_ of your make up work?”

 

   Indeed the stack was thick and while Gary did reply his pencil didn’t cease its rapid writing. “No, I thought I’d get started on writing my _memoirs_.” The sarcasm was dully noted.

 

   “‘My Life as the World’s Greatest Asshole’… I can see copies flying off the shelf now.” Jimmy curled his lip.

 

   “At least I won’t be in the book of abortions gone wrong,” the taller brunette calmly bit back never missing a beat.

 

   Peter quickly turned on his heels and planted his hands on Jimmy’s chest of whom let out a growl and stepped to tear into Gary, and used what strength to push his friend for the door. “Okay, you better get going to see Zoey now!” not exactly the most subtle or confident reminder, but he didn’t want to see any bloodshed at the moment.

 

   “You know, I think you should go see if your little trust-fund leech is alive James.” A paper was neatly set aside on the stack and finally Gary tossed away the pencil turning his dark gaze to said boy, “Now that you’ve got your little do-gooder cape back on and all.”

 

    Nearly out the door Jimmy clamped his hands on the frame and stood solidly no matter how hard Peter pushed. He narrowed his eyes on the sociopath, “What _about_ Gord?”

 

    Gary stretched his arms out leisurely before standing from the bed where a few pops emitted from his back, smirking in his usual fashion. “I don’t think I’m all at liberty to say,” Jimmy noted his eyes flickering to Pete briefly, “Why don’t you go and, with your usual _charm_ , ask about… oh say, a hospital bill.”

 

   Petey stopped his efforts to get the redheaded titan from the room and turned to look inquisitively at Gary, both brows raised. “Wait, what about a hospital bill?”   He’d tried to ask his dad many times about how he had managed to cover his stay there since their insurance was less than helpful. The man continually dodged it artfully.

 

   The taller brunette just stuck a hand in his pocket and slunk over draping his other arm around Pete’s neck, gaze still locked onto Jimmy’s. “Just ask. I’m sure you’ll be tickled pink, maybe green... Now why don’t you run your stubby little legs over there and quit wasting my oxygen?”

 

   Without much warning the pocketed hand shot out and grabbed the door, swinging it shut and very nearly catching Jimmy’s fingers in the process. The redhead let go just in time and felt the wood just touch the tip of his nose. He heard Pete’s muffled voice say something about that having not been very nice, and slamming his fist once on the door James spat an insult to Gary one last time before following his curiosity off to find a certain leech he thought he had burned off some time ago. Zoey would be after him at dinner time anyway.

 

   Running a hand through his short curls Peter sighed, unsure of what to question about first. “What about a hospital bill?”

 

   Gary took his arm from his neck and moved back to the stack of homework, but only after locking the door first. “I’m sure Shrek’ll tell you about it later, Femme Boy.”

 

   Shifting and folding his arms he frowned while watching the taller boy move the large pile carefully over to his dresser, “Fine, whatever… What’s with the pile of homework?”

 

   “Catching up,” Gary dropped it with a punctuated ‘thump’ and just tossed the pencil off to some corner of the room.

 

   “So… you sat in here all day doing a year’s worth of schoolwork?”

 

   “I hate repeating myself, Princess.”

 

   “… Did you actually _finish_ it?”

 

   Sighing in an irritable manner Gary went and sat at the edge of his bed and began to pull off his sweater vest, “ _Yes_. Are you done playing Twenty Questions?”

 

   Brow knitting and mouth opening wordlessly once, Pete looked back and fourth between he and the stack of work. “In _one day_ you finished a _year_ ’s worth of schoolwork. How do you even know it’s worth turning in?” there was something of a mix of astonishment and skepticism marring his tone.

 

   The other brunette started to scowl and looked to him challengingly, “If you’re insinuating I could be _wrong_ on any of it, by all means go through and check. You’ve had to help me with _how_ many assignments now, Petey? Oh, and just so we’re _clear_ , it’s wasn’t a full year’s worth of work. We’re _how_ far along in the school year now? Come on, you’re supposed to be _good_ at math.”

 

   Almost annoyed with the attitude Pete marched over to Gary’s dresser and grabbed the top sheet off the pile and looked over it, ignoring the fact that well… he never really did have to carry out his job as ‘tutor’ to Gary. Amber eyes looked over the calculus problems unaware of the eye roll the sociopath did, nor did he hear the boy get off the bed. He was too busy marveling over how damn neat the solutions were written out and that each one was fucking _correct_.

 

   Lips thinning Pete’s train of thought veered off to how _very_ much he hated people like Gary. “ _Why_?” was the only coherent question to come out of him as this point.

 

   “You don’t _honestly_ think I’d let people like Trent or _Jimmy_ graduate _before_ me, do you?” a hand reached around and plucked the paper from his hands, placing the sheet neatly back on top. Brows rising Petey suddenly took notice of Gary right behind him while watching the hand drop and press flat to his stomach, pulling him flush back against the taller boy. His hateful train of thought derailed and crashed, leaving no passenger alive.

 

   Swallowing a bit dryly his hands stayed frozen in place holding an invisible paper staring at the warm hand, as if waiting for it to do something evil. And the body against him was distracting. “Have… you had dinner yet?” lame attempt for conversation. He went almost rigid when the tips of long hair tickled his neck as Gary tilted his head to rest slightly on it. Another hand pressed to his side and slid around above the other.

   “I’m not hungry,” hot breath fanned over the side of his neck, the words holding no particular inflection. Smirking lips brushed his skin leaving Peter to wrestle with the way his heart hammered in his chest now. Slowly his hands dropped to lightly take hold of Gary’s wrists. His mouth was starting to feel parched and cottony while he attempted to maintain some hold of his dignity.

 

   “Gary, I don’t think I—“ cut off as the hands on his stomach dropped to his hips and rather roughly turned him from the dresser to face one of the beds, Pete felt a rather familiar surge of panic. He was promptly shoved and he very nearly tripped over his own foot, yet managed to _not_ fall on the bed. He scowled rather crossly feeling like a rag doll as he turned back around to the sociopath.

 

    “If the next words that come out of your mouth are ‘I have a headache’, ‘I’m too tired’, or ‘I’m not _ready_ ’…” Gary was casually stepping closer while undoing the buttons in his undershirt, devilish look upon his face. “I _will_ tie you up.”

 

   What did he get himself into, exactly? “Well maybe I’m not…” Peter’s eyes flickered away looking for a good word, “…In the _mood_ tonight.”   Yeah, as if _that_ didn’t make him sound like his balls had just dropped off. That insufferable smirk widened. “ _Look_ , we _just_ hooked—“

 

   “Sit down, Petey.” A foot rose up and planted it on front of the smaller brunette’s gut, shoving him effectively onto the bed with little grace. The white shirt Gary had been undoing had to be ignored since Petey’s attempt to scramble off the bed shifted his priorities some. “The whole ‘not being in the mood’ thing,” he caught his shoulder and shoved him back down, where he then slid on the bed and straddled the smaller boy quickly. “I can _get_ you in the mood.”

 

   Somehow finding himself once again flat on his back and now sat upon Peter scowled some though right now, he was idly wondering if things like this were going to occur often. Hands shooting out to half-heartedly maybe shove the other off he was further reduced to utter humiliation when both of them were harshly pinned to the mattress not a second later.  His heart was still rapidly beating away and his face was heating like the rest of his body when he hissed angrilly, “Gary get _off_!”

 

   “Not yet,” certain lewdness tainted that smirk for a moment before Gary leaned down over Pete, the tips of his hair almost brushing the face below. “You didn’t have a problem _earlier_ , so if you don’t stop whining about it I’m going to _gag_ you.”

 

   “This sort of borderlines _rape_ you know,” Pete narrowed his eyes some, wrists twisting in the vices they were in.

 

   “Can’t rape the willin’, Petey.” And just like that as if those words sealed the deal, Gary swept in and sealed his mouth over the side of the smaller boy’s neck.

 

    Almost in cliché` manner the lips at the side of his neck were incredibly hot, or perhaps his skin had just gotten freakishly sensitive. Either way Pete couldn’t bite back another small hiss and what little resolve he had to fight back crumbled fast as the sensations made a straight shot down his body.

 

   It wasn’t very surprising to find that whatever Gary did, he did it well and with _zeal_. The open mouthed kisses he trailed down Peter’s neck weren’t innocent at all and nor were they gentle; a slick tongue traced over the skin sucked upon, teeth bit down none-too-nicely and each kiss just hurt so fucking _good_. It wasn’t long before Pete’s eyes had lidded lightly and glazed some, his teeth clenching hard to keep back the sounds bubbling in his chest while the fiery trail moved to a spot under an ear.

 

   Another hard bite and his pursed lips parted as he sucked in a sharp breathe, murmuring something about stopping despite the pleasant thrum in his body. His hips twisted just slightly. It was getting hard to _think_ and it didn’t seem like Gary had done much to him at all. In fact, all he was doing was nipping at his neck and he already wanted to melt.

 

   _Fuck_.

 

   “Gary…” Petey’s voice had gone lower than normal and he paused a moment to wet his dry lips. “Let me go…”

 

   Moving up and catching the smaller boy’s earlobe between his teeth Gary pulled at it sharply, making the body beneath him tense for a split second. Humming slightly as if considering the request a few moments went by before his grip loosened and Peter’s wrists were released. Placing one hand by his head to support his weight, Gary slid the other down to Pete’s side where each finger curled tightly in a tight grip.

   Though his wrists might bruise later the smaller brunette used his new freedom to boldly explore since he might as well enjoy what _might_ be labeled as affection. While he was fairly sure the other boy would call this just a good way to get off, he liked to think it might be more.

 

   Hands moving and placing on Gary’s hips he winced a little at the harsh grip at his side and arched his back a little, finding that all of this mix of pain with pleasure was downright intoxicating. Gary let his earlobe go and moved far too quickly to gnash their mouths together, their teeth clashing painfully when Pete met it openly. He was almost a little more satisfied to hear the faint noise in the Gary’s throat when his hips rolled slightly under him, granted it hadn’t been voluntary; try all he might there was nothing in the world to hold back the hardness growing in his pants, and he was positive Gary knew now that he had been right as always – he was in the mood.

 

   The hand at his side clawed down to a hip, pulling away with a handful of his sweater vest. A string was heard popping with the sharp pull, and Peter had to really work to convince himself to break the kiss for the sake of his uniform. They weren’t cheap. Getting Gary to stop attempting to touch his tonsils was a whole different thing though, and it took some real squirming and odd noises to get him to pull away just enough. “ _Lemme-take-it-off_!” the words were rushed and breathless but Peter just didn’t _care_ at this point.

 

   Devilish smirk twisting on his lips Gary abruptly sat back giving Pete just enough time to clumsily wriggle from the tops of his uniform. Meanwhile the other brunette deftly had his off in a shorter amount of time and Petey was sure he didn’t pop a button off of his undershirt either. _Damn_ him. The knees at either side of his hips moved down some.

 

   Coherent thought was jumbled back up not a moment after the clothing was removed and a callused hand splayed over Peter’s stomach, making him almost shudder. The smaller boy leaned back on an elbow while reaching out with the other hand to hook on the back of Gary’s neck and pull him in again, but of course he didn’t cooperate. Instead a hand swatted away the one reaching out the way an agitated cat might, but the smirk on his face stayed. Breathing already embarrassingly deep, Pete leaned back on both elbows and watched the hand on his stomach move up slightly before dropping and hooking at the lip of his tan slacks. He swore his heart was going to reaching the point of explosion, face flushing too much to hide anymore.

 

   A sharp breath left him when the other hand mimicked the other in hooking on his slacks. Gary leaned in and placed a heated trail down under Petey’s bellybutton, tongue dipping along the subtle curves of the smaller boy until hitting the fabric. Both hands dropped and before the other knew it, the button was undone as was the zipper.

 

   Sucking his bottom lip in slightly to chew it Pete dropped his head back because he just couldn’t watch; fingers curled over the fabric and yanked rather unceremoniously, pulling the slacks down. Air-conditioned air hit heated skin and made him feel all the more exposed, but he was freed from the tight confines of his pants and boxers. That was a small plus.

 

   Low deep mirth ghosted over his ears and hot breath fanned the head of his stiff cock. “ _Look_ at me Petey… or I’ll stop right here.”

 

   _Damn him_.

 

~*~

 

 

   Gord had been wanting to crawl somewhere dark and just die for some time now; almost directly after the party Derby turned just about all of his nastiness, which could fill the Grand Canyon and then some, on he, Pinky and what few other of the preps showed up for the party. ‘Mixing with the filth’ as he put it. Hence why Pinky was back to her usual prissy self in front of the others but when it was just she and Gord alone she let down her façade. Gord also had to get his reputation back up and he had fallen slightly behind in the ranks at the boxing club, so to cast off the depression he’d been feeling over getting snubbed by a lowlife thusly named James Hopkins, he threw himself into training.

 

   This normally left him sore and fairly battered and bruised. But it kept his mind off of things.

 

   “Hey!” the sharp call put a chill in his spine. “Gord, I gotta bone t’pick with you!”

 

   Turning from the pathway leading to Harrington House and thanking whatever God had mercy enough on him that the others weren’t close by, Gord frowned disdainfully at the redhead trudging his way. “Hopkins, I’ve got _better_ things to do with my time.” He _attempted_ to sound malicious.

 

   Jimmy just scoffed and drew closer with both hands in his pockets. “I’m sure whatever little activities you and your trust-fund friends have going can wait for just a few,” a finger drew out and pointed, “If y’don’t want them hearing then fine, let’s go to that space behind the lot.”

 

   Scowling further the preppie opened his mouth to snidely deny even wanting to share the same oxygen as he but Jimmy shoved by him and headed down the path. Sighing shortly the boxer stuffed his own hands in his pockets, knuckles wrapped thickly in gauze since they were all but bloody and swollen from the morning rounds still. He followed the redhead and looked around in paranoid fashion, hoping that Lady Luck would again smile and keep any of the others from seeing.

 

   Fortune had his number and the two made it to the empty lot and over the busted wall, to the desolate side space leading for the Boys Dorm. Halfway through Jimmy stopped since it was the quietest spot and set a hard look on the prep, “So Gary was telling me something about askin’ you ‘bout a hospital bill… Care to fill me in on this?”

 

   “I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about Hopkins,” Gord folded his arms shifting to a hip and off of a rather tender knee. Meanwhile his heart started to race with his nerves; how the hell did _Gary_ figure that out…

 

   James stepped within arms’ length of him and seemed to grow in size as gold eyes narrowed, “I can jog your memory ‘f you need it, Gordie.”

 

   The boxer’s mouth opened indignantly for a moment before closing again audibly. He looked somewhat offended and somewhat frightened, subconsciously leaning away from the redheaded titan. “Hospital bill, right…” blue eyes flickered away as his throat cleared, “Well… I wanted to help Kowalski somehow… After all, you were all so worried about him. I offered to pay for his hospital bill after you two left…”

 

   For a moment it seemed as though Jimmy wasn’t going to reply since his face didn’t shift expressions, but then his head canted. “Clark doesn’t take charity, Gord, I’ve offered b’fore. So what bullshit did you feed him?”

 

   “I didn’t feed him anything of the like, _James_. I simply said that I wanted to help a friend…” Gord looked off to no where particular, feeling extremely uncomfortable. He wasn’t quite sure if it was just from seeing the redhead after a while, him actually acknowledging his existence, or that this conversation might end with his nose getting broken.

 

   “Pete isn’t _your_ friend, Gord,” Jimmy spat hotly. “You’d shove him in a fucking locker just like the rest of the creeps here. You didn’t do it for him, so why dip into your trust fund t’pay for someone you don’t even consider the _scum_ on the bottom of your shoes?”

 

   “Why do you even have a problem with this Hopkins, when it isn’t _your_ bill?” the prep looked back to him and this time met his gaze challengingly. “That Clark fellow seemed more than appreciative of the donation as long as it was kept quiet.”

 

   “Because I don’t like knowing that there’s something you could hold over Petey or his dad’s head ‘f you decide you want something in return,” James stepped closer and Gord took a half-step back as reaction.

 

   Expression turning sour Gord unfolded his arms and squared his shoulders, “I’m not _that_ petty anymore, Hopkins. And what could I _ever_ want from people like _them_ , they’re poor and filth—“

 

   A hand shot out and caught the front of the prep’s Aquaberry sweater vest, jerking him almost off balance. Wide-eyed blue looked to narrowed livid gold, “I’d be _careful_ what you say, Gord…”

 

   Though knuckles were now digging into a bruise on his chest, Gord kept from looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a semi. Lips thinning he grabbed onto the wrist of the hand holding his precious argyle, hoping the pounding in his chest couldn’t be felt. “What I _meant_ was… I was hoping you wouldn’t think so lowly of me as to think I’d hold a monetary _donation_ over someone’s head,” his voice though even was a bit low. “Pinky is fond of him anyway, and she liked the idea of helping.”

 

   “That still doesn’t answer _why_ you did it,” James didn’t budge.

 

   Frustration rising Gord twisted the wrist holding him and shoved away, and luckily the redhead didn’t seem intent on keeping the hold and just let go. Running his hands through his hair and pacing away slightly to put distance between them and perhaps feel like he could breathe again Gord idly felt like throwing a blunt object at Jimmy’s thick head. “You want to know _why_ James, _really_?” he fumed before turning and locking heated gazes.

 

   James just glared and waited.

 

 

~*~

 

 

   Cornelius, Thad and a few others whose rooms happened to be by Pete’s had evacuated for the comic shop some ten minutes prior; by then the short brunette inside couldn’t keep biting his hand or it’d go bloody and Gary seemed intent on getting him to make noise, like it was a fucking _goal_.

 

   And being the neurotic perfectionist that Gary was that goal was reached quickly.

 

   Writhing a bit with his hips rolling Pete no longer had the frame of mind to feel sheepish or anything besides pleasurably overwhelmed. His mind was so thickly hazed he struggled just to make sure he could still _breathe_. Body starting to gain a light sheen of perspiration his spinal column felt like molten lava and electricity tingled over him in waves as the nimble fingers in him curled and hit that spot inside making him melt. Teeth scraped slightly up the underside of his hard dick, and the combination of things wracked another thick husked sound from his throat.

 

   Sides tender from the nails of Gary’s free hand scratching at him, there was no way he was going to walk away from this without any sort of telltale mark. His pants had been fully discarded with his shoes and socks, while the sociopath remained simply shirtless in an almost smug fashion. Somewhere along the line of being sucked off he’d heard something of a bottle pop open, and it was found out to be lube. Peter would be miffed over it later when he wasn’t focused on the hot tongue swirling the head of his length or arching his back when that bundle of nerves inside him was stroked.

 

   Gary meanwhile _was_ rather smug because he’d effectively and quite easily reduced dear Femme Boy to quivering and writhing. Wanting him. _Needing_ him. He stopped only once and the little whine that drifted out was like music to his ears. Dark eyes stayed locked onto hazed amber that, try as Petey may, could not stay on his very long. But Gary wouldn’t look away, because he wanted to see each and every little flinch of muscle, shift of expression, _everything_ that played out on Petey’s face. And there was no way he was going to stay quiet, that wasn’t even an _option_.

 

   The coil low in Peter’s gut was building to be unbearable and he was sure the other knew it when that torrid mouth finally released him, though the loss was maddening. The insufferable feeling increased exponentially when teasing fingers slipped away too and Gary straightened up. At first with his head was tilted back all he could see what the taller brunette impishly lick his upper lip and an arm moving. Chest heaving Pete canted his head and found that Gary was undoing his own pants with one hand, the other drawing that clear bottle of lube back over. He moved a hand up and ran it over his forehead unable to think of anything except, ‘Hurry the _fuck_ up!’

 

   Gary took note of that passing look and could have laughed except that he had been holding off for as long as he could, and he was just as anxious. But he couldn’t show that. Instead he chose to be cruel and took his time working his black slacks down _just_ enough. Pete discovered the sly boy had gone commando, probably in planning for this but again, he’d be pissed about it later.

 

   He pressed his head back hard into the mattress, eyes shutting tight for a brief moment as he waited. It took _way_ too long in his opinion, but thankfully a hand roughly grabbed the side of his hips and pulled a second later. He obliged in going wherever it took him, sliding down some and guided to rest on Gary’s thighs. The sociopath was up on his knees and once Petey was resting on him the other hand placed on the other hip. Peter felt an involuntary shudder tear up his body at the heated, hard cock pressing on the back of his ass.

   Tauntingly slow Gary shifted his lean hips and made his way to Pete’s entrance, pausing there only momentarily before sharply pressing in. His self-control slipped for a split second as silken heat encased him and the cry elicited was the loudest yet, making a lower sort of grunt bubble his in chest. Blunt nails dug into mocha skin and dragged down lean thighs before stopping just under the knees hooked slightly on his hips.

 

   Pete’s head rolled back the moment Gary pushed in, the fast invasion stretching, filling, burning him more. His breath caught a moment before the cry tore from his throat while nails scratched down his hips to his knees, his teeth baring after and listening to the suppressed noise drift from Gary. The pain was quick to lessen when mercifully that bundle of nerves inside was stroked and a plethora of bliss crashed over him for the moment. All movement stopped when Gary could go no further, perhaps to gather himself or perhaps to let the smaller brunette adjust.

 

   The pause didn’t last long however.

 

   Gary leaned over and brought his hands to rest on the mattress below at either side of the boy below. Pete wrenched an eye open since it had screwed shut tight, and breathed heavily from his mouth but stilled briefly at the glazed chocolate colored depths above. Lust was written all over them though his usual smirk was all but gone sans for the slight quirking at the corner of his lips. Long dark hair fell around Gary’s face and wildly framed it, a very light sheen of sweat glowing slightly from the bit of daylight leaking in from the small window.

 

   The scratches stung still, and reaching both of his hands up to Gary’s sides Peter decided to repay the favor. He doubted he could control it anyway; the moment he touched the boy above him Gary started to move. Nails digging into the lithe body over him Pete dragged long deliberate marks on the slick skin. It seemed to draw out some sort of real delight in Gary; his teeth bared briefly and he hissed while drawing out slowly enough before quickly bucking back in, this time hitting his mark dead on. The smaller boy let out a sharp sort of moan, hooking his hands back up under Gary’s arms half-holding onto him, half-intending to scratch the shit out of him.

 

   Eventually the harsh thrusts found a fast rhythm and try as he might to stay quiet, Peter just couldn’t. Every time he managed to bite his lip Gary found a new angle or did something to wrench noise from him, and he had a feeling Gary _liked_ it.

 

   They moved together like furious waves, tearing and pounding at one another in an exchanging of dizzying pain and pleasure; Peter left trails of red all over the taller brunette’s back. Hands gripped his hips with bruising force at times, other times they moved up his sides clawing back with vigor. Sometimes a hot mouth would clamp to the side of his neck and bite fucking _hard_ and make him _really_ let out noise, and on rare moments their lips would crush together with Gary’s tongue all but trying to reach his throat. Sometimes Peter bit it, only to have one of his own lips bitten back.

   The pace quickened, became more urgent and feverish. Someone moaned but neither was sure who this time, one of the callused hands moved from abusing Peter’s side and wrapped around his neglected cock and stroked in sync with their rough motions.

 

   So close to the edge it almost brought tears to his eyes, Pete’s breath caught a moment when the hand around him squeezed too hard to hold back the impending release and teeth sank into an earlobe. His nails dug into the flesh on Gary’s back and his body trembled from the sheer sensations coursing his veins. The teeth let go and lips pressed to his ear, slightly winded words breaking past the cloud in his mind and slapping the conscious thought buried away.

 

   “Say it, Petey,” Gary’s voice was husked and deep yet restrained, in control somehow.

 

   Teeth bearing with a particular hit to his prostate Peter let out a quivered sort of sound before wetting his lips, struggling to form coherent words. “S-say what…?”

 

   “You _know_ what,” the taller brunette hissed and twisted his hips slightly.

 

   Out of breathe again the smaller boy fought to think before he felt the edge come back, his body tensing in anticipation. Gary didn’t keep it back this time and soon enough Pete tipped over and saw stars. Back arching sharply, nails scratching over raw skin as he found release his mind apparently figured out what the other boy wanted, and the name drifted out loudly at the pique of his pleasure. It wasn’t long before Gary’s body locked up and he buried deep in the smaller boy, a rather primal growl ripping from his own throat while a twisted sort of smile graced his face.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

   “I’ll come out be a _man_ about it,” Gord rounded on Jimmy while his lips tinned. “I _didn’t_ do it for the Kowalski boy or Pinky or even _me_ …”

 

   Jimmy’s face scrunched more with irritation when the rich boy fumed, “Then _who_?”

 

   “ _You_!” Gord spat lividly before something akin to shame crossed his face. “I did it because you care about that runt, and figured if I helped him but kept it secret I could eventually work up the bloody courage to tell you!”

 

   This time pure confusion crossed the redhead and he shifted to a hip, shaking his head, “That doesn’t make _any_ sense Gord. But I really don’t know if I wanna hear more.”

 

   Stalking forward drawing ever closer to James the prep clenched his hands angrily, “Well you’re going to hear it anyway!”

 

   Scowling Jimmy popped a knuckle while Gord came to a stop and boldly fisted both hands in the front of his sweater vest. Sadly the prep was a bit too small comparatively to throw the titan off balance. Having to rock forward just a little on his toes their noses almost touched which threw James off-guard for a moment, “I _like_ you James.”  

 

   With those words simply said the boxer closed the distance and pressed their mouths together.

 

   Right as a fist sunk deep into his gut and effectively knocked the wind out of him.

 

   Gord crumbled to his knees, arms wrapping around his stomach for a moment while the redhead spat off to the side, then managed to gather himself enough to land a punch right on Jimmy’s groin. The larger boy doubled over having not seen it coming and let out his own pained curse.

 

   A small tear dotting just at the corner of an eye from the stinging in his gut, Gord coughed and sucked in the air his lungs ached for. “I figured if I helped your friend you’d think better of me,” his voice was rasped some. A moment passed before he got back to his feet and locked furious gazes with Jimmy who recovered around then too. “I _like_ you and there’s _nothing_ you can damn well do about it.”

 

   Turning away Gord lightly limped back for the crumbled wall, “Though I don’t know _why_ in blue blazes I do…”

 

   Lip curling Jimmy watched the strange boxer go while idly admitting inside that he had a mean right hook when pissed off. He sighed and shook his head again turning and heading back for the Boys Dorm with a minor hitch in his gait.

 

   “Why the _fuck_ do I attract all the queers?...”

 


	29. Curtain Call

 

 

   Peter’s mood had done a complete turn around for the next full month. He couldn’t bring himself to be upset about anything and even when he was, for after his first time with Gary he discovered his shirt had been used to wipe excess lube on, the feeling only stayed for a short while. He was positively glowing these days and it almost frightened Jimmy.

 

   Not _quite_ so much however as when the redhead caught Pete with his shirt off once; dark bites and scratches were almost permanently engraved into his skin with the occasional bruising that disturbingly appeared to be shaped like fingertips. The brunette said nothing since he wasn’t asked and really he didn’t even know he’d been seen – Jimmy just happened to pop into the room just as he was changing. He already knew what it was from and while Peter’s mood had uplifted the redhead’s had done the opposite lately.

 

   Gary was his usual self, as if anyone expected anything different, and while he hadn’t been as difficult to deal with there were still nights when most avoided him like the plague. Overall he was tolerable again now that he was regularly taking his meds. Peter learned quite quickly that since Gary had gotten the theoretical ‘ok’ to molest him he found out that these incidents occurred at random… and very often. The residents in the vicinity of their room hardly slept well. The sociopath was near insatiable and after the initial ‘honeymoon mood’, as Gary so labeled it, had passed he began to figure out that this might actually be a problem; aside from being groped in public places he had been late to more than a few classes due to a quick side-trip to the boiler room. He tried to talk his way out of these things, really he did, but Gary was quite persuasive when he wanted to be and had figured out Pete’s fuck-me trigger points. One happened to be a spot under his left ear. It displayed a _lot_ of teeth marks these days.

 

   It wasn’t a lovey-dovey relationship by far still. Little had changed and Pete didn’t really expect it to do much else. Gary could still be absolutely volatile to him one moment and quiet the next. No matter what he was stuck to the sociopath as he had always been from the first moment they’d met. Pete knew he was on a tight leash and it only sometimes bothered him.

 

  James wasn’t quite sure how to deal with it yet but he stuck by Petey like old times. Most of the time Gary couldn’t stand being around the redhead and went off to torment some unfortunate soul, so he had little to get ticked about. Even if he did get pissed off it was easily remedied since not everyone had discovered that Pete couldn’t get shoved into trash cans or lockers anymore, and the assailants were promptly repaid the favor. It helped with Jimmy’s anger issues normally. Zoë wasn’t riding his back anymore and Gord was laying low so there was little else to bother him.

 

   Right until about mid-summer when Johnny finished up early on the motorcycle he was fixing. Jimmy had gotten word it was for sale just before classes started yet not an hour afterward he had gotten together the cash and went to nab it, he found that it had already been sold. “What th’ hell Johnny?” he scowled. “I thought I had dibs on it!”

 

   “Sorry Jimmy,” the greaser shrugged with something of a half-smirk then swiped a hand over his perfect coif. “Th’ guy wantin’ it offered more than I was askin’, I couldn’t refuse. I gotta save for college too y’know?”

 

   Smiling sympathetically while James shook his head angrily Pete idly wondered who could’ve wanted the bike bad enough to pay more than the asking price. Almost as if on queue when Johnny was asked who exactly bought it the loud roar of a motorcycle engine echoed down the road leading out of the parking lot. Seconds later the old black Honda CL 175 rolled into view purring smoothly away. The rider donned a slick helmet only for protection gear, but both Jimmy and Pete’s hearts stopped cold; the rider was wearing a _teal_ sweater vest.

 

   Coming to a stop in front of the trio and shutting it down, the boy shifted back and popped the helmet off. His smirk was both insufferable and all too familiar. “Runs great Johnny, y’ really out did yourself on this one,” Gary combed his fingers through his hair lightly.

 

   The greaser just grinned a bit meekly at the look Jimmy sent his way and idly took a step away, “Told ya’. Jus’ keep it oiled and she’ll go for a long time.”

 

   “I’m gonna fuckin’ kill you Gary,” Jimmy spat toward the brunette. Pete just gaped at his side thinking of all the horrors that involved Gary owning a motorcycle.

 

   “Don’t be so jealous, Jimmy-boy,” Gary smirked widely and slid off the bike. The helmet was hung on a handlebar and Johnny was all too quick to have Norton take the vintage vehicle off to the garage. “I’ve been thinking I’d be needin’ a ride soon and just happened across the death machine this morning.”

 

   “Bullshit,” Jimmy glared lividly and took a step toward him. “You heard me talkin’ ‘bout that thing for _weeks_. You dropped how much more on it just to spite me, Gary?”

 

   “You can do the math yourself like a big boy now, cupcake.” Gary moved by him unfazed and hooked an arm around Pete’s neck, “Whatcha’ think lil Petey? You’re a biker chick now!”

 

   Amber eyes following the bike until it disappeared behind a red metal door Pete finally closed his mouth and looked disbelievingly at him, “A _motorcycle_ , Gary? Those things are so freakin’ unsafe it’s not even funny!”

 

   Dark eyes rolled and he shoved away from the smaller boy folding his hands behind his head. “I forgot I was talking to the fucking queen of ‘safety first’,” his sneer turned back into a slight smirk as he walked casually backward, “So did you read Shrek th’ riot act too or am I _special_?”

 

   “I’m not a fucking lunatic to worry about,” Jimmy interjected hotly, “But yeah he did. Unlike _you_ though I won’t go joyriding or mow people down on the sidewalk when I feel like it.”

 

   Running a hand through short curls Pete sighed, “D’you even have a license?”

 

   “I think it’s PMS Day for you girls,” he snorted before turning and dropping his hands where they swung along. He snapped his fingers every other beat, “Of course I have a fucking license. I _was_ going to offer you ladies lunch but I think my intelligence has been insulted enough today. Later losers!”

 

   Running a hand down his face Jimmy spat some rather nasty words at the sociopath strolling away. Pete just sort of sighed and tried to not think about it for now. He’d surely have to deal with the motorcycle later and the idea of it twisted his stomach. “Speaking of food…”

 

   “Yeah,” the redhead grumbled and turned to grab his blue racer. “Let’s go… I’m in th’ mood for some dead cow, sound good?”

 

   “Burgers sound good,” Pete grabbed his yellow BMX. The two friends climbed on and rode off for the fast food place in silence.

 

 

~*~

 

 

   Crabblesnitch’s plan for expanding the Academy to accommodate college level students was spreading through word of mouth like wildfire still. When confronted directly about the issue he tactfully avoided it with a roundabout answer that seemed to change every time. Summer was all but gone and fall had come, offering relief from the stifling heat waves that were ever so annoying.

 

   Jimmy had gotten over Gary buying the motorcycle out from under his nose and had recently purchased an old mustang a few days after Halloween. It needed some work before it was up and running but Johnny and his boys pitched in to help, and now the car ran great…. even _if_ it was an ungodly shade of neon green. The car had been painted by the previous owner.

 

   Pete remained without his own transportation but was fine with it; he saw no point in struggling with any more financial issues than possible. He could get almost anywhere on bike or foot and so he had no reason for anything else. James meanwhile used his car whenever possible so of course he now had free rides everywhere, which in turn seemed to cause what Petey believed to be some sort of jealousy issue with Gary. He’d been trying to get Pete to ride on the bike and naturally the smaller brunette adamantly denied it. This of course made for some rather ugly moods. The one night he actually had to go and sleep in the common room, which Jimmy chewed him out for the following morning for not just coming and knocking on his door instead.

 

   The redhead was getting a bit more persistent about mentioning he’d have room for others in the flat he was looking at renting, and while Pete would rather have liked to go in on it with him he was still concerned abut his dad. Then there was Gary, whom never spoke of his personal life outside of the Academy _ever_. The idea of him staying at a house or somewhere until college was rather foreign. Still Peter was going to keep the info as far from the sociopath’s ears as possible for the time being.

 

   Graduation was coming up and thusly tests and exams were being thrown at the students from every direction. The nerds had gotten vicious about their library being invaded by others and anyone looking to just screw around was driven out by means of hidden potato guns and rocket launchers. Cornelius recently came up with an itching powder slingshot leaving him especially jumpy fearing a certain brunette finding out.

 

   The overflow of homework had affected everyone the final weeks leading up to graduation; James’ temper was shorter than usual, Petey had become a nervous wreck and Gary was moodier than ever. Though it was hard to believe it might be just from the schoolwork flowing in because there was also the very well-known fact that parents would be attending the celebration of sorts. When everyone wasn’t pulling their hair out from over loading their brain they were chattering either excitedly or angrily about it. Gary might have been also sporadically skipping taking his pills at night, Peter was never really sure anymore since he was either too tired, too cranky or busy being molested to pay attention.

 

   The day before they picked up their royal blue graduation gowns, the same shade as on the standard uniform for Bullworth while also accompanied by the trademark emblem on the left breast. Peter was pleased to find out that his dad would be taking a day off from work to attend while Jimmy was rather disgruntled about finding out his mother would be bringing her latest husband along. Gary said nothing and just tormented people at random with the pranks becoming increasingly aggressive.

 

   Pete decided to stay with Jimmy the night before after Gary got into one of his 'no-touchy' moods. It was probably a very suicidal thing to do but he made sure the other brunette was out cold from medication before slipping out. He just set Jimmy’s alarm an hour or so before he’d be due to wake up and sneak back. The redhead wasn’t all that bothered by the request either and obliged but an awkward situation arose the following morning… because Pete couldn’t and didn’t want to sleep on the floor, and Jimmy didn’t either. Waking up with the redhead’s arm snugly over his hips woke him up better than any coffee would. Eventually he had to wake Jimmy in order to get up because there just wasn’t any sneaky way to do it otherwise.

 

   Gary was none the wiser though the smaller boy felt on edge for a while until the nerves of everything else pushed it aside. Gary remained chillingly quiet and stone-faced as they changed into the gowns, donned their caps and marched out. Jimmy was almost a bit surprised that there were no scathing remarks made about anyone, himself included, looking in the formal attire. The sociopath strode ahead and disappeared out the doors leaving the two friends behind to take their time.

 

   “Somethin’ crawl up his ass an’ die?” Jimmy idly asked while brushing past Algernon and Earnest.

 

   “I don’t know,” Peter sighed and headed outside. “He woke up that way.”

 

   “Wonder ‘f he’s in a bad mood ‘cause his folks’ll be here or something,” the redhead made a face upon realizing he’d soon have to deal with his own. “Carry a cross Petey, you might see th’ Devil around campus.”

 

   “All out I’m afraid,” smiling somewhat the smaller boy couldn’t help feeling almost lost in the masses of others gathered at the front of the school in the attire, all talking and looking for their parents’ car.

 

  “Fuck _that_ ,” Jimmy muttered. “Let’s just go wait at the football field.”

 

   Nodding silently Pete followed close behind him as they weaved past the groups of cliques partially separated out due to parental figures. It was a little eerie at times seeing some of them, almost like looking into that person’s future; Johnny’s dad looked to be a mechanic with the same infatuation with the late 50’s era of greaser style. It was quite apparent who Trent took after when standing next to his old man, though their egos seemed to clash in titanic proportions. Then of course the preps were all gathered outside the entrance leading to Harrington House where the genetic stagnation could be downright seen.

 

    The football field had been decorated overnight where a large stage had been set up in front of rows of fold-out chairs. Balloons and banners were everywhere while just off from that the smell of barbeque wafted tantalizing; a catering service was hired for service after all was said and done at the ceremony. Apparently Crabblesnitch was smart enough to realize that having all the parents leave with food poisoning would damage his precious reputation. Edna could be heard laughing raucously with the staff, smoking and enjoying the fact that she didn’t have to cook for the hoards.

 

   Jimmy and Petey took a seat on the chairs at the very back, both not saying much and just looking for their respective relatives. Several moments passed before Jimmy suddenly stood and strode away quickly. Watching curiously Pete discovered that he had seen his mother approaching. She was dressed in a loud purple two piece dress suit lined with leopard print, and a pair of clashing zebra print gloves. A small matching purple hat topped her head with ostrich feathers stretching out. Her make up was just as horrid as her taste in fashion with thick eye shadow and fire engine red lipstick, and her short hair was a few shades darker than her son’s yet vividly copper in shade. She had dark brown eyes and her son now stood at the same height as she.

 

   She smiled widely and threw her arms out latching onto Jimmy as soon as he was within reach, and while he didn’t deny her the hug he looked as though he were having his knuckles broken. Behind his mother was an older plump man with thinning white hair and spectacles. He almost looked like an old professor from somewhere but smiled cordially even though the glare he was receiving could kill.

 

   Pete just sort of grinned at the sight. He’d never seen Jimmy’s mother before but he could understand why he didn’t offer to show a picture of her. Not but five minutes after Jimmy was with his mother did Peter’s father show up with a wide smile. They exchanged a quick hug and pat on the back with little said. Clark mostly gushed about how proud he was of him and that he knew his mother was watching right now, which gave a rather sentimental twinge to Pete’s heart.

 

   Finally the ceremony was announced to begin and parents were ushered off to the bleachers while the graduating students sat in the chairs by the stage. Gary couldn’t be found no matter how much Pete looked but Jimmy muscled his way back to sit by him at least, and feigned falling asleep during the many speeches given by Crabblesnitch… which then led to _more_ speeches by each of the teachers. By the time names started calling off Peter swore his ass had gone numb and James looked about ready to hit someone. He perked slightly when Gary was called up but he looked just as expressionless as before.

   Overall the graduation went without much of a hitch. Noon rolled around just as they threw their caps and everyone’s stomach was ready for the delicious food being served up by the load. Parents flooded back down to bawl or cry or just say another word of congratulations. Lost at first eventually Clark weaved through and clapped a hand on his son's back and helped guide their way through the masses, Jimmy in tow guiding his mother along by the hand. Her husband was left behind to fend for himself.

 

   They had to wait about ten minutes before being able to grab a plate and pile it with food, then retreated off for the bleachers. Clark talked with Judy, Jimmy’s mother, while Frank the over-looked step-father was left to eat quietly. He looked too old to keep up with decent conversation anyway. James and Pete sat just below their folks stuffing their faces while idly trying not to get their formal gowns dirty. “Oh!” Judy exclaimed quite suddenly and pointed, “Isn’t she just lovely? Almost looks like she just stepped right out of Vaudeville!”

 

   They followed her finger to look near the line of people waiting for food. Just off from them standing with her hands folded in front of her was a thin woman that indeed looked like she was right out of the 1920’s. Her dark hair was short and bobbed with finger waves leading into elegant curls near the ends, pinned firmly in place. Skin a rare shade of smooth porcelain her makeup was tastefully vintage with an eye-catching red lipstick in a classic shade. She wore a graceful flapper dress in a soft shade of rose with fine pearls around her neck, a matching hat and purse with a dark fur coat just completing the entire look. She appeared to be calmly waiting for someone, her dark eyes gazing toward the lunch line.

 

   Judy began to launch into her love of vintage fashion with Clark half-listening and the boys not at all. “You know…” Jimmy trailed off.

 

   “She kind of looks like…” Peter continued for him, eyes narrowing.

 

   Gary weaved into view carrying a single small plate of food. Jimmy choked on some corn watching him hand it off to the lovely woman whom he took very much after. Her red lips turned up into a wonderful smile and she moved to look for a spot to sit, and for the two boys now with their food halfway to their mouths it became sort of like one of those nature shows where one learns about an animal you can find nothing on. Gary briefly touched her back and she looked to where he pointed off to the stairs leading away from the field. The two strolled at her slow pace then and she linked her arm around his elbow.

 

   “This is…. Freakishly disturbing for some reason,” Jimmy watched and resumed inhaling his food.

 

   Peter meanwhile just grazed like he normally did watching the pair walk up the steps and disappear from view. It really was bizarre; the way she seemed so quiet and poised and the rather gentle way he treated her, like she might break any moment almost. So many questions popped into his head that he knew would probably never be answered. Sighing deeply he continued to eat in silence.

 

  

~*~

 

 

   The sun was starting to set before the hubbub started to cool down around the campus and parents were leaving. Pete parted ways with his father with a short hug and assurance he’d be home tomorrow afternoon, while Jimmy was still being dragged around by his mother whom wanted to meet everyone and see everything. She was just so proud that ‘her baby boy’ finally straightened out and graduated. More than a few times she burst into tears and his face went red, to which Petey had to quickly turn away from so he wouldn’t be seen holding back peals laughter.

 

   Waving to Clark as he honked and drove by in his old station wagon Petey headed back for the Boys Dorm to maybe get ahead on packing. There had been no more appearances from either the sociopath or his mother which made him feel almost let down, but the feeling was cast aside. Walking in he weaved past the few others standing in the middle of the hall talking, rounded the corner and grabbed the door handle to his room, then turned it…

 

   Blinking when he found it locked Peter tried again in case it had jammed – no luck. Knocking hesitantly on the wood he leaned close, “Gary, are you in there?”   No answer. He frowned and knocked again, “Gary I need to get in there to—“   Abruptly the door shuddered violently with a very loud noise as something hit it from the inside. He startled completely away to the wall and stared to it wide-eyed.

 

   “ _Fuck off_!” Gary’s voice was thunderous and frighteningly uneven.

 

   It went quiet again and Peter decided that he would perhaps go and spend another night in Jimmy’s room while ignoring the hurt in his chest that there always seemed to be a barrier around Gary. One he wondered about ever getting past.

 

 

~*~

 

 

   By the next morning Gary was back to his usual self and acted as though nothing had happened. No one asked and things were just fine that way. It had been another awkward morning of waking up by James since this time Peter found that it was he who had glued against the snoozing redhead.

 

    After packing up their things the three boys were all too eager to leave the wretched Academy, while others were having tearful goodbyes and such. “You should hitch a ride on th’ motorcycle Petey,” Gary started in as they traveled for the parking lot. “You know, grow some _balls_?”

 

   “I’m _not_ riding on that death trap,” Peter sighed back. He was getting tired of this exchange. “Besides, Jimmy knows where my house is.”

 

 “So do I or did you forget that little incident already?” the taller brunette snorted.

 

   “Fuck off Gary,” the redhead bit out as he unlocked his car and popped the trunk. He started shoving his two suitcases in the back with Pete’s, and just before closing it up Gary chucked his in on top of both. “ _Hey_!”

 

   “Don’t get your panties in a knot,” the other brunette was already striding off to the garage for his beloved ‘death trap’. “I’ll just pick it up at Femme Boy’s little castle.”

 

   Gold eyes narrowing Jimmy had half the mind to just dump the single suitcase on the ground and run it over with his car. Then again evil spirits might fly out and hex him. Slamming the trunk shut he wound around and slid into the driver’s seat with Petey following around the other side. They buckled up and he turned the key, letting the engine start up a moment before gunning it a little. Music blasted from the radio that had been one of the first things to get spiffed up, and while it was pretty loud Gary’s motorcycle could be heard roaring over it as he moved out to follow behind them.

  

   After being reminded several times that even if Jimmy went over the speed limit or ran a red light Gary would follow regardless, they arrived to Pete’s house which still looked the same as ever. James pulled up to the curbside and parked turning the music down some, “See you later, man. Take care alright?”

 

   Smiling before sliding out Peter nodded, “Thanks Jimmy. I’ll call later if I get a chance. Have fun settling into the new place!”

 

   “ _Tch_ right,” the redhead smirked and popped the trunk for him. Gary’s engine cut after pulling into the empty driveway and slid off, dropping the helmet on a handlebar. While Petey went to get his suitcases Jimmy flipped the sociopath off. Gary returned the gesture with both hands and a smirk.

 

   Closing it up after removing his own bit of luggage the taller brunette clapped a hand on the metal loudly. Jimmy took off a few seconds afterward leaving the two behind. The smaller boy carried his things up the driveway, “Where are you going to stay now?”

 

   “I’ll be around,” Gary dropped his on the back of the bike temporarily. He sat lightly against the seat and looked as fiendish as ever, “Am I allowed to come over and play or do I have to ask daddy dearest first?”

 

   Dropping his suitcases by the door and wandering back pocketing his hands Peter raised a brow, “A heads up would be nice.”   Amber eyes roamed over the brunette’s casual wear which he would also have a hard time getting used to; the plain black shirt, faded jeans and black Nike’s looked good on him. Gary made practically everything look good.

 

   “I’ll attempt to make a note of that,” Gary’s head tilted slightly and grinned some at the look over he kept getting. He lifted a hand and beckoned with a finger.

 

   Trying to be cautious about coming too close with the look now on his face Pete glanced off down the street. His dad would be home soon. Moving just a step too near, the front of his shirt was grabbed and the smaller boy was jerked forward into Gary who slid a leg between his own two… half to give him something to sit on and half to be a bastard. There was little time for complaint as one of the hands slid up from his shirt to his neck and pulled him in for a rough kiss.

 

   For the moment Pete forgot what he had been worrying about and just gave into it…

 

   Right until a car came rolling to a stop at the edge of the driveway. Startling and shoving back from the evil boy Pete stumbled a bit and almost fell, eyes gluing to his father’s now _very_ curious face where he peered out the window. The car shut down and Clark stepped calmly from the vehicle, “Welcome home Peter… Hello Gary…”

 

   Panicking yet trying to cover it up smoothly Pete smiled albeit nervously, “Hey dad! That.. um.. was just a prank.”   He shot a look to the other brunette, “Wasn’t it Gary?”

 

   Gary just flashed a sweet smile and wiggled his fingers to Clark, “Actually I was about to play some _serious_ tonsil hockey with your beloved and only son like we used to do back at the Academy. Welcome home, by the way!”

 

   “GARY!”

 

 

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [Tumblr](http://gigacat.tumblr.com/). Be warned -- There will be pictures of men. And men's butts. And men's dangly bits. Often interacting with each other in fun ways.


End file.
